


Fingertips

by FixedWithBrokenParts



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 95 percent of this is Trevor being a dick and Alucard putting up with it because he's hot, Alucard is help, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dreams, Fantasy, Kinky boots, M/M, Masturbation, Possibly emotions, Smut, Sparring, Sypha's done with his shit, There are emotions, Trevor in denial, Trevor needs help, Trevor's got a bloodkink FYI, Trevorcard - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, can now confirm, pre-season 2, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixedWithBrokenParts/pseuds/FixedWithBrokenParts
Summary: Trevor Belmont's been having dreams about a certain golden haired Prince of Darkness and he doesn't really appreciate it (or at least that's what he tells himself.)





	1. Bloodsucker

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a short oneshot and then I accidentally wrote 16000+ words 
> 
> Which means a multi chapter fic, hooray! *confetti canons*
> 
> I have a lot of it written so far but I just wanted to get this first chapter up so you guys aren't left hanging out in the cold. 
> 
> As usual, I am betaless so forgive me for the myriad of mistakes and typos, I try to catch as many as I can.

Fingertips as cold as ice felt like fire on his skin.

They ran up his forearms, up to his biceps, leaving red marks where sharp nails bit his skin. Goosebumps rose and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His eyes were closed, but he could feel everything around him. The swirl of air as the slim man moved around him like a vulture. Fingers trailed from his shoulders to his collar bone, lingering on his clavicle daringly. As if the gesture was testing how far he would let him go. When there was no protest, nails fell down his chest slowly, drawing closer and closer to his sensitive lower stomach. He could feel his muscles jump in anticipation. But they only rested near his waistline momentarily before finding new interest in running along his stubble speckled jaw. The nails met the rough surface softly, as if inspecting it.

The owner of said nails let out the faintest breaths, stirring the chilly air in front of Trevor. God did he want to melt into it. To fall to his knees with intoxication over the soft pants that swept over his skin when the man drew closer. But instead of coming as close as Trevor desperately wanted, the man silently crept behind him. Now the cold whispers were falling down his back, making body shake from the chills. Once again the nails started dancing over his skin. This time running down his spine, from the base of his skull to the belt around his hips. Trevor involuntarily let his head fall back, a heavy breath escaping his lips.

A deep chuckle came from behind him, and Trevor swore he could feel it in his bones. The sound rattling through his ribs down to his toes. Hands, not just fingertips began running over him. Frozen, uncalloused palms tasted his skin. Hands so different from his own. They felt his protruding hipbones, exposed from his low hanging trousers, before moving up to kneed at his chest; testing the firm muscle. Trevor’s hands were in fists, wishing the torture would be over and he could just reach out and take what he craved.

Still from behind him, one hand rested on his hip while the other had a grip on his throat; tilting his head back. A gesture of Trevor’s willing submission. He could feel a smooth chest flush against his back, his hips being pulled in with the gentlest of pressure. Trevor dared not breathe, fearful that this would break and shatter into a million pieces. His heart was beating out of his chest, pulse point on his neck pounding rhythmically underneath the pressure of slender fingers.

The tip of a chilly tongue run up from the base of his neck to his jaw. Trevor could feel his knees faltering beneath him as cold breath made the stripe of saliva freeze on his skin. He was shuttering in the vulnerable embrace of icy muscle. The curious tongue came back to explore the vein that pulsed at the base of his neck. Cold lips began to work at the area softly, tenderly sucking a mark before two sharp needles pierced his skin.

Trevor’s eyes flew open—whether in shock or pleasure he wasn’t sure. He let out a ragged breath as he felt lightning course through his veins, radiating from the bite. With a cold hand still tilting his head back Trevor could only see a faint light that cut through the darkness around him, as if God’s light was beaming down only on him. Lips sucked the small wound on his neck, an obscene sound coming from his side. Slowly, as not to disturb the other man, Trevor leaned up and flicked his eyes to the side. Blond hair was cascading down his chest from the crown of the head that was eagerly lapping at his neck. The man lifted his head up oh so sensuously, revealing his previously unknown features.

And upon seeing golden eyes Trevor woke up.

 

He sat up like a man rising from the dead, taking in a breath large enough to swallow worlds. His heartbeat bled into his vision, blurring out as the thrumming became deafening in his head. The world spun before falling in place. Sweat was cooling on his skin but he still felt overheated. Like he had been buried and was clawing himself out of a coffin. The coat around him was suffocating and he threw it off in an attempt to cool down and finally draw a steady breath.

Of course this sudden theatricality caused a commotion.

They had set up camp in what seemed like safe woods. The next town was another day’s walk and they needed the rest. The entire endeavor had tired all of them out. From leaving a disheveled Gresit to traveling in the search of the ruins of Targoviste. Not to mention the amount of shit they had encountered in the past two weeks. Demons, mobs, demon mobs—it was all very exhausting.

A small fire was lit in the middle of the clearing they had stopped in to keep the grasp of winter from tightening around them too closely. The lumpy form of Sypha in a bundle of cloaks was on the other side of the flame, while a more lithe form kept watch from the comforts of a tree.

Alucard lent up against the trunk with his arms crossed and his sword on his hip—prepared for anything whilst he kept watch for the night. The vampire arched a sharp brow at Trevor’s distress, “Are you alright Belmont?”

He hated the way Alucard said his name, speaking it as if it was a curse. Trevor’s eye twitched every time it happened. His eyes narrowed at the vampire, bathed in orange light from the fire. Trevor’s breathing was still haggard as he inspected the tall man. The thin form clung by tight trousers and gold trimmed coats. His loose shirt leaving the beginnings of a very carved chest exposed. Of course Trevor had already gotten the full view, but the little sliver of nudity that peaked out of his shirt’s hem was somehow much more scandalous. Alucard waited for a response with a puzzled expression on his graceful features. Trevor briefly thought that if Alucard ever spared more emotion his face would shatter like porcelain.

And then Alucard’s gleaming eyes fell a little lower than Trevor’s face. Trevor spared a brief glace to the quite unwelcome bulge in his trousers before letting out a string of curses and lumbering up. He kept his head low, either to hide the blush on his cheeks or to prevent anymore eye contact that would make the situation even more perilous. He mumbled that he had to piss in a bush before stumbling off into the darkness for some privacy.

He made sure that even Alucard’s sharp eyes couldn’t find him in the dark before he finally let his shoulders relax. Trevor braced himself up against a tree with one hand and let the other one unbuckle his belt. Images didn’t fill his mind when he took himself in hand and pumped slowly. No, just memories of fingertips on his skin and cold lips on his neck. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes and fishing back for those memories. He could fell the ghosts of hands on his hips, nails trailing goosebumps, chilly panting on the shell of his ear. The ghosts became white hot as he finished himself off, his body going into overdrive for a moment or so; high off the brief vision of golden eyes blinking above a blood stained mouth.

“Fuck,” he cursed, swells and falls of his chest far too large for comfort. He fixed himself up, running a hand through his hair and trying to ignore the sweat on his skin and the guilt in his breast.

It hadn’t been the first dream, but it was the first one where he got to see the face of the mysterious body that liked to torture him so slowly. And of course it was the damn vampire. The demon was probably playing tricks on his mind, maybe to get back at him for the chaos the Belmonts had caused to his kind. Sneaky little shit. As if Trevor didn’t have enough reason already to despise the creature.

While Trevor had left the camp hot with arousal, he came back hot with anger and sent a scornful glare at the monster that so casually lent upon it’s tree. Alucard gave him a knowing smirk so faint it could have been a trick of the light. Trevor just huffed, curling himself back into his coat, back to Alucard as he devised all the ways he could murder the beast.

 

He woke up bleary eyed to Sypha kicking him in the back, growling for him to wake up. Angrily he sat up, blinking in the early dawn light. With Alucard’s aversion to sunlight they were forced to get up in the ass crack of dawn to set up their caravan that the Speaker’s had let them have. Sypha cared for the underweight mule that pulled the cart, feeding it as often as they could afford and grooming it every night. Alucard sat in the caravan, the canvas walls doing little to block the sun so he still had to wrap himself up in cloaks to keep the light from reaching his delicate skin.

Trevor flicked his eyes to the vampire who was kicking out the fire. He hoped the man got a coal on his coat and burned. Who gave him the right to invade his mind? To twist his dreams into something so sinful. It wasn’t that he was a man, no that isn’t what bothered him. But a fucking _vampire_. The idea of it made his stomach twist and curl with disgust.

Sypha got the mule hooked up to the cart before falling asleep at the coach’s bench, forcing Trevor to take the reins. Despite the horridly bumpy ride, the little Speaker still managed to find some shut eye. When Trevor had met her, fire had burned behind her bright blue eyes. She fought with a passion and fury that Trevor had envied. She was smart and clever, an attention-grabber with her red hair and outspoken personality. But the most striking part was her youth. God, she was so young; with her soft cheeks and clear eyes. But as Trevor looked down at his traveling companion, he could sketch the dark circles under her eyes with his mind. Map out the smears of dirt and dried blood that was beginning to crust off her skin. Red hair was matted down with oil and debris; he resisted the urge to pluck a twig from the curls that had gotten long. Soft fringe swirled at the nape of her neck and got stuck in the corner of her mouth. Her robe was just as ruined as the rest of her, fraying at the ends and hanging heavier with dirt and distress. His heart, well what was left of it, broke for her. She had a good life a head of her before the demons had come.

Sypha stirred, opening her sleepy eyes. “What are you staring at Belmont?”

He quickly looked to the road, “Oh just the leaves in your hair.” Sypha huffed and shook her curls out over the side of the bench.

Trevor fumbled with the reins, nervous. He felt like she could see his dream written all over him. The guilt and the shame painted on his skin and sinking into his behavior. She squinted at him, “Are you alright? You seem to have forgotten how to drive.”

He was momentarily distracted by her insult to his driving that he forgot what was making him nervous, “Oi! I’m a great driver.” Trevor had been taught how to ride a horse at the tender age of five and was instructed on how to ferry a caravan as soon as his mother would let him. Sypha just nodded incredulously, turning her sights to the decrepit forest they rode through.

The memories of soft hands on his hips bubbled up in his mind again. Not just soft hands— _Alucard’s hands_. A vampire’s hands had made him weak.

“Now you’re just being lazy Belmont, hand me the reins—“

“No!” he protested, skootching away. “I’m fine.”

Sypha shook her head, “No you aren’t.”

Trevor threw a disgusted look at her, fully prepared to defend himself but one look at those strong blue eyes he let his shoulders fall. With a sigh, he mumbled, “No I’m not.”

“Is the journey wearing on you?” Asked Sypha genuinely. She was quite kind when she wasn’t hitting him with a book for passing out drunk next to their mule.

Trevor gave a small shake of his head, too tired to do much else, “No. I think someone is messing with my mind.”

Sypha reared back, surprised gasp escaping her lips before she leaned back in to whisper. “Who do you believe it is?”

Trevor leaned in and felt like a school girl gossiping, “A particular blond who happens to be asleep in the cart behind us.”

Sypha blinked for a second before she sat up, puzzled expression on her face. “You are fooling me, aren’t you?” When Trevor said nothing she scoffed, “Please don’t tell me you actually think he’s trying to mess with your mind.”

The Belmont shrugged, sighing in defeat. There was no other explanation.

“What evidence of this do you have?”

“He’s sending me—“

“Belmont the turn!” Sypha shouted and Trevor cursed as he directed the mule away from a ditch with a sharp yank of the reins. The caravan rocked to the side and Trevor could hear a loud ‘umph!’ in the back. He didn’t try surprising his chuckle at the idea of Alucard being tossed to the side oafishly. Finally knocked out of his graceful poise.

“ _I’m Trevor Belmont, I’m a great driver, look at me and my great driving skills_ ,” mocked Sypha, snatching the reins from his hands. “Now, you were saying?”

Trevor crossed his arms angrily before leaning in closer to whisper. He couldn’t risk the now awakened vampire hearing his suspicion. “Dreams, Sypha. He’s gotten into my dreams. Turning them to nightmares. Putting me in situations I would never allow.”

“Nightmares?” Sypha scoffed, “Belmont I’ve slept next to you in that caravan and felt your _nightmares_ poking me in the back.”

Trevor scoffed, offended, and crossed his arms over his chest even tighter. “It’s not natural. What he’s doing.”

“How are you sure it’s even him?”

“He’s a bloody vampire!” Trevor threw his hands up, as if that should be explanation enough. Sypha shook her head with a huff.

“Just because he’s a vampire does not mean is a practitioner of magic.”

Trevor wrinkled his nose in disgust, “His father is.”

“And his mother was human,” pointed the Speaker.

“Who slept with a vampire! Don’t make her a saint in this.” Trevor hissed. “Just because a grey horse has a white mare doesn’t make it a white horse.” He gestures to the mule driving the cart. “Just like him, half of him might be horse, but he’ll still be a donkey’s son.”

Sypha hissed in disgust, “You are a crude, cruel man. A _paranoid_ man. I do not wish to deal with your wild theories.” She halts the cart and eyes him darkly.

“What?” Trevor asks when she wont stop glaring at him. When the small tilt of her head motions towards the cart he finally gets what she’d been hinting at. “Oh come now, Sypha, don’t make me—“

“Out. Now. I cannot relax around your insolence.”

Trevor swears under his breath as Sypha kicks him out of the bench and he lumbers to the back of the carriage. Alucard is a bleak shadow surrounded by bushels of grain and sacks of not so fresh vegetables. Golden eyes lift up from his cloak’s hood. “We’ve stopped,” the vampire deadpans.

Trevor huffs as he stumbles in, “How very observant of you.” He does his best to climb over their stores of food and find a seat on the warped wooden bench. He sits as far away from Alucard as humanly possible. The cart gets moving again and Trever just crosses his arms angrily.

“I do believe that the Hoard is moving our way,” Alucard sighs, “There were many demons crying last night. Perhaps moving in from the west.”

Trevor idly picks at a splinter in his finger, refusing to look at him in fear memories of the night previous would start resurfacing. “Wonderful,” he exclaims dully.

Alucard just hums, Trevor finally gets a grip on the little bastard in his finger and yanks it out. He smiles triumphantly, looking at the small shard of wood in his hand with a sneer, “Thought you could defeat me, ha! Belmonts are invanquishable, you rotten little snake.”

There is a sharp intake of breath to his left, where Alucard is sitting. Trevor turns his head to see the vampire tense and coiled. Those liquid gold eyes now stained with a dark red. He had only ever seen those eyes when Alucard had sloppily been feeding on a dead wolf far enough away from the camp where he thought Trevor couldn’t see him. But he had witnessed the entire thing, from the brutal kill to the feral feeding.

Baffled Trevor looked down at the splinter, confused at what could be offending the vampire so. But then it dawned on him, the throbbing in his finger caught his attention and he saw little droplets of scarlet welling from the tip. _Oh_ , Trevor mouthed silently.

“It’s been a while since you fed, hasn’t it?” Trevor asked and Alucard straightened his back with his fists clenched and his jaw locked.

“A week.” The voice that came from Alucard was strained and tight.

Trevor hummed, inspecting his finger, “Yeah, and that was animal blood wasn’t it? Don’t suspect it’s quite the same.”

The silence was enough answer. Trevor grinned at Alucard devilishly, “Bet it smells better too? Can you smell it?” He teasingly waved his finger a little bit, taking joy in torturing the vampire. If he was going to fuck with Trevor while he slept, Trevor was going to make it living hell while he was awake.

As if it were possible, Alucard tightened his hands even more, which must have hurt with is longer nails cutting into his skin. Those nails hurt Trevor (albeit in the most pleasurable way), so he felt no remorse as they bit Alucard’s soft palm.

Or what Trevor assumed was his soft palm—he hadn’t really had time to hold the vampire’s hand whilst being surrounded by demons. It was just impractical.

At the tension Trevor smiled, “I bet you’re hungry. God I would be too. Miss the taste and everything.” Trevor hesitantly brought it up to his mouth, sniffing it and recoiling at the sharp scent of copper. “Damn, you must have a really refined pallet it that’s what you live off. Does it taste different to you? Like candy or something?”

The tip of his tongue came out to slowly catch a pearl of blood but before he could he felt strong hands wretch his wrists. Alucard pulled him over by both arms, the grip bruising and Trevor lent awkwardly over the vampire’s lap.

The blond man’s heavy breathing drowned out the sound of bumpy dirt roads and Trevor’s own heart beating out of his chest. He could get free of the grip easily, or at least he assumed he could, and reach for the whip at his belt. But he was curious, how much of his bestial side was Alucard going to let him see?

The vampire’s eyes were dark red, narrowed and inches from Trevor’s own. His mind flashed to their battle in the catacombs, how dark he looked above him with his fangs bared.

“You know what you’re doing, _Belmont_ ,” spat the man.

And there it was again, that nasty use of his name, so Trevor grinned wickedly. “Of course I do.”

Alucard took a shaky breath, “You should stop.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because you don’t know what you’re doing just as well.”

Trevor clenched his jaw, leaning in more till their foreheads were practically touching, “Think you can hurt me, demon?”

“Oh I know I can.”

Trevor laughed. “ _Try it_ ,” he growled, “See how well you do before I lash this whip around your neck and drive my knife through your frozen heart.”

This time Alucard laughed, hauntingly and dangerous, “Don’t feign permission, I _will_ take it.”

Trevor paused for a moment before settling on a decision. Up until that point he had been teasing, just trying to rile the vampire up in a loose revenge effort but curiosity got the better of him. It was only a little pinprick on his finger. Couldn’t be that much harm.

“Do it,” whispered Trevor.


	2. Bloody and Drunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one with blood drinking and a lot of dialogue

 

Alucard reared back, surprised, “I told you not to joke—”

“I’m not, you’re hungry, I’m bleeding. Seems like a waste.”

The vampire shook his head, loosing his grip on Trevor, “I will crave…” his scarlet eyes flicked to Trevor’s long neck, “…more.”

The Belmont shrugged, “And you won’t get it. Or you will. I haven’t thought that hard ahead. Can you hurry up it’s starting to drip down my damn hand.”

Alucard narrowed his eyes incredulously before lifting Trevor’s hand to his mouth. A cool tongue swept up from the heel of his palm to the tip of his finger. And he was sent back to the vivid visions in his dreams. It wasn’t just the shell of a feeling now, he could practically hear Alucard on his neck, sucking at a bite. He resisted the urge to let his eyes roll to the back of his head. Alucard lapped at the wound a bit more before wrapping his lips around the finger entirely, draining it dry.

Trevor’s finger pulsed and so did his cock because the way Alucard’s slick lips looked around his finger was far too sinful. The rational part of Trevor, who absolutely hated this, was screaming at him. It was a good thing that Trevor never really listened to that part of him anyway.

When Alucard finally pulled away his head was hung in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Trevor shook his head and wound his fingers through the blond hair on the back of his head, pulling down so Alucard’s eyes would lift up.

“Take more.”

Logically, Trevor’s justification for this was the fact that if Alucard didn’t drink he wouldn’t be much of the ally come fighting time. Illogically, Trevor just liked how cold the man’s lips were.

Alucard took a moment to consider whether or not to continue, and what a long fucking moment that was in Trevor’s mind. But eventually the man turned Trevor’s wrist towards him, soft breath feeling exactly the way he had imagined against his skin.

Alucard licked the area with the flat of his tongue before letting sharp teeth sink in unapologetically. The feeling of his skin piercing sent shock waves of adrenaline through his body and he tensed up, hands balling into fists. But the pain was quickly chased away with the feeling of pure euphoria that radiated from his wrist. This time he didn’t care what Alucard thought, he let his head tilt back and his eyes flutter closed. He couldn’t help the soft sigh that was damn near a moan leaving his throat. He felt his pulse migrate from his finger down to his wrist as if there was a secondary heart pumping blood just for Alucard to drink up.

Trevor had the urge to grip something to steady himself—Alucard’s thigh would do. He rested his forehead on the man’s shoulder while his hand was pressing down into the flesh of Alucard’s thigh. His vision was blurred and pale so he kept his eyes closed, letting himself just _feel_.

He was sure that he could hear a groan rumbling in Alucard’s chest, and the eager drinking became rougher—sloppier. It hurt more, if hurt is would you could call it. It felt like pressure—as if his wrist was swollen—but then it was quickly followed by a soothing wave settling the rest of his body. He was relaxed and equally as excited. He did his best to focus on the feeling and not the tightness of his trousers.

And when the pressure became particularly intense Trevor abandoned Alucard’s thigh to grip at his cloak, balling the expensive material in his fist. The thin fabric of his shirt getting caught up in there as well.  

“ _Belmont,_ ” Dear god if Trevor could here him say his name like that all the time there would be no way he would keep his hands off the man. His lips left Trevor’s wrist and inhaled up his arm, hanging over his neck. “I can feel you grinding on my thigh.”

Trevor was shocked out of his trance and sat back, mouth open like a damn troll. “I—I wasn’t…”

Alucard waved him off, wiping the corners of his mouth with a delicate finger, “It’s alright. Most people react that way.”

“Oh,” mumbled Trever, crossing his legs and inspecting his wrist, “S’fine, I was thinking of Sypha anyway.” Alucard chuckled while his eyes were glued to the two neat little punctures in his skin. They were bright red and inflamed but no blood was left. His finger traced over the area, sans sensation. As if that part of his body was dead and unfeeling. It had gone numb.

“Thank you,” whispered Alucard. Trevor lifted his head. Alucard was flushed and his lips were dark but his eyes were back to their soft gold. It didn’t feel right, Alucard thanking him. Trevor hadn’t done it for him, but then what had he done it for? That was something he didn’t want to get into right now. He stood up and plucked a dusty carrot from one of the vegetable sacks.

“Yeah no problem. I’m going to go see if Sypha is hungry.”

Trevor rode next to Sypha the rest of the day, hand still protectively wrapped around his wrist. Well that was the last fucking day he forgot to wear his forearm braces. She didn’t ask about his silence and he was thankful for that, because he didn’t know how in the hell he was going to explain what had happened.

When they arrived at the small village—barely large enough to be marked on a map—Trevor’s first instinct was to find a tavern. However Sypha insisted that he seek out a priest instead. As much as Alucard despised it, having stores of holy water came in handy. It was just after sundown, and going to a priest begging for holy water at this time seemed a bit impractical—so bar it was.

He wandered around a bit, garnering a few strange looks from people from their windows, before stumbling upon a small inn with a tavern attached. He felt drunk just at the sight of it, “Perfect.” With a smile he crossed the darkness towards the yellow light of the inn.

“You are quite predictable Belmont.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

It took all of his will power not to turn around and slam his fist through Alucard’s face at the sudden appearance. “What do you want now?” He growled.

“Sypha told you to search for a priest,” Alucard’s eloquent voice carried in the wind. Trevor spun to look at the vampire, who was a few feet behind him. Light hair a sharp contrast to his dark cloak.

“Yes well she also told me to keep watch for an inn,” he gestured behind him, “And look what I found!” Alucard just shook his head in disappointment, which Trevor didn’t really give a shit about at this point. His head was all screwed up in confusion at what had happened earlier and there’s not better therapy than alcohol. “So if you’ll excuse me, your almighty Darkness, I’m going to go have some ale.”

The vampire scoffed, “And then what? You’ll stumble back drunkenly and spoon our mule again.”

Trevor ignored that last part and smiled, “And then I’ll have some more ale. And if I feel like it, perhaps a barfight. Or! I could see if I can find anyone with low enough morals to fuck behind a barn. I don’t know, the night is young!” Trevor shrugged and turned back to walking towards the inn.

Alucard caught up with him with long elegant strides, “I don’t believe morals that low exist.” Trevor almost appreciated the vampire’s attempt at cruel humor.

He shrugged, “Can’t hurt to try.” Trevor eyed the man as the approached the tavern door, “You joining me?

“Sypha told me to keep an eye on you, said your mind had been a drift lately.”

Trevor huffed disapprovingly as he opened the door. It was a cozy little place with round tables and green lanterns hanging above them. The bartender greeted them with a smile that hurt Trevor to see. They hadn’t been met with the Horde yet—they didn’t know the suffering that was about to ensue.

Alucard looked out of place in a bar. They sat in a dark corner as not to arouse suspicions. His back was too straight and his legs were crossed. From the way he held his head to the hands he had folded in his lap—you could just smell the nobility wafting off of him. Trevor tossed the bar master a few copper coins that would cover his first few drinks. The homely looking man took the coins but kept an eye on Alucard; noting that he didn’t belong with the other patrons.

“This is what you do in your spare time?” Alucard hissed at the sight of a man drinking so heavily the ale poured into his shirt. Trevor smiled again, loving how awkward the little princess seemed. _Good_ , thought Trevor _, give him a taste of the real world_.

“Its home,” sighed Trevor happily as a barmaid brought over a tankard of ale just for Trevor. After what happened in the caravan, he assumed that Alucard was full. He sloshed the watery alcohol down without grace and set the half empty jug on the table with a satisfying slam.

Alucard recoiled at the display. But Trevor knew what when push came to shove, Alucard could be just as unhinged—why he had witnessed it first hand a few hours before. “Did your mother not teach you manners, Belmont?”

Part of Trevor wished that Alucard could whisper his name like the way he had when the man had Trevor’s blood all over his mouth. He almost missed it.

“Nope, but she did teach me how to chug ale and braid my hair.”

Alucard gave a baffled chuckle, his small fangs poking out of his smile as Trevor raised his mug, “Good woman, she was.” After taking another sip he leaned in, “You see, the rest of my brother’s liked to think they were more like our father, but I—I take after my mother.”

“Do you?” Alucard leaned in with bemused interest.

“That’s right. She was a hunter, my father found her covered in blood and standing over the bodies of three vampires. Love at first sight,” Alucard laughed at Trevor’s wistful voice as he spoke of his mother. “She refused to marry him, baffling I know because I look just like the bastard and how can you refuse this—“ he gestured towards his scarred face. “But then she got pregnant with my brother and she said alright I’ll marry you— _if_ you kill this Devil Forger for me.”

“And he killed the forger I presume?”

Trevor laughed, “Not at all. She had too come in and save his ass.”

“But they married?”

“Yeah, pretty sure it was out of pity because he followed her around like a sick puppy after that. She didn’t like being stuck at the manor with all the other Belmont wives so she’d take me out and go hunting for rabbits or elk or something. My father taught me how to use a whip, but my mother taught me how to survive.” He leaned back, satisfied with his point. Lord he had just talked a lot. The ale may taste like ass but perhaps it was stronger than it Trevor initially thought. He eyed the bottom of his mug, “But I guess your mother taught you manners then?”

Alucard shifted himself, “My mother liked to prove people wrong.” He kept his golden eyes low as he spoke, reminiscing. “She believed people were good even if they didn’t believe it themselves. She proved to my father that humans weren’t a lost cause. She proved to the world that science could help people. And she proved that monsters are created not bred.” Now his eyes were up and boring into Trevor’s. “She raised me with an open mind. With kindness.”

“And with manners?” Trevor slurred.

Alucard nodded, “And with manners.”

He shook his head, finding it hard to imagine how a woman so poised and strong would willingly lay with Dracula himself. But then his mind wandered to how blissful it felt as Alucard fed off his wrist.

Absently he spoke, “Did he drink from her?”

Alucard froze at the question, a shadow coming over his eyes. “More than likely,” he whispered. “Although I have never been witness to it.”

His mind went to dark places as he remembered the arousal that had swept over him in the caravan as Alucard lapped at his blood. God that must have been some freaky sex, Trevor thought to himself before promptly motioning for the barmaid to refill his ale before he thought too much about it.

“You really should slow down,” Alucard sighed, “People are weak after giving blood. You need to let your body come back to normal.”

Trevor huffed, taking the refilled tankard, “This is normal.”

“And isn’t that sad…” Alucard shook his head while Trevor sneered over the rim of his mug.

“Why, you planning on getting another taste?”

The vampire wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Not if your inebriated. And more importantly not ever again. What I did today you caused—and I am not at all proud of it.”

Trevor furrows his brow in confusion, “Well how else are you supposed to get your blood then? I doubt your darling mother taught you how to kill.”

Alucard tenses up for a second but moves past it, “I’ll find a donor.” Trevor scoffs, and the vampire shrugs, “Anyone will do anything for a pretty price.”

“Mhmm, and you’re just satchels of gold aren’t you.”

Alucard gave him a weak smile, “That I am.” The man practically had a dragon’s horde of gold stashed away in his catacombs. More money than Trevor had even seen, Sypha nearly had a heart attack. Suppose it pays well to be the Father of Evil’s son.

“But why pay when I’m here for free?”

Alucard shook his head, “It’s not safe for me to take blood so often from you.”

Trevor huffed into his mug, “Hell if it feels like that all the time you can take whatever you want from me.”

Alucard raised an eyebrow and Trevor frowned at his mug for what he had said, “Damn this ale is strong.”

The vampire stood up from his seat, buttoning up his coat, “Yes well I believe we should go before you suggest anything more embarrassing.”

“You said most people had that reaction, think your mom did?” Trevor slurred.

“Belmont!” Alucard hissed and Trevor tugged Alucard back down to his seat.

“Keep your voice down, I’m still a fucking pariah,” he sneered quietly, eyes darting around the bar to see if anyone heard. Fortunately, only one or two heads turned before going back to their own conversations.

Alucard was absolutely _seething_ in front of him, Trevor thought he could catch flame at any moment with the fire that burned in his stare. It made Trevor want to shrink away into his coat and disappear in the fur.

“You best,” Alucard carefully growled, “keep your thoughts to yourself _Belmont_. They’re too vile for anyone else to hear.”

“Pfft, you’re the one who put them there.”

“Excuse me?” the vampire sneered. Good god Trevor was spilling everything out wasn’t he?

Trevor narrowed his eyes, “I know its you putting all those dreams in my head. What, do you think I’d let you drink from me if I had dreamt it beforehand?” Because if so, it worked.

Alucard’s hands were balled fists again, as he growled out, “I’m not putting _anything_ in your head, Belmont. And if I was it would be common sense, you mindless drunkard.”

Trevor sat back, puzzled, “Well if not you then…”

Alucard stood up, his hands now flat at the table in finality. “It seems,” he stated, “you have things that you must sort out yourself. I’m going to go get a room for Sypha and I. We’ll swing by whatever barn you decide to lure a helpless barmaiden to before dawn.” And with that the man swept away, the tails of his coat drifting behind him.

Trevor just stared at empty space as Alucard left.

“Fuck…”

 

That night Trevor dreamt differently.

There was no mysterious roaming of hands or soft lips against his skin. No, he was rushing through the forest. He had heard screaming and sounds of a fight from the road. His whip and short sword were readied, instincts on high alert as he pushed through the brambles. Twigs and debris got caught in his cloak but he didn’t care, his feet were moving to fast for anything to really slow him down. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins, he could practically taste the thrill of the fight already.

When he finally broke through the thick of the forest he was confronted with a beautiful scene.

Alucard stood tall and proud above three massacred bodies, blood painted over his bare chest from wounds that were not his own. His rapier was in his hand and the curls of his blond hair were stained scarlet. Slowly he lifted his head to lock eyes with Trevor.

Before he even had time to question it he was swept away by his own mind and placed into a large stone room. Trevor stared at the building in wonder, before he heard small screeching sounds behind him. He whipped around only to be tackled by small bodies hugging his leg. The children threw him off balance and he had to steady himself.

The taller one wrapped her skinny arms around his waist while the small boy begged to be picked up. Mindlessly Trevor obliged, resting the runt on his hip. He liked to think that the boy was frighteningly similar to him, with the big blue eyes and brown hair. Although it fell in thin curls rather than spikes. The little boy wrapped his arms around Trevor’s neck while the girl grinned up at him, “You’ve been gone so long father!”

“I—“

“Missed you!” cooed the little boy and something Trevor had never felt before washed over him and it scared him how right this all felt. The tall girl had big blue eyes as well, but her golden hair was braided to the side while choppy bangs hung in front of them. Without much though he brushed the hair away from her glittering eyes, thinking them too beautiful to hide.

“Daddy!” The boy giggled, but not at Trevor. Alucard sauntered into the room in his signature dark coat but with a black and crimson cape draped over his shoulders. He was momentarily stunned by the elegance and power that Alucard seemed to carry before he realized that the little boy was speaking towards the vampire.

Trevor looked to Alucard and then to the little boy, the sharp nose and pointed chin were hidden by baby fat but definitely there. Alucard plucked the little boy from Trevor’s grasp and smiled at the kid.

“Hello darling. C’mon, show me your little fangs,” cooed the vampire and the young boy smiled. Sharp thin needles glinted in the light. Trevor’s heart caught in his throat and he staggered back with his head spinning. His eyes fell to the little girl, who was baring fangs as well. Nausea swept over his body and threatened to drag him under.

What was happening to him?

The world began to catch fire, flames lapping up his vision as he watched the Belmont manor burn. He fell to his knees, crying out helplessly as his family was trapped. His little sister screaming from the window, but Trevor was to far to hear the pitiful cries as she was consumed by the flames. He reached out desperate to reach them, save his sister if he could. But he was held back he couldn’t move. Equally as trapped as them. He wished for nothing more than to burn with them. But instead the world just went dark, and he was left alone in the cold.

 

“Wake up Belmont!”

Trevor cracked open his eyes, registered Alcuard standing above him, turned over, and promptly threw up. The vampire jumped away as Trevor expelled the little food he had eaten all over some hay barrels.

“Ugh,” groaned Alucard, coving his nose with his hand. Trevor coughed up the last bit of bile he could before rolling over to his side. His head hurt like hell and he pressed the heel of his palm to his temple.

“Oh god,” he wavered, the pain so intense it made his sight smear. “Ugh, that ale was defiantly spiked.”

Alucard coughed, still put off by the hot pile of stomach acid dripping down the hay, “Oh of course, lord forbid you drank too much for once in your life.” He gripped Trevor by the shoulder and hauled him up like a feather. Trevor broke free long enough to lose his footing and stumble to the ground.

“For god’s sake man, you can’t be that pathetic,” Alucard grumbled, pulling him up once again, this time wrapping his arm around Trevor to help him walk. It was nearly dawn, telling by the few pale blue streaks in the sky.

Trevor moaned in pain. It wasn’t the worst hangover he had ever had. But mingled with the nightmare he had woken up from it was definitely going to be one of the memorable ones. His feet dragged along, Alucard practically having to do the walking for him as they left the stable Trevor had stumbled into in his stupor.

He took the energy to flick his eyes to Alucard as they walked. The vampire was obviously displeased with him, which wasn’t too out of character really. He thought of the sharp nosed kid with the brown hair and blue eyes, the one with the fangs that Trevor most certainly did not give him.

“Can you have kids?” Trevor asked stupidly.

Alucard looked at him with the most dumbfounded expression it actually made him laugh, “Are you still drunk, Belmont?”

Trevor thought a moment before nodding, “Quite possibly.”

The vampire rolled his eyes, “This trip is going to be delightful.”

Trevor waved and mumbled a drunken, “Hello,” to Sypha who was standing by the caravan with her arms crossed as Alucard tossed him in the cart. He landed not so gracefully on a sack of turnips. Alucard climbed in as smoothly as a cat and sat down next to Trevor. He didn’t mean to but he ended up letting his head fall on the man’s shoulder.

The vampire was rummaging around through the food but just enough to let Trevor keep his head on his shoulder. When the man handed him something he blinked open his eyes, “S’ that?”

“Bread and water,” Alucard hissed, shoving a waterskin and a loaf of stale looking rye into in hands. Trevor reluctantly chewed on the dry bread and washed it down with as much water as was available. It didn’t make him feel all that much better but it definitely didn’t make him feel worse. He went back to laying his head on the comfortable shoulder that Alucard’s coat provided.

He could feel the mans eyes glaring down at him. “Why do you do this?” Alucard whispered after a while, “Why do you drink yourself to such states? What have you seen that you want to forget that badly?”

Trevor groaned at a particularly bad spike in his headache before mumbling with his eyes closed, “Don’t know if you realized this yet but the world’s gone to shit during your little beauty nap.” Images if his sister’s crying face in the window flashed as he spoke, “Most people are trying to forget just about everything.”

He could hear the rustle of hair as Alucard shook his head, “I’m not talking about everybody. What has you so lost that your only salvation can be found in a barrel.”

“Apples come in barrels.”

Alucard groaned with frustration, “If I could, I would be on my knees in a chapel praying for you right now.”

Trevor hummed, at both at the imagery of Alucard on his knees and the idea of him getting kicked out of a church. “Sounds nice.”

“What does?”

Trevor grinned with his eyes closed, “You on your knees for me.”

Alucard pushed Trevor away from him while the man just chuckled. “You are a filthy man.”

Trevor looked over at the vampire lazily, but instead of seeing him now he saw the strong and valiant man in his dream. The one with the little boy on his hip and a large smile on his face. “Yeah,” Trevor sighed, wishing that Alucard would smile like that all the time, “I am.”

He began coughing into his hand and Alucard handed him another canteen. “Is this our holy water?” He asked as he swallowed practically the entire thing.

“Trust me you need it.”

“Doesn’t it bother you though, being this close to it?” he asked, keeping a tight grip on the waterskin.

Alucard shrugged, “It bothers me being this close to you even more.”

The Belmont reared back in feigned offense, “And I’m the rude one?” Alucard didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes off in the distance. Once again Trevor found himself inspecting the man.

“Vampires love, don’t they?”

Alucard shrugged, “Aren’t I proof of that?”

Trevor shook his head, “No. No, you’re proof they fuck.” He gestured vaguely with his hand, “But this? What Dracula is doing for your mother? That must be love.” Alucard hummed and Trevor cocked his head to the side, “Why didn’t you go all batshit when she died? Mhmm? You tried to stop your father not help him in his revenge.”

Alucard gave Trevor an unreadable expression before speaking quietly. “It was her dying wish.”

A quiet fell over them despite the rattling sound of the carriage moving along. “Were you there?” Trevor whispered.

A pained sigh came from his lips and he shook his head. “I could practically feel her burning. But I couldn’t save her.” He lifted his head and Trevor saw his eyes well with tears, “I wanted to be a doctor just like her—that’s what she taught me. I wanted to help people. I was on the other side of the country when I heard her screams.”

Trevor felt uncomfortable in his own skin as he listened to the vampire speak. “I knew my father had detached himself from his powers, my mother wished he lived like a man. To see the world in a new light. He couldn’t hear her. I knew that he would fall apart with rage, I went to him as fast as I could but he was overcome with so much anger that I couldn’t reason with him.”

Alucard pressed a delicate hand to his chest, “I barely left there with my life. Mustered up all the strength I could to travel to the Gresit catacombs my father had built eons ago. I had fixed them in fear that one day I may need to escape. So I slept and then—“ He looked to Trevor, “And then you and Sypha came. Sypha I could already tell was this force to be reckoned with and you. Well Belmont you just pissed me off.”

Trevor muffled a sad laugh and shook his head.

“So your question, if vampires can love. My father doing this for my mother—and I caught in the middle. Aren’t I proof that they can?”

Trevor just swallowed the lump in his throat, wrapping his coat around himself and letting the silence seep in. He had felt the urge to kill the world when his family had been burned. He was close to doing it too before dumb luck carried him away from the priest’s house. Dumb luck that to this day he doesn’t consider very lucky.

“You still didn’t answer my earlier question.” Trevor muttered.

“And what was that?”

“Can you have kids?”

Alucard rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, “Go to sleep Belmont.”

Trevor curled himself tighter in his cloak and closed his eyes, “Yes sir.”


	3. Blood Covered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one with plot and sexual tension

Adrian walked through the greenhouse, eyes full of wonder as his mother led him through her herbs. He stood on his toes to see over some of the shelves, “And what does this one do?”

“That is lavender, it’s a flower but it can help people sleep if administered correctly.”

He rushed to another plant, “And this one?”

“That is mint. There is a chemical in there that can help with a stuffy nose.” She tapped his nosed lightly and he giggled.

“What about this one?”

His mother plucked a small berry off a bush, “Oh those are just blueberries. They taste nice.” She popped the small thing in her mouth and smiled, which of course made Adrian smile. She took him by the hand and led him from the greenhouse to her lab through double doors. He was fascinated by the array of glinting metal tools and cylinders filled with boiling liquids.

“This is where I make plants into medicine.” She grinned as her son dashed around the room, ‘ooh-ing’ and ‘ahh-ing’ and every turn.

“Mother are those for me?” He was pointing to a shelf of cooling viles of blood. There was a pang in her heart, a quick reminder that her son would never eat blueberries. She came up behind him and reached over his head to pull a vile from the cooler.

“They are indeed.” She handed him the long tube and he gulped it down.

He smacked his lips together when he was done, “Mhmm, that was good,” and then a look of panic crossed his face, “Oh no, did I spoil my dinner?”

Lisa shook her head and knelt to her son, “No, you didn’t.” she took the vile and placed it on the table as she wiped the little droplet of red from the corner of his mouth. “Tsk, such a sloppy eater, just like your mother.”

Adrian wasn’t quite to the age of understanding humor and his sunshine eyes got wide, “Oh no. But I want to be just like you, mother!” He jumped excitedly, “I want to be a doctor like you. I want to help.”

His mother smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, knowing his dream would never come true in this cruel world. “That’s wonderful sweetheart. You’d make a splendid doctor.”

 

Alucard wasn’t quite asleep but he wasn’t near awake. The memory was a painful reminder. His mother had been gone over a year but it still felt like days to him. He shifted himself in the cart, shaking his head from its drowsiness. Damn Belmont and his curiosity, pulling memories from his mind that he would rather keep sheltered.

His eyes flicked to the sleeping man beside him. He had migrated closer in his slumber and almost looked peaceful with his normally bloodshot eyes finally closed.

Alucard felt bad for the man. What ever had happened to him was obviously never going to be undone, which was a waste considering Trevor couldn’t be that old. Perhaps two or three years elder than him. But his youth was chased away by the wear and tear on his body. Youth he would never be able to get back. Without really thinking his hand moved an annoying strand of hair from the man’s face.

“What happened to you Belmont?” Alucard whispered. He was aware of the Belmont’s excommunication and Trevor did seem quite prickly about it whenever the subject came up. Perhaps it was that. Or perhaps it was the fact that he could not help. That he had to watch people die, knowing he could have saved them. _The last son of the Belmont family_. Where were the rest of them?

His father had told him of the family almost like a bedtime story. _Don’t go out in the city or the Belmonts will find you_. But truth be told if he kept his eyes low and threw a little dirt on is face people could pass him on the street and not give a second glance. He knew he looked different than regular people however. Not just in the eyes and the teeth. Vampires always held a certain air around them that people like the Belmont’s were trained to sniff out. But Alucard liked to believe that if he behaved just right no one would spot his lineage. They would just think him bred from a high family, coming in from a more prosperous land. And that was enough for some people.

Other times people could not look past it.

His mother had been weary when he set off to practice as a doctor in the northern hills of the country, and his father even wearier. But he had managed, working in a town large enough to remain inconspicuous. Of course he got the occasion hiss of ‘warlock’ thrown at him but it was alright considering that he mostly went out at dusk. But one particular time a man came into his little apothecary with his head high and a sword on his hip.

Alucard could smell the holy water drifting off him and casually reached for the sword he kept hidden behind the counter. “What can I do for you today, sir?” He asked without suspicion in his voice.

The man’s boots were heavy on the cheap wooden floor, making the planks creak beneath his weight. “You the doctor I’ve heard about?” The man’s voice sounded like gravel and Alucard gave his best smile—careful not to show teeth.

“Yes, I am. And you are?”

No response came, his eyes were traveling over the bottles of medicine that Alucard had on his shelves. “Tell me,” said the man, scratching at his beard, “What does a doctor do exactly?”

“I heal people. Make them feel better when they’re ill.” Alucard cocked his head to the side, asking while already knowing the answer, “Are you ill?”

The man shook his head, hand resting on his sword hilt, “There have been some disappearances lately.” He looked up at Alucard, “Four women ‘round the same age all gone in the last two weeks.” Alucard was aware of the women. It was a werewolf that Alucard had taken care of the night before, there would be no more disappearances now.

“Ah yes, I’ve heard about them,” Alucard hung his head, “The poor families.”

The man huffed, “Funny thing is—all them had visited this mysterious new doctor in town before they went.”

He couldn’t help the rush of anger that rolled through him at the accusation, but he never let it show. Two of the girls had come in to terminate pregnancies, while one of them routinely picked up medicine for her mother. The last girl just happened to stop by upon hearing the new doctor had a pretty face and no wife. It was coincidence really, pure coincidence. No one would say it but once word got around that Alucard’s help wasn’t all superstition and actually worked, lots of people stopped by.

“Yes, all sweet girls. It is a shame. But I do not see what this has to do with me.”

The gruff man laughed, a deep throaty chuckle, “Don’t take me a fool.” He shook his head, “I know what you are.”

Alucard shook his head, stepping away from the counter and away from the man, “I am a man of medicine. Of science. And I do not appreciate what you are implying.”

The man’s eye twitched and he leaned treacherously over the wooden counter, “I’ll give you three days.” He held up three fingers, “Three days for you to get out of my town, and away from my people. I don’t think you’ll be getting much business once people hear they’ve got a _vampire_ out for their necks.”

Alucard crossed his arms and hung his head, letting his hair fall in his face. His parents had warned him, but perhaps he had too much faith in man. “How did you know?”

Another huff from the man, “Got myself a little spell that I snatched from a Speaker a while back. I can see through your little tricks that hide those fangs.” At Alucard’s silence the man laughed, knowing he had cornered him. “Three days,” he said walking out just as loudly as he had come in, “before I put silver through your heart.”

And he left that night.

It was a silly thing, the fear people held, but he understood it. It was moments like the day before, when he could not control his hunger that he remembered why people used the word ‘monster.’ He wished that Trevor would let him inspect the bite, but the Belmont was far too stubborn for that. And Alucard already knew that it would be healed by now. A vampire’s venom heals the bite quick if the victim is still alive, a helpful tool when you don’t want a person to die from infection. It scared Alucard almost, how willing Trevor had been to give more. When he was working as a doctor he would draw blood from people, and if it was healthy he would store it in a cooler of his father and mother’s devices. But he made sure not to take too much and never from the same person.

But if Trevor was anything, he was an addict. To alcohol, to pain and to self-destruction. Alucard would never take advantage of that.

The carriage stopped rolling down the road, and by how blinding the light was becoming Alucard assumed it was near noon. The soft crunch of Sypha’s footsteps could be heard on the dirt as she walked to the back of the cart. The Speaker climbed in for some previsions, eyeing the sleeping Belmont.

“Ugh, he can be an absolute waste sometimes,” She curled her lips in disgust. Alucard sighed, nodding in agreement. “I thought I told you to keep an eye on him last night.”

The vampire shrugged while she drank unblessed water, “I was with him until the ale started to impair his judgment and at that point he just became intolerable. But the tavern was right next door so if he had done anything stupid at least we weren’t far away.”

Sypha hummed, “Yes I don’t suppose seeing him like that was much fun. He thinks you’re sending him strange visions you know.”

Alucard let the corner of his lips twitch up in a faint smirk, “Yes. He can be quite forthcoming with some ale in him. Apparently he’s been dreaming of me drinking from him.”

The Speaker just shook her head, looking outside to see little specks of snow beginning to fall. “Winter is going to be hard this year. Next town we must acquire more blankets for Grant.”

“Grant?”

“The mule,” Sypha stated mater-of-factly. Alucard smiled at the Speaker.

“Of course, how foolish of me.” Alucard could feel the frigid air spilling into the caravan and he saw Trevor squirm out of the corner of his eye. He threw the Belmont’s cloak over his shoulders to cover him more. It didn’t bother Alucard much, the chill. But he knew that humans were susceptible to temperature, and as much as Trevor liked to joke about Alucard being the one with a cold heart—Trevor out of all of them was the one whose heart had frozen shut.

“You said the Horde was moving our way?”

Alucard sighed, “Yes. Towards the north. We’ll meet them again at Enisara if all goes accordingly.” Sypha nodded and Alucard inspected her. She had held up well through the journey, better than he would have expected. In fact she was the one who, on more than one occasion, had to pull Trevor and Alucard’s asses out of the fire. But he could tell she was tired, exhaustion not just in her fast but in her bones. She moved slower, more languid and it hurt Alucard to see her fire be put out.

The vampire found that he had a soft spot for the Speaker, just as he assumed Trevor did as well. But Alucard did because he saw his mother in Sypha. The determination and love for the world. The unwavering willingness to fight for what was right. He had made a promise to himself that if all else fails, Sypha was going to make it out of this well enough to live on. Because she deserved to be given the world and Alucard was willing to die for that to happen.

Sypha rested in the caravan for a bit before going back out to begin driving again. He felt bad that he could not take the reins and give her a break but the sun was out and while he wouldn’t fester in the light, burns were not the most comfortable. There was no town left to settle into for the next few days so it would be back to sleeping in the forest until they reached Enisara.

Alucard found himself dozing off again when a noise from Trevor startled him awake. It was pathetic to be honest, the pitiful whine that he made. Like a kicked animal. The Belmont’s face was screwed up in pain as he curled himself into a ball. The vampire winced once again as the man let out a cry and a burning tear rolled down his cheek. This dream was obviously more troubling than the ones he had spoken about.

“Belmont?” He tried to shake the man awake but it didn’t work, he just kept mumbling and whining to himself. “Oh hell, what’s the matter with you now,” Alucard muttered and drug the man up so he was sitting against the food. But with another hard cringe of pain on his face the man fell again, half curled into Alucard’s lap.

He smacked the side of Trevor’s face hoping it would wake him up but Alucard had learned from the two weeks of traveling with the man that he was a heavy sleeper. The vampire could catch fragments of words between Tevor’s incomprehensible muttering, words like ‘Lila’ and ‘fire.’ Perhaps he was having a dream about someone on fire. Well Alucard couldn’t say that he hadn’t experienced a nightmare like that before.

And then it died away and Trevor was back to his endearing snores; the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead cooling. Alucard felt a little awkward, having the man laying in his lap like this but maybe Trevor just needed someone to touch to keep his nightmares at bay. And they had been in more compromising positions before.

Alucard wasn’t in the habit of lying to himself and there was no doubt that Trevor Belmont was an attractive man. With his rough stubbled chin, still incapable of growing a beard, and his chocolate hair that made Alucard want to do nothing more than brush the spikes down. He was muscle over muscle underneath his tunic and Alucard had found himself staring every once and a while—when Trevor had cleaned his clothes in a stream and was left standing bare chested on the bank. The dirt and the grim just added a layer of roughness to him that Alucard liked to think he would one day get the chance to scrub off. There was nothing about him that was put together and he wasn’t quite sure if that added to or dampened the Belmont’s appeal.

A few more minutes and Trevor began to stir again, but not like he had before; just to rearrange himself. The man let out a content sigh and curled himself closer. “Don’t know how I feel about that.”

Alucard furrowed his brow, “Excuse me?”

Trevor blue eye fluttered open with a lopsided smile on his face, “I don’t know how I feel about being this close to your crotch.”

Despite it’ crudeness the out of the blue statement made Alucard chuckle and he propped his elbow up on a sack of grain; resting his head to look down at the man. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you were born in a gutter.”

Trevor shook his head, sleepy eyes half open but still with a loose smile on his lips, “A garden.”

“A garden?” Alucard exclaimed tiredly, and the man nodded.

“She was out picking blueberries and just fell down right there, an hour later this beautiful man was born.”

Alucard shook his head, his mother had loved blueberries as well. “Mhmm, did she decorate you with flowers, Belmont?”

The man scoffed, “Of course, I was carried into the house in a basket of daisies and tulips. Father thought I was a girl for the first three months of my life.”

“Bet the name confused him.” Suggested Alucard and Trevor shrugged.

“Probably, but I would have made a stunning woman either way.”

“Ah yes,” Alucard sighed, much preferring sleepy Trevor to drunk Trevor, “A siren you would have been.”

“Damn right.”

Alucard rolled his eyes and thought back, “I do believe I was born surrounded by my father’s minions. He was terrified for my mother’s safety and wouldn’t let her alone. She was annoyed by this of course. And if I remember correctly she threw a lamp at him.”

Trevor snorted a laugh. “Its odd to think of the Prince of Darkness himself getting flustered at things like that.”

Alucard nodded, “He was always very protective of my mother, fearful that she would get herself hurt at every turn. It was no better when I was born either. You can imagine the antics that ensued when my mother was out working and he was left alone with me.”

“Mhmm, don’t suppose he was someone who knew a lot about infants then.”

The vampire rolled his eyes, “Oh lord no. Every time I cried he was sure that he had broken me. And once I began showing my magic and teleporting throughout the house he nearly lost his mind, terrified that my mother would come back and I would be sitting on the roof or something.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes, “But he was kind to you?”

Alucard nodded, “Very. Very loving. You may have had tulips and daisies but my father liked to grow roses and I would help him tend to them. He taught be how to fight when my mother wasn’t looking. Gave me a fake sword so I could knock his vases off shelves. Wasn’t too pleased with that. And he’d tuck me into bed like all the good fathers do, read me stories and brush my hair before I slept.”

Trevor’s expression was unreadable but he was listening to Alucard intently.

“I remember playing games when we lived in his castle. He would hide little things around for me to find—a thinly veiled attempt to hone my magic skills. My mother never did find me on the roof but I was spotted crawling around in chandeliers once to twice.”

The Belmont chuckled, “Well fuck, all I did was play pranks on my nannies.”

“But you grew up with lots of siblings?”

And that’s when sleepy Trevor and drunk Trevor differed, because at the mention of his siblings he clamed up. The man shrugged, doing his best to seem aloof while he was literally laying in Alucard’s fucking lap. “I guess so. It was a big house though, never saw ‘em much.”

Alucard nodded, wanting to press more but he didn’t want to test the trust Belmont had put in him too much. Instead he felt the end of the conversation and turned his attention to the snow outside, slowly piling up on the road. It was going to be a cold winter indeed.

 

Dark eyes. Black as night and large like the vast emptiness of space. They were silent and expressionless. Cold and detached as if nothing was behind them. They blinked slowly—falsely—as if someone else was blinking for them. And despite the coldness, the dead look, they bore into your soul. Cut through your resolve like a hot knife. Those eyes were round and empty like a doll’s, and just as creepy. There was no color but darkness in their—

“Trevor stop staring at Grant like that.” Sypha hissed.

“He was looking at me funny,” defended Trevor weakly, giving the mule a suspicious look before going back to setting up camp for the night. It had been four days since it started snowing and hadn’t stopped. The white had gathered up to his ankles with the light flurries but he could tell the real snow was going to be moving in soon. They were going to have to find real shelter before it got worse. They moved the food out of the caravan so Trevor and Sypha could set up a makeshift bed off the cold ground.

Alucard was standing off to the side, his eyes on the desolate forest around them, arms crossed and chin up. It was an elegant stance, powerful and strong with his shoulders pushed back. If Trevor was an artist he would have wanted to paint him—but he settled for just shrugging it off and went back to throwing the thinning sacks of food out of the cart.

Sypha had already started a fire near enough for the heat to radiate into the caravan without setting it a flame. At first Trevor had been hesitant about starting fires in the forest but Alucard was always standing guard in case any demons came around sniffing. Reluctantly Trevor shucked off is shoes in favor of leaving them to dry out near the fire. Sypha had melted the snow around their campsite but it just meant that he all was walking around in was mud.

Sypha settled in for the night, tired after reining Grant all day. Trevor was still far too awake. He sat on the edge of the cart, warming his frozen toes as the night slowly got darker. Alucard still had his back to the flames and his coat tails kept getting caught in the breeze along with his blond curls.

The dreams that featured Alucard were getting progressively more strange. And Trevor would have thought if anyone, Sypha would be a feature in his nighttime visions but no. Golden eyes still greeted him when he slept. A recent one consisted of him and the vampire sparing and it occurred to Trevor that they hadn’t fought since that first battle in the catacombs. Alucard’s little test. Trevor knew they fought well together—tearing down a small group of demons their second day on the road was proof of that. But part of him wanted to know if he could take Alucard at full strength.

“Were you holding back?”

The vampire cast a glance behind him, eyes flickering in the firelight before turning his head back again. “No, but I was tired.”

Trevor nodded a bit, “If we fought now, would you hold back?”

Alucard didn’t bother looking back this time, he just spoke into the darkness, “Would you want me too?”

“Not really.”

“Then I wouldn’t.”

That was good to know, thought Trevor. He wriggled his stiff toes towards the fire’s heat and Sypha stirred beside him. The sound a nearby brook was the only other noise than the crackling flames. The snow had stopped for now, a brief break in the storm where the stars were visible.

“Mind if we spar?”

The little rise of Alucard’s shoulders was the only evidence of a response. Trevor slid off the cart, not wanting to wake Sypha to much and he slipped on his boots, the fur lining nice and warm. He walked off to find a clearing and Alucard’s light footsteps followed behind him.

There were no trees near the bank of the stream, and the moonlight bounced off the frosty water.

Trevor faced Alucard, pointing his new short sword at him, “No holding back, alright?”

Alucard drew his rapier from its sheath, “If you’d like.” Trevor nodded, mumbling to himself, _I’d like_.

They danced around each other for a while. Trevor would throw a crack of his whip and Alucard would dodge, a smirk on his lips. A few more steps and then Alucard would do his best to blindside Trevor with his speed. But by now Trevor knew Alucard liked to play it quick. So the fight started out slow, each trying to trip the other one up. Finally, Trevor caught a break when Alucard assumed he was just throwing another one of his cracks but instead the whip wrapped around his frail ankle and the vampire fell back first into the snow.

Trevor knew not to celebrate to quickly, because Alucard was a master at getting back on his feet and before he knew it the man was out of the snow and behind him. Trevor was just lucky enough to escape a deadly slash of the vampire’s sword. “Woah,” he blocked the strike with his own sword and cracked his whip to keep the man at a distance. Alucard’s fighting style was more effective in close quarters and he’d sneer every time he was pushed back by the whip.

The vampire tricked Trevor into spinning around, thinking Alucard was sprinting behind him again, but instead he knocked Trevor to the ground with a kick to the back of the knee. Alucard used the hilt of his sword to punch Trevor in the chest and he fell to the ground gasping for air. Well that was definitely going to bruise.

Alucard stood above him, bathed in the moonlight and Trevor was briefly distracted by his ethereal beauty as the man held the rapier to his throat. His blond hair looked white and his skin seemed to be made of the moonlight itself. And Trevor wondered if he was dreaming again, if this was real. He could care less about the snow soaking through his tunic right now as he laid on his back looking up at this practically god-like figure above him.

Trevor kept his eyes on Alucard as he slowly pushed the rapier away, the man letting him as he looked down in confusion. “What are you—“

The Belmont reached up a tugged Alucard down by his coat so the man would fall on top of him. Part of Trevor was screaming that this was not how sparring usually went, the other part however was just happy that the vampire seemed to stunned to pull away. Alucard was not so gracefully straddling him, soft breath dancing along Trevor’s sheen of sweat. His white blond hair fell around them like a curtain, curling in the soft snow. He honestly had no clue what he was doing because a week ago if you said he’d be holding a vampire close by the lapels of his coat he would have knocked your teeth out.

“ _Belmont…_ ” Alucard warned. And it was the fact that he said it in the normal way that snapped Trevor out of it. Because whenever he dreamt Alucard always whispered it, breathing the word softly. But he said it now as a swear and it broke the trance he had been in. With a growl he rolled over, pinning Alucard beneath him.

The man’s blond hair fanned out in the snow as he landed with an audible ‘umph.’ Trevor held his word to Alucard’s chest, the tip pressing down through his coat over his heart. “You were holding back again.”

Alucard shrugged with his eyebrows, considering any real movement would put silver through his chest. Trevor shook his head, sitting up with his sword still close to Alucard’s heart, “Why?”

“Because I don’t really feel like killing you right now.”

Trevor threw his head back and laughed, “Yeah sure. Okay vampire. It—“

He was cut of by a scream piercing through the silence of the forest, and a large burst of flame. Both of them scrambled up, running towards Sypha and the camp. Trevor was whipped in the face by cold wind as they flew through the trees.

Sypha was surrounded by grotesque bodies with scarlet eyes. She had a circle of flames around her, the demons hesitant to cross. Trevor and Alucard instantly went to picking the beasts off. It was a flurry of motion and his brain was on autopilot. The only thought in his mind was protecting Sypha. It wasn’t like she couldn’t handle herself, but Trevor could never let himself live if another person he cared about was lost because of his carelessness. Demons exploded at the touch of his whip, while they were cut down like grain by Alucard’s rapier. The high-pitched screeches were maddening, sound echoing in his head as he blindly threw his whip.

He didn’t even realize that they were all dead until Alucard was pulling him away from a massacred body. “Belmont!”  the vampire cried, “It’s gone!”

He could feel his heart thundering in his chest and shook his head, the urge to still reach out and make sure it was truly gone thrumming through him. The body was bathed in the light of a pillar of fire, flickering orange on ruby red blood. It took him a moment to realize that pillar was actually their caravan on fire. His first instinct was to put it out but it was beyond saving by now and the three of them watched their little home burn to ash.

The snow had started again.


	4. Blood's Luster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one with emotions and virginity jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but I promise the next one will be worth the wait

Sypha cradled Grant’s head in her lap the rest of that night, it’s open throat spilling red until there was nothing left. Her robes were stained but she didn’t seem to care. Grant’s empty eyes were still open, and Sypha’s blue ones seemed just as dead now. They stared off into nowhere as she absently brushed the matted mane of her mule. Trevor watched over her as he lent up against a tree, his arms crossed. She looked so broken now and he wondered if it finally hit her. What they were doing. The journey they were on.

Alucard softly knelt beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She buried herself in his chest, gripping onto him for dear life as she sobbed. Her cries seemed even worse than the screams of the demons and Trevor remembered when it had hurt him that much. When the death and the horror still affected him. Alucard held her tightly, hand threaded through her hair as he seemed to whisper soothingly to her ear. Snowflakes caught in her hair and on his black coat, making them look like they were dusted by angels.

He got no sleep that night, his mind over worked on how close they had come to ruining everything. Just because Trevor was fucking selfish and wanted to be alone with a damn vampire. What was his life coming to?

Trevor dug a hole in the mean time, and buried Grant at dawn. Sypha walked numbly towards the road, Alucard following after her. He was wrapped up in every piece of cloth they could salvage and not a sliver of skin was visible apart from his face.

The walk was hell, their map had burned but luckily they were close to a farm and just headed north. His feet were sore but the long walk wasn’t foreign to him. It was just the lack of sleep. It was usually at this point he would drown himself in ale to numb to the pain. Alucard was listing a little further to the side lines, closer to the little shade that the trees provided. Fortunately for the vampire, most of the sun was blocked out by the snow clouds. Unfortunately for Trevor, most of the damn sun was blocked out by _snow_ clouds and fuck it was cold.

By the time they stumbled upon the farm he was numb all over and he was pretty sure that he had lost feeling in his toes the last mile over. Sypha didn’t seem phased by the chill, and that’s was worried Trevor most of all. Because he knows what it’s like to be numb in your mind as well as your body. And nothing can get through that fog.

Trevor wasn’t all that surprised to find that the farm had been abandoned. Most people had fled once the country began to fall apart to bloody horror. The door was barely hanging on its rusted hinges and they found shelter in the homestead. Sypha sat by herself, eyes out the molded window. He was tempted to ask her to light a fire for them but decided against it.

He sat down by the fireplace himself and arranged the dry wood he found stacked next to the furnace. There were shuffling sounds behind him and he could catch soft whispers. Alucard must be trying to console her once again. When the man had told him that he was a doctor Trevor practically pissed himself at the absurdity of it but perhaps trying to help people was just in his nature. No wonder the prophecy painted him as a legendary savior.

He heard Sypha leave the room and close the door to the bedroom. Trevor shook his head to look behind him. Alucard was staring at the door worriedly, hand covering his mouth as one arm was wrapped around his stomach. It looked like he was staring at precious art, trying to pick out every detail. The gears were visibly moving in his head.

“You shouldn’t worry for her, she’s strong.” Trevor suggested, poking at the small flame he had gotten going with his flint.

“That’s what I worry about.” He sat down in a chair next to the solitary table in the home. “She’s been trying to keep it together for so long, I think she just snapped last night.”

Trevor furrowed his brow as he continued to mess with the fire, waiting for the logs to catch, “Why? Because her mule died?”

Alucard shook his head, “Because we weren’t there. She must have been so scared, thinking she was left all alone.” The vampire looked out the window, watching the snow pile up, “She’s so young.”

He had never thought to ask Sypha her age, but it couldn’t have been much over eighteen. This must be terrifying for her, being out here without her family. Without her Speakers. Traveling alongside strange men she barely knew for a prophecy she followed blindly. Trevor shook his head, standing up and wincing when his knees snapped as he walked.

Trevor knocked on the door quietly, “Sypha?” he whispered before opening it.

She was sitting on the bed, the hearth roaring, making the room warm as soon as you walked in. Her eyes were trained out the window lifelessly. She barely acknowledged his entrance. “Sypha?”

No response.

He scrambled for some sort of excuse to be there, “Uhm…your robes are stained. Would you like me to wash it with my tunic?”

She didn’t respond again and he thought that it was a lost cause before she stood up and pulled the heavy robe above her head. Trevor turned away for her sake, although it didn’t seem she took notice. She was wearing a thin cotton shift underneath that hung just and formlessly on her body as the robes. Her light footsteps didn’t dare make a sound on the old floor as she walked over to hand the bundle of cloth to him.

He took it with a blush. It felt wrong to be seeing her like this. For so long she had been the strong willed Speaker who had a sharp attitude and liked to boss Trevor around. But now everything about her seemed dead, and her handing him the last scrap of her identity was the final nail in the coffin. Once he took it she walked back to the bed and went back to watching the snow.

Trevor closed the door behind him and Alucard looked at him expectantly but he had nothing to say. He filled a cast iron pot that had been left in the cupboard and let it fill with snow before hanging it above the fire. He hung his cloak by the fire to warm while he undid his tunic’s straps.

Alucard cleared his throat and Trevor shot him a look. “What?” he hissed, “Don’t tell me you feel uncomfortable with me taking off my god damn tunic.”

“I’m not,” Alucard said defensively. His skin was a little pinker than usual, probably from being out in the sun for so long. “I just… didn’t know if you would want me to be.”

“Uncomfortable?”

Alucard shrugged.

“Why would I want you to be uncomfortable with me shirtless?”

The vampire seemed at a loss for words for a while, “I don’t know. Perhaps you would make assumptions if I wasn’t.”

“Perhaps I would make those assumptions if you were,” Trevor pointed out and Alucard locked his jaw. “Look I’m taking this thing off, it smells like demons and mold.” He threw the tunic into the now boiling pot of water along with Sypha’s robes and watched as the bubbles shifted the clothing around.

He flicked his eyes towards Alucard, who was promptly looking back out at the snow again. “Oh come on, you wont even look this way!” Alucard opened his mouth to say something but closed it. “I don’t know if your aware of this but you were pretty damn exposed the first time we met.”

“Maybe I’m trying to protect your dignity,” Alucard suggested, pointedly only look at Trevor’s eyes.

The Belmont scoffed, “What dignity?”

Alucard threw his hands up in a rare display of emotion, “I don’t know Belmont. The dignity you probably lost to a goat when you were fourteen.”

Trevor pointed at him and narrowed his eyes, “Stable girl, I was fifteen.”

The vampire shook his head, “Congratulations,” he said flatly.

Trevor sat across from Alucard and propped up his legs on the table, wiggling his bare toes and laughing at Alucard’s disgusted face, “Damn right, she was a looker too. Still had all her teeth.”

The vampire recoiled and buried his face in his hands, “For god’s sake’s Belmont, have you no shame.” The man rubbed his temples as Trevor laughed.

“Oh come on, it was my first time I had to make sure I’d be okay with remembering her face for the rest of my life.”

Alucard just rolled his eyes and Trevor cocked his head, “You know what I mean, right?” The vampire just looked away and Trevor’s interest was peaked, he sat up straighter, “You _do_ know what I mean…right?” When it was met with a dismissive wave Trevor pulled his feet off the table and leaned in, “Oh don’t tell me you haven’t…” Trevor laughed, “My god, is the son of Dracula a blushing virgin?”

Alucard gave a disgusted scoff, “For hell, no!” He crossed his arms, eyes out the window, “I preferred it when you didn’t talk to me for the first few weeks.”

“Alright then, how was it? Was she handsome or did she look like my great aunt Margret—who had an issue with facial hair.”

Alucard looked at him through narrowed eyes, “I’d prefer not to talk about it.”

“That bad?”

The vampire shook his head and stood up, “Why were you taught to speak,” he grumbled but Trevor caught the sleeve of his coat.

“No, no, I’m sorry. Sit back down, I swear I won’t laugh.”

“You’re laughing now.”

Trevor shook his head and failed to hide his lopsided grin, “No I’m not.” The vampire rolled his eyes again and sat back down, eying Trevor before letting out a sigh.

“I was seventeen,” Trevor leaned in, ready for a story, “My father got invited to lots of events. All the creatures of the night wanted the famous Vlad Dracula Tepes to attend their galas, they would wear the honor like a crown of having hosted him.” Alucard sighed heavily again, “Well I had never quite understood why he never attended them. So I went to one in his place one night, without his permission. When I got there, it was obvious why he never showed up.”

Trevor urged him on, “Why?”

“Well that gala happened to be hosted by some fae, and let’s just say they take their drinking far more seriously than you do. All I really remember was being led by a pretty smile before waking up in a room covered in naked bodies with someone on either of my arms. Next thing I know my father storms in, throws a fit, people are rushing about with no clothes and he drags me home—naked as the day I was born—where my mother is waiting. And _I_ had to explain to my poor mother why I had bitemarks on my ass…Trevor get off the floor.”

But the Belmont had fallen out of his chair and was clutching at his sides, laughing harder than he had in what felt like years. Every time he slowed down to take a breath his laughter started up again and he was back to beginning. It was a truly vicious cycle and Alucard just sat at the table with a disappointed glare.

Sypha opened the door and poked her head out, “Are those demons again?”

Alucard just shook his head gesturing to Trevor, “No, just Belmont.”

She looked down at him distastefully, “What is he doing?”

The vampire sighed, “I believe that is laughter.”

“Tell him to stop,” Sypha said, “Its indecent,” wrinkling her nose before shutting the door. Alucard got up and looked down at the cackling man.

“Come on, you’ve somehow managed to upset the only living thing within three miles, get up.”

But Trevor just rested on his back, looking up at Alucard with a face flushed from laughing, “Oh I’m sorry, but it’s just too funny. I mean, my father practically threw me a party.”

“As I said before, congratulations, now will you get up before your tunic catches fire?”

Trevor scrambled up to see the pot boiling over and he let out a string of curses. Without really thinking he tried to pull the clothes out of the water, forgetting that boiling water was apparently hot.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed jumping back and shaking his hand. Quickly he picked up the fire poker he had been using before and fished the clothes out. He danced around the dripping water and carefully laid them out on the back of a chair, tossing the fire poker down to look at his burned hand. “Shit,” he mumbled, the skin starting to become red.

“How did you function before running into us, damn Belmont.” Alucard quickly switched into his doctor persona, snatching Trevor’s hand away from him to inspect it. After letting out a huff he told Trevor to sit down and he knelt beside him, pulling out a small leather roll from his pocket.

“The hell is that?”

“Medical kit,” Alucard mumbled unrolling the pack. There were bright metal tools and little viles of varying shades of liquids. The vampire took out a round tin of cream, a small bottle of something clear and what looked like cotton. He stood up, opened the window and filled a small rag with snow and ice from the window seal. “Put this on there for a few minutes.” Trevor took it hesitantly and held it over his hand.

It didn’t really feel better but it made it number, which made the pain dimmer. While holding the ice to his hand Trevor couldn’t help but marvel at the display of tools. Sharp ones and pointed ones. What looked like long sewing needles wrapped up next to clear tubes. It baffled Trevor, who had never really seen what _real_ medicine looked like. After a while Alucard took the icy rag off his hand and dabbed to cotton in the bottle of clear liquid. The scent was strong and Trevor reared back at little.

“Jesus fuck!” He yelped at it attacked his burn. The thing was worse than the would itself. He drew his hand back from the vampire.

“Trevor give me your hand,” demanded Alucard.

“Hell no, what is that?”

“It cleans the wound, now let me see your hand,” he didn’t really wait for permission and took Trevor’s hand anyway. Trevor cringed but decided the pain was bearable and ground his teeth down while Alucard rubbed the soft cotton over his burned skin. After that he unscrewed the small tin and took out some paste like substance, rubbing that over the area as well.

Trevor asked what it was while Alucard packed all his supplies up, but not before bandaging the hand as best he could. “Aloe cream, a plant that grows in places far, far from here. It will sooth the skin and help the pain in the long run.”

The Belmont huffed, staring at his hand so intently that he didn’t notice when Alucard took his other hand and began inspecting that as well. When he did finally realize, he snatched his hand back, “That one didn’t get burned.”

“I know, I was looking at the bite mark.”

Trevor had watched as the two puncture marks faded into little red dots over past few days, intrigued at how quickly it healed. “Its fine.”

Alucard nodded, “I assumed it would be.” The man was still kneeling beside Trevor as he put his tools away. The Belmont noticed how his long thin fingers looked like tools too with the way they were so delicate but dangerous. He looked down at his bandaged hand and thought about how those slender fingers had fixed him up so carefully.

“Can you retie this, the bandaged came loose,” Trevor asked after he slyly untied the cloth. Alucard looked up from where he was rolling up his medical kit. The man furrowed his brow and straightened up, carefully pulling Trevor’s hand back towards him.

As the slender fingers worked on retying the gauze Trevor interlocked his fingers with Alucard’s. The man froze as Trevor pulled his hand in, this time he was the one examining. “Your hands are incredibly soft, did you know that?” He shook his head, “The word must feel so rough to you.”

“Belmont…” and it wasn’t the usual curse that Alucard usually made it sound like, yet it wasn’t quite the hapless sigh that Trevor wanted to hear, so he kept his hand tangled with the other man’s.

“How did you train so hard without getting callouses? Is that a vampire thing?” Alucard opened his mouth but he was baffled into silence by Trevor’s behavior, so intrigued by something so mundane as _hands_. 

His thumb ran over those finger tips. The ones he had first dreamt about, what seemed like years ago. They weren’t as cold at he imagined, or maybe they had been warmed by the fire. He couldn’t really tell. Trevor’s eyes shot up to meet Alucard’s, the gold orbs wide with surprise and confusion.

“Touch me.”


	5. Blood Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le sexy sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go--4500+ words of pure smut

_"Touch me."_

The vampire reared back, but not enough to pull his hands away from Trevor’s grasp and Trevor knew he had fucked up. What part of him even thought those words? What part of him had suddenly taking over and was now moving without his own free will. He had to be possessed or something. But the look in Alucard’s eyes made it all worse. Because the expression was dancing the line between disgust and surprise.

Trevor knew what the vampire was thinking, could practically hear him sneering in his mind. _Belmont you’re disgusting. Belmont go away. Belmont put some clothes on. Belmont go fuck a goat._

But it Trevor’s surprise, and relief, Alucard slowly lent back in. Moving a little closer to the edge of the chair Trevor sat on. His fingers unwound from Trevor’s slowly and skirted over his collar bones. “Touch you…like this?”

And with such little contact, Trevor closed his eyes and felt as though he was living in his dream, that this couldn’t possibly be real. But somehow it was—against all odds his fantasy was somehow a reality. Alucard’s steady hand rand down Trevor’s chest, skating through the thatches of dark hair. Fingers were hesitant to go anywhere too sensitive. They paused on the bruise that Alucard’s sword had given him the night before, not needing to test the skin to know it was sore. Fingertips traveled down to his navel and hooked in his belt, pulling gently.

Trevor opened his eyes and silently followed the vampire’s direction. The man led the Belmont off the chair and onto the floor with him, Trevor lowering himself slowly. Alucard crawled over him as Trevor laid on his back, soft fingers still roaming skin. “Or touch you…like _this._ ”

 The vampire propped himself up with one hand on the side of Trevor’s head while the other one kept busy by outlining the firm muscles of Trevor’s abdomen. His eyes fluttered closed again as he soaked in the soft touches that he didn’t think could exist till today. When he reached out for something he found the blond’s thigh and let a hand rest on the man’s waist while the other trailed up. Trevor opened his eyes and Alucard’s hair was pushed to one side, letting the fire light up his face.

He reached out to run a finger over his diamond sharp jaw, while the other man did the same to Trevor and without realizing it they were cupping each other’s faces. The gesture was so tender and so out of place in the world they were in. A world of horror and fear. Yet there was this little spot where the blood and the pain could not reach. A spot that ironically enough was being shared by a hunter and the creature he hunts. Trevor leaned up, planning on kissing the cold lips he had felt on his wrist days earlier.

But Alucard pulled away the slightest bit, his hand coming up to cover Trevor’s over his cheek.

“You—”

“Don’t care,” breathed Trevor, going in once more but Alucard retreated again. He wasn’t going to lie that part of him was pissed off at the flightiness.

“But you will,” the man insisted quietly. With the need growing in his chest, Trevor didn’t really care what he would be thinking about anytime soon. Right now was all he was concerned with.

Trevor shook his head and Alucard nuzzled into Trevor’s hand as he spoke, “I don’t want to be the monster hiding in your past.” Alucard’s eyes closed and his voice was so quiet and so sincere as he spoke, “Don’t make me something you’ll regret.”

Trevor swallowed a lump in his throat, worried that Alucard was about to slip through his hands like water. “I’m sorry for what I said,” he whispered, his voice unused to speaking so quietly it made him sound like he had sandpaper in his throat, “For what I accused you of just because I couldn’t deal with the idea of a vampire stealing my desires. And for the way I treated you.” The Belmont would be hanging his head in shame if he wasn’t laying flat against the floor, “You are kinder than we deserve. Braver and stronger than any man could be, and what you’ve sacrificed for us…Alucard, you are less of a monster than the people you are dying for. How could I regret that?”

After a moment of painful silence in which every possible bad scenario played out in Trevor’ s mind, Alucard smiled, leaning into Trevor’s hand again with his eyes closed, “I redact what I said earlier about your being taught to speak. You can actually be quite eloquent under the right circumstances.”

Trevor rolled his eyes and this time when he leaned in, Alucard didn’t pull away.

Just like the soft touches that Trevor had requested earlier, Alucard kissed him tenderly, but no less sincere. It was one of those full body kisses that you felt right down to your core. If Trevor hadn’t imagined this so many times before he would have been surprised by the chill of the man’s lips, but in their own strange way it was comforting. And it settled right in Trevor’s chest. Like puzzle pieces that were finally fitting together.

It was slow and tentative—testing the waters if you will. Up until that point all of their interactions had been hasty and urgent. The fight in the catacombs, the blood in the caravan—and not to mention Trevor’s frequent drunk attempts to get closer to the man. But now it was just careful. Trevor would push for more and Alucard refused, keeping the pace slow and Trevor impatient.

Of course the tenderness could only last for so long before other desires started to bubble up in Trevor’s chest. His hand threaded to the back of Alucard’s head, getting a grip on his hair by the roots. And that seemed to be the final straw for Alucard. The man’s lips curved up against Trevor’s in a sneer before trailing down towards his neck, sucking and kissing at the area in a gesture that probably meant— _Fine, we’ll do it your way, Belmont._

Alucard’s mouth worked at Trevor’s skin with such ease, he wondered how anyone could regret _this._ The man’s hand gripped at Trevor’s hip as he continued to leave marks on his neck, the pressure was enough to draw a pleasure-pain moan from the Belmont’s lips. Alucard’s motions were getting rougher, needier, and how bizarre it was that a short few days ago the even idea of this made him sick. He supposed that he would just never quite be morally right then—something he thought he had accepted long before he let a vampire shove his tongue down his throat. And the twisted nature of this, the part of him that was raised to despise this, was the same part that made his trousers tighter and his hands press harder.

He was getting greedy now, hands roaming over Alucard’s lithe body. Trevor growled when he was met with the feeling of cloth and not cold skin. His hands moved eagerly to remove the ridiculous article of clothing. Who would even think to cover up such a beautiful thing with objects as arbitrary as _clothes_. The person responsible deserved to be shamed in the streets. Alucard let out a laugh, sitting up and swatting Trever’s hands away, “You can’t rip my only shirt, blundering oaf.”  

His nimble fingers began buttoning the cotton while Trevor let his more straight forward fingers creep underneath the fabric, “I’ll rip whatever I like if its keeping me away from what I want.”

Alucard threw the garment—well Trevor didn’t really know where—it was off his body and that’s all that mattered. The power that Trevor felt from this man above him sent shivers down his spine and made heat curl in his abdomen. Who would believe him if he said that being undone by a man so spritely caused all his blood to run away from the logical thoughts in his mind? Sypha would probably believe it…

With so much more skin he had access to, Trevor didn’t waste the opportunity to touch _all_ of it. He was pretty sure the throaty laugher coming from the vampire was directly correlated to the Belmont’s eagerness. He wasn’t sure if Alucard liked being touched the way Trevor did, liked being consumed and surrounded. But Trevor did it anyway because if he didn’t like it then Trevor sure did.

The kisses were sloppy and wet over Alucard’s smooth skin, and the gruffness that had originally put him off the man was the same thing that drove him to grip Trevor’s chocolate locks tighter, hissing whenever a warm tongue ran over somewhere sensitive. The Belmont was hellbent on driving their groins together, living off the friction that made Alucard desperate to pin the man to the floor. But he rode it out as best he could, letting Trevor touch and feel him as much as he liked.

To a point.

When he was fed up with being ravished, Alucard pinned Trevor’s hands above his head with one of his  hands while the other one was focused on undoing the laces of Belmont’s trousers. Trevor arched up at the sudden force, gritting through his teeth and failing to yank away from the grip, “I hate it when you do that.”

Alucard chuckled, finding a place on Trevor neck that that been devoid of attention before growling, “No you don’t,” and attacking the area with his mouth. Alucard was careful not to let his fangs drop too low. Trevor had practically begged him to drink from him again but Alucard never drank without explicit permission. And Trevor slurring the desire after two tankards of ale wasn’t exactly the permission Alucard had been looking for. But despite his code, Alucard truly wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into Trevor’s skin and taste him once again.

Trevor bucked up against Alucard, struggling to get free of the vampire’s ironclad grip. However his escape efforts were promptly distracted by a cold hand wrapping around his wanting cock. His head fell back, banging against the floor but he couldn’t care less. The sharp change of temperature between his throbbing sex and Alucard’s chilled fingers made his eyes roll back. A sound only street whores should be allowed to make fell from Trevor’s lips. How long had he been touched like that? Well a more accurate question was how long had being touched felt this good? And the correct answer was never.

Alucard seemed to find it entertaining to watch Trevor squirm as he lazily pumped the man in his hand, keeping his touch light on purpose. Trevor bit back the sounds threatening to come from him and caught Alucard’s gaze, “You’re not going to leave me like this the entire time, are you?”

Alucard shrugged, teasing the helmet of Trevor’s cock with the pad of his thumb, “Not quite sure yet.” The Belmont wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Alucard being _this_ talented, the twists of his wrists and pressure he placed in all the right area’s called back to a career as a companion rather than an aristocrat. Trevor slid his thigh in between Alucard’s legs, pressing up against the hard reaction until he saw the man’s shit-eating grin falter.

“That really wouldn’t be in your best interests,” purred Trevor.

Alucard cocked his head to the side, bending down to hiss in his ear, “Have you ever slept with another man, Belmont? Ever worked someone’s length till they broke down beneath you, begging for more?”

As much as the words made his body light up with anticipation he could only smile at them, “Sorry princess, but you’re not the first man I’ve gotten my legs around.”

Alucard sat up, anger—maybe jealousy—, flashing on his face. “I’ll just have to settle for being the best then,” and he let go of Trevor’s wrists. Blood started to rush back into his hands and that pins and needles sensation took over as he reached for the overlapping belts at Alucard’s hips.

“How very presumptuous of you,” muttered Trevor as he fumbled angrily with the belts. “Fuck! Why is all of your clothing so damn hard to take off!” He growled in frustration. Alucard leaned back on his knees and undid the leather with ease, the belts clattering heavily to the floor. Trevor ignored the smug grin and focused on shoving the man’s black trousers past his hips. But Alucard pushed his hands away and distracted Trevor with a mind dizzying kiss.

Trevor damn near whined when Alucard stood up to undo his tight trousers correctly. Instead he found the time to stand up himself, pulling his own hide pants off his feet. As quick as he could, he snatched his tattered cloak and laid it on the ground. Annoyed with how long the vampire was taking, Trevor dragged him back down to the floor.

Alucard had a laugh that made you want to smile, a genuine one that was almost like a diamond in the rough. Something you always searched for but weren’t sure even existed. They were side by side and Alucard was leaning up to finish untying his boot with a smile on his spit slicked lips. Trevor had other ideas and pushed his chest back down. It was always a little rewarding when the vampire would be compliant with him.

Trever trailed love bites down Alucard sharp hips. It seemed to be a natural thing that Alucard threaded his hand through Trevor’s hair whenever possible. Trevor didn’t hesitate to take the man in his mouth. He was cold there as well but Trevor didn’t mind, somehow it was easier for his throat anyway. He could feel the vampire’s muscles tensing up beneath him as Trevor began to bob his head up and down; the man’s nails curling up and scratching his scalp.

After a drawn out breath Alucard spoke, “While I appreciate your enthusiasm—I would really like to get my other shoe off now.”

Trevor left Alucard’s cock to glare at him through his eyebrows. The man sat up to finish unlacing his left boot, “Mhmm, the infamous Belmont, sworn to protect the world from demons of the night—is jealous of a _shoe_.”

And suddenly he was back to wanting to set the man on fire.

With leather boot undone, Alucard curled over to cup Trevor’s jaw tenderly; giving him a long and languid kiss. And while Trevor loved how slow and well worked the kiss was, he was still a little angry at the shoe joke.

 Trevor broke apart just enough to speak, “You,” another catch of lips, “are still not,” Alucard was lowering him down, “forgiven for the shoe.” And then Trevor couldn’t find it within himself to care as the fire heated his skin and Alucard made him warm from the inside.

Alucard massaged Trevor’s thigh, urging it to hook around his waist. Trever kept Alucard as close as he could, desperate for as much contact as he could get. And the kisses were slow, deep, while their motions had lost their urgency. It was just smooth and relaxed as they curled around one another.

It suddenly hit him that this was very romantic. The hot fire protecting them from the blizzard outside, the fur cloak saving them from the harsh wooden floor. And then Trevor paused. Because this was very strange. He didn’t do _romantic_. Hell, he was pretty sure the most romantic thing that ever happened to him was having breakfast with a midnight whore because they both happened to stop in at the inn at the same time. And what made it even stranger was that he was pretty sure this all started from a seriously kinky dream involving his blood being drained by the man who was now working his mouth with a cool tongue.

But the shock if the realization was washed away as Alucard snaked a hand between them pumping their lengths together. Trevor bit the meaty part of Alucard’s shoulder as slow waves of pleasure rolled through him from the friction. And then Alucard got him on his back again, his leg still hooked around the man’s thin waist. The vampire’s cool lips were in the crook of Trevor’s pleasure-bitten neck, “Do me a favor?”

“Dammit man your shoes are off!”

Trevor could practically hear Alucard roll his eyes as his grip on the Belmont’s cock tightened, “Grab my coat you brute.” The man jumped at the order and stretched out as far as he could to reach the tails of Alucard’s coat that hung off the back of a chair. While he was reaching Trevor was suddenly greeted by Alucard’s cold tongue licking the white pearls leaking from his sex, which made the task of gripping onto the coat all the more strenuous. God he wished Alucard could just do that forever. But something told Trevor he wasn't too keen on doing something like that without some sort of upper hand. 

When he finally managed to pull the coat down he tossed the heavy garment at Alucard. The vampire sat up more to rummage through the pockets and pull out his medical kit. Trevor reared back, “I don’t remember that being required.”

Alucard pulled out the tin of slippery cream he had put on Trevor’s hand, “You don’t remember lubrication being required?”

Trevor thought back, “Not clearly. Although usually can’t remember a lot from those nights.”

The vampire rolled his eyes, tossing his coat probably in a similar direction as his shirt, “Hero of Wallachia everybody.”

Trevor sat up, taking Alucard in his hand, “I don’t like your tone,” the man mumbled teasingly. Alucard’s chuckle rumbled in his chest like thunder as Trevor stroked him lazily. The vampire was taller than Trevor normally but he had extra height while had was on his knees and Trever only came up to his collar bone in his more relaxed position. He kissed the smooth pectorals softly, continuing to work his cock. Trevor liked to regard himself as a straight forward man, not one to tease or to linger. So maybe he was rushing the vampire a bit, his strokes much quicker than the steady pace that Alucard had delivered. But it didn't seem to matter in the long run because he could hear the stuttering in Alucard's voice. 

“So how would you like this to work?” asked the vampire, tilting Trevor’s chin up.

It took a moment for Trevor to realize what he was asking, “Oh uhm…” There was a blush on his cheeks. How was this going to work? “Well I mean, the way things were going I thought that you would…and I would just…” His sentence trailed off as he lost the point he was going to make. And just like that, his aforementioned straight forwardness was proven wrong. Without really knowing how to put it into words, Trevor cupped the back of Alucard's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Alucard didn’t need much more than Trevor’s hesitant lips on his own as the man drew him over his body. The Belmont rested on his back looking up at Alucard with trepidation for the first time that night. He supposed that Trevor had never really been this intimate with someone—he had certainly done the act but never like this. Alucard smiled down on him softly, brushing the hair out of his face. God he was so beautiful. Beautiful and broken.

He screwed open the tin and took a hefty amount of the scream on his fingers. Trevor didn’t need to be told to move his thighs apart and lift his hips. No one had ever taken their sweet time with him before, and it was a strange sensation being worked open by long fingers. They brushed over a tight bundle of nerves deep within him and his muscles seized in surprise. “Fuck, do that again.”

And Alucard did. Again and again and when Trevor was a sweaty mess on the edge on release he finally pulled his fingers back. The blond man used the rest of the cream to slick up his length before pulling Trevor’s hips closer.

There wasn’t the immediate pain that Trevor was used to but the burn of being stretched open was still there, Alucard was no small man after all. The vampire let out a content sigh as he settled himself in. Soft kisses over love bites, asking if Trevor was alright, and Trevor crossing his legs behind his waist was answer enough.

Alucard’s movements were slow at first, letting Trevor get used to them. He didn’t have a tight hand wound in the Belmont’s hair and wasn’t leaving dark bruises over his body. Trevor didn’t know how he felt about the gentleness of it all, and ground harder against Alucard’s hips. The vampire just let out a strained sigh, “Why would I expect any less?” and pushed deep within the man before rocking back out again.

When Trevor asked for faster, Alucard gave it to him. When he asked for Alucard’s hand back in his hair, he gripped at Trevor’s brunette roots. But it was when Trevor blissfully begged for Alucard to bite him that he paused.

“I—I may not be able to control myself,” Alucard admitted and Trevor shook his head.

“I’m not glass,” he pulled the vampire in close, “don’t make me beg.” But the way Trevor was speaking, voice horse with need and want, that’s exactly what Alucard wanted him to do.

The vampire rolled his hips, letting out a heavy pant over his neck’s pulsing veins, “And if I get carried away?”

Trevor curled into Alucard’s long neck, nuzzling the skin softly, “Then you’ll fix me up like the good doctor you are.”

The words were sweet, hell the way his rougher lips moved against Alucard’s skin was even caring and tender, but Trevor’s voice was fucked dry it just made the kind words turn to a plead.

Alucard buried into Trevor’s burning neck, sucking a mark right where the base met his trap muscle. He did a quick check of his control before letting his teeth sink in.

And the blood wasn’t even the best part. No, god that couldn’t compare to the way that Trevor arched up into Alucard’s body, crying out with such a noise that he almost lot it all right then and there. He could feel the man’s pleasure down to his bones. It sent shutters in his body that he didn’t even know could be sent. He could taste the adrenaline pumping through Trevor’s veins, drinking it in and perhaps this is what narcotics must feel like—because his mind was becoming dizzy with all the stimulation.

Trevor’s nails drew angry marks down his back as he clawed for purchase while Alucard almost cradled the man’s arched spine; draining red happiness from his neck. And oh god Trevor needed him closer, he couldn’t let an inch of space between them, fearful it might all fall apart. His panting chest was brought flush with a long red scar as Alucard lifted him up with a strong hand on his back. The vampire had a hand on the nape of his neck, tilting his head low for easier access. Which Trevor thought seemed a little pointless, he had given Alucard his entire body at this point—what was taking a little more?

His swollen cock was caught in between their stomachs and Trevor bucked his hips for more friction. Alucard paused momentarily as he remembered other things were going on as well. His greedy feeding slowed down to an eager suckling as he rocked up into Trevor. And then the race was back on, going fast and hot. Trevor was a submissive lump of muscle apart from his hands digging into Alucard’s hips and just let himself be taken.

Next to the crackling fire, his skin was sweating from something else. And the cold snow that piled up against the window was nothing to the chilled muscle that enveloped him. Trevor’s gaze was towards the ceiling as Alucard thrust into him. The added insanity of his blood being sucked out of him was making the edges of his sight dim. But Trevor loved it. He loved every part of this. He loved his burning skin being quenched by the cold body above him. He loved that of all things a damn _vampire_ was taking him apart. He loved how awful this was, how much a rational person would wretch at what was going on. How Trevor’s own stomach should be churning at this but wasn’t. The entire act was seven sins and more, and not an ounce of Trevor Belmont’s being cared.

It didn’t take long, not after Alucard had bit him, for Trevor’s vision to go white—for his toes to curl and his muscles to spasm. Sticky release smeared over their stomachs as Alucard continued to drive into him, riding out the man’s orgasm.

But as soon as Alucard tasted those happy little chemicals that suddenly rushed through the Belmont’s blood, his own mind went into overdrive as he curled Trevor closer to him, drinking mindlessly until his own release washed over him. It was only when the man’s blood went back to normal that he realized how much he had drank.

Alucard laid the worn-out man down softly, making sure his head was underneath the thick fur at top of the cloak. Trevor’s cheeks were bright red and so was his neck, the bite mark unable to leak another drop. Alucard lapped up the scarlet that was smeared on the Belmont’s neck. Soft and carefully, pulling each other down from the highs they had ridden. It would heal in a few days but Alucard feared it might scar. He rested beside the man, making sure he was okay and not drained dry. But the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the blissful smile on his lips was telling enough that he should be alright in the morning.

Trevor let his head fall to the side to look Alucard in the eye, the vampire could tell he was struggling to muster enough energy to speak so he just pressed his fingers to the man’s swollen lips. “Shh, Belmont, if you ruin this by speaking I will personally make sure you’re the one with a stake through their heart.”

And at the mention of his name, Trevor smiled, because Alucard spoke it so softly. The vampire stood up, the floorboards not weak enough to bend under his flyweight. Trevor took the time to appreciate how utterly undone the man looked. His hair was a mess, no knowing where to fall, his mouth was still stained red from Trevor’s blood and those hands that had haunted Trevor’s dreams were rubbing over love bruises left on Alucard’s neck. Trevor almost felt proud of that before he realized what a shape _he_ was in. His entire body was red hot, skin over sensitive. His hair was permanently bent around the shape of Alucard’s hand and sweat was rolling down the side of his face. He was grateful for the waterskin that the vampire brought over.

“Drink lots of water the next day or so,” Alucard’s finger brushed up against the numb bite mark, “I told you I would get carried away.”

Trevor raised the waterskin, “And here you are, nursing me back to health. No harm done.” Alucard rolled his eyes at the answer but stretched out lazily by Trever none the less. The Belmont absently toyed with one of Alucard’s loose curls and wondered if it had felt so good because it was Alucard or because he was a vampire.

The man’s golden eyes were awake, despite their satisfied droop, but Trevor could feel his faltering. But he didn’t want to sleep now, because part of him still thought this was a dream and he didn’t want to wake up. Alucard saw his fight for consciousness and hummed, “Sleep, it’ll do your body good to rest.”

But Trevor just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “Is it always going to feel like that?” And as soon as the words left his mouth he had realized that he had assumed this wasn’t a one time occasion. But what if Alucard thought it was? One quick fuck that they wouldn’t speak of in the morning. Panic invaded his mind and Alucard shook his head, moving closer to Trevor.

He ran a soft finger over the dips in Trevor’s marred chest, “I’ll do my best,” was all he whispered. And that eased Trevor’s worry, the tenderness of the moment coming back. Trevor still didn’t _do_ tenderness so he did what he could to break the soft silence.

Trevor took the hand that was dancing on his chest, “There is still no way your hands can be _this_ soft. Do you use some sort of magical lotion?”

Alucard let out a frustrated groan, “For god’s sakes man just pass out already.”

Trevor grinned and closed his eyes, content with the moment being not so perfect, “Yes sir.”


	6. Blood's Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one with Grant Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally going to end the fic last chapter but then I realized that I liked what I was building with these characters and didn't want to waste an opportunity for a good plotline. So there's more, yay! *more confetti canons*

He woke up to people walking around. Creaking floorboards and not so quiet whispers. Trevor didn’t want to open his eyes. He could tell he was on a floor but for some reason it felt like the most comfortable mattress in the world. When the sounds got to loud to ignore Trevor finally resounded to cracking open his crusted eyes. His vision warm for a moment before settling. There was a fire to his left and he was most certainly on the floor. On his cloak. Bare naked—“Oh,” he whispered to himself.

Because along with being naked on the floor, his ass was sore and he could feel the mottled bruising on his neck. He smelled like sex and could taste it on his lips. Trevor was too focused to notice someone stepping over him. He quickly grabbed the hem of his cloak to hide his body from Sypha. “Jesus woman, warn a man!”

Sypha scoffed, hanging a pot over the fire, “Warn a man?” She hissed, spinning around and walking over him once again, “Why don’t you warn me before I wake up to your nude body splayed out over the floor.” Just his? Where was the vampire?

Trevor propped himself up on his elbows to finally get a look around the room. Alucard was sitting at the table, polishing his rapier with a rag. The smooth up and down motions were familiar and Alucard obviously knew it because he was smirking at Trevor whilst Sypha scolded him.

He stopped her in the middle of her rant, “Wait so you know…”

“And I don’t care. Just warn me next time so I don’t wake up to hear you moaning like a bitch in heat.” Trevor jaw dropped with offense as Sypha continued, “ _Oh Alucard, do that again, Alucard. Touch me, oh just like that—_ ”

“Okay I get it!” Trevor stopped her before the sounds got even more obscene. God hearing Sypha do that was almost disturbing. He had never thought her weak or naïve but she certainly still had an _innocence_ about her. He stood up, wincing while he held his cloak around his waist. Where were his trousers? He started rummaging around muttering to himself as he looked for them, “…don’t even sound like that…”

“Yes, you do,” came Alucard’s voice from the table, followed by Sypha’s snicker. Trevor stomped off to the other room to redress.

There was an older map left at the house and they used to plot their course. They were still on the road to Enisara but it was definitely going to take longer to get to the last little village in between them and the city.

“But doesn’t that mean the Horde will reach them before we do?” pointed Trevor.

Alucard shook his head, “Not if we’re able to acquire another cart in the next village. If we leave now then we should be able to get there before noon.”

Sypha nodded, stirring the pot that was filled with some herbs. “Then let’s get going. This is almost done.”

Trevor looked over Alucard’s shoulder to the Speaker at the fireplace, “What is that anyway?”

The woman poured the water into a water skin and handed it to Trevor, “Pain killer. If you’re this slow to move we won’t make it there till March.” And Trevor took the drink because she was right. Like she always was. Damn her.

The walk wasn’t too bad, just adding of the soreness from yesterday’s journey. Once again Alucard cloaked himself, shielding the sun’s rays from his fragile skin. He walked in the tree line while Trever and Sypha were on the road. Trevor kept casting glances his way and the Speaker took notice.

“I thought you hated him,” she asked. No malice in her voice, just genuine curiosity. He looked down at her, half tempted to say _so did I_.

“The line between hate and love is so thin,” he mumbled instead, something his mother used to whisper to herself sometimes.

Her brows raised, “So you love him?”

“No!” Trevor quickly shot down. Because he didn’t. While he defiantly was affectionate towards the man, love was something he could never touch with a ten-foot pole. Love was dangerous. Love got you killed. “I just…perhaps we’re not as different as I initially thought.”

Sypha was quiet, mulling over something for a while as they walked before she spoke quietly. “Is this going to change us?” She looked up at Trevor with those swimming blue eyes. The passion had been stomped out of them, and Trevor couldn’t help but think he was looking at a corpse of the Speaker. “The prophecy said that the heroes will fight as one against Dracula. I just wasn’t expecting us to be the one and a half.”

Trevor’s shoulders slumped, and a soft, “Sypha,” fell from his parted lips. “Sypha no. No, you mean so much to us. Don’t think for one minute that you’ll be forgotten. You are so important to me and to that damn vampire. I don’t know how could have made it this far without you and I can’t imagine continuing without you either. Listen, if it bothers you that much, I swear never to touch him again.”

Sypha looked up, “Would you?”

Trevor thought about it for a moment, “Mhmm, I might sneak in a quick romp once or twice.” Sypha, oddly enough, chuckled at this.

“No no, I will not ask that of you.” She had her eyes on the road, dirty curls bouncing as she walked. Lord she needed a haircut. “Just, don’t keep secrets. Alright? We’re too close to be lying to each other.” 

Trevor swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding, “Alright.”

The snow had stopped. 

As Alucard predicted, they reached the village before the sun was at it’s highest. The little town was alive and as well as a town could be now a days. There were people out, tending to sheep, making purchases on the corners. The sun was still blotted by clouds but Trevor could say this down was damn near happy.  Their appearance caused some stirs, especially with Sypha and Alucard’s clothes. No one quite took either of them seriously so Trevor was left to buying the cart, the horse, the food, getting the water blessed by the priest, ect.

Alucard and Sypha had picked up some cheap blankets and had the time to clean the mud out of them by the time Trevor returned. The horse he had in tow was under fed, and its brown coat was dusty. At the sight of it, Sypha tsked and took the worn reins, off to go do better for the mare with the money Alucard supplied. They watched her disappear to the stables wordlessly. Perhaps she wasn’t that far gone after all.

“I already named her Grant Two, what do you think?” When the vampire didn’t respond, Trevor shrugged, “I think its delightful.”

“Did people look at you strangely today, Belmont?”

Trevor reared back, “The hell are you implying?” He didn’t gave Alucard time to respond before adding, “Because you fucked this face last night.”

If Alucard rolled his eyes any harder they might just fall out of his head. He gripped Trevor’s chin and gently tilted up, inspecting his neck. “It seems, in the light of day, that I may have done more damage than I originally thought.”

Trevor jerked his chin away from Alucard’s hand and rubbed his neck, “How much damage?”

The vampire shrugged, hands clasped behind his back, “Enough to know that they’ll last for a while.”

Trevor threw his hands up, “Wonderful, I’ll face Dracula with the goddamn neck of a prostitute. Imagine how that’ll go over.”

“Amusingly if you tell him it was my teeth that made them.”

Trevor shook his head, “Somehow I don’t see that going very well.” He looked around them, “So I was able to get a cart but no ceiling, sorry.” Alucard shrugged. “Are we staying the night or going ahead? Because the stable guy said Grant was in shape to carry a cart already.” Alucard shrugged again. “You know I should probably strip naked and dance for money in the streets.”

“Mhmm—no wait, excuse me?” Alucard blinked as if he suddenly woke up.

“Oh, there’s your attention.” Trevor mused, crossing his arms. “What’s bothering you this time? Because I’m pretty sure the bruises on my ass are covered.”

The vampire shook his head, dismissing Trevor with a wave. The man started walking deeper into the village and Trevor was forced to chase after him.

“Oi, what’s going on with you?” Trevor narrowed his eyes at the man. Alucard’s face was primarily hidden underneath a black hood but Trevor could make out a firm set line for lips.

“This town isn’t right.”

“If anything isn’t right here, I think it might be you.”

Alucard shook his head, “It’s prosperous. Too prosperous. The women we bought the blankets from, they were selling not for the money but because they had new ones. These houses, they have rugs and food. This isn’t right.”

And now that Alucard had pointed it out Trevor began to notice it. And he wasn’t wrong. This town seemed like a bright little blot on a dark map. A mistake, and error. But the blood and famine couldn’t have just passed this place over…could it?

Alucard stopped abruptly, glaring down at Trevor, “The priest? Was he faithful?”

Trevor shrugged, “Seemed like a good man, why?” Alucard let out a low hissed and continued stalking lord knows where. He ended up chasing the man up a hill that over looked the town. It was still stained by winter—the trees still bare—but even then there was an obvious difference between the land surrounding the town and the actual village. “Well that’s not right,” mumbled Trevor to himself.

“Not at all…”

They found Sypha nailing horse shoes to Grant Two. It was times like these that her vagabond lifestyle came in handy. Upon hearing the news she shook her head, “It did feel a little strange. But what could it be?”  

Alucard had his arms crossed over his chest, “I believe someone made a deal. The town stays safe in exchange for something.”

Trevor huffed, “For what?”

Alucard gave him a look, “Well that’s what we’re going to have to find out, isn’t it?” The Belmont’s shoulders slumped.

“That’ll put us back, and we need to get to Enisara before the Horde moves in.”

The vampire dismissed him, “If we leave to night we’ll be fine.”

Sypha didn’t look too pleased by this, “Alucard we can’t risk more lives by staying here.” But the man was vehement that they figure out what was going on.

“And if we don’t have an answer by dawn, we’ll leave.” But Trevor and Sypha both knew that Alucard wasn’t going to stop just because the sun rose. When he stalked off once again, to do more investigating, Trevor was left baffled next to a very worried Sypha.

“What’s wrong with him?”

The Speaker shrugged, returning to her care for Grant. “I thought you would know.” Trevor sat down at the stool that Sypha wasn’t using, yawning and stretching his legs.

“We just slept together, it doesn’t mean we have a damn telepathic connection. The man’s still as vague as ever.”

Sypha just snorted, picking up a different tool and scrapping at the horse’s hoof.

“What,” deadpanned Trevor at the noise.

“I said nothing,” hummed the Speaker.

Trevor narrowed his eyes, “You never _say_ anything. You sort of just make these disapproving faces. Like this,” and he gave his best angry Sypha face.

The girl rolled her eyes, “I still don’t understand what you two did.”

“You said you didn’t care.”

“Yes,” Sypha nodded, “because I don't, but it doesn’t mean I _understand_ it. One day you’re pestering me about these dreams and then your rolling around in his arms. It just seems sudden.”

Trevor rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, “You seem to be making this something it isn’t.”

“Because you’re making it nothing!” She cried, standing up and looking at him with such a tired expression, “What if I had slept with him? Hmm? Would you have just written it off?”

Trevor reared back, “Whoa, why’d you jump to that? Do you have feelings…”

“For Alucard? No. But you would think it strange would you not?”

“Well,” Trevor shrugged, “yes. It just wouldn’t seem like you.”

“And this doesn’t seem like you, Belmont,” pleaded Sypha. She was good at putting things in perspective, always had been. Trevor hung his head in thought.

“No I don’t suppose it does…” he muttered to himself.

Grant Two shuffled around as Sypha went around to another hoof, “Go make sure he’s not going mad. We need to get on the road, preferably before tomorrow.”

Trevor listened, his mind swimming with thoughts. She had a point. Sypha was a very pointy person. He didn’t know why he had suddenly become so trusting of the vampire. It was like every time he had a decision between good and bad he chose the one with more sex. When he made the split second decision to let Alucard drink from him that first time in the caravan. And when he pulled the man down in the snow with him. When he untied his fucking bandage because he wanted an excuse for Alucard to touch him again. “I’m the one going mad,” he mumbled as he walked through the streets.

Now where would that vampire be? He had expressed interest in the priest but he doubted that he would find Alucard in a church. His first instinct was to go to a tavern—but that was for his own reasons. No, where would _Alucard_ go? It hit him that he really didn’t know the man that much at all. God he was stupid. His feet carried him to the middle of the town were a small little fountain trickled out frosty water. Kids sat at the edge playing games with pebbles. He was seconds from walking up to strangers asking if they had seen a hooded figure walk by when he felt a little tap on his leg.

Trevor whirled around to see a small child standing with a bouquet of silvery flowers. “Excuse me, sir,” said the small girl. Trevor scanned the area, looking for parents nearby. He knelt down to the girl’s level.

“Where are your parents?” He asked. Children left unaccompanied usually meant children who weren’t about to live very long.

The girl shoved the flowers towards him, “Two copper piece for the flowers sir?” Her big brown eyes blinked up at him, “They’re fresh. You can give ‘em to your nice wife in the stables.”

Trevor smiled, “You saw us come in?” The girl nodded, “Do you happen to know where my tall friend wandered off too?”

The girl pointed up, at the hill he and Alucard had been standing on an hour or so before. He could make out a dark figure in the thicket of the wood and he sighed. “Of course.” He stood up, preparing to walk up the hill again when the girl’s small voice called out again.

“Two cooper piece, sir?” She asked, practically handing him the silver-white blooms. Trevor took them gingerly. They were snow poppies. One of the few flowers that sprouted up in the winter. He didn’t have any copper so he handed the girl a gold coin and she scampered off with a smile on her wide face. He was reminded of the dream he could almost remember with the children who looked like him and had Alucard’s fangs.

No one would believe it now, that Trevor Belmont loved family life. The idea of showing someone the world, teaching them like he had been taught. Lila had big brown eyes. And they were always so full of awe and wonder when Trevor had showed her something new. He missed spending days with his little sister where he answered every question she had. Where he read stories to her and taught her the proper way to hold a knife. No one would even entertain the idea…

He trudged up the hill where Alucard’s hood was off, and his hair was caught in the frozen breeze. He didn’t even seem to notice Trevor at his side, too preoccupied with staring blankly at the village beneath them. Trevor stood there next to him, listening to the wind whistle by and waiting for Alucard to acknowledge him.

“We don’t have to stay,” His voice was a whisper, crisp but gentle. Trevor nodded. The dead leaves on the ground rustled with the breeze.

“Did you figure out what was wrong with the village? Why it’s untouched?”

“I did.”

Trevor was tempted to ask for more, but maybe Alucard was just having one of his darker days. Where he only talked so much, and let his silence speak for him.

The vampire sighed, “This is similar to the place I grew up.”

Trevor screwed his face in confusion, “I thought you were raised in Dracula’s castle?”

The blond shook his head, “I was till I was perhaps ten. My mother wanted to give me a human childhood, as I had learned to control my hunger by then. We moved to a small cottage in a quant little town. Much like this. I didn’t play with the other children, but she would take me to patients sometimes. My father and I would travel for months, but I always loved coming back. It always felt the same. Like home.”

Trevor couldn’t say he could relate. He had grown up in a wealthy family in a large manor. His brothers and cousins were running around all the time. There was never a time he was alone. It was always the Belmont kids doing Belmont things with short whips and dull swords—scaring away nurses and nannies. He never really left, the place felt like it was the only place in the world. Like that’s all there was. Of course, until he started going out on hunts with his older cousins and getting himself bashed and bruised by some lesser demons.  

Finally Alucard dropped his gaze low enough to catch the flowers in Trevor’s hand. “Are those for me, Belmont?” the man asked with a small quirk of his lips. Proud that there was finally a crack of emotion on the man’s face, Trevor lazily handed them to the vampire.

“Snow poppies, don’t get soft on me though, I had to black mail a child for information.”

The blond took them with a shorten chuckle, his gentle fingers running over the white petals. “How very noble of you. To bring me flowers.” He flicked his eyes up to Trevor’s, “Was it that good?”

It was Trevor’s turn to play the repulsed part and he nudged Alucard away, “Ugh. You can go back to being a silent asshole now.” But there was no bite in his words, and Alucard knew it. Trevor sighed, “So what is it?”

“What is what?”

Trevor gestured to the seemingly joyful town below them, “What’s protecting them?”

Alucard played with the leaves on the silvery flowers, “Love, Trevor Belmont. Love is protecting them.” And then the vampire walked away.


	7. Bloodloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with first kisses and too much plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mean to write an entire chapter about Alucard's backstory?  
> No  
> Is this entire chapter Alucard backstory?  
> Yes  
> Am I sorry about that?  
> No

He was ten the first time his mother had taken him to her home village. It was just before sunset and Adrian was wrapped up in bundles of clothes. His mother held his hand as they walked through the town streets, towards the market center. People looked at them, some with faces of shock at seeing the mysterious Lisa Fahrenheit again, other’s with confusion at the bundled child by her side. They came into the town just before dusk. The buildings were bright orange from the setting sun and Adrian thought his mother looked like a soldier going into battle with her head held so high.

There was a fountain in the middle of the square, surrounded by shops. Kids his age were splashing around, their parents standing off to the sides, barely watching. Part of Adrian wanted to go play with them. He had never played with other children before, just his father’s servants. His mother saw him observing and looked down at him with a turned smile, a smile that was guilt as much as it was pity.

But his mother just guided him away and up to a tailor’s shop. The sun cast the place in vibrant reds and yellows, the dust visible in the light. Adrian looked around at the cloth that hung from racks and the unfinished clothes still on molds. A girl was sewing in a chair, blonde hair falling in her eyes as she focus. But when they walked in she looked up, her small mouth dropped and her eyes went wide.

“Lisa?”

His mother let go of his hand and rushed towards the young woman, they embraced each other wordlessly—the girl dropping all her work.

They stayed tangled for a while before the seamstress pulled away, “Oh Lisa, we haven’t seen you in so long. You—I, I was a child when you left. How could you do that to us? To Papa?”  

His mother shook her head, gripping the woman’s hands tighter. “I am so sorry, Rita. I should have given warning.”

“Warning? Lisa you go off to find some _witch’s_ school and then come back different. You told us you married—without Papa’s permission—and then you just left! Not a word. Mother thought you dead.” Rita’s eyes were blazing in the sun’s falling light, searching for something within Lisa before they finally recognized Adrian standing back, fumbling with his hands near a rack of wool. Somehow her eyes got even larger, but with time with joy. “Is this your child?”

Lisa smiled, motioning for Adrian to come over. She had an arm on his shoulder, keeping him close to her side, “This is Adrian.” Rita bent down to his level, trying to peer under his hood.

“Very bundled up aren’t you?” Rita laughed, but Adrian didn’t find it very funny and looked up to his mother. She had always told him that he would look different to humans, the hood wasn’t just for blocking the sun.

But Lisa carefully pulled the hood back, letting Adrian’s long golden hair loose. “He runs a bit cold,”

Rita held out her hand and Adrian took it carefully. Her skin was hot like his mothers. “Nice to meet you Adrian, I’m your aunt Rita.”

Adrian nodded, “Nice to meet you,” he said quietly. Rita seemed to examine him, focusing on his eyes.

“He’s beautiful Lisa, going to grow up very handsome. But where is his father? You shouldn’t walk alone.” 

Lisa twitched, “I am capable of traveling on my own, thank you. But his father is at home, working.” Rita winced as she heard Lisa’s words. Adrian had to remind himself that not all women were like his mother. That they were taught to be dependent on men. Adrian found that ridiculous, and often thought it was his father who was reliant on his mother.

Rita stood up, her hands folded as the excitement drew away. “Lisa, why are you here?” Her voice was quiet.  “After all this time?”

Lisa hung her head, “I heard Papa was sick. I believed I could help.”

Rita took a step back, shaking her head. “No, no not with your _medicine_. Its not natural. It’s not right.”

Lisa let go of Adrian to plead to her sister, “Rita, I _can_ help him. It’s not witchcraft. Its science. It’s proven and studied. I am a doctor, let me help.”

But Rita stepped further away, clutching at a cross around her neck. “Lisa please, don’t make this hard. We love you—you are my sister how could I not—but Father doesn’t need your help.” When Lisa was about to make her case again Rita held up her hand, cutting her off, “No. No Lisa. You left us. You left us for your _science_ ,” Rita hissed the word, “And then you left us again, eloping without even giving us the chance to blink. Now you come here, with your child, with your medicine—asking us to trust you with Papa’s life?”

Lisa looked down at her feet, and Adrian swore he could see a tear in her eyes, “Adrian, go to the fountain. I need a moment with my sister.” But he was hesitant to leave his mother, who looked so vulnerable and hurt. When he didn’t leave immediately, his mother forced him out and he stood shaking on the dirt walk.

He stayed by the door, unable to make out the sharp voices speaking inside, but then he got bored with that, thinking it might take years before his mother walked out so he lumbered to the fountain and sat on it’s edge. The proximity to the water was definitely uncomfortable, and it made his skin crawl, but his father said he had to learn to over come these things, that it would help him. So he sat down, looking at his reflection ripple in the water. 

“Who are you?”

Adrian turned, it was a few kids, looking at him curiously. “Oh, I’m just a visitor,” Adrian responded quietly. One of the girl’s eyes got wide like the smile on her face.

“A traveler? We never meet those.” Her shrill voice was annoying but her words made Adrian feel special and his chest swell.

She sat down beside him, her clothes sprinkled with water from the fountain, “Where are you from?”

Adrian looked down at his hands, “North.”

“North?” One of the boys repeated, “Is it cold up there?”

Adrian shook his head, “Not really.” And that boy sat down on his other side.

“Why are you in Lupu then?” asked the boy, who had mousy brown hair and rosy cheeks. He smelled nice and Adrian tried not to smile.

He shuffled his feet in the dirt, “Family.” Another boy laughed, sitting on the ground in front of him with his knees pulled to his chest.

“You don’t talk very much. Do people not talk up north?” That got him a smack on the head by the girl.

“Course they talk up north!” She turned to Adrian again, her eager eyes glued to his. “Who’s your family? We might know them.”

Adrian shook his head. He didn’t want them to tie him to the Fahrenheit family. From what happened earlier they didn’t even know about him. The rosy cheeked boy beside him laughed, “C’mon, we can’t even get your name?”

He shrugged, running a hand through his long hair, “Adrian,” he mumbled. The boy on the ground furrowed his brow.

“What he say?”

“Adrian, you twit,” the girl hissed. This kids were funny, making him feel all fuzzy and warm in his stomach and it made the fountain water more bearable. “Adrian’s a nice name. I’m Sessy.” She pointed to the boy on the ground, “That’s Arnold.”

But before Sessy could name him the boy to his side jumped in, “And I’m Lucus, nice to meet you Adrian.” They shook hands and Lucus pulled his back quickly. “No wonder you got all those blankets there. You’re cold as ice!”

“Let me see!” And Arnold reached out, running his fingers over the back of his hand. “Oooh that’s chilly.” Sessy touched his hand as well, laughing that he was a snowman.

“Would explain why he’s so pale,” pointed Arnold. Sessy started playing with his hair. Normally he would have told her to stop, that people touching his hair made him uncomfortable, but he just let the girl twirl her fingers in a curl.

“How do you keep your hair so soft?” she asked, and Adrian observed her matted pigtail braids.

“I comb it,” was his only response. That made the trio of friends laugh, and he hoped they weren’t laughing at him. But they didn’t seem to, so he just gave a little smile.

Lucas was about to speak when his mother stepped out of Rita’s shop. “Adrian!" called Lisa, “Come on, we’re heading out.” Adrian didn’t hesitate to run to his mother’s side. She looked tired and worn, her eyes red with tears. He wanted to asked her what was wrong, what had happened that made her look that way but he knew better. She would tell him in time.

Adrian turned back to look at the people he had left sitting at the fountain. They all blinked at him with big sad eyes. He liked to think he had made friends that day.

He saw them all again, four or so years later. His mother didn’t shy away from telling him that they were returning to give respects to his late grandmother. His father didn’t come but Lisa wanted Adrian there. Perhaps for support. He didn’t know. They stayed a few days, living with Rita and her husband. Adrian had never really had an extended family before. It was odd to look at these small children and think that they had similar blood in their veins.

Rita never asked why Adrian’s eyes were their bright yellow, and her husband Michael definitely didn’t ask. But he knew they thought him strange. Strange because he had interest in science like his parents. Strange because he was tall and awkward looking. Strange because he slept most of the day and never talked much.

He wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t think about meeting the people he had befriended long ago, the idea of it made his stomach flutter. Perhaps there was still friends in this town that he could meet. But with no sign of them night after night, Adrian resigned himself to accepting that maybe they had found prosperity elsewhere.

He needed fresh air one night, as his rambunctious cousins were causing him more than enough trouble. His mother didn’t find it weird but Michael glared at him as he left. He wasn’t in layers of clothing this time, just a coat and a simple linen shirt. He could feel the summer breeze filter through the thin fabric as he walked. His hair was long and but there was always a damned strand of his hair that never liked to grow and just curled at his forehead. He ran his hand back to keep it from tickling the skin.

Adrian’s wandering feet drew him to the fountain and he sat on it’s edge, looking down at the water. He may have gotten tall now, but his face wasn’t sharp like an adult’s yet. It still had some soft weight to it. Curiously he bared his fangs at the water, the points glinting in the moonlight. His father thought it was amusing how small they were, but Adrian found it aggravating that he had lengthened out but his fangs hadn’t.

The sound of people stumbling out of the tavern made him shut his mouth reflexively. Warm light danced over the water, a sharp contrast from the silver moonlight.

“Oi, who ‘er you?” Adrian flipped his head to look at the men in the tavern. But upon reflection, they weren’t men at all. Just older boys, doing something stupid and reckless by drinking themselves silly.

One of them was leaning desperately on the other, seemingly more sober, one. They stumbled out and the door closed behind them. He squinted, his vision was suburb in the dark and he could make out the drunken flush over freckled cheeks and mousy hair sticking out uncontrollably.

“Hey, I know you.” The sloppier one slurred, standing up and shuffling over to narrow his eyes. “You still got them yellow eyes. Like a dog. I remember those.”

Adrian stood up, ready to make a quick exit but the other boy called his name. “Adrian?” He hissed, hating that they had remembered him. These were definitely different people than the ones who had commented on his cold skin years before.

“Oh lord, it is ‘em isn’t it?”

He turned to look at the two boy who had grown up into…not boys but nowhere near men. Arnold, the delightfully plastered one still wore a mop of messy dark curls and a crooked smile. Lucas was smiling like a loon and his big brown eyes crinkled at the corners from his grin. “God I remember you now,” he said half to himself.

Arnold went back to leaning heavily on Lucas, “Sessy talked about you for months afterwards. He still turned out nicer than us, didn’t he?”

Adrian cleared his throat, “It’s been a while.”

Lucas nodded, “He’s right you know, Sessy was obsessed with the witch’s son. She even defended you when people called your family freaks.”

He hadn’t really thought about what happened after he and his mother left. But apparently Lisa Tepes had become a whispered name over the years. “That’s kind of her,” said Adrian. The other two boys were bulkier than him, and he tried to push his shoulders back and puff out his chest to seem more like them.

Arnold nodded, “I got me a good one.” His tone was whistful and Lucas just shook his head.

“They got married a month ago.”

Adrian reared back. But they were so young. He knew that marriage happened younger in the smaller villages but fifteen? That was absurd. He shook his head, unable to imagine himself in such a situation. No, he wanted a marriage like his mother and father's. Where it was based on compatibility and not the amount of sheep he was worth.

“Congratulations,” he nodded to Arnold.

“I’m actually escorting this bastard home, want to come along?”

And that’s how he ended up helping a boy he barely knew stumble home in a drunken haze. He had one arm while Lucas had the other. Arnold mumbling incoherently the entire way. Leaving enough for Lucas and Adrian to have their own conversation.

“You know I heard that Lisa had come back after Misses Fahrenheit passed. Almost wanted you to show up.”

Adrian furrowed his brow, “Why?”

Lucas shrugged, heavy with the weight of Arnold, “A lot of rumors came around after you showed up the first time. We always boasted how we knew the witch’s son. How we were his friends. It seems stupid now.”

Adrian had to feign the weight of carrying Arnold, knowing if he lifted him like a feather it would draw even more unwanted attention. “My mother is not a witch.”

Lucas rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t bother me much. Never been the superstitious type. Do what you like, I say.”

“Yes, but she’s not—” Adrian shook his head, knowing there was no convincing him. At least he wasn’t chasing him out with a pitchfork.

They walked to a small cottage with a few fenced in areas of crops. The light was still on inside but the door was locked. A short young woman opened it, scowling. She had grown up, a little more than them. Her bland dress caught on the small curves of her body and her hair framed a heart shaped face.

“God dammit, I can’t have one night without you, can I?” She mumbled and let them through, too focused on her drunken spouse to notice Adrian. “You know where to put him.”

Lucas laid him down on a rug next to the fire with Adrian’s help. “Look who I found, Sessy!” He gestured towards a very awkward Adrian.

She squinted at him before gasping with realization, “The witch’s son? From the fountain?” Dear god he really needed a different identifier.

He smiled at the girl and bowed, kissing her hand, “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” Perhaps his noble upbringing would over shadow his previous conspiracy. Sessy hand a hand over her heart and was still baffled by his presence.

“We never thought you would come back. Hell, I wasn’t sure you were even real. You just disappeared like a ghost.”

Adrian shrugged, “I apologize, but I was just visiting after all.” Sessy waved him off.

“Don’t apologize, we barely know you. What brings you back to Lupu?” And then Sessy seemed to remember the death of Misses Fahrenheit. “Oh,” she breathed, “Nevermind then. Would you like some tea? It’s not fresh, but—”

“I’m alright, thank you. In fact, I really should be heading back. I leave in the morning.”

Sessy put her fists on her hips with a playful scowl on her lips, “We just met after four years and you’re already heading out again.”

Adrian hung his head, “It seems impolite, I am sorry.”

Sessy led Lucas and him to the door with a roll of her eyes, “What did I say about apologizing? It was good to see you Adrian, I hope you come back soon.”

Lucas seemed to be heading the same way, back into the heart of the village, so they walked side by side. “Sorry about Arnold. He doesn’t get like that too often.” Somehow, probably based on Sessy comment on knowing where to put him, Adrian didn’t quite believe that.

“It’s no bother. It’s nice to see them…happy.”

Lucas snorted, “Happy is definitely a word for it.” The boy shook his head, strands of hair falling in his face.

Adrian hummed, “Is there a young bride you’re returning to?” Lucas shook his head, hands in his pockets. His brown vest didn’t quite fit over his wider figure.

“No, my mother’s trying to set me up with every girl in the village though. I keep telling her I want to work on my cobbler apprenticeship first.”

The blond nodded, “That seems reasonable.”

Lucas agreed. “So tell me about yourself, Sessy was right when she said we barely knew you.”

Adrian opened his mouth to speak, how was he supposed to describe himself? _Yes, hello, I grew up in a castle surrounded by demons, my favorite meal is blood with a side of alienation from society and I have a knack for levitating._

“I’m not special really. But my mother is not a witch. She’s just intelligent.”

Lucas shrugged, “Like I said, it’s not my business.” Adrain’s hands tightened in fists. Why wouldn’t he just hear him out?  But his anger was distracted by Lucas making an appreciative noise at something, and upon closer inspection—it was a firefly. The boy tried to catch it, but with little poise. “Dammit, c’mere you little beast.”

Adrian found it funny, how Lucas chased the bug around. He wasn’t sure if the entire act was caused by the alcohol on his breath, or just the fact that he couldn’t catch it. Either way, whenever the firefly got close it enough it lit up his face, his wide smile that never seemed to fall and those rosy cheeks that were much sharper than Adrian remembered.

The silly little hunt for the firefly led them up a hill, on the edge of the forest, all the while Lucas muttering about how it was going to be his most prized hunting trophy. Adrian followed along, trying to make sure the other boy didn’t fall over any roots. When they were at the top of the hill the bug finally flew too high for Lucas to reach; he cursed trying to stretch up and catch the thing. Luckily for him, Adrian had longer arms.

He stood on the balls of his feet and plucked it from the air. He brought the firefly down, cradled in both hands. It didn’t flee, instead it just pulsed slowly in his palms. Lucas blinked down at the bug as Adrian pushed it towards his chest, “Here you go.”

Lucas’ eyes flicked up from the bug and stared into Adrian’s. He worried what he had done wrong and why the other boy’s smile was gone.

He didn’t really get much of an answer when Lucas surged forward and planted a kiss on Adrian’s lips. Out of sheer surprise he pulled away, eyes wide. And so did Lucas, who had a hand over his mouth and eyebrows to his hairline, as if he had shocked himself with the action.

But then when it happened again neither of them pulled away. Adrien cupped Lucas’s face while the other boy had him in a sort of embrace. His lips were hot, his skin was hot—every part of him was burning up and Alucard just wanted to bask in it. He’s wasn’t sure, as far as kisses go, how well this one was. It seemed rushed and hasty—like they were trying to consume each other. But Adrian wouldn’t have much to compare it to, as he had never indulged in the practice before.

Adrian was too caught up in the fire that was passing as skin to control himself and a hand threaded to grip at Lucas’ mousy hair, his fangs dropped low; piercing the inner skin of the boy’s lip. He yelped in surprise and Adrian pushed himself away, Oh god, what had he done? It was his turn to cover his mouth and shake his head in shame.

Lucas stood there, tapping his lip, “I think I’m bleeding…” But Adrian _knew_ he was bleeding. He could smell it from here and it made his mind swim. The scent of it alone threatened to send him into a frenzy. He had thought he had control over this. He thought it was well hidden behind the hood and the whispers. But Adrian ran far away from Lucas, until he was out of sight and away from the smell--because there were some things that couldn't be hidden. Things like red eyes and sharp teeth. It hurt, how much he had wanted longer fangs just a few hours previous, and how the ones he already had ruined something he had wanted just as much. 

Adrian learned that night that he couldn't be human, no matter how much he pretended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as it may not pertain to the story, I do love writing these little snippets of backstory--so if there are any moments from our hero's lives that you wouldn't mind seeing (first kisses, training, ect.) you could leave a comment and I would be happy to work it in!


	8. (Alucard's Existential Crisis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i sort of felt the need to tie this little story arch up in a neat little bow and the way I had spaced it out just wasnt working  
> out very well.
> 
> which means, this chapter is super short and quick but gives a little closure to the story none the less

Alucard sauntered down the hill overlooking the town, toying with the silver flowers in his hands. He hadn’t recognized the town as they came in. He had tried to put the memories far, far behind him. It took wandering to the fountain in search of some sort of local government and peering into his reflection for him to realize why everything seemed hauntingly familiar. He looked towards the Fahrenheit’s tailoring shop but found it empty and replaced by a cobblery.

He wandered to Rita’s house, god knows why, and knocked on the door. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going, or what he was going to say. Alucard wasn’t even sure if Rita even _liked_ him. But maybe she deserved to know his mother had passed. Or maybe it was just his incessant curiosity. There was a stumbling around inside before the door finally opened.

Rita had grown older, lines deep in her face even though she couldn’t be more than thirty. Life didn’t look like it had been all that kind to his aunt. She cried when he told her about her sister. And Alucard let her weep on his shoulder, it was the least he could do. He spared the details of what his father had initiated in her honor, and just said that she died in a fire. Rita had questions of course, and Alucard dodged them as best he could. He didn’t want her to know, because she didn’t need to. So, he let her cry dusty tears as she muttered about how much she missed Lisa.

“She got to live this exciting life. Traveling the country with her mysterious husband a-and you—you grew up so proper. Bet you even know how to read,” Rita looked an absolute wreck, but he let her touch his face. “You look so much like her, Adrian. Your father must tell you that all the time.”

“He does.” _He did_.

Rita shook her head, “Where are you now?”

“My father is…working.”

“He’s always working.”

“He likes to work,” Alucard responded quickly, as to avoid awkward questions. “Speaking of, what happened to the shop?”

Rita shook her head, another wave of sorrow seemed to take over and fresh tears ran down her cheeks. “Oh no one would come once the rumors spread that Lisa had dealings with black magic. That she had married bloody Dracula! The fairy tale! It’s stupid. They’re stupid. _I_ was stupid. Not to trust my own sister.”

Alucard kept his face expressionless, because she had been stupid. Everyone had been fucking idiots and now one of the smartest people in the entire country was a pile of ash. He wanted to scream at her that she could have stopped this, that if she just listened she would realize his mother just wanted to help people. To do good. But he kept his mouth firmly shut.

“You said she died in a house fire?” Alucard nodded, “Do you think she suffered?”

Yes. He thought she suffered very much. He _felt_ her suffering. He felt it with every bone in his body. He fell to his knees in the middle of the street, calling out in pain.

“No,” he whispered, “she was asleep.”

He left his aunt to mourn. To cry alone and think about what she had done. It wasn’t all her fault, but Alucard couldn’t help but want to blame her. Want to blame everyone really. But he felt his humanity slip away with those thoughts—and that humanity was all he had left of his mother. He wasn’t going to lose that as well.

Alucard stared at the door which had once been his family’s tailoring shop. A cobbler. Lucas had wanted to be a cobbler. And here was a cobblery. He just knew that a familiar face would be waiting behind those doors—the question was whether or not he wanted to see said face. Eventually he decided he didn’t, but he went in anyway—because the past twenty four hours had been an entire cluster-fuck of self-discovery, so what was one more impulsive decision.

A little bell rung as he opened the door, and with the sun getting lower it was reminiscent of the first time he entered the store, when it was just a tailor’s shop. Furniture was moved around, but the bones were the same—possibly dustier.

The first thing that caught his eye was the brown hair that he had threaded his fingers through, now pushed back and tame. Lucas lifted his head as the door closed behind Alucard. The shutters weren’t open and the candlelight could only offer so much. But it was the same face. With the big smile that was hidden behind a respectable beard, and red cheeks with freckles splattered over them.

“How can I help you today sir?”

So, he didn’t recognize him. Alucard could strike up a conversation and wait for him to realize it on his own, or he could do the polite thing and reintroduce himself. A lot had happened in the past six years, and Alucard didn’t think himself the shy and cautious boy he used to be. He lowered his hood, the custom to do, and took slow steps, examining the store.

“This used to be a tailor’s.” he said, his voice deeper now, and ringing in the quiet store. Lucas stood up from his work table, squinting in the light.

“A few years back, yes.” The man gestured to the shoes on display, “But a cobbler’s now. Is there anything you would like? I’m famous for my work on riding boots.”

Alucard looked at his own shoes, the practical boots coming up to his shins. Sadly they looked more expensive than anything the store offered, even as worn down as they were.

“You’re not from here, are you?” Lucas asked and Alucard strolled closer to the candlelight.

“I visit.”

And Lucas dropped his leather working tool. The metal clattering to the floor as the man stepped back with his lips parted in a gasp. "You—you?” he shook his head, resting a hand on the table for support. “It’s been years.”

Alucard shrugged, “Its always years, seems like.”

Lucas furrowed his brow, mouth still agape. He leaned closer for a better look at Alucard. “You left me.”

Well that certainly wasn’t the reaction Alucard expecting. The vampire sighed, “I did. I am sorry.”

Lucas sniffled, clearing his throat and readjusting himself. He had grown up strong, bulky. Trevor was much leaner. “It’s fine. What we did was…stupid.”

Alucard tilted his head, it was stupid. But only because he hadn’t known how to control himself. The act in itself before the blood was nowhere near wrong. But Lucas was acting as though the biting was no problem. Did he even truly know what Alucard was? “I don’t believe it was.”

Lucas looked confused by this, “Then why did you run away?”  

“I harmed you,” Alucard responded, thinking the answer obvious.

“Harmed me? I still got two scars in my lips! It was pretty hard to forget you after that. But I wasn’t angry at you.”

Alucard ran his gloved finger over the counter, “I was.” And those words seemed more predominant than the rest, causing silence to fall. 

Lucas crossed his arms over his chest, “What brings you back?”

The vampire sighed heavily, “Death. As always.”

The cobbler nodded, “And I assume you’re leaving. Because I only get to see you right before you go.” 

Alucard shrugged, “I’ve never had very good timing.” His eyes watched the light glint of Lucas’ dull wedding ring. “Congratulations by the way.” 

Lucas looked down at his ring nonchalantly, “I would say the same to you but,” he motioned towards Alucard’s gloves. The blond gave short huff and pulled his glove off to show the cobbler his bare hand.

“I’m not the marrying type.”

Lucas looked at him, a sadness in his eyes that didn’t match with the small grin on his lips, “Neither am I.” He lent on the counter casually, “Not after that night.”

Alucard picked up on the undercurrent of their conversations. The words that were being shared without being spoken. “Is she a good woman?”

“I suppose.” He looked up at Alucard with a smile, “Though her eyes are not yellow enough for my tastes.”

Alucard laughed, shaking his head. “Guess I made quite the impression.”

The man with the mousy hair just nodded, “I told you, you were hard to forget.” And it stung a little, because Lucas had been forgettable, lurking in the back of Alucard's mind. 

A weight settled between them and Alucard slipped his glove back on as he spoke, “I’ll be leaving before sundown.”

“Of course,” Lucas still smiled.

It was strange how much could change but this man’s smile was infinite, “And I probably won’t be passing by ever again.” Still smiling.

“That’s a very morbid goodbye.”

The vampire shook his head, “All I can offer.” Lucas’s eyes looked like chocolate, swimming in the candlelight. “Just thought I would stop by.”

Lucas laughed at that, picking up a rag and wiping his hands as he went behind the counter to rearrange some tools. “You _only_  ever stop by, Adrian. Like a fucking ghost.” He didn’t argue, it was true. Although it was more akin to a simple vagabond rather than a ghost. 

“Thank you,” Alucard said as he studied the man.

His bushy brows furrowed, “For what?”

“I don’t know.” He stood up straighter and took a heavy breath, ready to head out. Trevor couldn’t be left without supervision so for long.

“You going now?” asked Lucas. 

Alucard looked towards the door, “Seems like it.”

“And you won’t be coming back ever again.”

As soon as Alucard nodded, Lucas grabbed his shirt lapels and pulled him close, kissing him rough. The man’s lips were chapped and dry, but eager nonetheless. Alucard knew how to keep his fangs away and just forced back into the kiss, liking the way Lucas’ beard rubbed against his smooth skin.

The pulled away to breathe, but stayed close. “Why?”

Alucard swallowed hard, feeling flushed and like a young boy again. “I do believe I am going to die.”

Lucas didn’t seem to be phased by this, his hand still gripping at his shirt. “I suppose I’m kissing a dead man then,” he breathed heavily.

He couldn’t suppress the chuckle that rumbled in his throat, and let his lips press softly against Lucas’ before pulling away, “You always have been.”

 

He found Sypha hooking up the horse to the cart Trevor had bought, she seemed relieved to see him. “Please tell me you found out what was wrong with the town and we can leave. I’ve had three marriage proposals and one was from a goat.

Alucard laughed, he was in a weird mood. Like he had let go of something. His chest felt lighter and so did his mind. He was propelled by nothing but emotion and just wrapped his arms around Sypha, embracing the Speaker.

“Alu—what are you doing? Alucard!”

But he just held her close, not really knowing why, and not really wanting to give too much though into it. This place was safe because his mother had loved it, and perhaps his father still had mercy. Or he subconsciously wanted this place protected—the demons just passing over it like it never existed. Either way a small slice of him had been preserved here as well. A part of him that didn’t know where to belong or where to exist. And he had just kissed it goodbye.

He pulled away to brush a curl from Sypha’s baffled face, “Go to sleep. The sun is setting and I can take the reins for tonight.”

She untangled her limbs from his, “If this is an apology for last night…then I accept because how the hell was I too sleep with you two moaning the entire night. She hopping into the cart, laying out blankets, “God those sounds will haunt me.”

Alucard smiled, he didn’t know why but he did. Trevor stumbled down a half hour later, only a little bit tipsy and they rode away from a place that never really existed. A town of memories and ghosts. Trevor sat next to Alucard as Sypha slept peacefully in the back.

The Belmont was twisted to the side so he could keep a protective eye on her. He could feel Trevor’s gaze on him as well, but just looked towards the road—lost in thought.

“You gonna tell me about what happened back there?”

Alucard shrugged, “One day.”

Trevor scoffed, “Now sounds like a good day as any.” Alucard looked to the man. His spiky hair up out in all directions, and the dark bruising still staining his neck. He thought about the scars he had left in Lucas’ lip and how different they would be from the scars on Trevor’s neck. It seemed like such a short time, six years, but so many things had changed. He didn’t kiss boys with fireflies in his hands any more.

“We’re probably going to die.” He said blissfully.

Trevor swallowed audibly, his eye on Sypha’s sleeping form. “Probably.” The cart rattled along on the dirt road, moon light making the frosted forest glisten. “What’s going on with you today?” Trevor asked honestly, “You’re off. Is it about last night?”

Alucard shook his head, “No.” Because it really wasn't. When he looked at Trevor he didn’t want to push him down, pull his hair and drain his neck. He just liked the way he _never_ smiled. “I told you I grew up in a town like that.”

Trevor nodded.

“A few memories just got stirred up. Nothing more. I’ll be back to my brooding self my morning,” He grinned at the rumpled Belmont, “No need to worry about me.”

Trevor shook his head, “You seem happy. I don’t like it.”

The vampire shrugged, “I’m not.” Because he wasn’t. He was just…something.  _Free_. He was free.

“Good god man, did someone drug you?”

Alucard dropped the reins, the horse didn’t really need direction on such a long stretch of road. It seemed to know what to do without much guidance. He looked down, taking Trevor’s bandaged hand and untying it. The bandages were crusted with dried fluid, natural for burns after they blister. But it seemed to be healing well. He pressed a kiss to the back of Trevor’s hand, just liking the contact.

The Belmont looked at him like he had just dressed up like a cow and ran in a parade. It made him laugh. He wondered if Trevor ever had any boyhood moments like he had with Lucas. Little things that you forget about until you just suddenly don’t. Things that are so unlike the person you had become you wonder if they were really you.

“Come closer,” he asked Trevor. “I’m cold.”

“Vampires don’t get cold.”

Alucard rolled his eyes, “Fine, get closer I want to kiss you, fucking bastard.” Trevor did grin at this, leaning in closer deviously.

“That sounds more like you.”

And Alucard supposed it did. Because he wasn’t the same person who kissed his first boy on a hill top after catching fireflies. He didn’t play with friends around fountains. He was Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. He drank hunter’s blood next to roaring fires. He fucked men on wooden floors and left bruises on their bodies. He was about to go kill his father to save the people who killed his mother. His life wasn’t fireflies and fountains. It was rough and bloodstained. And he liked it that way.

He kissed Trevor, open mouthed and slow, drinking him in. Large and consuming, their tongues working with each other and drawing a rumbling moan from the bottom of Trevor’s chest.   

Oh yes, he liked it much more this way.

 


	9. Blood Crossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with exorcisms and prison breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter was super short so here's a longer one for you guys!

They reached Enisara in the night.

Large stone walls rose up higher than Gresit’s, casting deathly shadows in the moonlight. Ravens were perched on the edge, twitchy eyes trained on the cart that rolled up to the city gates. Gates which were closed, with guards still standing watch. Torches threw dancing light across the barren landscape as they approached. The men on the other side of the gates held swords on their hips, bowmen stationed in the towers.

It was silent.

Trevor let his cloak cover his family crest as he hunched over, glaring at the imposing city before them. It was actually quite reassuring that the city wasn’t a bloody horror. Entrails didn’t hang like grotesque festival decorations and vultures didn’t circle the sky. But they were scared. He could practically smell the fear and paranoia vibrating in the city before they even entered.

He shot a look to Alucard, who nodded to him. Trevor dismounted the coach’s bench, the dirty snow crunching under his heavy step as he approached the gatemen. They didn’t look all too pleased to see him, and Trevor could say the feeling was mutual.

“Who are you?” barked one of the guards.

Trevor did his best to seem as humble as possible as he spoke, “Please, we are travelers. There is no safe place to go, Enisara is the only place left.”

The guard narrowed his eyes through his helmet, his posture disapproving. “We don’t like travelers here. You bring trouble.”

Trevor hung his head, hopefully hiding his annoyance, “My friends, we are tired. Our horse is underfed. Please, we need an inn for the night.”

This time the other guard piped up, “You got coin on you?” Trevor looked up. Oh, alright. He could play this game. His hand snaked into his belt and he pulled out a bag of silver, dangling it between his fingers.

No use trying to fake their situation now, he spoke clear and dark, “Silver what you want?” The guard’s interest was piqued. “Give you each seven silver if you let us through.”

The two guardsmen looked at each other before one of them signaled for the gate to be open. Alucard nudged Grant closer but the guard told him to halt. “Stop—we still gotta search your cart.”

A cold sweat broke out over Trevor’s skin. He didn’t know why. There was nothing but food and a drowsy Speaker back there. But the good people of Enisara might not like Speakers as well, especially not female ones. Not to mention Alucard had a rapier long enough he could vault over this damn wall with if he felt like it.

“Ten coin!” Trevor called out as the gate continued to roll up, the guards pausing. “I’ll give you each ten silver if you forget about the cart.” His voice dropped low, and he held the coin pouch out further.

The guards took it, and they rolled through the gates of Enisara.

It was quiet, the sound of their cart wheels over cobblestone echoed dangerously. The city was silent but little flickering lights told him that it wasn’t asleep. Alucard’s hood was still low, but he could tell the vampire was tense.

“There should be a few inns we could stay at,” Trevor offered, not liking how tight the vampire was gripping the reins. God forbid he get another _strange_ feeling about this place.

Alucard hummed, his lips a thin line. “They are scared.” Sypha sat up from her bundle of blankets and lent over to speak in between them.

“Of course they are. They’ve probably heard the Horde’s screams for the last week.”

Trevor’s eye twitched, “This is the last city. They’re going to taunt it. Draw out the killing nice and slow.” _Fucking demons_.

A few more minutes of riding and they found themselves in the market side of the city. All the carts were empty, people sleeping in tents waiting for the sun to rise and get their day started. A mayoral building stood tall, over looking the square. “I wonder if he knows what’s about to happen,” Trevor mumbled to himself as they passed the ornate building.

“Nothing’s going to happen if we teach them how to defend themselves,” Sypha insisted. And he wished he believe her.

The innkeeper was suspicious, but thankful for getting some customers in what seemed like a while. They even paid extra to get a warm bath. Sypha was the first one to rush at the chance and told them not to wait, she would be long. Trevor chuckled at that. He supposed it had been a while for her. Hopefully this would bring her back to herself. The innkeeper eyed them suspiciously when Trevor and Alucard had requested a room—but with two beds of course.

Trevor wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t find the idea of a warm bath appealing. His tunic was washed but it didn’t mean his skin still didn’t have a thick layer of grime over it. The floor was cold but their room had a fire, and Trevor let his frozen toes defrost by the flames as he waited for Sypha.

“We should be out there, patrolling,” he heard Alucard mutter as he shed his coat.

But Trevor shook his head, “Not tonight. Sun will be up in a few hours. If they haven’t attacked now they’re not going to.” He knew it wouldn’t settle Alucard that much but it was true. They needed rest, one night of peaceful sleep after riding in the cart for the past three days. They would be useless against the Horde if they were sleep deprived.

“Will you speak to the mayor in the morning? Warn him of what’s going to happen. A day to prepare is better than nothing.”

Trevor nodded absently, staring into the fire. It flickered and danced and he couldn’t help but remember how the plumes of smoke had reached high into the morning light over the Belmont manor. He thought about how Alucard had been too far away from his mother to save her. But he had just been in the town over, taking care of a weak vampire. The beast had laughed at Trevor before he slaughtered him, told him that he had better hurry up before they all died. He didn’t even register what he was doing until he ran nonstop to his family home. Just in time to see Lila crying behind a window before the flames pulled her under. 

“Belmont?”

“Hmm?” Trevor looked up, Alucard was glaring down at him.

“Have you not heard a word I said?”

Trevor shrugged, “Not really.” The vampire still stood there, he could tell he was studying him. The way he always seemed to. With narrowed eyes and furrowed brow.

“You have that look in your eye,” the vampire observed. “The one you always have when you look into fire.”

Trevor scoffed, “What look? I don’t have a look.”

Alucard sat down beside him, looking into the flames as well, “Yes you do. It’s a longing one. A haunted one.” The vampire sighed, “It hurts you, doesn’t it? To look into the fire. What happened to you, Belmont?”

Trevor looked at the man, half tempted to spill it all right there. To just break apart. But the door opened abruptly and Sypha poked her head in. Her strawberry curls were plastered to her head. Her skin was clean and fresh. It made him happy to see her look like the brave magician he knew she was. There seemed to be passion in her eyes again.  

“The keeper says the next bath is warm.”

Alucard nodded, “Thank you, Sypha.” The girl hummed and closed the door. Trevor was already up and away before the vampire got the chance to question him any further.

There was a scrubbing stone and some downright awful smelling soap, but Trevor made do—practically scrapping the first layer of his skin off with the dirt. He had grown up with the luxury of baths his entire life, and part of him truly missed it. The innkeeper had some lavender burning and it made the soap less pungent along with making his body more relaxed. It felt selfish to be taking time for a damn bath in times like these. Hell, last night he had slept in next to a sack of turnips. Trevor would never admit that taking this time made him feel at home again.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back on the edge of the wooden tub. The water would eventually chill but he was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

His mind was drifting when he heard the creak of the door. Trevor’s immediate reaction was to cover himself, which made water spill over the edge of the tub. Alucard’s throaty laugh filled the room as he slowly shut the door. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen, Belmont.”

Trevor glared at him, and went back to leaning his head back—acting as though the vampire’s entrance hadn’t surprised him. “Got to wait your turn, Tepes. Tub’s still full.” His boots made soft clicks on the floor as he walked behind him.

Fingers threaded through his hair as Alucard spoke, “How informal of you, to use my name.”

Trevor huffed but lent into the touch, and if his eyes hadn’t been closed already they would been now. “How informal of you to barge into the room while I’m bathing.”

Alucard chuckled again, leaning down to whisper in Trevor’s ear, “Do you feel scandalized, Belmont?”

Trevor smiled at his joke, “Oh absolutely, How dare a dashing young man walk in on me in such a vulnerable position, my father will be furious.”

The vampire bent down to run kisses over his neck, “Oh no, what will the noble court think?” The kisses turned into heavy sucking, “The innocent Belmont, deflowered before marriage.”

Trevor bared his neck and sat up, giving the vampire more access, “They’ll shun me for sure. I will never be taken serious in the court again. All my friends will gossip.”

The vampire’s chuckle rumbled in his chest as he trailed the kissed up his jaw, “What a pity.” Trevor hummed as he reached his lips.

“What a pity,” he agreed, tasting the man slowly. Their lips working in unison to leave no part untouched. They kissed in the awkward position until the water lost it’s heat and Trevor’s neck got tired. “Mhmm, why don’t you strip down and join me in here?”

Alucard pulled away, but continued to run his hands through Trevor’s hair. “Water isn’t my strong suit, remember?”

Trevor whined, “But it’s not sacred.” And Alucard just shrugged, fingertips dancing on the arms Trevor had resting on the tub’s rim. “So how does that work?”

“How does what work?”

Trevor flicked his rest vaguely, “You know, the vampire thing. The weaknesses. You don’t shrivel in the sun, but water hurts you? Is it like that for every half-breed?”

Alucard shrugged, “I’m not sure. I’ve never met another dhampir. I assume some would be more prone to weaknesses than others. And water does not hurt me, it just makes me sick.”

Trevor huffed, “Yeah no one needs a sick vampire now a days. I gave you that blood, you better not toss it up.” He thought for a second, “Speaking of…”

Alucard threw his head back with an amused sigh, “No Belmont. It’s only been four days. Your bite hasn’t even healed properly—I’m not drinking from you again.”

“I wasn’t…” but Trevor trailed off because he certainly had been aiming to ask. He gave a huff and leaned back into the finger’s trailing in his hair, “Well than we can at least continue these activities. We have a room—”

“With two beds.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, “Do you honestly believe that we’ll end up in separate beds tonight?”

The vampire shrugged, “You did tell me and Sypha that we needed to rest tonight. What you’re implying doesn’t quite sound like resting.”

“Think of it as punishment for walking into my bath uninvited.”

“Punishment?” Alucard repeated the word devilishly, “What wicked things are you planning, Belmont?”

Trevor hummed before replying, “I’ve still got my whip.”

The blond man chuckled, “Oh, if the court knew the things you liked, Belmont.” He stood up, hands leaving Trevor’s washed hair, and headed for the door. “They would shun you indeed.”

The water had gone cold but Trevor’s skin had gotten hot and he didn’t waste a moment drying off and leaving to their room.

 

When dawn broke, the light spread across the floor and seared Trevor’s eyes. He turned over blearily to see a lithe form lounging in the other bed. _Petty bastard_ , thought Trevor as he swung his feet over the side of his own bed. He got redressed without the vampire so much as turning over. Trevor contemplated leaving him to sleep peacefully, but decided against it in favor of waking him up by pushing the man off the mattress.

The vampire cursed violently but Trevor didn’t apologize. Instead he went to Sypha’s room to see if she was up. They had gotten in late and he wasn’t all too surprised to still find her sleeping. Her curls were everywhere, free from the oil and soot. She looked so comfortable sleeping, curled up with a pillow in her hands.

Trevor tiptoed over to her bed and pushed a curl away from her face, “Sypha,” he whispered. She didn’t move. He shook her gently, “Sypha, come on, we need to get moving.”

Her blue eyes fluttered open, fogged over with exhaustion, she made noises of protest before curling into fetal position, pillow against her chest. “Come on, don’t make me knock you out of bed like I did with that damn vampire.”

“Just a little longer,” she whined and Trevor suddenly remembered just how young the girl was. She kind of looked like Lila, all curled up like that.

“No, Sypha, you have to get to the medics of this place—see if they are stocked enough for when the Horde comes.”

She shook her head, “That’s a terrible thing to wake up to.” Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

Trevor sighed, because it was. But this was the last city left, they had to make sure it was well defended before they got to Dracula—or else there would be no one left to save.

“I can probably strong arm some warm breakfast out of the innkeeper,” Sypha perked up at this, but only vaguely. “Think about it,” Trevor continued, “Warm sausage stew. Hot eggs from the fire. The bread, Sypha think of the bread!”

“Alright!” She sat up angrily, hair going every which way. “But there better be food when I get down there.”

“Consider it done.”

Well the food wasn’t all that good, but compared to a consistent diet of turnips and carrots, Trevor swore this was heaven. The noises he made as he ate buttered bread with warm eggs was absolutely obscene.

“Well that sounds familiar,” a whisper came from behind him.

Trevor flipped around and glared, “Looks like the princess decided to get up.” Alucard sat down next to Sypha, who was tuning out the conversation around her—the morning soup was too delicious.

“I plan to talk to the locals, get an idea of what’s been happening—see if I can’t convince a few of them to load up on salt.”

Trevor nodded, mouth full of bread and delightfully dead chicken, “Sounds like a good idea.” Alucard curled his lip in disgust at Trevor’s behavior. Or because a piece of egg hit him in the face.

 

The mayor was…a bastard to say the least. He cared vary little for the warning that Trevor was trying to give and instead spent his time by explaining exactly _why_ his defenses were formidable enough to fend off anything Dracula threw at him. Trevor grit his teeth and tried to get through to him but the man was so thick skulled that he had Trevor dragged to the church so his mind could be ‘cleansed.’

And that’s how he ended up sitting in a bath of holy water with a priest exorcising him. He didn’t really pay attention to what the man was saying, something along the lines of let this man’s mind be free from Satan or something like that. He shifted uncomfortably in the trough of water, but not too much because the mayor’s guards still had spears to his throat. They had dumped him in the cold water with all his clothes still on and they were beginning to cling to his chilly frame. Needless to say, he much preferred the bath he had the previous night.

The priest paused, glaring down at him, “What is that on your neck, heretic?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know the Bishop of Gresit would you?”

“Answer me!”

Trevor bared his neck, hoping all the bruising was still visible in the candlelight, “Oh this? Oh that’s just the shape of my whore’s teeth.” The look of absolute horror on the priest’s face made his day. “You should see the ones he left on my ass. Still hurts a little to walk, although it can’t be any worse than what you do to your alter boys.”

And that’s how he ended up in a jail cell the rest of the day.

He sat lazily on the floor. The place was cheap, a joke for a prison. He could get out with the flick of his wrist. Of course they had confiscated his whip so that was going to be an issue. There was a man in the cell with him. Real thin guy, beard hung down to his waist and seemed to be most of his body weight. The man looked like a damn skeleton. His beaty eyes turned to Trevor when they threw him in.

“What ‘re you in for?”

“Blasphemy.”

The man laughed, but it sounded like death. “Good man.” Trevor nodded.

The guard fell asleep two or three hours later and Trevor made his move. He used one of his small knives to pry out the bolts that held the bars to the walls. The little metal pieces popping out with the right about of elbow grease.

The skeleton man shambled over, “What’s that yer’ doin’?”

“What’s it look like, old man? I’ve got work to do out there.” Trevor finally got the last bolt out and set quietly set them down. The bar lifted up easily enough and he jerked his head, motioning for the man to get out.

He kept a weary eye on the guard, who’s helmet fell over his eyes, making sure not to make a sound as he set the cell door back. Trevor snatched the key’s left on the man’s belt and took his whip, barely letting out a breath in fear of waking the man up. He tiptoed up the stairs and carefully unlocked the door. The skeleton man beside him was practically jumping with anticipation.

“Will you calm down, we can’t wake him up,” hissed Trevor. But the frail man still kept fidgeting while Trevor tried all the keys. The man’s sharp whispers echoing in his ear. He was this close to punching him.

Of course the last damn key on the ring was the one that fit. The skeleton man ran out of the prison like a—well he ran like a man free from prison. That was explanation enough. It was noon now, and the sun was peeking out from the storm clouds, making the city bright and pale. He locked the door behind him and pocketed the keys, thinking they would come in handy later on. He strolled along, wondering where his comrades where.

Alucard planned to talk to the guard, Sypha was supposed to be helping the healing force in the city. And his plan had just gotten tossed in the church and exercised so he didn’t think there was much hope for that. Tavern it was.

“It’s a little early for ale, don’t you think?” the barmaster pointed out. She was a stocky woman and could probably beat Trevor in a fight.

The Belmont shrugged, “So you’re not going to take my coin?”

The lady huffed, snatching the currency from his hand, “Never said that.” Trevor smiled as he was rewarded with moderately good ale. He sat at the bar instead of in a corner like usual. He didn’t plan on staying.

“You’re new ‘ere.”

Trevor nodded, “Just passing through for a few days.”

The barmaster nodded, “Where you headed?”

And Trevor took this as an opportunity to sow some seeds. “Out of Wallachia. Somewhere you should be looking towards as well.”

“Whatya mean by that?” Her brows creased together.

“Have you heard them?” whispered Trevor, leaning over, “They’re out there. Screaming. Every night. You’re not doing anyone favors by staying here to get killed.”

The woman hung her head, so she _had_ heard the demons. If he could start a small evacuation here, get them out of Wallachia, maybe more people could be spared.

She sniffled and went back to cleaning a jug, “We can’t just uproot ourselves like you travelers. I got family ‘ere.”

Trevor shook his head, “You won’t be making much money for them dead. The demons you’ve had before aren’t anything compared to the Horde.”

His words seemed to sink in, and he could see her mulling over them. Hopefully she would take them to heart. He got up from his stool, chugging the rest of the ale and throwing her extra coins. “Get out while the guards still take silver.”

Trevor strolled along, heading back to the inn in hopes of reconvening with Sypha and Alucard. But it seems the vampire caught up with him first. He was walking by an alley when a hand reached out and snatched him.

He was hauled into the shadows and bumped up against the wall, “The fuck!”

Alcuard knocked his hood back, looking unamused, “What did the mayor have to say?”

“That it’s rude to steal people from streets,” spat Trevor. The vampire rolled his eyes and the Belmont shook his head, “He wouldn’t listen to me. Any luck with the locals?”

The blond man shrugged, “I got a few people to listen and start packing. Or at least got them to douse their weapons in salt.”

Trevor nodded, “That’s further than I got.” He pulled the prison keys out of his pocket, “I may have had to break out of a cell.”

“Belmont!”

“Oh come on, what was I supposed to do? Wait for Syha to show up and scold me?”

The vampire rubbed his forehead and spoke tightly, “Why the hell were you in a cell?’

Trevor sighed, “I may have insulted the church whilst getting exorcised.”

“Why were you getting exorcised!”

“Because the mayor thought I was possessed!” Trevor threw his hands up as he yelled. “It’s been a decidedly shitty day so far! I apologize for not having your superior communication skills!”

Alucard rolled his eyes and covered Trevor mouth, knocking him against a wall, “Dammit man, keep your voice down.”

Trevor glared at him but didn’t make a sound while his cold hand covered his lips. Instead he nipped at the skin, at first in an attempt to get the hand away, but then just do see the look on Alucard’s painfully exhausted face.

“Belmont,” he warned, Trevor just waggled his eyebrows—licking his palm now. Alucard finally rolled his eyes and let Trevor do what he wanted. The man licked the length of those soft fingers, sucking them down. Alucard braced himself with one hand on the wall, Trevor basically pinned. His hands tasted like nothing—perhaps salt if he thought about it enough.

Trevor’s hand snuck in the hem of Alucard’s trousers, making it clear what he wanted. The vampire just looked at him unamused, as if this was a chore. “Are you really that desperate? We’re in a damn alley, Belmont.”

He shrugged, wrapped his hand around the vampire’s limp cock, although his trousers didn’t leave much room for movement so he would have to settle with just palming him. “I’ve had a long day, and you’re not arguing.”

Alucard let out a sigh and unbuckled his belts so his pants would be looser and Trevor could get a better grip. He moved closer to the Belmont, his chest pressing the man down. “No I’m not, am I?” He sounded disappointed in himself.

Trevor grinned proudly, and started pumping lazily. Although there still was very little room. Jesus how did he move in those things every day? Alucard made himself busy by untucking Trevor’s clothes and loosening his belt.

The vampire was muttering to himself, “Fucking exorcism, you still smell like a damn church.” Trevor just shrugged and pushed Alucard’s pants down further so he wouldn’t have to fight for room and more. He kept one hand around the vampire’s length while he mouthed at the pale skin of his neck.

Alucard got Trevor in his hand and soon they were both stroking each other, breathing heavily on each other’s skin. The cold stone of the alley wall made his body shiver and he instinctively drew closer to Alucard, even though he provided little relief from the chill. The man peppered quick kisses over Trevor’s neck, soft lips meeting rough stubble.

The vampire pushed Trevor’s trousers further down, to his knees. His sensitive skin now exposed to the frigid air. “Don’t get weak on me now,” mumbled the vampire, kneeding the Bemlont’s ass, “You’re the one who wanted to fuck in an alley.”

Trevor shook his head, and despite the cold, sweat was still developing on his forehead, “No, it’s better like this.” He pulled Alucard in by the back of his neck, bumping their foreheads together, “Its more dangerous.”

Alucard would never say it, but Trevor knew that the way he growled the words make the vampire falter. He ground their exposed groins together, “You like danger, don’t you Belmont?”

“Oh far too much,” He breathed as Alucard began pumping their cock’s together, each of them hard and wanting by now.

The vampire chuckled underneath Trevor’s jaw, “I can tell.” Trevor wanted desperately to hook his legs around Alucard’s waist but his pants were still half on and that wasn’t going to work out very well.

“Alucard, my boots—” He breathed trying to wriggle away.

“Oh, so now you’re the one with the shoe problems,” pointed Alucard. Trevor just made a whine and the vampire rolled his eyes and stepped away so he could unclothe himself properly. He ended up just yanking the bottoms out of his boots and shucking them off. He felt Alucad’s judgmental stare, “What? The ground is cold.”

“Mhmm,” Alucard hummed incredulously before pushing the man back against the wall and taking full advantage of the new range of motion, hiking Trevor’s legs around his waist. They kissed deeply, the way they always seemed to. If Alucard wasn’t busy supporting Trevor’s weight he was sure that the man would have a hand in his hair by now. Instead he took up the job of stroking them against each other, reviling in the delicious friction. Trevor could feel his heart hammering against his chest as they kissed and Alucard held him against the wall.

His hand snaked in Alucard’s coat, fumbling around for his medical kit. He pulled it out and plucked the tin filled with smooth cream.

“Don’t use so much,” Alucard hissed, face flushed.

Trevor arched an eyebrow towards him, “You’re going to tell _me_ how much _I_ need?”

Alucard grunted, as Trevor’s hand gripped tighter on both of them, “No, it’s just—that stuff is hard to get your hands on. And at this rate I’ll be out soon and these little trysts really won’t feel as good.”

He had a point. But whatever. Trevor stuffed the medical kit back in his coat hap hazardously and slicked his hand up and down Alucard’s length, watching as the man’s lips parted so delicately. And god when Alucard finally pushed into him, Trevor was the one with parted lips.

“Told you, you moan like a whore,” Alucard laughed as he settled himself in to the hilt. Trevor told him to fuck off and move. He wrapped his arms around the back of the vampire’s neck, bending towards him as their bodies rocked against each other.

But as soon as Alucard started thrusting faster he leaned back against the wall, his head thrown back and good god he did like to moan didn’t he? Every movement made lighting run across his skin and his eyes roll back. He continued to pump himself lazily and Alucard threaded a hand through his hair—not to grip it, he was just dangerously close to getting a concussion from having his head knock back every time Alucard thrust into him.

The vampire laughed after a few minutes and Trevor growled at him, “What’s funny this time?”

“An old lady just got scarred for life.”

He let his head roll to the side and saw that the streets we’re becoming busier. Oh well. This was too important for him to care. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into the feelings washing over him. The repeated waves of pleasure rolling through him as Alucard buried himself in Trevor, the hand in his hair.

Alucard bent down and licked a bead of sweat that was rolling down his neck before his lips locked down on the spot, sucking hard. His neck was going to end up permanently marred. But the vampire didn’t bite down, as much as Trevor wanted him to. And if he wasn’t going to drain him he might as well do something with that talented mouth of his.

Trevor captured his lips, and they kissed with broken breaths as Alucard continued to rock up into him. He really couldn’t help the noises he made now because the hand that had been in his hair moved to stroke his cock and Trevor was left helpless—the vampire taking every part of him. He let out breathy moans against Alucard’s cold lips until it finally became to much and he shot out over the vampire’s white shirt.

Alucard kissed him hard, making sure his whines were swallowed down, muffling them with his own lips. His knees were weak and he wasn’t even standing. He almost fell against the vampire’s chest, desperately catching his breath.

But the blond wasn’t finished yet, so he just pressed Trevor’s limp body against the wall with his own chest, hiding his face in Trevor’s neck. The man finished himself quick and dirty with fast motions that were almost too much for Trevor’s sensitive nerves. His grip on Trevor’s hips tightened dangerously as he growled in the collar of the Belmont’s shirt.

They stayed there, worn and tired, panting against each other before Alucard finally let Trevor down gently. As soon as his feet touched the ground he could feel the deep soreness in his body that was going to be a bitch to handle later on. He put his pants back on but was too tired to buckle or retie anything, he lent against Alucard heavily.

The vampire fingers carded through his hair therapeutically, allowing him to nuzzle his chest. Trevor wondered if Alucard could hear his heart thundering, because if not he could probably feel it. Trevor certainly could—his pulse was racing in his fingertips down to his toes.

Alucard looked down at the languid Belmont on his chest and smiled, but Trevor didn’t see it—it was a caring smile, near enough to a happy one. He thought the man looked so peaceful, with his face flushed and lips swollen.

Trevor must have felt Alucard eyes because he lifted his head, a stupid grin on his lips. “I’m going to need Sypha’s recipe for that pain tonic.”

The vampire chuckled and pushed the Belmont off him, redoing his garments. Trevor tucked in his tunic and trousers lazily. Alucard looked down at himself, grimacing at the white stain that was beginning to dry on his shirt.

“Sorry about that,” mumbled Trevor.

Alucard shook his head, “No you’re not.” And the nod he got from the Belmont confirmed this. “Go look for Sypha, I’ll be at the inn for the rest of the sunlight hours.”

Trevor nodded vaguely, as though he was half awake. Alucard traced his fingers along the man’s jaw, tilting his head up. The vampire studied Trevor, eyes tracing every inch of his face. From the long scar to the thick brown lashes. “Beautiful,” He whispered unintentionally and before the Belmont could argue Alucard kissed him softly.

“See you at the inn,” the vampire said before turning to disappear into the shadows of Enisara.

“Good bye, I lo—” Trevor chocked on the words he didn’t know he was saying. Alucard paused and Trevor blushed furiously. “I’ll see you, you know—at the inn,” Trevor stuttered out. The vampire nodded, finding the confirmation redundant, before finding more dark alleys to travers through.

“Fuck.” Trevor mumbled, leaning up against the wall and sliding down. What had he just done? There was no way he almost said that. Not to Alucard. No. He couldn’t have. Except he didn’t—he had caught himself before any damage could be done.

 _It’s force of habit_ , he told himself. That’s how his mother had always said farewell to him. And it’s how he always said farewell to his sister. It must have just been a slip of the tongue. Nothing more. Because he didn’t mean it. No, he could never mean it.

But then why had it decided to fall out when Alucard was fading away, and Trevor wanted nothing more than for him to come back.

_Goodbye, I love you._


	10. Blood and Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where Trevor's not an asshole

“Goodbye, I love you,” his mother murmured against his forehead.

“Goodbye, I love you,” he answered back.

His mother gave him a smile. Trevor loved his mother’s smile. It was wide, and her green eyes lit up. She ruffled his hair before leaving. He watched the door close behind her and suddenly felt bored. He swung his legs off the side of the couch, wondering what there could be to do.

“Trevor!”

He turned to see his brother William with their cousins George and Lucious. “We’re going out to train in the gardens, want to come?”

He really didn’t. He was the youngest child in the entire manor and everyone always treated him too rough. Expected him to be just as good as the older boys. It was aggravating because he never could be. They always won, always getting the better of him.

“Sure.”

They were practicing with whips. His older cousins liked to taunt him with them. He still fumbled around with a practice one while they had full fledged Belmont crackers. One snapped right by his head and he jumped away with a yelp, George was there laughing. He shook his head, trying to ignore them as he messed around with his own.

He took a deep breath, snapping the whip out towards a tree trunk with targets carved into the bark. He was aiming for the head but ended up getting the tip wrapped up in a branch. Trevor grit his teeth and ignored the laughs from behind him. He yanked the whip and the branch fell down, with leather still tied around it. The laughing got progressively louder. Trevor Belmont absolutely hated whips.

He snapped it out again—

 

—it hit the demon with a loud snap, the beast crying out as its body began to swell. The demon burst with a loud screech that Trevor had become far too accustom to. Whips needed to be kept in motion to be effective, so he never let his arm slow as he danced with creatures on the walls of Enisara. The horde had come that night, full fury. Trevor was warding them off, preventing them from getting into the city. But he could only do so much.

Sypha shot daggers of holy ice from the ground, catching the ones who had wings. They screamed and plummeted to the city, where Alucard picked them off from there. Citizens hid in their homes, cowering in fear and clutching salt-doused kitchen knives.

The shrieking was deafening, but so was the blood pounding in his ears. Trevor did his best to draw the attention off the beasts but he could only do so much and in one small area. The other side of the city was only protected by bowmen with silver arrows. So, he did what he could right here, lashing his whip out and watching the demons shriek in terror.

But some of the creatures still flew overhead, spiting fire on the city. If they had listened to Trevor, there would have been sufficient enough time to prepare for the damage. Homes would be burned because the fucking mayor though he was possessed. He hoped that bastard learned his lesson.

In all the chaos, a demon had managed to creep up on him. He was lucky for his Belmont blood, or else claws would have reached out and snatched him from this world. Trevor flipped around, his whip travelling with him. The leather wrapped around its neck like a vice, the head burning off and rolling to his feet while the rest of the demon popped.

Hell, those things smelled awful.

When the greater demon had warned him that there was an army of them—Trevor hadn’t taken it lightly. But it was still baffling to watch the creatures pour in, and he was well aware that the beast hadn’t been exaggerating. It was overwhelming. Trevor felt as though he was drowning in icor. But he pushed past his stress, he didn’t need that. No, because Enisara needed him. Sypha and Alucard needed him. He couldn’t take a knee now.

They fought well into the night, and when the first tendrils of morning light curled along the sky, the demons finally retreated and Enisara stood in dawn’s light. Big and proud—and more importantly, still alive.

He had migrated from the wall down to the city when there didn’t see to be anymore coming in. Trevor felt relief was over him and he collapsed in the street, falling to his knees and taking heavy breaths. People came out of their homes once the city was fully bathed in golden light, they praised him. Treated him like a damn knight. His hands were grabbed, everyone kissing the back like he was a fucking king as they dragged him back to the mayor’s house.

Apperently Alucard and Sypha had received the same treatment because they all stood before the mayor, overjoyed citizens surrounding them.

The man didn’t look too happy to see Trevor, and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself. _Shows him right_ , Trevor hissed in his head as the mayor gave a speech about their bravery and valor.

“These three heroes saved us from Hell’s wrath, they are to be honored and revered. Stories will be told for generations to come.” The mayor, in a surprising display of humility, bent down to a bow, “If there is anything you desire in return, you need only ask.”

Well Trevor’s first thought was a good meal, but Alucard—the diplomatic one—spoke ahead of him. “The night Horde will return. Your men need training if you want hope of surviving. Allow us to teach them.”

The mayor nodded eagerly, “Of course, of course. It would be an honor for the guard to learn from you.”

Alucard nodded, and Trevor was caught up in the way he looked. Tall and regal, shoulders pushed back and shin up—the mayor practically begging on his knees in front of him. “Open the gates. Let those who wish to leave depart.”

The mayor seemed more reluctant about this, Trevor could see his eyes twitch, “Of course. The gates will remain open. Is there anything more I could do?”

Trevor saw his chance, “And a better bed.”

Sypha’s eyes lit up, “A nice meal!”

Alucard looked asoluetly exhausted by their asks, going to the point of doing his oh so dramatic eye roll. “And perhaps some more adequate accommodation,” he groaned.

The mayor smiled, “That will be easy to arrange, very simple. Thank you for all you have done for my city. Who do I owe this too?”

The three of them shared a look. Both Alucard and Trevor’s identities were tainted, they couldn’t risk someone finding out they had an excommunicant and a bloody vampire in their midst. Without speaking they all seemed to agree.

Alucard’s voice was loud and clear, ringing like a bell in a church. “I am the Soldier.”

“And I am the Scholar.” If Alucard was a bell than Sypha was the whole damn choir. Projecting her voice and making it bounce off the walls. Pride flickered in his chest.

Trevor sounded much less sure of himself. Their titles were powerful, significant. His voice wasn’t poised or precise their theirs. It was strong and brutal, “The Hunter.”

 

“Trevor!”

He blew out his candle and buried himself in his covers, heart hammering against the book he held so tightly to his chest. His door creaked open and he could hear his father’s footsteps echo in his room. They approached his bed and stopped. Trevor held his breath, but he was pretty sure the loud thud of his heart was going to give him away.

His father lifted up his covers, peering at Trevor with a crooked smile. “Can’t hide that easily, Walnut.” He nodded towards the book that Trevor held to his chest, “Been looking up the family history?”

Trevor nodded and his father smiled, pulling the covers off his head, “Not the most kind bedtime story.” He sat up against his pillows and his father relit the candle on his nightstand.

“One day I want to be just like Leon Belmont,” mused Trevor. His father sat on the edge of his bed, taking the book from his small hands.

“Oh? What about Nickolas Belmont?” His father flipped through to pages to Trevor’s great uncle, known for defeating most of the werewolves in Wallachia.

Trevor shook his head, “I want to kill vampires!”

His father grinned and turned the page to the whip codex, “True Belmont, you are. Can’t wait for your first true whip, can you?”

Trevor bit his lip. Because he didn’t really want a whip, but that’s what was expected of him. “What about a sword? Like Richard Belmont.”

His father made a face, “Richard didn’t do much really.”

Trevor sat up further, snatching the book back and flipping through it, “Yes he did. Look, here, he killed one of Dracula’s generals with a silver sword.”

There was that face again, and Trevor didn’t really see what was so wrong about not wanting a whip. He wasn’t the first born anyway, there was no way he was getting the famed Vampire Killer. That was already going to William. And if not William then to Andrew. And if both Andrew and William were out of commission then it would go to Percival. Trevor was the last one in line. His hope of getting the famous heirloom was practically zero.

“Why don’t you want to be like Erik Belmont?” suggested his father.

Trevor huffed, “Father that’s you.”

“Do you not want to be like your father?” he said—feigning offense.

Trevor hook his head, focusing on the book, “Mother’s better with knives.”

His father laughed, ruffling Trevor’s hair, “That she is.” He pulled the book away from Trevor, who whined once it left his hands. The man stood up, “C’mon Walnut. Your new tutor’s coming in the morning. You need to be well rested.”

His father was close to blowing out the candle when Trevor stopped him, “When is mother coming back from her trip?”

“Soon, don’t worry yourself. Before you know it, there’ll be a little brother running around here that you have to deal with.”

Trevor groaned, and buried himself in the covers again. He heard his father chuckle and saw the light of the candle disappear.

“I love you, goodnight.”

Trevor poked his head out, “You didn’t say it right.” He complained.

“Oh fine, what is it again?”

“Goodbye, I love you.”

His father sighed, “Alright. Goodbye, I love you Walnut.”

Trevor smiled and snuggled deeper into his blankets, “Goodbye, I love you too.” And his father shut the door. He waited for the heavy bootsteps to fade out down the hall before he jumped out of bed.

He had been buzzing with anticipation since he heard that a new tutor would be coming in. But all of his brothers and cousins were much better than him already, and he didn’t want to make the bad impression of being the worst in the entire manor.

Trevor took his practice whip down from it’s place on his shelf and creaked open the door. Moonlight lit up the hallway and he closed the door softly behind him and tiptoed down the corridor. He snuck by the servants and left into the gardens.

The targets were still carved into the trees. All the other ones had their bark stripped from repeated blows from his family’s whips. But his was still fully clothed, the brown texture taunting him. He took a steady breath, jumping up and down to warm himself up before he let loose, throwing the whip with all his force at the tree.

He missed completely, and ended up hitting William’s tree. He hissed, feeling the need to scream with anger. But that would wake the house so he kept it bottled in and drew the whip back, striking again and hitting another low hanging branch.

He threw it again and again, never hitting right where he wanted until suddenly in a fit of anger, he threw it as hard as he could and a large chuck of bark went flying from the sketched head of his target.

Trevor stared slacked jawed at it for a few second before laughing, repeating exactly what he had done before. It hit again, this time in the shoulder. His laugher filled the gardens as he continued to crack his whip at the tree.

A gardener found him that morning, sleeping next to a tree with its trunk bare of bark. 

 

Trevor gulped down the expensive wine that filled his goblet, not caring that it dripped down the corners of his mouth. He set it down with a sigh and took a large bite of the chicken leg in his hand. The meat was tender and well cooked—the mayor’s personal chef providing it. His eyes rolled back as he barely chewed the flavorful morsel, because he could afford to do that—there was an entire chicken on his plate he had yet to devour.

“Tell me again, about how you fought off the demons,” A bright eyed girl begged next to him. He was pretty sure it was the mayor’s niece or something.

Trevor nodded, picking a piece of gristle out of his teeth, “Well, I saw them pouring in over the wall and I thought—hang on, I could just get on top of there and catch them before they came in!”

The girl’s lips parted in awe and her hand inched a little closer, “And then what happened?”

A snort came from the other side of the table, Sypha was using a knife and fork for her pheasant, “And then he proceeded to get icor all over his tunic—but don’t worry, that isn’t what your smelling, he just has that aroma around him all the time.”

Trevor rolled his eyes and the girl sneered at Sypha, turning her attention back on him as if she had never left, “Where did you learn all that, Hunter?”

Trevor leaned in, “I was raised by wolves. They took me in and treated me like their own. I ran wild with them, learned how to stalk elk and deer while on all fours.”

The girl gasped, “Oh my!” But the she leaned in with interest, “Is that where you got that scar?” her fingers ran over his cheek.

He nodded solemnly, and he ignored the scornful huff that came from Sypha, “It happened when the previous alpha became weary of my presence, thinking I would take the pack from him. We fought for dominance, luckily though, I survived—and won the pack for myself.”

Her hand covered her mouth in surprise, “But why are you here now?”

Trevor sat up, chest puffed out just enough, “Well, I heard about all the horrible things that Dracula was doing to my land, I just had to stop it.”

“You're so brave…” the girl sighed wistfully, adoration in her eyes. Trevor nodded humbly and Sypha stood up angrily, slamming her silverware on the table.

“If you’ll excuse me, I believe I’ve lost my appetite.” With that she stalked off, out of the dining room. Alucard was conspiring with the mayor and his guard on the other side of the table, and shot Trevor a looked that just screamed, ‘what did you do now?’

Feeling obligated to follow her, Trevor excused himself and chased the Speaker down. “Sypha, hold on a second, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” she hissed in his face, “Not only are you telling lies to that girl there, you’re doing while Alucard is still in the damn room!”

Trevor reared back from her spitfire. He wasn’t going to pretend that the wine was fueling a lot of that conversation, but it was also that fact that every time he looked at Alucard he thought about what he had almost said the day before. It made bubbles rise in his chest and he didn’t want to deal with that right now.

“It’s just a bit of harmless flattery, Sypha. And even if it wasn’t, it isn’t any of Alucard’s business who I lay with.”

Sypha’s mouth fell open and he thought she might catch a fly like that, “How could you do this?”

“Do what?” he asked innocently.

“Be so careless!” she howled. Her thin finger poked him in the chest, “You promised this wasn’t going to change anything.”

He shook his head, confused, “It hasn’t!”

“But if you continue this it will! I don’t want to be caught in the middle of your petty fight if you two don’t end right. We have a mission Belmont, I will not let you lose sight of that because you were too stupid to keep your hands to yourself.”

The Speaker stormed off again, slamming the door to her room that the Mayor had provided in his large house. Trevor was left torn in the hallway. Because he knew she was right. She didn’t even know just how right she was. He had almost ruined everything, blabbing that he loved the damn vampire. He didn’t. He couldn’t. He loved what the man did to him. The way the man made him feel. But love? Love was something too dangerous for him to even attempt.

“Belmont?”

Trevor looked over his shoulder to see a familiar blond who’s face was furrowed in worry.

“What’s going on, I heard yelling.”

Trevor shrugged, making a vague gesture down the hall, “Sypha just got angry. Said I drank too much.”

Alucard huffed, “Well that can be said of you half the time, what did you do to her?”

He raised his shoulders and shook his head, “Nothing I swear.”

The vampire didn’t seem to believe him and he rested a hand on his shoulder. The little touch made his stomach do backflips. What the hell was wrong with him? Fawning over someone like a fucking teenage girl.

“We’ve all had a long couple of hours. Get some sleep, you got troops to teach tomorrow. And make sure this is fixed by morning, alright?”

Trevor dismissed him with a wave and Alucard headed back to the dining room, but before he could leave he piped up again, “Alucard?”

The vampire paused, “Yes, Trevor?”

His hands shook as his mouth hung open. He didn’t have any words on his tongue and yet it he wanted to say everything. He wanted to beg the man to come to bed, to share sleep with him and ease the nightmares he knew would come. But that was ridiculous. This entire situation was ridiculous—calling out to him like a wife watching her husband leave. Trevor gulped and shook his head, “Are you going to eat your quail?”

 

“Her name is Lila.”

Trevor curled his lip in disgust at the bundle of baby fat and blankets in his arms. The thing wriggled around, squinting and gurgling. It’s face was all red and puffy.

“She’s fat.”

His mother gasped, smacking him upside the head, but not forcefully. Just enough to get the point across. “Don’t say that about her. You were even fatter.”

Trevor scoffed, but didn’t take his eyes off the small face in his arms. Her skin was pale and he could trace veins underneath it, crawling along her eyelids. There was a tuft of red hair like his father's on the top of her soft skull.

His mother sat beside him on the couch, wrapping an arm around him to hug him to her side, “Your father said that they found you asleep in the gardens while I was gone. What was that about Walnut?”

He shook his head, “I didn’t want the new tutor to think I was useless. I spent the entire night practicing.”

A soft hum came from his mother and Lila sniffled a bit, “But I’ve heard compliments on your weapons skills since then. Perhaps it did you good to practice alone.” She pet his head, “I know the other boys aren’t kind to you sometimes for being so young.”

He jerked away from the touch, not liking how he was being treated like a wounded puppy. “It doesn’t bother me, I just get distracted.”

“Ah,” his mother sighed incredulously, “of course. That’s why.” Lila made a sound and lifted her chubby hand up. “She wants your finger, Trevor.”

“What?”

And his mother put his finger in her little tiny hand, short fingers wrapping around it. He supposed it might have been sweet, if he had cared. With his finger trapped he didn’t shy away from the caring touches.

“Trevor, you and I aren’t like the rest of the family.” Her voice was soothing, lulling him as she spoke. “We’re a little bit of the outcasts. The black sheep. But that’s alright. We’re stubborn, and strong. Because you can’t dye black wool, Trevor. Don’t pretend to be someone you aren’t.”

He looked up into his mother’s jade eyes, something swimming in there that he wished he was old enough to recognize. Her dark hair was tied up but loose strands still managed to fall from the braid she wore. Trevor thought she looked tired, circles hanging underneath her eyes. It hurt to see her like that, so he swept his eyes back to the dumb little thing in his arms.

Her eyes were dark brown, unlike their mother or father’s. Big and round like saucers with pale ginger lashes. Andrew and Percival had brown eyes too, but Trevor and William shared their father’s dull blue ones.

“Is that why any of the others haven’t seen her yet?” asked Trevor, bending the finger that Lila held slightly. The baby made a smile little cry but nothing more.

His mother nodded, “They’ll see her soon enough. But they’re too old to care for something so small.” Trevor just made a huff, still inspecting the creature in his arms. Her big eyes were falling slowly, blinks becoming longer. Eventually they settled an soft breathing left her small mouth.

He looked up to his mother in horror, “Is she sleeping?”

“Shhh,” warned his mother, pulling the blankets closer to Lila. “She’s been crying the entire trip. Let her sleep.”

His mother stood up, dusting off her dress, “Wait, no!” he whisper-cried. “Don’t leave me with her.”

But his mother just shook her head, “Just call the nurse in if she cries, you’ll be fine. Goodbye, I love you.”

His mother walked out and left him alone, cradling a sleeping infant in his arms. It was awkward and didn’t feel right. Every small noise made him panic. With the door to the study still open he could see his cousins racing through the hallways, he was worried their heavy footsteps would wake her and held her closer in attempt to protect her ears.

Eventually Andrew poked his head in, sneering. “God, I didn’t know you were a wet nurse Trevor.”

He wrinkled his nose and hissed at his brother as loud as he could without stirring the creature. “Bugger off, it’s sleeping.”

His brother held his hands up, “Oh okay. Wouldn’t want to disturb your precious baby.” Trevor just rolled his eyes and Andrew left. He looked down at the swaddled infant.

“You better not grow up like them,” he whispered, smoothing down the little patch of red on her head. “I hope you’re a black sheep, like me and Mother.”

Her big eyes opened again, and he was startled, thinking that she had understood him. Lila stared blankly up at him for a moment, with clear glassy eyes—before letting out an ear-piercing wail.

“Ah—oh god, no—NURSE!”

 

“For the love of god man, have you ever held a sword before?” Trevor hissed, snatching the weapon from the guard’s hand to show him the correct stance. “Don’t be afraid of it. Get comfortable with it,” he tossed the sword in the air and caught it with one hand, “It’s not a fucking baby, don’t treat it like one.”

The man looked absolutely appalled by Trevor’s criticism but he honestly couldn’t care less. He had spent the entire afternoon, mapping out demon’s weaknesses and their behavior. How they attack, what gets their attention, and what to fight them with. The soldiers had soaked it up like sponges, looking in awe at the now famous Hunter. Of course there were the ones who still didn’t trust him. Ones like the man he had locked in prison. But he was just going to have to get over that because Trevor was their best chance of survival.

“Excuse me,” said one of the more stubborn guards, “But why isn’t the Soldier teaching us? I mean, we’re not hunting the things after all.”

Trevor locked his jaw, he had a point. But Alucard was currently treating the little injuries that had been sustained in the raid. And the vampire wouldn’t be able to stand out here in the sun for hours at a time without getting burned pretty badly.

He sauntered over to the outspoken man. He was actually one of the better ones, good with a bow and strong. “Why isn’t the Soldier teaching you?” Trevor repeated and the man nodded. “Hmm.”

Trevor looked to the rest of the guards, who had fallen silent, “The _Soldier_ ,” he hissed, “isn’t teaching you because you’re already soldiers. No, I’m teaching you because I am a hunter, and the city of Enisara is being hunted.” He glared into the eyes of the men, who looked uncomfortable underneath the weight of his gaze. “The demons out there—the fucking monsters—are hunting you. Stalking you. They have been for a while now. Your last hope is to get into their heads, to understand that they see you as prey. I _know_ how they’re going to attack. How they will sniff out your weaknesses. I’m here because I can teach you to hunt your hunters.”

Trevor glared at the man who had spoken, “That reason enough for you?”

 

He dodged the blow from his brother, spinning around to catch him in the side with his sword. Percival doubled over, but not before catching Trevor around the ankle with his whip. He fell, smacking the ground to break the energy and making the fall less severe. He quickly swung his leg to yank the whip out of his brother’s hands. Left unarmed, Trevor was able to leap from the ground and tackle Percival.

His brother landed on his back and Trevor held his sword to his throat.

“Enough!” Their trainer coughed and Trevor got up, holding a hand towards his brother. Percival didn’t take it and got up on his own.

He looked ashamed, probably because he had gotten beaten by his brother who was three years younger. Oh well, it just meant that Trevor had beaten his brother, who was three years elder. A win in his mind. They were dismissed and Percy knocked Trevor with his shoulder. He just shrugged it off, letting the boy be bitter as he undid the whip around his ankle.

Trevor passed by his father when he went inside, he had been watching from the window, hands behind his back. His father said nothing to Percival but put hand on Trevor’s shoulder, stopping him.

Piercing blue eyes looked down at him, “You’re getting pretty good with that sword.”

He wished that the praise didn’t make his chest swell as much as it did, “Thank you.”

His father nodded, “Perhaps it might not be a bad thing to look into getting a proper one for you. One you can take one hunts with us.”

Trevor’s eyes lit up, “T-thank you, Father.” He tried to hide his excitement as he walked to his room. He watched the sun set from his window, absolutely buzzing. _Hunting_. Actually hunting. This is what he had been waiting for his entire life. To finally get the chance to make a difference, to show what he had learned. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking in anticipation. Finally he wouldn’t be the one who got left out anymore. He wouldn’t have to watch his brothers disappear, weapons in hand as they killed the monsters of the world. Trevor would finally be there with them. Fighting along side them instead of against them.

The sun fell and the moon was exposed, bathing the world in blue. He sighed, blowing out his candle and planning on getting to sleep when a sharp cry broke out in the hall.

He winced at the sharp noise. Lila was a year and a half, but still hadn’t gotten the sleeping part down yet. She was at the other end of the hall but good god could that child scream. He did his best to tune it out, knowing her nurse would come soon. But when the noise persisted he finally threw his door open and marched down there himself.

She was standing up in her crib, face wet with tears that glistened in the moonlight. He stood in the doorway, bristling with anger until her teary eyes landed on him and her screams turned into pathetic whimpers.

The sound made his shoulders fall, because all she had wanted was to be held, like usual. He closed the door, her pathetic cries to sad too leave the room now. Trevor walked over and picked Lila up in his arms, resting her on his hip.

Tiny hands balled up the fabric of his sleepshirt and he bounced her a little bit, whispering quietly. “It was a big day today, Lila.” He looked out her window, a view of the village miles away. “I’m going to go hunting. Like a real Belmont, Lila. With monsters and swords.”

Her tears stained his clothing but her cries had died down to healthy whimpers. He held her close, rocking his weight from side to side. “I can’t wait till you can get out and start training Lila. You’re going to love it. I’ll teach you everything, even my secret tricks. The ones Andrew can’t even figure out.”

Lila made a little gurgle and he pulled back to smile at her, “That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” He nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder again. “It does. They won’t bother you, Lila. They’re too old to care.”

He watched the little village from here. They were building a new church that was just starting to rise, a little blot against the horizon. “Father says he doesn’t want you to train,” Trevor spoke absently, “Thinks it too dangerous. It’s cause aunt Ester just died, don’t be upset about it. Mother will make sure you aren’t left out. She’s nice like that. Nice to us black sheep.”

He rubbed her back comfortingly, “Mama,” she murmured and Trevor smiled.

“That’s right, Mama. She’s sorry she hasn’t been around lately. Mama doesn’t like to stay here too long.”

Lila sniffled again, “Tevor.”

He cuddled into her, “I’m not gonna leave you Lila.” He said reassuringly, “Even when I start hunting, I promise not to forgot you like William and Lucious forgot about me.”

A little more soft rocking and she was asleep again, snoring softly on his shoulder. But he knew if he let her down now she would wake up—so instead he just continued to shift his weight from side to side. He had gotten bigger, going through a growth spurt in the past few months, but her weight was beginning to wear on his arms. Trevor ignored it as best he could, counting the constellations between the clouds.

“It looks like it’s going to snow soon Lila,” he said, noticing the frost on the window, “I don’t like the cold. My toes never get warm. You know if Father doesn’t let you out hunting like us, I’ll take you anyway like Mother did with me. We’ll catch some rabbit or deer for dinner. I hope you like rabbit stew. It’s my favorite.”

He continued to speak quietly and when she stopped making tired noises and fell into a deep slumber he finally pulled her away from him, laying her down in her crib. There was a wet stain on his shoulder where she had been crying but he didn’t care, Trevor just pulled the blankets up so she wouldn’t get cold in the middle of the night.

Her hair had puffed out but was still soft and fine, laying against her head. She was still a chubby baby, with rolls everywhere but she was growing into it. Hopefully. Trevor flattened down a tuft of hair, running his thumb over her soft cheek.

Trevor bent over the crib and placed a kiss to her forehead, “Goodbye, I love you.”

 

The Horde didn’t come that night, probably rebuilding their numbers off in the hills, leaving the town of Enisara in constant fear. They had waited long into the night before Trevor left a solid patrol to keep watch while the rest of them caught some sleep. He lumbered back to the mayor’s house, limbs tired and burnt out after being up for practically a day and a half.

Trevor fell onto his bed, fully prepared to pass out nice and comfortable. But as soon as his eyes closed, fire flashed behind them and he was startled awake. The nightmares had been worse due to his lack of sleep lately. As if his mind was punishing him for his absolutely atrocious sleeping schedule. He sat up on the edge of is bed, unnerved and exhausted.

Frost laced the windows, glowing in the moonlight. If he ran a finger over it he could write on the window’s fog. Trevor buried his head in his hands, trying to massage his temples into rest. But he was too overworked—worried that the Horde would sneak in while he was asleep, burning down the city as he snored.

“Uraggghh!” He growled. Why the hell couldn’t he just fall asleep! He could stay awake for an entire month and it couldn’t make a difference. He would still see fire in his dreams. So his only hope was getting blackout drunk.

He wandered out of his room, trying to remember where the hell the kitchen was. Was it to the left, or to the right? He stood blearily in the hallway, scratching his head. Well he couldn’t remember where the kitchen was but as he looked to the right he couldn’t help but recall a vampire being given a room at the end of the hall.

“Don’t do it,” he grumbled to himself, looking away from the door. But his feet started walking and he cursed under his breath.

The door was open, and Alucard was untying his shoes at the foot of the bed. Trevor didn’t even take the time to say anything and just closed the door behind him, crumbling on the bed and dragging the vampire with him by the arm.

He seemed too startled to say anything as Trevor wrapped the vampire’s arms around him, burring himself under the blankets and towards Alucard’s chest. After a few moments he seemed to relax into the sudden situation and pulled Trevor in tighter, tucking his head.

Trevor was too tired to care about the bubbling in his chest or the twists in his stomach, and was just thankful that Alucard was cold enough to keep the fire away that night.

 


	11. Blood's Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one I refuse to apologize for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys are fucking fantastic. Like, reading everything you comment is my favorite part of coming home. I've always been beyond paranoid about writing out of character but one after another you all seem to agree that the characterization is your favorite part and I'm just a puddle of goo because thank you so fucking much??? 
> 
> That being said, I said I refuse to apologize for this chapter but I kinda want to....but I wont. :)

Cold breath stirred his hair, making the strands shift across his forehead. It made Trevor shiver and he unconsciously curled closer to the body around him. Normally people move in their sleep but he was met with the same view of a red scar that he had fallen asleep to when his eyes broke open. He stilled for a moment, wondering if Alucard knew he was awake. Or if Alucard was asleep himself. The vampire didn’t seem to need as much sleep as the rest of them, but never argued against it. Trevor supposed resting for an entire year lent itself to a revitalized person.

He desperately wanted to over analyze the situation. Why he had snuck into Aluard’s chambers just so he could get a good night’s sleep. He wanted to pick apart what had led him here. From memories of the vampire biting his wrist what seemed like forever ago, to the butterflies in his stomach that came around every time he was near. The lightness in his chest was gone now, settled down by the chilly muscle he was pressed against. He had never done this. Wanted someone just to be close to. For comfort’s sake. The vampire must think him insane.

Soft thumbs circled on his back and Alucard’s leg was slotted in between Trevor’s. He felt a press against his thigh that was reminiscent of warm mornings and even warmer dreams. He smiled to himself, a little too proud that even the vampire had such human needs. He made a small shift of his leg, pressing closer to see if Alucard was truly awake or not. The man stirred a little but nothing more. Part of him hoped it was Trevor that he was dreaming about.

But with the steady rhythm of Alucard’s soft breaths, Trevor just settled for lying there—mind at ease. It was morning, based on the light in the room and the way Alucard’s blond hair shimmered white. If he listened hard enough he could hear the squawk of morning birds outside. The mayor’s house creaked at bit with the hustle of the staff. Time moved around the room but they lay in a different realm. Still and quiet. He dosed off again, the peacefulness making it easy to close his eyes and think of nothing.

Trevor shifted around again a little later, deciding it was late enough to check if the other man was awake. He tiled his head up to see drowsy golden eyes blinking down at him. The vampire smiled, “Sleep well?”

He shrugged, interlocking their legs and drawing him closer, “Could have been warmer.”

Alucard rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow, “Perhaps you should stay in your own bed next time.”

He shook his head, checking to see if the man was still hard against his thigh, “And miss having you grind up against me in the middle of the night? Never.”

“You truly have a one track mind, Belmont.”

“You don’t seem to be arguing,” Trevor hissed, slotting his thigh in between Alucard’s, trying to ignite the friction again.

Alucard seemed unamused, “You have things to do today.” He didn’t press back, making Trevor do all the work.

“We’ve got your cream,” sighed Trevor and Alucard shook his head.

“No. We don’t. I had to use it as a salve for some of the people’s burns yesterday.” Trevor frowned. “I would have had enough but someone got greedy in a dirty alley.”

“Hey, you were just as much a part of that as I was.”

Alucard squinted, “Only barely.”

Trevor cleared his throat, his hands snaking down to grip Alucard’s hips, “Well fine, if we can’t do that. There’s still plenty of other things…”

Alucard yawned and stretched out on his back, resting his head on his arms. “If you’re that insatiable then you can do what you wish. But I wouldn’t mind getting a few more hours of rest.”

Trevor sat up angrily, “Well if you’re not going to participate—” He was poised to leave the bed when a strong arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back down. Alucard was curled into his back, trapping him with his strength. The vampire’s break tickled the bare skin of his neck.

“You stumble into my room in the middle of the night,” he hissed, “not a word as you pull me to sleep around you. And then you think you can just leave without so much as a word of why?” Alucard chuckled, “You can’t runaway that easily.”

Trevor hoped he couldn’t feel the shiver that ran through him as he was pinned, Alucard’s lips ghosting along his skin. “I—I was drunk.”

The vampire hummed, “Without even a trace of alcohol on your breath? How strange…” He had wished that Alucard wouldn’t’ve noticed that. His body betrayed him by baring his neck against Alucard dominating presence.

“Maybe I just got our rooms confused and was wondering why the hell _you_ were here,” Trevor spat but with no real venom, it was hard to sound angry when Alucard’s hand trailed underneath the hem of his trousers and ran through the curls in between his thighs.

“Hmm, you’re so easily excitable, Belmont.”

He just laughed, “Same could be said for you. Don’t think I didn’t notice your prick against my leg.” He turned over best he could to look at the vampire behind him, “What was on _your_ mind?”

He could feel the vampire’s laughter vibrating his body, “Breakfast.”

Trevor turned over, hope in his eyes, “Are you hungry?” Alucard placed is finger on Trevor’s lip, a signal for him to hush.

His head shook as he spoke, “Don’t get like that Belmont.” The finger fell from his lips to run over the bitemark at the base of his neck, “You’ve barely started to get fresh skin.”

The Belmont rolled his eyes, and his body, shifting over to straddle the vampire. “What did I tell you about treating me like a fucking glass sculpture,” he growled, eyes narrowed and hands placed on either side of Alucard’s head.

The vampire furrowed his pale brows, nail running over the stubble on his jaw. “Why shouldn’t I?” he shrugged, “You are a piece of art after all.”

Trevor reared back in shock. His lips parted in a silent gasp at the vampire’s words. His mind ran through them over and over again before Alucard placed his finger over his lips again. “You’re about to speak again, don’t make me suffer through your voice.”

He brought Trevor’s head down by a soft grip on his chin, kissing the thoughts out of his head. His hair didn’t fall down as a curtain like Alucard’s did, surrounding them in a world of their own. The vampire pulled any words that Trevor would have said away from his tongue, leaving him speechless and out of breath.

When he pulled away, Alucard’s lips were swollen and his hair fanned around him gracefully. Trevor hummed. “You look nice like that.”

“Like what?”

“Under me,” he replied slyly.

The vampire nodded, a faint grin on his face as his hands fell to Trevor’s waist, “Yes this is quite different, isn’t it?”

Trevor mused, “I’m not opposed to it,” and Alucard tilted his brow; interest piqued.

“Perhaps we can set aside a night to indulge,” He lifted his head to capture Trevor’s lips. The Belmont melted into the kiss, as he always did but Alucard broke away quickly, “However, not today. You need to get ready and I have conversations with the mayor regarding evacuations.”

Alucard gently pushed Trevor off and he rolled to the bed numbly. “I don’t have to be out till noon,” he whined, sprawling out on his back, sheets curled around his waist.

The vampire sat on the edge of the bed, throwing a horrible smile over his shoulder as Trevor lounged in the sun like a cat. “Satisfy yourself, Belmont.”

He scoffed as Alucard went about dressing himself—something that should truly be considered a crime. “Why, when your lips can do just as well.”

Alucard glared at him through narrowed eyes and Trevor tilted his head, “Come to think about it, you’ve never done that.”

The vampire buttoned up his blouse, “To you? No.”

“Why not?” he asked with genuine curiosity. The vampire shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know, Belmont. To spite you.” He seemed tired with the conversation, the way he usually did when Trevor wasn’t doing what was told.

“Are you so good that its an insult not to?” Trevor sat up. Alucard had a skilled mouth and had proven more than proficient in other areas, it was natural to expect he would be just as talented with that. The image of the vampire on his knees in front of him made heat unfurl in his abdomen.

Alucard stretched his hands out in his gloves, the leather tight around his thin fingers. “I’ve only heard good things—now get up, they’ll expect you for breakfast.”

Trevor inched towards the edge of the bed, his feet not yet touching the floor. “Am I ever going to get the chance to give one of those compliments.”

The vampire gave a grin that was reminiscent of a fox’s, one you wouldn’t entirely trust, “Mhmm, perhaps if you convince me.” Alucard was leaning down to murmur close to Trevor’s face, and he looked so powerful. With his regal hair and sword on his hip, leather hugging close to the form of his spidery fingers.

“And pray tell,” Trevor whispered, his voice moving the curl atop the man’s forehead, “what would convince you?” Alucard’s eyes drifted down his chest as he ran a teasing finger slowly from his collar bone to his trousers.

“Anything you could offer me, I have already taken,” his voice was dark and husky, Trevor wanted him to talk like that forever.

Trevor gulped, “You have to want something…”

A finger drew lines on his thigh as Alucard thought for a moment, “Perhaps…some better attire.”

Well that broke him out of it. “Better attire?” he repeated, drawing back, “What’s wrong with what I wear?”

Alucard rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious, “It’s _all_ you wear.” He eyed the tunic up and down, “Not to mention the icor stains and frayed ends. You are nobility, Belmont, maybe it would be nice for you to dress as such.”

Trevor’s face twitched, “ _Fine_ ,” he hissed, “What would you rather me wear?”

The vampire stepped back, hand over his mouth as he inspected Trevor. “A longer tunic, something black and white. And perhaps a tighter vest, your figure is too nice not to show off.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, finding the suggestions pointless, “Anything else while you’re at it?”

Alucard bit his lip and leaned over Trevor again, splayed hands on his thighs and gripping with need. His pupils were blown wide and bore into Trevor’s soul. “Boots.”

“Excuse me?”

“Tall ones, with expensive leather. Polished and a good heel.”

The request was so absurd and yet mundane at the same time it almost made Trevor break out into laughter. He choked it down but couldn’t hide his bemused smile, “Alright then. Boots it is.”

Alurcard straightened up, fixing the lapels of his coat, “Good.” He headed towards the door but not before looking behind him a final time, “Don’t let anyone see you leave. They might think we were up to… _unsavory_ things.”

 

Trevor ruffled Sypha’s hair as he sat down for breakfast. The curls were getting far too long, losing their volume to weight. “How are those protection spells going?”

The Speaker shrugged, “I’m not the best with such theoretical magic. I am used to raw power at my fingertips.”

He squinted, “So that’s a yes…?” She huffed and went back to dipping her toast in some seasoned egg yolk.

“The Horde did not come last night.”

Trevor sighed, his forearms leaning heavily on the table as he tapped his foot impatiently. “No, they did not. Which I suppose is all and well. I don’t think the guardsmen are ready for a full throttle raid just yet.”

Sypha hummed in agreement and he studied her casually. She had gotten much thinner over their journey, loosing the youthful look in her cheeks. He hoped that she was eating enough now, not wanting her to wither away to a skeleton. “Do you want a haircut, Sypha?”

She stopped in the middle of chewing some toast, “Excuse me?”

“A haircut. I’m free until noon, and I thought perhaps you wouldn’t mind getting one. Or taking a trip out into the city in general.”

The Speaker lent back, covering her mouth as she finished up her food. “I have the wards to work on. And your lessons—”

“Yes, but before that. Perhaps we could go to the market and get some souvenirs or something. Get a sense of the community.”

She looked unimpressed by this and crossed her arms over her chest, “What has gotten into you Belmont?”

Trevor scoffed, “Oh forgive me for trying to be kind. I thought women liked that sort of thing. You know, where you take them out and buy them shiny things.”

“Shallow women do,” Sypha pointed out. “But you have no reason to treat me as though we are courting. It’s about Alucard isn’t it?”

It hadn’t been until she made it about him. He honestly had just wanted to lift her spirits—but come to think of it, the city should have a cobblery somewhere around here with some boots.

“He’s not the center of my life Sypha,” Trevor sighed.

The Speaker rolled her eyes, “Of course how ridiculous of me to think the man you lay with on a nightly basis would be on your mind.”

Trevor crinkled his nose, “Lord, Sypha, _practically_ nightly.” He shook his head and started picking at her food, “Every night? Jesus, I don’t even think your tonics would help with that.”

Sypha shook her head, covering her ears, “Ahh, no. I do not wish to hear it. Your noises still haunt me.”

Trevor just laughed because she wasn’t truly that distressed, he could see the glimmer of amusement in her eye. If only they lit up like that for longer than a moment. “Oh please, it can’t be something you’ve never heard before.”

She looked at him pointedly, “What, two men rutting on a wooden floor in the middle of a snowstorm? No, I cannot say that I’ve been witness to that before.”

“Not that,” he said with a dismissive wave, “The act itself. Unless Speakers have codes against those things.” He paused, and then added, “But then—how do you make little baby Speakers? Or do you call them Criers?”

Sypha looked at him as thought he was a goat that had just fallen from the sky. “You talk entirely too much, Belmont.”

“You know, that’s not the first time someone’s told me to shut up this morning.”

The Speaker stood up, taking her plate and silverware towards the kitchen, Trevor trailing after her.

“So is it a marriage thing? For Speakers? You have to protect your purity and all that.”

She shook her head, graciously handing the chef her plate whilst Trevor took a large strip of smoked lamb from his cutting board, “Speakers do not marry. That is a symbol made by the church.” They turned and walked out, strolling down the hall. “Speakers may bond with partners. There are sacred vows shared in secret between the two. But no marriage—for the church it is more of a business transaction anyway.”

Trevor hummed as they walked about, servants bowing in their presence. “So is there anyone you might have thought of…bonding with?” Sypha was silent and didn’t look Trevor in the eye, “So no man waiting in your Speaker train for you to return?”

“Men have never interested me that much,” she replied flatly.

Trevor paused for a second, “Oh.” His whisper was met face of disgust from Sypha.

“Not like that, Belmont! I just…I believe the one I should bond with would be someone pure of heart. Someone who fights for others—the way I wish to.”

“That’s…” Trevor thought for a moment. Because that was a lot of things. He had grown up in a family with strong women, sure—but it was still the end goal to find some hunter to settle down with. Hearing someone, young like Sypha, speak with such conviction about finding companionship in someone for their values and trust rather than status made his cold dead heart smile. “…commendable.”

 

Later in the day, the priest dropped by to bless some weapons, which really did take longer than it should have. Trevor stood on the side lines with his arms crossed while the man gave him rude glares. He had wondered if the priest was going to speak up against him, knowing who he was after all. But perhaps the man was more under the mayor’s thumb then he would like to bet let on. Trevor briefly entertained the idea of the word getting out that he had bitemarks over his body from his vampiric lover. The rumors that would spread. It was an amusing thought, but not one he would like to live out.

Alucard had arranged small evacuations for the citizens of Enisara, carts and caravans paid for by the mayor and on direct route out of Wallachia. He watched the people file out, homes on their backs as the left the city behind. A familiar face held the hand of a child and rode in a horse drawn cart. It was the bartender he had warned days before. Their eyes locked with mutual recognition and the burly woman gave him a grateful nod; which he returned.

And the sun set. The gates closed and Trevor could pick out familiar screeching. The Horde came back and the troops took their battle stations. He was proud of them, their ability to fall so easily into the demon-hunting style. They were no near perfect but they didn’t need to be. Trevor had learned long ago that it was less about perfection and more about effectivity. It didn’t matter how you got the job done as long as it was done.

With the troops guarding the walls, Trevor was able to do ground work—running around and chasing the stronger demons that had slipped through. Every once and a while he would catch left overs of Sypha’s magic. A demon skewered by ice here, a slide of frost there—little things that meant the Speaker was doing as much melee combat as Trevor was.

It wasn’t seamless by any means. There would be the torn up bodies of the people he wished he could have saved. There was no time to mourn them when the battle was still raging—their families would find them tomorrow and have time enough. He moved without thinking, the entire night becoming one adrenaline based blur.

The Horde seemed to have been weaker than before, he supposed they did a number on it a few nights ago. But it didn’t make the work any less grueling. He had ran the entirety of the city more than twice—bumping into Sypha or Alucard once in a while and spending time to catch their breaths. However the demons stopped scurrying in, and it was just left to handle the ones who had slunk off without being seen. He ordered some of the guards off the walls, directing them towards the homes on order to protect and defend. Because that’s what this was all about. Saving the people. The ones who didn’t ask for this. The blood and the carnage. It was a hard stone to swallow—the fact that these were the people who had been scared into submission by the church and caused the burning of his family—but he swallowed it. For the innocent ones.

His feet hit cobbled stone, as he headed towards the market square. There he found Alucard, defending the little communal hub with his life. Using his mastery of the sword to leave the demons nothing but piles of bloody bits. Trevor was caught in a trance, watching the way he moved. The vampire kept the levitating to a minimum in public, but used it slyly—moving like a phantom between the creatures. He was pale and silent, the only sound coming from his rapier cutting through the wind.

Trevor was so transfixed that he didn’t notice the looming figure of a greater demon until it was too late, and his razor talons drove into Alucard’s back.

“NO!”

It was vague memories after that. His body moved automatically—much like the day he had found Sypha surrounded and alone. The movements he made Trevor wasn’t even sure were his own. Cracking of his whip was the only thing that cut through his fury as the edges of his vision were stained red. Thinking back he was pretty sure that even his breathing had stopped. Because he dare not take a breath until the demon was a curdled mess beneath him. Somewhere along the way his whip was dismissed in favor of the cruder short sword. He swung and sliced and drove the metal straight through the bastard’s head. Bones could be hurt breaking as the sword thrust through the thick of the demon’s skull. But Trevor couldn’t care, because he still couldn’t hear.

In fact, his hearing didn’t really come back until he got Alucard in his arms. Guardsmen swarmed them, worried voices just white noise to Trevor. His blood stained hand pressed against the large punctures in his back, shaking as he tried to apply pressure to the wounds. Because that’s what his mother had taught him. But nothing seemed to be working—the man’s eyes were wide and unblinking as Trevor screamed at him to look. To stare at him like those eyes always did.

Dawn was breaking, and as was Trevor because the demon’s corpses caught flame in the light and the smell of burning flesh was all too familiar. The guardsmen tried to help but Trevor howled at them—leaving him cradling the vampire on the steps of the mayor’s house alone. He was sure tears were running down his face because little droplets of water splattered over Alucard’s chest. Why wasn’t he just healing? The way he always had before? Why was it now that the bastard decided to be human?

He must have been crying a lot because water continued to fall onto Alucard’s body. It was only when he looked up did he realize it was snowing. Light flurries melted the moment they touched solid material. His body shook and he looked down to see the snowflakes catch in Alucard’s blond hair. It was like the day their camp had been attacked and he had comforted Sypha in the snow. Trevor had thought it beautiful then and he thought it just as beautiful now, even with his eyes so dead.

It could have been hours or seconds, how long he rocked the body of the man to his chest begging for him to just wake the fuck up. To come back and shrug it off like it never happened. Sypha cut through the crowd, finding the Belmont surrounded by snow, blood and fire. Their eyes met and all the distance he had seen in her swelled up in the form of sobs as a hand covered her mouth.

“He’s not healing,” cried Trevor, looking down at Alucard. He had always been cool to the touch but this was ice. This was death’s temperature.

Sypha tried to drag him up but he was dead weight, “Please, we must get him inside!”

Trevor shook his head, “He’s a doctor and he can’t even bloody heal himself!”

“Trevor we must take him inside, now!” She spared no expense in strength as she backhanded him across the face.

It stung and for a moment he had thought it was all a dream and he had just woken up. Sypha somehow convinced his wrecked body to carry Alcuard inside, and the people of Enisara watched as their heroic Soldier was carried limp into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry)


	12. Blood Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one I am equally as unapologetic about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I left you on a cliff hanger last time--I'm sorry! (not really) You guys gave a lot of really sweet comments though and I'm happy you all were really excited about last chapter (especially the ones who kept talking about the Trevor outfit situation--Its coming I promise!) 
> 
> So without further ado, I do not apologize for this chapter either :)

Sypha paced the hall, her feet wearing a hole in the carpet. She bit her nails impatiently—chest swollen with fear. He had looked so dead. So cold and lifeless. While Alucard had never quite looked _lively_. He had never looked like a damn corpse.  But perhaps the most disturbing part of the entire scene was finding Trevor cradling the lifeless form of Alucard in his lap. Holding him like a babe whilst surrounded by destruction. He had looked so shattered. So utterly broken that at the sight of it all the resolve she had been building up tore apart then and there.

Trevor had never been much of a role model. What with the drinking and the hollowness. But he had always been strong. He had always been there to fight his way through whatever hell they were facing. He could be dead on the ground, drawing his last breath and he would still find a way to get up and fight it out. He seemed impenetrable. Resilient and absolute.

But this was not resilience.

This was sheer terror. He had been blind with rage. Or with sorrow. Either way he was not the Belmont she had come to respect and call a friend. Looking into his eyes as he held his lover, she could see all the pain and the grief he had been shield until then. And it hit her full force, knocking the breath out of her lungs because she had looked into different eyes. They were not the Belmont’s—they were his soul. Pure and unfiltered, risen to the surface. So truly him that she had wondered if she had ever honestly seen him at all.

Sypha stopped and pressed and ear to the door.

But there was nothing. Just a horrible unsettling silence that made her skin crawl. She wanted to rush in there, apply every healing spell she had ever learned. But somehow she knew that would just make the situation worse. So she just pressed to her back to the door in defeat, crumbling to her knees as she buried her face in her hands. This time she didn’t have Alucard’s shoulder to weep on.

 

He looked like an angel.

Like a fucking angel just laying there so still. His skin was translucent, and if his veins pumped blood they had stopped—leaving empty webs underneath. Blond hair fell around him, his head laid gently on a pillow and his hands on his stomach. Because you couldn’t see the holes in his back, and the clotted blood that was drying on his skin. All you saw was the silver of his chest, cut but a long red scar. His sharp chin was tilted up, his lips just barely open. As though he was breathing. But he wasn’t. The angel before him drew no breaths. And he looked beautiful. Ethereal with his while blond hair and his poreless skin. Like a maiden from a fairy tale—waiting for her prince to give her true love’s kiss.

But Trevor couldn’t give that. He was no prince and he was no true love. But he had a knife, and he had blood rushing through his body. The blade drew down from the heel of his palm to the middle of his forearm. The blood didn’t well out right away, but slowly the cut began to rise, catching the dull light that filtered through drawn curtains. And then it was dripping, seeping down his arm almost like a creature crawling towards him. It was hot, liquid fire marching down his forearm—but it didn’t hurt. Trevor just stared at it blankly, watching the scarlet stain his skin.

He had to remember what the blood was for.

Trevor placed his seeping wrist to Alucard’s lily white lips, and let the blood slip down to his mouth.

 

Adrian gripped Trevor’s hand tightly, staring up at his childhood home. The summer sun was still in the sky, even though it was late in the day, and it made the cottage glow warm and bright. Through the window he could see his mother in the window fussing over a pot over the fire. Her blonde hair cropped short and tucked behind her ears. His father was in the window as well, their lips both moving as they argued over silverware probably. They were always arguing over silverware.

Trevor looked at him worried, “You don’t look to good? Are you nervous?”

Adrian turned his head to look at the Belmont. He had forced him to shave and take a long bath, scrubbing away his familiar layer of grime. His chocolate hair was glossy and straight, but still fell into his eyes. Adrian smiled, because it always did him good to stare at Trevor for a while and just appreciate.

“You should be more nervous than me,” he pointed out, walking through the small front garden. Trevor huffed.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure your father is going to rip me to shreds.”

Adrian just threw him an amused look, because the Belmont had gone a little pale as they stood on the door step and knocked. “Don’t worry,” he said reassuringly, “he doesn’t bite.”

His mother opened the door, a wide smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Adrian with a joyful squeal. “Oh my son, I’m so happy you made it!” Adrian hugged his mother close, missing her dearly and he wasn’t sure why.

“Of course I made it mother,” he muttered into her hair, “I’ll always come back.”

They pulled away and she tucked his long hair behind his ears in the motherly way that all mothers did. His father was standing behind her and they gave each other faint smiles, “Adrian.”

“Father.”

His father’s broad shoulders fell and so did his resolve, pulling his in for an embrace. “It’s been too long.” And that feeling was there again. That longing pull finally satisfied. As if he was getting back something he had lost long ago.

“And you must be Trevor,” his mother smiled. Adrian turned to see them shake hands. His mother wore a tight smile. And here it begins. Trevor’s skin still hadn’t returned to color and his eyes were wide.

“Yes, Trevor Belmont. It’s good to meet you.”

His mother nodded, “And you.”

His father just stared disapprovingly at the man, eyes narrowed and mouth scowling. Lisa had to hit him with her elbow just to get him to welcome the man inside. Trevor nodded and whispered a thanks but he was obviously uncomfortable underneath the weight of Vlad’s gaze. Adrian sighed, it was going to be a long night.

They sat down at the table, one made for six. His father sat at the head of the table with his wife and son on either side of him. And Trevor, who sat awkwardly with his hands politely in his lap, was next to Adrian. His mother had prepared rabbit stew, Adrian’s favorite, and gladly ladled in into ceramic bowls.

“It smells delicious, Mrs. Tepes,” Trevor mused. His mother hummed and sat back down.

“It’s Doctor Tepes, and thank you.”

Adrian winced and patted the Belmont’s thigh comfortingly. Although that must have stung. Trevor hung his head and Vlad just huffed.

“Belmont?”

“Yes sir?”

“What is it that you do?” Vlad looked at him with narrowed eyes. Trevor opened his mouth but Adrian spoke for him.

“He’s a hunter,” Adrian announced proudly. His father raised and eyebrow, leaning back and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“A hunter?” The man repeated, nodding cryptically, “Bit of a brutal profession. What do you hunt?”

Trevor shrugged, spoon in hand, “Large game mostly. Especially if they start becoming a nuisance for the towns.”

Lisa shook her head, “You're family hunts too then, I presume?” Trevor nodded. “That’s a lot of dead beasts. Are you sure _all_ of them were worth death?”

Trevor looked taken aback by this and Adrian shot a look to his mother. She was always against death. Finding it the last resort to any problem. “Mother,” he whispered but she just shrugged.

“Trevor is an adult, he should be able to answer a mature question.”

And all eyes fell on the Belmont, who’s mouth was opening and closing like a fish. An embarrassed blush was on his cheeks and Adrian felt bad for the man. “I hunt wolves. Bears. Violent animals and such. As I said, we get called in by village people or other.”

His mother still didn’t seem all that impressed and just continued to eat her soup in painful silence. Trevor looked to Adrian for support but in all honesty he was floundering around just as much as the Belmont was.

“How did you meet?”

Oh thank god someone spoke. Adrian turned to his father, grinning because this was a story that he was willing to tell.

“That’s a wonderful question.” Trevor rolled his eyes, “You see, I was working in this city—minding my own business—when a blundering oaf busts into my shop and demands to be seen.” The Belmont’s face continued to get redder. “Turns out he had tried to kill a pack of wolves single handedly and I had to keep him detained for three weeks while his broken ankle and bite marks healed.”

Adrain loved to tell that story, because it embarrassed Trevor every time and make him look like an idiot. Which was payback of Adrian’s part considering the make took up lodging in his house for an entire month and never paid him for his time.

Vlad nodded, “But did you get the wolves?”

Trevor piped up, “Funny you should mention that, I did. Whilst running on a broken ankle because this man decided it would be a good idea to go rummaging for herbs in the middle of the night and apparently the wolves did not appreciate that.”

“Adrian!” His mother scolded, “You never go foraging at night, I taught you better than that.”

His shoulder feel, “Yes but they were lunar roots mother, the flowers only bloom at night and you can’t find them any other way.”

She turned her nose up, “Still…but did you get the roots?” And that sparked an hour long conversation on a new chemical that Lisa had been toying with for a digestive medication that just happened to be abundant in lunar roots. Trevor sat back, as did Vlad, as neither of them had anything to contribute to the conversation. However, Trevor still listened with a smile. He loved hearing Adrian go on and on about his work, he didn’t understand a word of it but the look on Adrian’s face was enough. And he noticed that same blissful stare in Vlad’s eyes as he watched his wife and son converse.

“Oh my, I almost forgot!” Lisa stood up, taking their empty bowls, “I baked some sugar bread. Vlad, can you and Trevor get it out of the oven, I want to show Adrian this new instrument I devised.”

His mother led him to her lab, and Adrian smiled because it felt like home. “What is this instrument?” he asked, running a hand over the equipment his mother had taught him to use.

“Oh, that was a lie, I just wanted to speak with you privately.” Lisa’s flat out admission made him smile, because his mother had always been very forward. Never liking to beat around the bush about anything. She absently played with the lapels of his coat, smoothing them down. “That Trevor seems like a nice man.”

Adrian huffed, “Never would have thought the way you were acting.” His mother gave him a dismissive wave.

“It’s a mother thing, I suppose. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t bringing home some alcoholic who likes to get into bar fights and never pays his tab.”

Adrian opened his mouth, but decided against it.

“All I want to know is if you’re happy, Adrian,” she reached up and cupped her son’s face. Adrian smiled softly, leaning into her hand. His mother was straight-forward and blunt, but she was also soft and caring. The nicest person he had ever met and probably would ever meet. Her heart was pure gold.

He nodded, “I’m very happy, mother. I owe Trevor my life and my heart, many times over.”

Lisa cooed, seeing her son in love warming her heart, “Oh Adrian. He just doesn’t seem like someone I thought you would be with.”

He arched his brow, “Did you see yourself with someone like Father?” His mother was about to argue, but decided against it, finding the point too valid to rebuttal. “Speaking of, I wonder what they’re up too?” Adrian asked, half to himself.

 

Trevor folded his hands neatly in his lap. Vlad did the same, but never took his eyes off the Belmont. Silence persisted as a warm loaf of sugar bread sat at the table between them.

“So…”

Vlad just turned his dark gaze to a dark questioning gaze in response.

Trevor’s fingers drummed nervously on the table.

“I like your cape.”

 

Lisa sighed, “Probably awful things.” She took another long look at the little boy she had raised, now a strong and intelligent man. Her chest swelled with pride. “Just promise me you’ll be alright. And safe.”

Adrian nodded, “I promise mother.”

“And Trevor is a very attractive man so promise you will beat the women off him with a wooden bat because you are smart and strong and worth love.”

He laughed into his hand, “Alright.”

“But don’t forget that you are smart and strong and there’s that cute baker’s son down the road who you would just adore.”

“Mother,” Adrian warned again, but with no bite. He knew this is just her way of saying she wanted the best for him.

She raised her hands in defeat, “Alright, alright. We better get back to them before Vlad busts a blood vessel or something.”

“His or Trevor’s?” Adrian added as they made their way back to the kitchen. His mother just let out a heavy sigh in response.

They cut the bread and made small conversation. Although his father’s questions towards Trevor still laced with hostility. Eventually the Belmont got acclimated to his surroundings and started answering more confidently. And when the sun fell he gladly took the task of lighting the hearth as Adrian’s parents sat side by side on their loveseat. His mother held a warm cup of tea in her hands.

“That’s very kind of you, Trevor.”

The Belmont sat in front of the fire and just shook his head, “It’s the least I could do, Doctor.” Adrian’s chair was close enough where he could casually reach down, tracing his fingers over Trevor’s shoulder or running his fingers through his hair.

And they talked, Trevor soaking it in like a nervous sponge while his parent’s told stories Adrian would rather left unsaid. But it made Trevor smile, and Adrian let it slide. His father had never been the most talkative of people, so it was no surprise his mother did most of the speaking. But here and there Vlad would give an anecdote that caused them to erupt with laughter. The evening was warm and soothing by the fire, and Adrian let himself sink into that wonderful feeling of home. Of belonging.

When it was time to retire Adrian was planning on leading Trevor up to his old room but Vlad stopped him.

“I’m sorry, but Trevor must sleep on the couch.”

Adrian reared back, “Father!” at the same time his mother hissed, “Vlad!”

But his father shook his head, his arm around Lisa’s shoulder, “I know, but it is still my roof they are under.”

Lisa scowled at him, “They are adults, Vlad.”

He nodded, “Precisely. Adults. Who do _adult things_ I assume, and call me old fashioned but I’d rather not have that whilst I’m trying to sleep.”

Now it was Adrian’s turn to flush red like a tomato, and hide his eyes from his parents. In a rare instance of maturity, Trevor stepped forward, “It’s alright. I understand. I’ll sleep down here, it’s no issue.”

Now that may have made his father happy, but it certainly deflated Adrian’s expectations for the night. Vlad and Lisa left to go retrieve blankets for Trevor and Adrian stuck holding the man’s hand.

“You didn’t have to do that,” whispered the blond. Trevor shrugged as they naturally gravitated towards each other. “No, I mean you didn’t have to do that, Trevor. I could have convinced him and we could be sharing our body heat upstairs under the covers right now.”

Trevor laughed because it was rare that Adrian was the flesh-starved one between them. The Belmont rubbing soothing circles over the backs of his hands with his thumbs, “Forgive me for trying to make a good impression.”

Their foreheads bumped together and Adrian grinned down at his Belmont, “Never.” Their lips met softly, nothing rushed or urgent. Just careful and slow as they stayed close with their hands still clasping each other.

“See!”

Adrian turned to see his father on the stairs with pillows in either hand, “I told you Lisa.” His mother just followed her husband with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, yes of course you did, honey.” They laid down some blankets and bid Trevor a goodnight. But Adrian was reluctant to leave and when he finally did he made sure Trevor would know he wanted him upstairs next to him, leaving the man pink with blush.

His room was the same as he had left it years ago. Impossibly neat and clean, apparently his father had dusted regularly while he had been gone because only a fine layer covered everything. There were books and little machines he and his father had worked on. Some of his studies were written out on long pieces of parchment that were neatly stacked at the edge of his writing desk. He ran his fingers over the familiar furniture, memories springing up from the wood.

“I didn’t want to change much.” His father’s voice came from the doorway. Adrian just hummed, picking up old sketches he had drawn long, long ago. “In case you had left something important.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled, the thin paper rough and coarse between his fingers. The lines of ink so familiar and yet so foreign.

“So how is your practice going?”

Adrian shrugged, setting the papers down. “No one has accused me of witchcraft is that’s what you’re worried about.”

Vlad hung his head, “We just want you to be safe, Adrian.” And he couldn’t be mad. Not at the voice his father made. Because that is truly the only thing his parents have ever wanted.

“I know, father. And I am. But I’m not going to stop helping people out of fear.”

This time Vlad pulled a sad grin on his lips, “So much like your mother.” His eyes sparkled in the candlelight, “I want you to know that no matter who you bring home, or what you do—we’ll always be proud of you. _I’ll_ always be proud of you.”

The words struck a chord, resonating deep within his chest. He bit back what ever emotions began to bubble up to the surface because of it. His reaction was strange. Because he had always known that his parents loved him, that they were proud of him. But right now it felt like he was hearing it for the first time in decades. Like he had finally found the mouth of freshwater after sailing in the ocean his entire life.

“Thank you,” he whispered, trying to push down what was stirring in his heart. Vlad nodded and left the threshold of the room, leaving Adrian a mess. He curled up in his bed, somehow still smelling the same. Lavender stuffed in his pillowcase and thyme in the mattress. He tossed and he turned, staring out his window that he had grown up staring out. And it felt like home because it was—yet there was something missing.

Perhaps he had become a little dependent on the Belmont for secure sleep. But he had always rested easier with someone in his arms. A heartbeat against his so lull him into dreams. The trees shifted in the summer breeze, the cloudless night letting the starlight fall in and paint his floor boards blue. He laid there, waiting for sleep to befall him for hours maybe. Or just a few minutes. It didn’t matter after his feet touched the floor and he silently crept downstairs.

He knew all the creaks and cricks of his old home, which floorboards would be the screamers and which ones were safe to pad across. As light as a feather, he drifted downstairs, were the fire light had flickered out and Trevor sleeping form was laid out on the loveseat. Adrian stood behind the couch. Watching the peaceful man, brushing his hair away from his face. He had always thought Trevor beautiful.

Adrian walked around and nudged the hunter’s shoulder. “Move over,” he whispered. Trevor cracked his eyes open disapprovingly. He did love his beauty sleep.

“’S going on?” mumbled the man as Adrian slotted himself next to Trevor.

“Shh, go back to sleep.” The Belmont muttered something as Adrian curled his arms around his waist. “What did you say?”

“You smell like lavender.”

Adrian chuckled, and Trevor tucked his head underneath the blond’s chin. “I couldn’t sleep,” he whispered after Trevor had situated.

“You thought curling up next to me would result in sleeping?” His voiced was slurred with drowsiness but the words had been coherent enough. The man’s eyes were still closed, as if he was still trying to go back to his slumber.

“It usually does eventually” noted Adrian. Trevor just smiled at that, letting his eyes flicker up to meet Adrian’s.

“Mhmm, only after _adult things_ ,” Trevor mocked his father’s voice.

Adrian chuckled, happy to have his hands back to drawing absent shapes on Trevor’s waist. Because while the smell of lavender and thyme felt like home—this felt like happiness. “You know I can’t blame him much for that—you can get quite loud.”

Trevor scoffed, “As if you can’t.”

“ _I_ ,” Adrian puffed, “am as quiet as a mouse.”

“Oh please,” Trevor rolled his eyes, “I’ve heard you let loose.” The Belmont’s hands tickled lightly over his skin, “Heard your _wild side_.”

Adrian sneered, curling his lip like a hound. As hands started wandering, so did lips, and he murmured against the hot of Trevor’s neck. “I cannot lie,” he started sucking at the area, “You do bring out something truly feral in me, Trevor Belmont.”

And then fangs sunk deep.

 

His whole body shook like an earthquake, but his arm was nothing but steady over the vampire’s lips. The smell of blood hitting his nose and making him dizzy. Or the lack of blood was making him dizzy. He didn’t know—it was a fairly deep cut. Moments passed and Alucard laid there like a corpse. So he pressed his wrist down harder onto his lips, hoping he would just latch on like a damn leech.

“Come on, come on—this is what you’re born to fucking do, just drink dammit.”

But he didn’t. He stayed still and quite like sleeping beauty. Not even a muscle twitched. Trevor’s mind swam with the possibilities that perhaps he had died. That he was gone and no getting him back. The edges of his vision were fuzzy with blood loss and tears as he grit his teeth and waited to for man to rise like Jesus. Creepy vampire Jesus who liked naked men but…no messiah is perfect. Still. He remained unmoving—until he didn’t.

The man’s body bolted upright, so quick it knocked Trevor off balance. But he couldn’t fall, because the vampire had a grip on his arm and was sucking greedily from his wrist. His entire body was racked from the sudden movement, kicking a headache into his skull. But he couldn’t focus on the pain because fangs had mixed with the slice on his forearm. But it wasn’t the borderline pleasure that he had felt the previous times Alucard had drunk from him. This was just pain. Searing and hot and burned through him like a forest fire, consuming every part of his body.

He let out a cry but Alucard didn’t hear it. The vampire looked absolutely monstrous. Blood was leaking down his chin—Trevor’s blood, the blood that he sort of needed to live—his eyes were crunched down in concentration while his nails dug into the Belmont’s skin. Trevor screwed his face up, his hand gripping his thigh harshly. The sight of Alucard so lost and down right vampiric made his muscles twitch. The muscles that wanted to reach for his whip and lash out at the thing. Because that’s what he looked like right now, a _thing_. A creature of the night. The ones children hear bedtime stories about.

“Alucard,” He warned hoping the man would hear him, because his body was feeling light and his head faint.

But the vampire just continued to take from him, more than Trevor had been expecting to give. He cursed to himself when his hand reached the whip that rested on his belt. He took a few moments, just to watch in fascination before he cracked the tip towards Alucard.

The vampire jumped back, letting go of Trevor and instinctively going into a hunter’s crouch. He looked like a cat ready to pounce. Scarlet eyes narrowed at Trevor as his bared his fangs. Alucard had truly turned into an animal. Trevor stumbled back, having trouble finding his footing with his head swimming every which way.

When Alucard made a move to crawl further to the edge of his bed, Trevor snapped his whip out again, hitting the vampire’s outstretched hand. He hissed, fangs glinting off the dull light of the morning. Trevor held his hand close to his chest, smearing blood on his tunic.

“Alucard…” he couldn’t find the energy to make his words a warning anymore. Instead it probably sounded more like a plea. But he kept his whip ready as he continued stumbling back, putting as much distance between them as he could until his back finally hit a wall.

The vampire remained crouched on the bed, blood rolling down from his chin to his neck. But once Trevor had backed up as much as he could he could see the twitch of a smile in Alucard’s face. He had never truly been afraid of the man. He had always known when push came to shove he could take him in a fight. But it was his blood that rolled down that pale neck—blood that he didn’t have anymore. He was out of focus and uncoordinated. Fear lit up inside of him as he sunk to the floor, whip still in hand. The only defense he had left.

“Don’t,” he muttered, unable to see clearly, “please don’t.”

What he didn’t see was Alucard’s posture change, and the crimson bleed away from the man’s golden eyes. Alucard sat back, confused at what had happened. His mind was fuzzy and the scent of fresh blood was clogging his nose. So he wiped the sticky red off his chin, his eyes resting on the curled figure of Trevor in a corner.

“No,” he whispered to himself. Even from here he could see the man’s body shaking. He scrambled off the bed as best he could, making his way towards the man. But as he walked closer Trevor flinched, curling more into a ball while his hand gripped dangerously tight on the handle of his whip.

So Alucard settled for soft steps towards the Belmont. What had he done? The man was pale and half conscious, he could see the blood smeared around the forearm he held towards his body. The sight was disgusting. He was disgusting. It made his stomach twist just seeing it.

He couldn’t help how his lip tembled as he spoke, kneeling down and reaching for the man slowly. “Trevor?” His whispered, but the laboring breathing of the Belmont drowned out all sincerity in his words. The man was so limp that he couldn’t pull away when Alucard gently plucked the bloodied forearm. The wound was gruesome and dirty. And he couldn’t help the fresh tear of red that rolled down his cheek.

“No, no no no. Oh Trevor,” he whimpered, coming closer to cup the now unconscious man’s face. It rolled limply into his hand. “What have I done?”  


	13. Blood Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Grant Two is famous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear one day I will post a happy chapter

The first time he woke up probably wouldn’t be considered waking up at all. The only thing he saw was Sypha hovering over him, her lips moving but no sound could be heard. Or he just couldn’t hear. Her face was blurred and dots flickered at the edge of his vision before he closed his eyes and fell again.

The next time he woke up he was laying down, his eyes faced the ceiling and he became fascinated by the stone overlaying—contemplating how long it took them to make it. He tilted his head down to see what was going on around him, and Sypha’s urgent voice could be heard calling his name. But he couldn’t pay much mind to it as the stonework for the walls was equally as exquisite. Good for them.

He fell in and out of his lucid state more times than he can count, not recalling any of it. He wasn’t even sure he was dreaming. It was like waking up already asleep. Time seemed to pass but he couldn’t keep track—what with the drawn curtains and the flickering fire. It could have been night, it could have been another month and he wouldn’t have known. Blankets were drawn up to his chest and his right arm felt sickeningly sore. But other than that—it was a complete daze.

So when he actually woke up it was a fucking nightmare.

His head felt like a woodpecker had drilled a hole in it somewhere, his eyes were dried and crusted shut. When he sat up he felt all the pain that had been suppressed by his comatose state suddenly hit him. The wind was knocked out of his lungs at how fragile and weak he felt. His eyes trailed down to the bandaged figure of his arm, laying limply to his side. The joints were stiff when he moved it and a deep pressure could be felt but nothing sharp and piercing. Just sore and heavy. Trevor cradled the arm, looking around.

Sypha was sleeping crumbled in a chair at the end of the room, next to the fire. He tried to call out but his voice was dry and useless. Luckily the Speaker heard his throaty attempts to talk and shuffled up, plucking a glass of water from the nightstand and handing it to him.

Trevor drank it greedily, not caring that it spilled on his shirt. It was like an instant cure, and his head settled down. Sypha took the glass from him as he was still pretty much dead weight and set it down. “What you did was stupid,” she muttered as the glass ring made a clear _ting_ sound when it rested on the ceramic saucer.

Trevor swallowed, his throat still feeling like hell. It was no surprise that when he did finally manage to speak, he sounded like it as well. “It was the only way…” Sypha gave him a sharp glare, her jaw set firmly. “He was dead—”

“And you thought killing yourself in the process was going to help that?” the Speaker hissed, sitting at the edge of the bed with her arms crossed.

He winced, sitting up more against his pillows. “I didn’t think I would bleed that much.”

“No,” Sypha sneered. “You didn’t think at all. You didn’t think about yourself and you didn’t think about me.”

“Sypha,” he breathed, tilting his head.

“What would I have done?” Her voice was sharp but he could hear the pain behind it, and it made his headache all the more worse, “Mhmm? What would I have done Belmont?” Trevor could see the fire in her eyes again, he just didn’t like that it was directed at him. It made him feel like a child being scolded for breaking the furniture again. “If you had both died then I would be left here. Lost. Alone, I know no one here. We traveled three weeks—sometimes in the dark. Trevor, I couldn’t get back home.” And that fire didn’t stop, but it did start to cry. Hot tears began falling from the corners of her eyes. “You and that vampire are all I have in the world and how am I supposed to save it if I am left alone?”

He hadn’t thought about that. In fact, Sypha hadn’t even been on his mind. And it caused so much more hurt in his chest hearing it now that it would have then. Because he watched as his strong, brave Sypha began to fall apart. She hadn’t been made for this life. He and Alucard—they could get away with the blood and the murder, but Sypha? She may be the strongest magician he ever met but violence was never her pursuit. With his still working hand he took Sypha’s nimble fingers into his own, clasping them comfortingly.

Trevor sat himself up, ignoring the faintness in his head as he used his one good arm to wrap the sobbing Speaker to his chest. She buried against him and he desperately wished Lila was still alive. It wouldn’t hurt so much if she was. He pressed his cheek to the crown of her head, rubbing his hand over her back.

“I’m not leaving, Sypha. We’re going to make it to Targoviste. We’re going to kill Dracula and we’re going to stop this.” He didn’t believe his words but Lila would have. “And then you’re going to go back to your family, to your grandfather. You’ll meet someone to have little Speaker babies with. And I’m going to be there, passed out drunk in a corner where you’ll scold me in the morning.” He was sure that sniffle was a laugh instead of a cry. “You’re going to grow old—and pass down the story of how we saved all the people. How you fought and how we defeated Dracula’s hoards. And how everything was alright. Because it’s going to be alright. I promise you Sypha.”

The Speaker curled up next to him in the bed and he assumed it was the first time she had slept soundly in the past three weeks. He kept a watchful eye on her, not feeling the need to rest. She had said he had been out for a day or so—but that just left the jarring question of where the hell Alucard was. He didn’t exactly have a pressing need to see the vampire. Those burning red eyes, glaring at him like he was prey, still blinked back at him in his mind. Because he had been prey. That’s all he was to the man—fresh blood. How could he have been so vulnerable towards him?

He had let his guard slip. Assumed that Alucard’s human side overshadowed the feral beast he truly was. It was ridiculous, and against everything he had been taught. And it almost killed him. Trevor rubbed is temple. God how could he have been so stupid. Sacrificing himself for a bloody _vampire_. He could just hear his ancestors rolling in their graves.

But it hadn’t been just a vampire, had it?

This was Alucard.

The son of Dracula. The doctor. The Sleeping Soldier. The man he had fought side by side with, put his trust in. The man who chased away his nightmares and kept him on his toes.

He hadn’t drained himself dry for the vampire—he did it for the man.

Trevor looked down at the curled form of Sypha next to him and decided he was well enough to slip away. “You’re going to yell at me for this,” mused Trevor under his breath as he inched off the bed. His tunic was bloodied and covered in sweat. Definitely not the worse days it had seen but more uncomfortable than he would have liked.

It was unusual to be walking around again after a day of lying still. He still felt a bit off kilter—like he had drunk a little too much. His body was cold, and he shivered as he walked over and retrieved the cloak that was hanging up neatly. He definitely hadn’t put it there.

Trevor curled the cloak around his chilled skin and closed the door behind him silently. It was late afternoon, sunlight becoming warm against the cold stone of the house. He shuffled along the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. A few staff members went wide eyed at the sight of him but never stopped to speak. He didn’t blame them, he probably looked like death. Felt like it too.

The cooks kicked him out, forcing him to take a seat at the table as they provided a complete meal for him. He was going to argue but then they gave him some warm tea and he forgave them—the heated drink feeling wonderful on his dry throat.

“Oh Hunter!”

“Huh?—HUH!” he felt a body slam into him and almost fell off his chair. “Watch the drink! Watch the drink!” He was able to pry the girl off him, hissing at the fact that half of his tea was now on his trousers.

A girl with big eyes that he sort of remembered hovered over him, “We all thought you had died!”

Her voice was strill and caused his head to scream. Trevor pressed the palm of his heel to his temple, “Fuck I wish.”

“Oh don’t say that,” the girl pleaded, her dark blond hair was braided back and made her eyes look larger. “You have saved us, all of us. Who would lead your pack if you died?”

Trevor stopped mid-drink. “My _what_?”

She looked like a doll with her lips in a pout, “You said you were the leader of your wolf pack. It’s how you got that scar.” She reached out to touch his cheek but he jerked away subtly.

He let out a low sound of regret. “Ah…that. I did say that didn’t I?” The girl nodded and Trevor quickly assessed the fastest exit out of this conversation. “Well, my pack…are very strong. And resilient. In my absence I have left them in the care of my wolf brother Cornelius the sixth. Although he may have given power to our cousin Alfonso—they’ll do good while I’m gone. For right now I am concerned with your city.”

This girl was just lapping up every word he said and it baffled him how mind numbingly idiotic some one could be.

He stood up, wishing he had time to eat but not if he was going to have to cater to his drunken fairytales that he tended to create, “And as part of my assistance, I would like to know the location of my friend the Soldier.”

The woman jumped up, eager and spritely. He couldn’t help looking her up and down and sighing. If things were different, he wouldn’t be running away.

“The Soldier? He has kept vigil on the wall overlooking the gates while you slept.”

Trevor froze at this, “The entire time?” She nodded. “Throughout the day?” Another nod. “And he hasn’t bursted into flames?”

“Well, no, why would he?”

Trevor shrugged, leaving the dining room, “No reason, just some wolf humor. I need to go.” He left briskly, or as briskly as he could without causing himself much dizziness.

“Wait, Hunter.” Good lord she was going to follow him wasn’t she. Fucking blood loss, he couldn’t get away fast enough. “Do you plan to leave Enisara?”

“As soon as you don’t need us to kill the night Horde, yes.” He unconsciously kept his wounded forearm towards he chest as he hobbled down the front steps. There were scorch marks on the roofs but nothing of much damage. In fact, the city even looked a little busy. It was going to be hell walking all the way to the other side of the city in his condition. Where were the stables?

“I’ll show you—” The girl took his hand and he was dragged towards the left. “I was thinking Hunter. My uncle is rich.”

Trevor mumbled, remembering that she had been the mayor’s niece, “He is.”

“And you do not look so fortunate.”

Trevor scowled—was that an insult on his clothing again? She must have been conspiring with Sypha and Alucard to get him a new tunic. “I am not as wealthy,” he grumbled instead.

“He could pay you an impressive dowry.”

Well that made him stop in his tracks. She halted as well, coming closer to Trevor, her hands splayed on his chest. “Oh Hunter. You have done so well for my people.”

Trevor stepped away, “Out of the goodness of my heart, not in search of a wife.” Fuck he didn’t even know this girl’s name.

Her eyes lit up, “So you are unmarried then?”

Damn.

“I just need to find my horse.”

“Grant Two?”

Trevor nodded and she continued to drag him to the stables. Where the brown mare was in the largest stall, fresh water and full trough of grains. The horse looked much healthier than the last time he had seen her.

“My uncle gave the stableman orders to give extra care to her. Four stallion owners have already proposed breeding with her.”

Trevor blinked. Because of all the things he thought he would wake up to—this was not one of them. “Right, well I need her prepared for a ride.”

The girl nodded, still hanging on his arm uncomfortable. Every time he tried to shake her off she found another way to latch onto him. With a flick of her wrist the stable boy began attaching a saddle and such to the mare and Trevor was left trying to find ways to leave the girl here.

“About the dowry,”

“I’m sorry but I do not wish for your uncle’s money.”

“Then we can wed in the morn!”

Trevor backed up, “Oh for hell, we aren’t betrothed in the first place!”

The girl pouted again, but began prowling closer to him, “Oh Hunter,” she whispered, her hand running over the fur on his cloak. “I am so lonely.” Oh, he didn’t like where this was going. “So young and untouched.”

“Good lord, is the horse ready yet?” He called over to the stable boy in a desperate cry for help as she had backed him up in a corner. The young boy looked just as terrified as him and nodded eagerly. Trevor gently set the girl aside and swiftly mounted the horse. “Your offer is,” Trevor took a good look at the woman again, noticing how her dress’s neckline was far too low for winter, “incredibly tempting. Trust me. But I really must speak to my friend.”

The girl looked up at him with her doe eyes ones again, “I’ll wait for you.”

Trevor bit his lip because a large part of him was screaming just to give in, “I bet you will.” His voice was strained and decided he couldn’t stay much longer without doing something incredibly stupid. He rode off at a steady pace as not to upset his head.

He didn’t exactly know _why_ he knew it would be a bad idea to lay with the mayor’s niece in a barn. Because normally that would be right up his alley. However, there was this burning feeling of _not for me_ in his chest. Like he was occupied—taken. But Alucard had no say over what he did. Did Trevor want him to? Hell, Trevor wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be around the vampire anymore. His skin crawled at the images of the vampire crouched like a cat on the bed, crimson eyes.

Grant Two trotted along, her hooves clattering on the cobblestone. He passed by a familiar alley and sighed. He didn’t know if he was going ever feel that way again. Not after what he had seen. He wondered if every good memory was going to be tainted by that night. Trevor couldn’t help but think back to how wonderful it felt the first time, to have Alucard around him and with his fangs in his neck. But that had been so different than what had happened to his arm. His eyes flicked down towards the bandaged limb. He wondered who had wrapped it, had Alucard taken the time or was it Sypha? How ugly did the marks look under there? Trevor was tempted to unwrap the gauze but decided against it and rode on.

He dismounted at the gates, staring up at where Alucard was supposed to be. And low and behold there the vampire was, gazing off into the distance with his hands behind his back. His hair was in the winter chill but his skin was red. The damn man had burned himself standing out here like a statue all day. The guards all nodded to him, although they looked like they had seen a ghost. Had everyone thought him dead? He climbed the arbitrary amount of steps all the way to the top of the walls.

Alucard must have heard him because when he got to the top the vampire’s eyes flickered over to him knowingly. There was a tension in the space between them. Guilt was painfully obvious on the vampire’s face, but no visible remorse. Trevor pushed his shoulders back, not wanting to look as weak as he felt. He didn’t want to be reduced that low. He was a Belmont for god’s sake, their entire family motto was walk it off. Neither of them wanted to speak first apparently, as no words were said.

Trevor strolled along the wall, looking towards the horizon just as Alucard had been. He crossed his hands over his chest, hoping the other man didn’t notice his wince as he forgot about his wounded forearm. But Alucard did, because his eyes fell to his feet in what Trevor assumed was shame. Part of Trevor was okay with the man feeling guilty. But he was the one who had offered himself up in the first place. Neither of them were in the right.

Trevor cleared his throat, planning on breaking the silence but Alucard spoke instead.

“I believe we got off on the wrong foot.”

Trevor tilted an eyebrow in confusion and watched as the man got to his knees, his hands on his thighs and his head hung. This certainly hadn’t been the reaction the had expected. He almost looked like he was praying.

Alucard never looked up as he spoke, “My name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. I was born in the fall, twenty one years ago. I fed off the milk of demons, and not my mother. I was not christened in any church, or blessed by a priest. Death came knocking at my doorstep for afternoon tea with my father. I drank the blood of deer until I was seven—and my mother brought me human blood from her patients. The first time I bit someone I was fourteen, and only tasted a drop before fleeing in fear of being seen as a monster. A women I was close to whilst working willingly gave me her blood, let me feed off her—but I never took enough to fill my stomach. I know the exact measurements of blood that a human can live with and without. The numbers are burned into my head because I seared them into my mind myself. I know what I need and how much I can take.”

Finally, golden eyes lifted up, “What you saw—what I did—is someone I am not, nor have I ever been. I have never been that hungry in my entire life—never needed so much. Your blood is…different. It makes me different. What I did to you…” Alucard shook his head, “I can understand if the way you see me has changed.”

The silence was longer that the one that plagued them before the vampire’s monologue. Thicker too. Weighing more on Trevor’s worn shoulders. He looked down at the man, blond hair raining down from his crown. A large portion of him was still tainted with the memories of the pain that had flooded his body as Alucard stole every last drop he could.

“They burned.”

Alucard lifted his head, confused. “What?’

Trevor cleared his throat and shifted his weight, “My family. They burned. The church had convinced the people off the village that we dealt with black magic. Conjured demons and did the bidding of the Devil. A mob gathered, boarding all the doors and set the manor alight.” He could smell the smoke as he spoke and had to repress the choking in his words. “It was Christmas. The whole family had come for dinner. But I heard whispers of a vampire a town over. Thought it would impress everyone if I came home with fresh blood on my hands. I guess I was trying to prove something because I stole my brother’s whip.” His hand rested on the weapon now, it’s weight so familiar.

“I got back just in time for the priests to haul me away—charge my family with crimes against the church. I tried to fight the mob off but I couldn’t do much—some bastard caught me with his blade and sliced my face,” he gestured towards his scar. “I broke out of prison, planned on killed the priest. The whole damn church if I had too. And old woman found me, didn’t know who I was, just said I shouldn’t be out alone on Christmas. My family died in the fire. And I can remember it like it was yesterday. Could describe every lick of the flame for you. My sister was in the window—I could see her but couldn’t save her. You know the feeling I guess.”

“You couldn’t save them,” Alucard whispered.

“And you couldn’t save her,” replied Trevor.

Alucard stood up, “We aren’t the best candidates for Wallachia’s salvation are we?” Trevor shook his head and the vampire cleared his throat. “If I beg for your forgiveness, will I receive it?”

Trevor didn’t answer right away, “You didn’t do anything I should forgive you for. I’ve seen worse.”

Alucard had a longing look in his eyes, “You flinched when I came near…will you do that now?” And to test out his theory, the man reached out a gentle hand. Trevor’s body betrayed him as he winced, closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds as the pain came back. The vampire, drew his hand back quickly, looking hurt. “I see.”

The pain in his voice made Trevor’s chest tightened, and it felt like he had gotten kicked in the ribs. Why did it hurt so much to see the pain swimming in Alucard’s golden eyes? He wished he could just pretend like it had never happened, and they were back to that morning, wrapped up in each other’s arms. But they couldn’t. There was no pretending, no fooling themselves.

Alucard cleared his throat, straightening out his back, “Get some rest.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but still clear and precise. “I’m sure Sypha did not let you leave happily.”

The finality of all of it threatened to cause the pain in his chest to well up to tears. He had cried, broken down and screamed with the man’s limp body in his arms mere days ago—and now here he was, too scarred to be touched. Somehow this felt like the man dying all over again. Alucard didn’t even brush past him as he walked by. The distance almost worse than the pain in his wrist.

Trevor stood alone on the wall, the city to one side and a great emptiness to the other. The wind was cold but he felt numb. Like a part of him had died off. His hand ran over the raised marks in the shape of Alucard’s teeth, little bumps at the base of his neck.

“Shit…”


	14. Blood Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one starring Belmont the Bisexual and the Rebound Ginge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it was PastStory who wanted to see Trevor's first time with a guy? Welp, here ya go!

“Watch where you're measuring,” Trevor hissed, glaring down at the tailor and how free his hands were being. The man rolled his eyes and continued to wrap tape around his upper thigh. It was per request of the mayor that they have a ceremony for the Heroes of Enisara. Sypha jumped at the chance to put Trevor in a better tunic and was giggling in a corner. “I don’t see the point of this.”

The Speaker shrugged, she didn’t need to be measured, they just recreated her robes in more expensive fabric. “I don’t see the point of you smelling like an elderly ox all the time.” Trevor huffed. He couldn’t have smelled that terrible. He had been taking baths. Maybe the Speaker just had a sensitive nose.

“If I were an ox—” he paused as the tailor moved to measure his waist. “If I were an ox, I would be a young and valiant bull,” he added matter-of-factly. Sypha didn’t seem to believe him all the much but gave a small tilt of her lips as a smile.

“Mhmm, I bet you would be skinned for your hide.”

Trevor reared back, offended, “Why must you insult me so?” Sypha shrugged as the tailor finished up his duties. The Belmont stepped off the little stool he had been on, feeling a little too proper. “It doesn’t seem right,” he muttered, straightening out his messy tunic.

“What doesn’t?”

He made a vague gesture, “This. A celebration. In the middle of all the carnage. Do they know how many are dead beyond those walls?”

The Speaker let her shoulders fall, and she sighed. “Perhaps they are celebrating that they are not part of those dead,” suggested Sypha. “This might give them a bit of normality that they need in these times.”

Trevor shrugged, fingers running idly over the desk, “I suppose. It just seems selfish.”

“Ehrm, excuse me?” The small voice of the tailor sounded, “But I must now take the Soldier’s measurements.”

Trevor furrowed his brow, he hadn’t known that an order had been put in for Alucard to receive knew garments. But thinking back, his thick coat with the golden trim had faded, gotten torn and ripped. He just hadn’t noticed it, the man always looking regal no matter what he wore. Sypha moved to get up but Trevor shook his head, motioning for her to stop.

“It’s alright, I’ll go fetch the bastard.”

Sypha looked at him with questioning eyes, “Are you sure?”

The Speaker had noticed the distance between them. The few words they exchanged were formal and their postures stiff. They hadn’t even been in the same room for more than five minutes without the other one finding an excuse to pack up and bolt. They weren’t exactly inconspicuous about their aloofness towards each other, but Sypha hadn’t commented on it—yet.

He nodded, “Yes, I’m sure. I’m pretty sure he’s in his room reading or something equally as boring.” Sypha let him go but not without narrowed eyes.

Before, Trevor had gotten bubbles in his chest every time they were near. Now it felt like sand, sinking to the pit of his stomach. Weighing him down like a cannon ball in the sea, leaving him to drown. He had rode back to the mayor’s house from the wall numbly, ignoring what was going on around him as if time didn’t pass. He didn’t know what he was thinking, Trevor wasn’t sure if he had been thinking at all. It had all just been a swirl of memories and images. Ghosts of Alucard’s chilly fingers running over his body. It all felt like a dream again. Like it had never happened at all.

He didn’t bother to knock on the door, his manners only stretched so far. Of course, like most things he did, Trevor regretted it immediately.

Alucard was standing by his bed, shirt in hands and looking as though he was about to put in on. But the door opened and Trevor caught the sight of his moonlight skin, porcelain and beautiful against the darkness of the room. The vampire had his back to Trevor. His blond hair curled down his back, the longest tendril reaching the center of his spine. But between the threads there were flickers of dark red scars. Three circular puncture wounds, large and glaring—disrupting the silver skin. They weren’t as faded as the scar on his chest, but looked significantly better in the four days that had passed.

The vampire looked over his shoulder casually, as if his exposed body wasn’t a sight to behold. Trevor swallowed down the dryness in his throat. “Belmont?” The word was back to the hiss. The horrible sound that made Trevor want to throw it against the wall.

His eye twitched, “The tailor wants you.”

Alucard nodded, gingerly sliding on the loose linen blouse, “Of course.” His voice was smooth, and charming. Trevor hated it. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

He hummed and shut the door a little harder than he intended. Trevor stopped in to tell Sypha the vampire was on his way before he sauntered out of the building. He was going to do his best to convince himself that it didn’t cause sparks to fly in his body after seeing Alucard again. Of course, he had seen much more of the man, far too much. But that didn’t matter anymore. Everything had reset. It was back to two weeks ago—and they had never touched.

His feet took him to a tavern, now run by a different bar master. He offered coin but his drinks were free. There were perks to dying. Trevor sat in a dark corner of the place, ignoring the people that filed in as the sun went down. He was on his third tankard before someone approached him.

“You’re ‘im, aren’t you? The Hunter.” It was a burly man, surrounded by other less burly men. But they didn’t seem all that threatening. In fact, most of them were in a state of wonder then anything else. They looked down at him like a knight, someone to e respected. How wrong they were. What would they think if he told them he was here drinking away the memories of his vampiric lover? Well he wouldn't tell them that. Because that was absolutely not what he was doing here. Not at all. 

Trevor sighed, taking another swig. “That I am.”

The men took it upon themselves sit down with Trevor and bombard him with questions. Most of which he answered with one syllable words.

“Have you always fought demons?”

“Yes.”

“Is that the whip you use?”

“Yes.”

“Were you taught?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?”

The question came from a young man at the end of the table. If Trevor had to guess he was a little younger than himself. Shaggy ginger hair fell in his dark eyes and freckles splattered across every inch of exposed skin. His nose was short but his shoulders were wide as the sly grin on his face. Trevor found himself smirking back, liking the way he was behaving.

“Mine,” was his reply. And the other men didn’t seem to catch it. The glint in his eye that shined right back in the other man’s. But Trevor knew. Because that little glint his how you always know. It’s how an hour and a half later he was unbuckling his belt hastily as the ginger’s lips toyed against his.

The dark room and the hurried breathing that smelled of one too many ales was reminiscent of the first time he had done this. He must have been eighteen or so, on a hunting trip with his cousin Johanas. It was a necromancer if he could remember right, some fucking idiot stirring up some shit in the name of darkness.

Trevor had been sitting at the bar, Johanas gone to do the unspeakable with a barwench in their inn room—leaving Trevor alone to wait it out and hope they hadn’t broken anything. A man sat next to him, ordering a drink for himself before turning to Trevor.

“Why would someone like you be drinking alone?”

“I’m the unattractive one, that’s why,” huffed Trevor into his mug. He wasn’t bitter about it. Honest.

The man made a face, “Now I wouldn’t say that.”

Trevor shrugged, “You wouldn’t, I shouldn’t be that appealing to you.” Apparently he wasn’t appealing to the dark skinned barwench either.

The man slid in a little closer, speaking in a lower voice, “You wouldn’t know what appeals to me.” Trevor didn’t know why but the proximity of this man and the words he said made his cheeks light up. He took a long drink to remedy it as the man leaned back with a grin. “So, what brings you to town.”

“Hunting.”

The man looked intrigued, “Oh really? Anything I should be worried about?”

Trevor shook his head, “Creature’s gone. Nothing for you to worry about now.” The man nodded.

“I suppose I should thank you for that,” He gestured towards the bar master, “Another drink for my friend here.”

Trevor smiled, “You really didn’t have to do that, don’t even know you.”

The man shrugged nonchalantly, “You don’t have to.” The answer was cryptic, but it it’s job in keeping Trevor interested. “So tell me, you hunt? Must travel around lot. Got any stories?”

And by the third drink, Trevor was spilling everything—leaving out the part about demons and such and just substituting it for something recognizable like a bear. The man, who Trevor still didn’t know the name of, just smiled and nodded, laughing when he was supposed to and providing small commentary. If he showed signs of drunkenness than he hid them much better than Trevor.

“And then he said, ‘Well how was I supposed to know about the horse? I’ve only killed a mule!’”

The man laughed, his whole body shaking and it made Trevor beam with pride that he was able to do that. His face was flushed, and he wasn’t sure if it was all from the drink.

“Oh, oh lord,” The man wiped a tear from his eye. “You—you are funny.”

“No that’s my great uncle Albert.” He took another long swig of the ale he hadn’t paid for, not noticing the hand on his shoulder. He drank until the mug was empty before setting it down. A lopsided smile found its way on his face.

“Listen,” the man said, and Trevor was just noting how disheveled the man’s brown curls were. “I’ve got a cottage not far from here that has much better liquor, want to come on for a drink?”

Never one to deny sweet, sweet fermentation, Trevor agreed and they stumbled down the road. He had to lean on the man, who’s name he still didn’t know, just not to fall. He would like he say he could handle his alcohol but lord he had drunk a lot more than usual. His muscles were feeling all loose.

The reached the outside of the little cottage, nestled next to oak trees. A lantern was lit, a dull little flicker in the darkness. He couldn’t have seen it coming, his sentence stopped mid-way as he was gently pushed against the door. Lips were on his, drowning out anything he could have said. Hands settled at his sides but Trevor didn’t know what to do with his. The man’s beard scratched against his bare skin, as he was still struggling to grow one himself. He had gotten as far as a few flecks of stubble that had just looked like dirt on his chin.

When the man finally pulled away, Trevor was left breathless and lost in the lantern light swimming in his chocolate eyes. He swallowed, the feeling of large hands on his body was something new to him. The man stared, as if waiting for Trevor to say no. Not really knowing why, and liking how broad the man’s shoulders were, he stuttered out an encouragement.

The man smiled, and dived back in, tearing Trevor’s mouth apart while the Belmont had his hands looking for a door handle. The door gave way and they tumbled inside. The lantern outside provided little in the way of light, but no one seemed to be reaching for a match. Trevor was confused, he didn’t exactly know where to put his hands. Here? No, that wasn’t anywhere important, perhaps here? And a guttural sigh escaped his partner’s lips. There. He’ll put his hands there.

He was tipped over a table. The man leaning over him and moving hastily to get rid of his belt. Trevor tried to sit up but he was pushed down again. Okay, he guessed he was staying here. He traced the lines on the ceiling before he felt hands against his skin again. The man told him to get his trousers off and Trevor obliged, although it was a struggle at this angle. The hands on his exposed skin were rougher, but not too unfamiliar. But as soon as they took hold of him, Trevor could tell that they were more experienced. Well that should have been expected.

The eager hand stroked him quickly and Trevor couldn’t help but throw his head back because until then he hadn’t really felt anything that night. He didn’t really know what to do, with his toes barely reaching the floor, he felt sort of ridiculous laying back and doing nothing. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched as the man worked himself out of his pants.

Once gone, the man tugged Trevor closer by his hips and he naturally wrapped his legs around the other’s waist. Their cocks brushed together and Trevor shivered at the touch. He wrapped his hand around both of them and stroked them together. The man sighed appreciatively and began mouthing at Trevor’s neck. He locked is ankles around the man’s back and drew him in closer.

A murmur whispered over his skin, telling Trevor to flip over. Confused by this, he paused, and the man had to maneuver the Belmont himself. He pulled Trevor off the table and spun him around so they were back to chest.  He was bent over the table, a hand roaming between his legs. Well that was…strange. There was the sound of the man spitting, and the hand went back wet.

There was a push or a nudge in him and the foreign sensation made him jump a bit. The man’s hand splayed on his back and prevented him from sitting up. There was a rude pain as the man pushed in further and Trevor couldn’t help but bury his head in his crossed arms on the table, effectively hiding his scrunched up face. The deeper the man went the stranger the feeling got, behind the pain there was a low hum of pleasure buzzing through him. Trevor assumed he had gone as far as he could because he felt the man’s hips press against him.

He heard the man ask if he was alright and Trevor just grunted in response. The man took it as an encouragement to move, which it probably was, and started rocking his hips. It felt like sand paper moving against him but he couldn’t deny the deep pressure causing his toes to curl in the best way. The movement made the table move and rock like their bodies and Trevor just kept his head buried in his arms. It wasn’t that it felt _bad_ , but the pain didn’t exactly make him happy about it. However, when a hand reached around to pump his cock from behind, it suddenly made the experience worth it.

When all was said and done—which was really more _done_ than _said_ —Trevor left the cottage dazed and confused and not knowing the other man’s name. He can’t remember stumbling back to his and Johanas’ room but he must of, because he woke up and went on with life like nothing had changed. And nothing truthfully had. He hadn’t felt any different, or strange. It just meant he had the double the amount of people to blush at.

People like the ginger, who seemed as thought he was going to take the backseat in this situation. They were in a storage room in the bar, surrounded by barrels of ale and smelling of dust. Their breath probably was showing in the chill but Trevor couldn’t tell—it was too damn dark to see anything. Which also meant that they were fumbling around trying to get a grip on each other.

What they shared was hot and quick, Trevor couldn’t help but let his pent up angry flush out a bit and his grip on the other man was bruising. He felt a little sorry for that. But the ginger didn’t seem to mind, in fact he had his arm hooked around Trevor’s neck for stability as he tucked his head in the collar of his shirt.

It felt strange. Trevor has never been one to shy away from casual sex with people he didn’t know—but this just felt wrong. Deep in his gut. And unlike he the way he loved how wrong being with Alucard felt, he hated the way this felt. This was the wrong wrong. Not not quite right. It bothered him because the ginger did have a beautiful smile. But it didn’t have fangs, and it wasn’t below golden eyes. His body was hot and burning just like Trevor’s and he thought he was going to suffocate from the heat.

He thought that he could drown out his doubts by roughing his mouth over the other man’s, trying to bite and nip and get a reaction that would distract him. But it didn’t help, He still wished that sharp teeth were gnawing back at him. And it frustrated Trevor to no end that he couldn't enjoy just how wonderful this felt. Golden eyes haunted him and truly tainted the experience.

When he was done and spent, they panted against each other in the dark. The closeness didn’t feel all that terrible, and he could stand just being near. The man fixed Trevor’s tunic, speaking quietly. “Thank you for what you’ve done for our city.”

Finding the statement out of place, Trevor chuckled his hands still on the man’s waist as if he was going to pretend to want more. “I would rather you thank me for other things.”

The ginger gave a short laugh before clearing his throat. “I must go. But I will be attending the feast, hopefully we could reconnect.”

Trevor’s heart sunk, “Hopefully.” And the man left. Leaving Trevor disheveled and alone and regretting every decision he had ever made in his life. He rubbed his face and let out a groan. What was he doing here? Who was he trying to be? He wasn’t a hero. A savior. But he wasn’t this either. He wished for nothing more than to just be one or the other. To wear his title like a crown and be the example of strength these people needed. Or to fall as low as he could, and live carelessly without a worry on his mind. He kicked the barrel he was standing next to. It didn’t help.

When he trudged back to the mayor’s house it was late in the evening. He could see the guards he had trained and taught standing tall on the walls of Enisara. The Horde wasn’t really the Horde anymore. There were may four or five gargoyles that caused a commotion throughout the night but nothing drastic. But Trevor knew that the army that was promised still hadn’t died off as much as he’d like. He knew there were more out there—waiting.

A lithe form was leaning against the pillars of the mayor’s house. Arms crossed and sharp eyes glaring down at Trevor as he came up the steps.

He couldn’t help the sneer that left his lips, “Here to scold me, are you?”

“Sypha was worried.”

“She’s always worried,” Trevor replied pointedly.

Alucard shook his head, peeling away from the wall. “You look like a wreck.” He was blocking Trevor’s path and it made his fists ball up with anger.

“And you look like a fair maiden,” he gestured towards the door, “Can I go in now?”

The vampire didn’t move, just looked down on him disapprovingly, “Doesn’t take much to tell you were at a bar.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you like to state the obvious?”

“How much did you drink?”

Trevor screwed his face up, “The hell does it matter?”

“How much, Belmont?” Alucard used his all-powerful-prince-of-darkness voice and Trevor froze for a second.

“Why?”

“You have to be up early, to help Sypha set up her wards on the city.”

Trevor shook his head, “Not my job.” He tried to move forward but Alucard was stopping him. God he just wanted to wring the man’s neck right now.

“Doesn’t matter,” Alucard hissed, his arms still crossed over his chest. Trevor tried to step through again but the vampire did not move.

Trevor had to physically stop himself from knocking past the man. His body shook from trying to contain himself. He just wanted to go inside and fucking sleep! His nails dug into his palms. “What the hell do you want from me?” he growled, “I just want to go inside.”

Alucard opened his mouth but Trevor didn’t care much for whatever he was going to say and just pushed the man out of his way as he stomped towards the door. The vampire didn’t take to being shoved very much and gripped Trevor’s wrist with a tight grasp, preventing him from going any further as he yanked Trevor towards him.

“You’re acting like a child, Belmont.” Sneered the vampire and Trevor blew hot air through his flared nostrils.

“You’re treating me like I snuck out of the house.” He tried to tear his arm away but it was useless against the man’s iron clad grip.

Alucard seemed to be just as infuriated at the Belmont, “Because you left to go drink yourself to death. I thought—”

Trevor didn’t care for what he had to say and instead shut him up by slamming his lips against he vampire’s. Alucard was shocked, pulling away with wide eyes. Trevor stood there, confused at what he had just done. However it was a mutual decision to slam into each other again.

The kiss was rough and uncoordinated. Barely able to be called a kiss at all, it was practically more teeth than lips. Trevor pulled Alucard in by the nape of his neck and the vampire wound a hand through Trevor’s hair. Going at each other full force had some repercussions, like Trever almost tripping over the vampire’s feet. They ended up toppling against a pillar, Alucard’s back to the stone as he had Trevor by his roots.

It was only when Trevor dove down to leave bites cover Alucard’s neck that he was pushed away. He stumbled back a little, the sight of a disoriented and rumpled vampire before him. “We can’t,” the man panted.

_Why not?_

“I know,” heaved Trevor, who’s heart was thundering like a race horse. Alucard shook his head, a blush on his grey cheeks. He had to splay a hand on the pillar just to push himself up.

“I-I’m going to go tell Sypha you’re back.” He headed towards the door, “Go take a bath, and wash your clothes.” He made a light gesture towards Trevor’s clothes, “There’s still sex on your shirt.”

Alucard left and Trevor rubbed his eyes, feeling drunk and fuzzy. He sat down on the top step. But sitting down eventually led to laying down, and Trevor looked up at the stars above him. He blinked up, confused and baffled at the quick exchange. Numbly his eyes flickered down to his arm, the bandaged one. He had wrapped and unwrapped it periodically, checking on it's healing just as he did now. His fingers unwound the gauze, rolling it up as he went along.

The long red gash was glaring back at him. Crusted and dried with blood that looked black in the night. A ring of marks was near the top of his wrist, making to whole thing look like the haunting outline of a dandelion. There were teeth marks in the form of purple bruises. Except of course for the two bloody marks like the gash, those were round and neat. He flexed his hand watching the tendons move underneath the bruises and blood. It was sore, especially near the bruising, but nothing more. If he looked away he could pretend that it wasn't there. And it hadn't happened. If he covered his arm, he could kiss Alucard guiltlessly, in the slow consuming way they used to.  

How odd their entire situation had been. Was born from desperation or desire? A knowledge of death's approach or a true need for one another? Trevor didn't know. Some how it had all came tumbling down in the shape of a dandelion. All he could tell you was that there, under the stars, he thought about the ginger in the tavern and the man in the cottage. He thought about the mayor's niece and Sypha's caring hands. He thought about all the people in the world that he had laid beside. And he wanted none of them more than Alucard to lay right there next to him and stare up at the starry abyss.


	15. (Alucard's Existential Crisis Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where Alucard's lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a hella late update. I've keep the posting schedule fairly consistent so far but this one is about a day or so late. You guys don't deserve a sob story so I'm not going to fake one. Just know that I really appreciate you guys and everything you say, it never fails to put a smile on my face.

It was bright in the morning sun, and Trevor stared out at the bleakness of the dry prairie that surrounded Enisara. Off the in east was the dead forest that they had traveled from, and to the west more desolate, decrepit land. There were scattered piles of snow that had turned into ice rather that white rain, and melted down into weird figures stained with dirt. The wind made the short prairie grasses flatten themselves to the ground, making the small hills look like the folds of an animal’s fur.

“I thought werewolves only changed in the light of a full moon,” spoke Sypha behind him. Trevor huffed, his eyes still scanning the horizon.

“Now that’s just ridiculous.”

He heard her sigh, “Alright then, so they can change at will?”

Trevor shrugged, “Sort of. But it’s usually brought about due to hunger. They have to feed their human forms and their lycan ones. I’ll tell you something, if you ever see a man with a lot of frozen deer stored away but still looks as thin as a bone—probably a werewolf.”

“I think I knew someone like that,” he could just imagine her puzzled face as she paused, “How strange.”

Trevor just agreed. “However no stranger than greater vampire. Bastards can turn themselves in to a swarm of bats.” He just shivered at the thought. It really was quite a dirty move during a fight.

“Well see how does that work?” asked a dumbfounded Sypha. “If you kill one of the bats does the whole vampire die? Or do they lose a finger or something.”

Trevor turned around, to look at her with a confused expression, “You know—I honestly don’t have a clue.”

The Speaker had mystical symbols floating around her as she set up protection for the city. She poked out her bottom lip, which she often did when faced with something unanswerable, and shrugged.

“I’ll just ask Adrian.”

Trevor huffed, shooting a look over his shoulder. “So you’ve taken to calling him Adrian now?”

Sypha hummed, sounding focused on her work, “Mhmm, that is his name.”

“Yes but…” Trevor trailed off, not really knowing where he was going to go with that. His eyes ran over the horizon again. “He doesn’t look like an Adrian.”

“Yes and you don’t look like a Ralph.”

Trevor gasped, “I told you that in confidence, Sypha!” The Speaker giggled as he spoke, “Don’t you go throwing my middle name around like that. Faeries may hear and snatch me away.”

The woman snorted, “Faeries aren’t real.” Trevor looked back at her again, arching his eyebrow and he saw her jaw drop. “No way. Are they?”

The Belmont smiled and shook his head, “Might want to ask _Adrian_ about faeries. He’s much more familiar with them than I.” Trevor remembered the story he had told him about the fae gala and the large confusing blur it had been. It made him chuckle a bit because of course that’s how he would lose his purity—in an alcohol fueled fantastical orgy…lucky bastard.

“Am I missing something?” Sypha asked and Trevor shrugged.

“Only a little.”

The Speaker seemed satisfied with this and went back to work. The sun was slowly creeping up the pale lavender sky, turning it azure. But he could smell the rain coming, the chill of the wind bringing in air that was a bit too humid. He wondered if this was going to turn to snow as well. He hoped that the Speaker would finish up the wards before the clouds rolled in. With a shrug, he waltzed over to where she was working.

Her hands moved around the floating symbols and Trevor just watched casually. It was too early in the morning for emotions as complicated as awe. “Do you want to go the market this afternoon?”

Sypha mused, “That sounds interesting, I have yet to try Enisara’s famous beef roast.”

“They have a famous beef roast?” Trevor asked, baffled. The girl nodded, her curls bouncing. “Well good, you need a hair cut.”

She scoffed, “And you don’t?” Trevor pouted, confused as he ran his hands through his hair. It wasn’t too long. In fact, he had kept it past his shoulders for a large portion of his life. It was only in his later years that he had begun cropping it short.

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“It’s beginning to look motherly.”

“ _Motherly_?” Trevor gawked. Sypha nodded motioning to her own hair as if to explain it.

“You know, all crazy and chopped because you’ve got too many kids running around.”

Trevor crossed his arms over his chest, jaw still on the ground. “So not only are you telling me I look matronly, but that I look like a _bad_ matron.”

She gave a nondescript shrug, “I never said a _bad_ mother,” she clarified. “Just a tired one.” Trevor threw his hands up. He couldn’t win.

He let his hands ball on his hips. “You are rude, Sypha Belnades. Rude, rude, rude, rude, rude.” The Speaker rolled her eyes, a bemused smile on her lips. “And I would make a wonderful mother, for your information—with equally as wonderful hair!”

“Oh of course Belmont, of course.”

The Speaker finished up the last of the wards before the rain could tumble in, leaving them ample enough time to explore the city of Enisara correctly. The barber was absolutely delighted to have the Heroes in his shop and treated them to the finest. At first he refused to take their gold but Trevor insisted. He didn’t care how many demons he killed—people still needed to feed themselves.

Sypha’s cherry blond curls fell to the floor like feathers, drifting down lazily. The Speaker sat uncomfortably with her hands in her lap and covered by her robe. But the barber was kind, and never made any indication that Speakers were anything less. Trevor hoped that the kindness came from a place of true acceptance and not fear of the magician.

“Do you want a shave as well?” Asked the barber after Trevor settled in his chair. He looked at his reflection in the tarnished mirror that hung on the wall. He had never been able to grow a beard, just an annoying array of stubble. The lack of facial hair had never been a point of pride with him, although he convinced himself that it made him look more rugged—less noble. He tilted his head to the side, and his image did the same. With his long hair, and the persistence of his stubble, he was looking a lot like the young man who had watched his family burn years ago. A lot like the son who still wanted to appease his family name. The face of the boy who couldn’t save his sister.

“I believe I would.”

Sypha used his smooth skin as an excuse to run her hands over his face all day. “It’s just so different!” she would exclaim. “Like you actually take care of yourself.”

Trevor would shrug her off with a faint smile, “How awful. Can’t have people believing that, now can I?” They stopped at a food cart, which was serving a bowl of coup for a copper piece. The stew was still warm and made his cold fingers soak in the well desired heat as he held it in his hands.

The old lady handed Sypha her bowl with a smile, “And for your lovely wife.”

The Speaker reared back, mouth open and about to argue. Knowing it would just lead nowhere he wrapped his arm around Sypha’s shoulder and bid farewell to the lady, pulling the girl away before she could put her defenses up.

“We are _not_ married,” Sypha seemed to need to clarify as he led her away.

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t take his arm away from her. “Yes I know but for the sake of peace, go with it.” The Speaker snarled. “Don’t get like that. I think we would make a wonderful couple.”

She curled her lip, “I think it sounds awful.”

“I’m not that terrible, there are redeeming qualities.” Sypha didn’t seem to think they existed. “I would always put food on the table—my superior hunting skills making me capable of catching even the trickiest of prey.” She rolled her eyes but he continued, hellbent on proving her wrong. “Oh, and my sewing abilities!”

“You can sew a patch in a cloak,” she pointed darkly.

“What is a cloak, dear Sypha, if nothing more than a lot of patches?” The Speaker rolled her eyes as they walked, A cart with somewhat dismal looking flowers rolled by. “It doesn’t sound that bad, does it. C’mon,” he plucked a sad looking pink flower from the cart and flung himself to the ground on bended knee, looking up at Sypha like she had the stars in her eyes. “Marry me, Sypha Belnades?”

A crowd stopped and the Speaker blushed hard, hissing down at him to get up, but he refused. “Think of how beautiful our children will be.”

“I said get up, Belmont, you’re drawing attention to yourself.”

“Belmont! Exactly, your initials wouldn’t even change!”

Sypha hauled him up by a grip on his upper arm and dragged him to a side street, leaving the crowd baffled. Once secluded, she looked up at him with sad eyes. “This is about Adrian, isn’t it?”

Trevor let out an exasperated groan, even stomping his foot a little, “Oh come on, Sypha—don’t make this about him.”

But she didn’t budge, and continued to look up at him with those eyes that would always be his melting point. He could try, but the silvery blue would always win. Trevor let his shoulders fall and he looked down at his feet.

“What happened between you two?” She whispered and he shrugged.

“I don’t know,” his voice was faint and he fumbled around with the pink flower in his hands. Remembering the silver one he had given to Alucard atop a hill. “I don’t know how, but it all just came apart.”

Her hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder. “You cared for him,” she said in her soft voice, “When you thought he had died—Trevor I could see it in your eyes.” He looked up at her, wondering what she would be seeing now. “You still do.”

He still did.

But he shook his head, because he didn’t want to.

“I was scared, Sypha.” He reluctantly thought back to that night, being startled as Alucard rose from the dead like a feral wolf—practically foaming at the mouth. Those red, red eyes, snarling and snapping with pearly white teeth. “He looked so…so far gone. And it hurt. When he took my blood—it was the worst feeling. Like someone was stealing from me.”

“Does he scare you?”

Trevor looked at Sypha with eyes so honest, “No.”

He shook his head, “No, no. Not in the slightest. But he should, shouldn’t he? I think it scares him. Hurting me again. But Sypha…” he stumbled for the right words, “it hurts more for him to do this. I can’t stand the way we are now—back to enemies, tip toeing around each other wondering who will draw their sword first.”  

Sypha just nodded and hummed understandingly, rubbing his shoulder gently. “Perhaps you should speak to him about this. Before it gets worse.”

Trevor kicked a pebble, “I may have already made it worse.”

“How so?”

He sighed up towards the sky, breath visible in the chilly air. “I may have kissed him last night.”

Sypha put her hands on her hips, “You have an odd sort of way of dealing with your problems.” The Belmont couldn’t argue, so he just nodded.

 

Alucard looked out over Enisara from his window. He had burned himself badly after watching out over the wall and his skin wasn’t red anymore but it didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. So he stayed inside. Watching the world go by with out him. The city moved an breathed like a beast taking it’s last breath. The people were on their last leg and Alucard wondered how they would fair once he and his companions left. The people of Enisara had found hope within the three. But he learned long ago that hope isn’t the same as help.

He let the curtain drape back across the window, cutting out the last light in the room and turning it dark. He didn’t have a fire burning in the hearth—he didn’t need one. Trevor’s blood was going to keep him warm for days to come. He had a code. One that he followed his entire life. Don’t drink without permission and never take as much as you want. Alucard had broken that with Trevor—effectively turning the man into a dry husk. A shell. He wouldn’t have to feed for a long time after that.

Alucard could feel the blood in him, making his skin pinker and his hair grow. Vampire’s only really looked human after they fed. He looked down at his hands, the ones Trevor had always seemed fascinated with. The hands that had pulled the man close on cold nights, and ran through his hair. The same ones that had dug into his skin like teeth as he pulled every drop from him.

It was an out of body experience, thinking back to what he had done. Like a dream where some one had taken over. Where he wasn’t himself. But Alcuard had to say it over and over again, _I did that_. As much as he’d like to say that someone had moved his body for him, they hadn’t. That feral beast was still lurking inside of his chest. Sometimes he could feel it scraping beneath his ribs, trying to claw it’s way out.

Alucard shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had been dwelling on this far too much and it was starting to wear on him. He moved to the decanter near the fireplace and poured himself a thin level of sharp whiskey. Once poured, he pressed the pad of his thumb to his fang and felt the small snap of the skin giving way. Alucard let one, two, three drops sink to the bottom of the glass before he swirled it around. The scarlet all but disappearing in the honey colored drink.

He could eat regular food, but it all tasted the same. Bland and uninteresting. A drop or so of blood made it more bearable. Glass in hand, Alucard sauntered out of his room and began roaming the halls. It was getting increasingly boring staying inside. But he just couldn’t pull himself to sleep. He felt fresh and awakened and that disgusted him.

 

“How do you do it?”

Adrian looked up to Clarice, her head was turned to the side as she studied him. He cleared his throat, and continued inspecting the dog bite on her arm. “How do I do what?”

“Don’t be stupid with me, Adrian,” she scolded him playfully. “How do you stand to be around all this blood?”

Adrian sighed, standing up to cross the room and collect his disinfectant, “Practice.”

“Yes, but how many people did you have to stop yourself from before it became second nature?” He looked down at the young woman sitting in the chair. Her familiar black eyes and caramel curls. She had come to him with a beaten face a month before, and he had taken her in against all instincts. Of course, that didn’t stop her from always seeming to get herself into trouble, like breaking up dogfights on the streets.

He could smell her blood now, and wouldn’t lie that it was near intoxicating. “I have been around humans for a long time. Since I was young. My hunger is not a priority anymore.” She jumped when he started cleaning the wound but didn’t say anything. Most of the patients he got, their blood was ill and his caused his stomach to turn. It wasn’t all that hard really, to do what he did,

He was wrapping up her arm when she asked, “Why do you never bite people?”

Adrian paused again and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Biting is dangerous.”

“Have you ever done it before?”

He began packing up his things, “Not properly.”

“Well then how do you know it’s dangerous,” she pointed and Adrian opened his mouth to argue. Clarice had a habit of speaking over him. That habit is why she had come to him with a broken zygomatic bone. Her last suitor hadn’t been to fond of it. “Why don’t you bite me?”

His mouth fell agape at her question. No one in the right mind would ask to be bitten. However, Clarice never seemed to be in the right mind. He bent down again, kneeling as his fingers ran over her bandaged arm. “One predator’s teeth have already pierced your skin today, my love. Perhaps you should wait for those to heal before trying to be bitten by more.”

She rolled her eyes, “You’ll always find an excuse, won’t you? Just take what I’m offering, you’ve given me shelter and food. Let me repay you.”

So he sat her down on their bed, brushed her hair away from her neck. He asked her if she was alright perhaps a hundred times before she got tired of his kindness and told him to get on with it. He could feel her pulse beneath his lips, pounding like a drum. Her skin tasted like salt and he kept his hand tangled in hers protectively. If he went dark she would know quicker. She could get away. Part of him wanted her to get away right now—before he even got the chance to lose control.

His teeth sunk in a few inches from her jugular, just to be safe. If he thought he could feel her pulse before, he could taste it now. At it was heaven. Something so divine it should have burned him. She tasted like freedom and passion. Her blood couldn’t well out fast enough, so he sucked hard—wanting as much as she could give. His mind was focused on nothing else but the taste, the sweet tang of metal mixed with the savory flavor of her. All the blood he had in the world couldn’t compare—it just couldn’t be the same as the freshness of this.

Her hand tightened around his, while the other one rested softly at his neck. His name was a breathy moan on her lips and it just made him want it so much more. He could taste the adrenaline running through her and it almost made him dizzy. When the blood stopped flowing he wanted to bite again, fearful of losing the taste. It was like he had taken his first bite of food after years of starving, who would give that up after such a small sample?

Oh but he knew. He knew how worn and tired she would be. So, he mustered up all his strength and pulled away. Her eyes were half lidded and lips were parted. She was blushing hard, making her tan skin rosy and warm. He cupped her face and she cupped his.

Adrian asked if she was alright, and she responded by hugging him close to her beating heart. His body felt warm and alive, the way it always did after feeding. But this was different, a tingle shivered through his veins as he embraced her.

The want and the need—the desire to take more scared him. It shook him to the core. How could he want to hurt this soft girl so much? He knew that the darkness was rising in him. But Clarice laid him down, and she fell asleep not realizing how awake Adrian was. His hands ran through her tangled hair, and he wished he never bit her.

 

Alucard stared out the window, and then into his glass. He thought about how new it had felt, to bite someone. And then how tiring it was to take blood with a needle. It had opened doors for him, ones he immediately wished he could shut. Because the demon inside him could pry them wider and crawl out.

“Sir?”

He woke up, looked around and found one of the mayor’s servants holding a bundle of clothes. “Are you alright sir, you’ve been starin' out there for a while.”

Alucard shook himself a bit, waking up his mind from the memories. “Oh, yes, just thinking.” He gestured towards the clothes. “Do you need help with those?”

The servant girl blushed, “Oh no, these are your new clothes sir.”

He lifted an eyebrow, walking over and running a finger over the fabric. “Why, you only took my measurement’s hardly a day ago.”

The girl nodded, cheeks still bright. “We had all the tailors and seamstresses in the city workin’ sir. The Hunter’s clothes are finished as well.”

Alucard set his glass of whiskey down on the window seal and lifted the pile of clothes out of her arms. “This is very kind of you.” The servant curtsied and asked if there was anything else she could help with. Well there really wasn’t, but he was feeling quite lonesome just standing their swimming in the past. “There is, I have many tears in this coat and thread to fix them, I just haven’t gotten the time.”

“Oh that’s no problem, I can have it fixed up in an hour.”

Alucard smiled, “Wonderful, just come with me.” She took his drink and he walked back to his dark room. It did seem a little gloomy in there, but the servant's first instinct was to build a fire.

He was going to tell her that he didn’t need one, but it seemed pointless to fight. He laid the clothes down. They were made of nice material—but not too nice. The stitching was a little hurried but that didn’t bother him. He would probably never wear these again. Especially the cape. Capes were just inconvenient.

Alucard shrugged off his coat and handed her the black thread he had found in a drawer a town or two ago. She smile and nodded, planning to leave but he stopped her. “Wait. Do you want to sit down?”

The girl looked stricken, and he gestured towards the fire. “You build this fire just to leave its warmth. Stay a little, I need company.”

Her mouth was parted in a constant surprise and he saw the trepidation in her nervous hands. “People would think it improper.”

He shrugged, sitting down and lounging by the fire, “I’ve never been one for propriety. Sit down. A fire would keep your hands from cooling and cramping up.”

“Al-alright.” She stammered, sitting uncomfortably across from him and refusing to look him in the eye.

“What is your name,” he asked, taking a sip of his bitter drink. Alcohol didn’t do much for him. Although the one time he had drank from Clarice after she had been sipping something foul had been…interesting to say the least.

“Annalise.”

He smiled, “That is a beautiful name.” And she gave a weak thanks. Her fingers moved like spiders, weaving up the tears and rips as if they rode on lightening. He was fascinated by her speed and let himself just forget and watch her work.

Her eyes didn’t leave her needle as she spoke quietly. “I hope you don’t mind me askin’ sir, but there have been rumors floatin’ ‘round.”

“Oh?” He said, a little intrigued.

Annalise nodded, “Ones sayin’ you and the Hunter aren’t speakin’ to each other nomore.”

Alucard couldn’t feeling his heart crack a little. He looked down at his glass, the whiskey illuminated by the flickering fire behind it. Trevor had kissed him last night. So hungry and needy. But the alcohol on his breath tasted sour to Alucard’s tongue. The imagine of Trevor’s pained face up there on the walls still haunted him like a ghost. Because Alucard’s worse fear had come true. The Belmont had seen his monstrous side. And he feared him for it. He didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive himself for what he did—or stop himself from doing it again. He had to keep that demon firmly shut behind his chest.

“Mhmm, the rumors aren’t entirely wrong.” Alucard kept his eyes on the fire. Trevor had said his family burned. He could feel the flames licking his skin as his mother screamed, begging for him to forgive them. “Those aren’t the only rumors though, are they?”

He didn’t have to look at the servant to know she was blushing. “It’s hard for things to happen without us seein’ them, sir. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. A nature of a house.” He finally flicked his eyes to the girl. “Did you see what happened last night?” The hurried hands, the eager lips. How unfathomably hot the Belmont’s skin had felt.

She shook her head, “No, but Helga did.” Not knowing who Helga was, Alucard just nodded weakly.

“I did something unforgivable to him, Annalise.”

She looked a little frightened by these words. But that was alright, he was a frightening monster after all. “Wh-what did you do, sir?” Her voice was quiet and high pitched like a cornered mouse.

He let out a sigh, body practically deflating, “I loved him.”

 

Annalise left once his coat was finished. He gave her five gold coins and she broke down to tears. Alucard stared at the clothes he had laid out on his bed. If he listened hard enough he could hear Sypha and Trevor come in, talking as they walked past his room. There was a sharp sense of detachment. Like he didn’t belong. Wasn’t meant to be part of this anymore. His instincts told him to run. To leave them all behind and go face his father himself. Perhaps he could save them. And Sypha could go home. And Trevor could forget about him and move on.

From what Alucard had seen the night before, he already had. It made his skin crawl, thinking of Trevor with someone else. But it made his heart break knowing that Trevor had come back and wanted to still be with him—because Alucard didn’t know if Trevor could ever truly move on. What if years from now, he’d be married with children. And he’d laid next to his wife and think of Alucard.

But that’s what Alucard would be thinking the rest of his life. His life, which could end in a few days or last till the Earth died. He would always think of the Belmont. No matter what. No matter who he got his hands on, he would always want it to be Trevor’s skin.

They had ruined each other, hadn’t they?

Alucard watched the sun rise above the city. He donned his ceremonial clothing and kept his rapier at his hip. He felt strange. The clothes feeling as though they were meant for someone else, not the monster who wore them. But he pushed that aside and stood next to Sypha on the steps of the mayor’s white stone building. A crowd gathered before him. His skin was hot and prickling in the sun but nothing he couldn’t tighten his fists and bare.

He looked around. The mayor, the priest, every important official was there—except for a very specific hunter. He leaned down to hiss into Sypha’s ear. “Where the hell is Belmont?”

The Speaker shrugged, not looking to happy about his absence either. Alucard rolled his eyes. Because of course this is something he would do. Part of him still found those faults endearing about him. He didn’t listen to that part.

Finally he heard the door open behind him, and the crowd cheered as Trevor hurried down the steps. Alucard's throat went dry, and his jaw locked. He kept his eyes set firmly in front of him as the Belmont took his place beside him.

“Sorry about that, didn’t know how to fasten all these things.” Trevor gestured to his wardrobe and Alucard bit his tongue.

Because Trevor stood next to him, wearing some truly obscene boots.


	16. Bloody Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one you've all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe, just read.

Trevor looked ridiculous.

Like a damn frivolous aristocrat. He turned his nose up at his reflection, five o’clock shadow already coming in. He was taller with the sharp inch or so that his boots gave him, forcing him to stand up straighter. His tunic trailed behind him, black and white and hitting his ankles. The trousers were tight, not to mention the fucking garters. Who in their right mind would wear garters? They hooked round his thighs to his vest, just above his boots. And because some drunkard had designed this outfit, the boots went up past his knees. Trevor tilted his leg the light, it looked much more defined than it actually was. The leather was polished and snug around his legs just like his vest. The buckles and straps made the vest tight and constricting, further improving his posture. He had to enlist the help of a poor maid to get him to tighten all the right things.

Which of course meant he arrived at the ceremony late. No one seemed very pleased by this, especially Alucard. But the vampire didn’t seem pleased by much these days. He wouldn’t even look at Trevor. But that didn’t matter. He absolutely didn’t focus on how aloof the man was the entire time. It didn’t drown out his concentration. Not one bit. He just happened to forget everything that was said for entirely different reasons. Like…clouds. The clouds distracted him. All puffy like that.

The mayor hung medals around their necks, the crowd cheering—and all Trevor could not think about was the man beside him. They were awarded homes, houses just for them in the city. This shocked Sypha and Trevor was reminded that she had never had a permanent home. That she had spent her life on the road, traveling. But the Speaker didn’t refuse the gift, and Trevor could see a tear glistening in her eye. It made his chest contract, because he knew what it was like to feel homeless.

Trevor bowed, like his mother had taught, after he was presented with his medal and upon straightening up he saw Alucard shift his weight uncomfortably. And it was the first time Trevor really spared himself a glace at the man beside him.

There was a long silk cape draped around him, making his shoulders look wide. He too wore boots, but they didn’t seem to be as extreme as Trevor’s—why did he get to get off easily? His vest was a proper fabric one, with grey embroidery on the black. A red cravat was tucked into his blouse and his head was high. He looked so strange in the sun, out of place. Because his skin was still the color of moonlight, and it didn’t belong in the day. Made him look a little grey. His hair seemed curlier today, but that was probably the humidity, weather so out of place for winter. Perhaps its was beginning to slip into the spring months. Either way the blond twirls still fell in elegant spindles. God, he looked beautiful. Regal, like a prince.

But that wasn’t what drew most of his attention. Instead it was how tightly his jaw was locked, almost as tight as his trousers. Alucard had his gloved hands clasped in front of him, positioned accordingly. But it could only hide so much and Trevor could see the thickened outline from his point of view. He knew that position and Trevor couldn’t help a small smirk on his lips.  

The vampire didn’t seem to be looking at anything in particular so the Belmont couldn’t help but wonder what had caused the reaction. Either way it didn’t stop Trevor from remembering being that close to Alucard. Getting to touch _all_ of him. He remembered the teasing and the wistfulness of their encounters. How temporary and blissful they were. And of course came the realization that he never got to touch Alucard like that again.

Then there was the feast, being held at the Hall. Everyone who breathed seemed to be there. It was claustrophobic and Trevor had to keep a flask at his side to suffer through it. There was more food on the table then the city should have been able to produce. He ate as much as his vest would allow, but he could feel it pressing tightly against his stomach.

“Are you alright?” Asked Sypha, who was sitting next to him. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow, her hands delicately holding the silverware laid out. Trevor knew it was real silver, because Alucard kept his gloves on.

“This is a lot of food.” He answered a bit dumbly. Sypha just nodded and continued to cut her roast. Trevor sighed, pushing his plate away. His eyes ran over the people at the fest. So many people just enjoying themselves. They sat at a long table in the front while everyone else enjoyed the feast below them. It was odd, looking down at them when Trevor recognized himself in so many of the attendees. One in particular.

The ginger from the bar, sitting with the same group of people as before. He found himself staring, watching as the man laughed along with his friends, while Trevor just sat up here next to the priest. The same priest who kept giving him dirty looks.

Trevor snarled at the man, “What? Gonna exercise me again?” The priest let out a gasp, turning his eye sharply to the side. “S’what I thought,” hissed Trevor before putting a large piece of pork in his mouth spitefully. He didn’t know exactly who was he was spiting though. The Great Lord of Swine perhaps.

He got bored with sitting up there, acting like they were special when Trevor knew that he wasn’t, so he stood up an excused himself. Sypha looked at him questioningly, and Alucard didn’t look at him at all. He sauntered down to the table at which the ginger sat.

His eyes lit up with recognition and Trevor just sent him a sly wink, joining the conversation smoothly. He laughed, mug of beer in hand, deciding the group of men were his people. They were honest and funny, not to virtuous and not to vulgar. He found the men easy enough to acclimate to and soon forgot that he was wearing a medal around his neck—and it seemed—so had they.

Trevor fell into the conversation but pried his eyes away for a moment or so to drag them across the room. It was warm and comfortable, welcome from the chilly fog outside. The building lit up by candlelight. Smiles were worn and it made Trevor’s stomach all fuzzy.

Of course, one person still wasn’t smiling.

Alucard was glaring at Trevor, with those sharp eyes. The flickering gold like a hawk’s. He couldn’t pretend not to bend under the pressure of it. It made his stomach fuzzy in a completely different way. At first he wanted to pull his eyes away but he found he couldn’t. So he just stared back, swallowing the lump in his throat. And while everyone seemed to be bright spirited around them, Trevor could help but think that their eyes cut through like silence. He wondered if Alucard was getting all hot and bothered like Trevor was. Of course that could because the ginger’s hand had migrated to his thigh.

The Belmont licked his lips, not on purpose (but a little bit on purpose), and hoped the candlelight hid his blush. He pulled his eyes away slowly, hoping that Alucard could see how reluctant he was to look away. He was distracted for most of the conversation. Distracted by how nice Alucard’s shoulders looked in that cape, how the light danced in the silky threads of his hair.

“Your tunic looks nice,” the ginger whispered to him, low enough that the others wouldn’t hear.

Trevor just gave him a faint smile, “Thank you.” Normally he would have responded with some witty comment but nothing sprung to mind. The ginger furrowed his brows and pulled his hand away from Trevor’s leg. He wished he could have said that he missed the contact.

As soon as he had felt himself falling in step, Alcuard had to go ruin his stride again. Damn him. Trevor stood up from the table, and politely left—the men clapping him on the shoulder in that man way that meant respect. There were murmurs of thank for what he had done. He gave them a little nod, and headed out to the hall to clear his head. He let the door swing closed beside him and unscrewed his flask, taking a long sip. God, he could feel his mind drifting into places he wished that it wouldn’t. And when he finally looked away from his liquor, it was too late to turn around and he ended up running into a certain vampire.

Trevor bumped back, surprised. And Alucard seemed just as flustered. They just stared at each other, equally caught off guard. He could tell the blond had been aggressively running his hands through his hair, the locks pushed back unevenly. Trevor couldn’t have been in any better shape. There was an unspoken acknowledgement that neither of them were sure what to do. They just stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Alucard pulled him in by his lapels and smashed his lips against his.

Trevor’s flask hit the floor.

They stumbled around the hallway, probably causing a great deal of noise, lips catching each other while still looking for an unlocked door to fall into. Once Alucard’s hand found one, he swung it open and pushed Trevor inside. It was a study and Alucard near slammed the door behind them. Trevor was hot and flustered, his cheeks bright and chest heaving. The vampire came back to him, knocking him against the wall by a window. Trevor’s noise of surprise was cut out by the man’s tongue working it’s way in his mouth.

Alucard’s mouth moved from Trevor’s lips to his jaw, then to his collar bones as the vampire slowly sunk to his knees—making sure his hands stayed on Trevor’s body. Fingers teasing the leather on his waist or thighs. The sight of Alucard below him, on his knees with his back straightened and eager—God Trever could break down in a mess just looking at it. The vampire, who up until that point had been such a force of nature, powerful and dominating. Except for here and now, needing Trevor so much and on the floor for him. Lord, was it doing things to him.

This was probably all wrong. He could just hear Sypha sneering at him, _“This is not what I meant by talk to him, Belmont.”_ And this certainly wasn’t talking. No this was the exact opposite. But Trevor just couldn’t bring himself to care that he had been so starved for so long, and this wasn’t going to make his situation any better, because Alucard was sending hot waves over him and making lighting scuttle up his spine.

The vampire’s spindly fingers seemed to know exactly how to unbuckle the ridiculous belting to pull Trevor’s hardening sex out of the leather. He was going to have to ask him to get him out of the rest of this ridiculous clothing. Alucard’s cold tongue licked up the length of his cock and it made Trevor shiver, his hand balling up in the curtains behind him. The vampire made sure he was covered in cool spit as he worked him up until he couldn’t get any harder.

He had never seen someone do this so…how could he describe this? So gladly? No, eager? That could be one word for it. Truly Trevor wasn’t sure if there was even a word for the fire burning behind Alucard’s eyes as he stoked him up and down with that skilled hand of his. The absolute _want_ behind it. He continued to toy with the head of his cock, aware of its sensitivity and abusing it.

But it was when Alucard finally swallowed him whole that Trevor couldn’t hold back his moans. It made his toes curl and his eyes close. His heart jumped and missed a few beats. The erratic rhythm pulsing through him, he could feel it in his fingertips. Alucard took him down to the base, keeping the suction in his throat, before sliding back up to play with the helmet again. The tip of his tongue pressing on the underside. It felt like the way Alucard’s hands did, dancing across his skin and hitting all the right points to leave Trevor writhing.

And the vampire repeated this, going up and down suddenly, and without pattern—giving Trevor steady waves of pleasure one after another. It had him hissing through his teeth, just wishing that Alucard would go faster and end the well executed torture. When Alucard finally started going at a regular rhythm, bobbing his head, Trevor sighed with welcome relief. Smiling as heat coiled up in his gut, sizzling low in his body. He could feel his brain firing off, making his nerves spark up. He carded his fingers through Alucard’s feather fine locks, letting his nails scrape but not pushing down. He didn’t want to hurt the man’s throat. Trevor could pretend he was a modest man and not brag…but there was reason to brag.

But Alucard didn’t seem to have any problem with him, burying his nose in Trevor’s curls more than once. And god if that wasn’t the hottest thing Trevor had ever seen. The vampire usually had his hands doing something else, feeling up his leg or grabbing him at the base so he could go faster. The speed making Trevor’s muscles shutter. He would keep his lips wrapped around the tip and let his hand twist up and down, or licking a long wet stripe with the flat of his tongue before taking him down to the hilt again.

Trevor was probably muttering obscene things but his mind was too far off in sensation to focus on what words fell from his parted lips. He just kept his hand in Alucard hair, his body arching up from the wall. The vampire kept his hand pumping Trevor’s length while his mouth trailed down and started toying with his balls—because holy fuck that was good. How had he not thought of that before?

It was everything and it was nothing. It was all he had ever wanted and not enough. Because everything in him was screaming just to grip the vampire’s head and fuck his throat. But he knew that somehow this would feel better. Letting himself be tortured with the meticulous touches that Alucard always delivered. Maybe he could save that for another day. If there would be another day.

Well that was something he didn’t want to dwell on.

“Holy fuck,” he drew out, unable to help how his hand tightened in Alucard’s hair. This he could dwell on. The vampire hummed appreciatively, and he could feel the vibrations of his throat shooting through his cock. Trevor began to let out short breaths as a tight warmth grew hotter within him. God he was close, but he held on—no way was he letting this end so soon.

His eyes managed to stay open long enough to take a long look at Alucard below him. His soft lips wrapped perfectly around him, jaw slack and cheeks hollow. His eyes were half lidded, pale lashes fanning out delicately. His face was long normally, but especially at this angle. He seemed to notice Trevor staring because those bedroom eyes flickered up to him like candlelight.

And the Belmont let slip a long breath, because the way that Alucard let the corners of his open lips lift up was absolutely and positively _downright sinful_. Only the damn vampire could figure out a way to fucking smirk with his lips wrapped around a cock. He knew the way his stare seemed to affect Trevor because the smirk got larger and he pulled away doing more long swipes of his tongue as though he was consuming his favorite dessert.

A pearl of precum leaked out and Alucard made sure Trevor had a good view of him catching the drip with the tip of his tongue, eyes fluttering closed as though it was the most exquisite thing he had ever tasted. Trevor knew for a fact that it wasn’t, but he appreciated the show nonetheless. Appreciated it a little too much because more pearls dribbled out and Alucard lapped them up like a chocolate sauce, smirking the entire time.

Well he wasn’t going to be able to take too much more of that, so he knocked his head against the stone wall and bit his bottom lip. His hips bucked a little but nothing to dramatic. The edges of his vision were slurring and he had to remind himself how to breath. In and out. In and out. In and oh god he was back to palming his balls. Trevor sucked in a sharp breath, feeling totally helpless even though Alucard was the one on the ground. He looked beautiful with his cape fanned out around him, pooling at his feel like liquid.

The vampire continued to bob his head and mix around in his bag of tricks, Trevor especially liking it when he had to sit up a little more to get a better angle. The lithe way his body arched. The Belmont had one heel digging into the floor while the other leg was bent and tense, his toes twitching a bit.

Alucard mouth left his cock and he growled a bit, looking down. The vampire moved and cradled his leg, his pink tongue ran from the length of his ankle to the top of his knee. Hell, Alucard _really_ liked boots. The vampire didn’t break eye contact the entire time and he hoped he couldn’t tell that his calf muscle jumped. A little spit was still over his lips, making them as glossy as the leather he worshiped. Trevor couldn’t help that he chuckled at the vampire’s behavior. Alucard gave a wide grin, sharp teeth poking out and glinting in the light like his lips.

He went away from violating his boots and back to violating Trevor himself, all sloppy and messy like he was drunk off it, smiling the whole time. It baffled Trevor how much he was enjoying this. Or perhaps it was the noises that he was making that made him smile so much.

The vampire wasn’t giving Trevor a break now, sucking hard and pulling every last string of will power from Trevor’s body. He tried to hold on, he really did, but Alucard really did have the upper hand and he could only hold on so much.

He probably should have warned the man, but words seemed pointless right now, so he ended up just shooting down his throat. And Alucard took it all, not breaking face once. He even managed to hum and let his eyes slip half lidded in a satisfied state. Trevor would have come twice if he could just from that look alone. His hands tightened painfully in Alucard’s hair, keeping his head in place as his hips bucked up. And when he was done, the vampire just bobbed his head slowly. Letting Trevor come down from his high rise.

The vampire sat back and Trevor ran a hand through his own hair, pushing it out of his face, panting and leaning heavily against the wall. Echoes of the light that came in from the window beside them made Alucard’s blond hair bright and cheeks red. There was a drip of white on the corner of his mouth that caught the light as well. He looked so bright, like he was glowing. Beaming with pride and satisfaction. Absolutely wrecked and debauched. And Trevor could have sworn he was looking at an angel in front of him.

He reached down and cupped Alucard’s face, bringing him up as Trevor himself sunk to his knees. Their lips meeting half way.

He poured everything into this. Every pale emotion he pretended he didn’t have. Every insecurity and every pain. The worry and the fear. The fear he should have had but didn’t. The desperation and the regret. He made sure Alucard knew everything he had ever felt. All the little butterflies in his stomach and all the lead that had weighed his body down. Trevor held Alucard close, he wanted the other man to know his relief and his wish. To know the millions of times that this had been the only thing he could think about. Know that his is all he ever wanted to think about ever again.

Alucard let it wash over him, all the potency sink into his body and flood his system. He could taste everything that Trevor was saying, Everything he knew the Belmont could never truly _say_. And Alucard remembered their first night, by the fire. How Trevor responded to his questions with his actions. He didn’t use words, he touched and he felt around for his answers. Alucard almost choked on everything that he was saying right now. Both of them on their knees on the floor, Trevor bending above him so gravity made his words sink deeper into Alucard’s skin.

Trevor only broke away to take a heavy breath and wind his hand in Alucard’s hair before going back on his soliloquy. The vampire could feel Trevor’s pulse through his hands and he couldn’t help but melt into the Belmont’s desperate grasp. The man’s heat was sinking into him, and Alucard could have drowned in it. And he would have done so willingly. If he was to die like his mother, it would be Trevor’s fire that would burn him down.


	17. Blood of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the most convoluted sex scene you've ever read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this took me too long to write.

...he laid him down.

_“You left me.”_

_“I hurt you,” whispered Alucard._

Trevor’s lips caressed the soft skin of the other man’s neck. One of the vampire’s hands in the Belmont’s hair while the other one gripped his waist desperately.

_“I’m not glass,” Trevor insisted, hand still in Alucard’s hair. Their wet lips so close it was practically kissing as they spoke._

_Alucard shook his head, both hands on his neck, thumbs running over his jaw. “You were so close to death. What I did…”_

_Trevor tugged the man’s hair, lifting his head so his golden eyes could gleam at him instead of the floor. “I survived. You didn’t kill me.” Trevor swallowed hard, “Yet you treat me like I’m dead.”_

Alucard allowed himself a needy sigh against the Belmont’s burning skin. Trevor kissed away the breath and lent up. He made quick work of the buttons on his silk vest and just tore away the thin blouse underneath, giving him full access to the pale skin that was revealed.

The vampire didn’t like to be kissed and covered like Trevor did. It was always a little boring to him. But he knew how much the Belmont loved it. Exploring every inch of skin he could. He knew it made him happy. And Trevor’s smile made the sweet touches and the loving kisses much more enjoyable. He found his eyes falling closed and his lips parting. Things that they normally didn’t do. But Trevor always made him behave strangely. He asked to be touched after all.

_Alucard locked his jaw. “Trevor. Can’t you understand?”_

_“No,” he claimed, “No I can’t. Explain it to me. Why you started acting like we were nothing?”_

_Pain swam in his sunlight eyes, and it made Trevor’s heart break. “You couldn’t see it,” whispered the vampire. “The way you looked at me. I don’t think I could stand another day if you ever looked at me that way again.”_

_Trevor tilted his head, “How am I looking at you now?”_

_Alucard paused before answering quietly, “Forgivingly.”_

Trevor pulled Alucard up so he could shrug the clothing off his shoulders. It fell carelessly to the bed, leaving Alucard’s torso bare. He took as much time as he could. Worshiping every part of him. His sharp clavicles. His smooth neck and round shoulders. Every place he touched tasted like gold to him. Trevor thought it immoral. Laying with an angel as innocent as this. So pure and powerful. So desperate to be reassured.

And that’s what he did.

He made sure that Alucard knew every feather light kiss was another reason Trevor could never fear him. Another reason that he needed him. Another acknowledgment of his craving. Of course part of him knew this was somehow too kind for him. Trevor could feel how out of place his gestures were. He would look back and wonder why he did them. But for right now, having his hands flush with Alucard’s skin and leaving echoes of kisses along his body made perfect sense.

_“How could you forgive what I did?”_

_Trevor shrugged, “That little performance you just gave was a good start.” Alucard shook his head and his embarrassed smile._

_“I told you if you got better attire…I am a man of my word.”_

_Trevor’s abdomen flared up with arousal again, and he lent back in to touch Alucard’s lips, “Mhmm, that you are.”_

_Alucard pushed back into this kiss, and it almost felt like home. Like the ones they had shared so many times before. Times that were over too quickly. And they were back to grasping desperately at each other on this hard wooden floor. Alucard’s knees were already feeling a little strained. Between their hot breaths he managed to speak._

_“Perhaps,” he breathed, “this would be better taken somewhere else.”_

The way the hearth flickered it’s light over Alucard’s pale torso made him look like a ghost. Trevor wanted to lick the little flames off him, wondering if they would taste like heat. He knelt on the bed in between the vampire’s legs and made a mess of his skin before letting him on his back again. He had his hands on Alucard’s thighs as he nipped at sharp hipbones and licked up v-lines. Normally he would be in a fit, trying to get the man’s belts off, but not right now. Right now he loved the small twitches of the muscle underneath the skin he kissed.

_Trevor nodded weakly and they pulled each other up. Alucard politely tucking Trevor back into his pants, hovering close. He could feel the Belmont’s heart hammering against his breast and placed a soft kiss to the pulse point on his neck. The man’s stubble was beginning to rise on his jaw but it still felt smooth enough not to bother._

_“Do you think they houses are already set up?” Trevor asked absently. “I wouldn’t mind christening the bed.”_

_Alucard chuckled against the man’s neck, but it sounded more like a growl. “I like how you think Belmont.”_

He sat up, planning on undoing his own constricting clothing, but Alucard decided to do that for him and went about unbuckling his leather vest. He knelt, and let himself be taken apart by the vampire’s quick fingers. When skin finally touched skin and their chests could heave against one another without the hindrance of clothing, Trevor held Alucard close and went back to leaving his marks across the vampire’s skin.

The other man was so lean, so compact. His arms could wrap around Alucard with such ease he could forget how powerful the man in his arms truly was. So, when they casually rolled over, and Trevor was on his back looking up at the man, he got a little dizzy. Alucard’s hair fell down like a flaxen waterfall, tickling Trevor’s chest.

Alucard worked Trevor out of his pants but the boots were causing a bit of a snag in the way of getting them off. Why did this always seem to happen with them? The vampire looked down with his face screwed up. The Belmont propped himself on his elbows, “Having trouble deciding which you want to come off more?”

The blond ran his hands over the smooth leather with a longing in his eyes before sighing and unbuckling the fastens. “You can keep them on next time.” And if that didn’t make his cock jump.

Alucard scooted off the bed, pulling Trevor by his legs so they would dangle off the footboard. The vampire took his time, treating the boots like royalty. He kissed and caressed, licking the leather like he had before. Trevor didn’t quite see the appeal in the shoes. Sure, they made his legs look more defined, and his calf muscle was jumping out in the light. But for the love of all that was unholy— _Alucard really liked the boots_.

Was there anything that Alucard wore that made Trevor as erratic? Well, there was the cape. Alucard looked good in capes. He had dreamt of the man in one multiple times. It just seemed to fit him. Perhaps he could get Alucard in a cape and only a cape one day.

Once the shoes were off, Alucard crawled back onto the bed, hovering over Trevor. The fire behind him made his outline glow orange, while his face was shadows. Golden eyes had lashes that fanned over them. He reached up, cupping the man’s sharp jaw. Features were thin and long like the rest of him.  Alucard bent down and they kissed slowly.

Trevor felt pieces sliding into place beneath his chest, like this is exactly where he was supposed to be. And all the times he had felt wrong sitting alone in a bar, or standing up with a medal around his neck, melted away. This is where he was meant to stay. With a vampire’s lips on his.

The other man’s chilly hand slithered down to stroke between Trevor’s legs. The Belmont sighed into the kiss and arched his back, showing his approval. His own hand began to unbuckle Alucard’s belts—he’d like to think that he was getting good at it after all the practice and after a bit of struggling he was able to get them off. They were both hard and wanting, but no one was rushing anything; instead they just drank each other in.

Alucard rummaged around in his coat, which Trevor was still laying on.

_They slipped out of the Hall, but not without a dirty look from the priest who happened to see them go. Alucard led him through the city, but Trevor kept getting distracted and would pull him into dark corners to get another taste of the man._

_They were panting heavily against one another, Trevor had his hand down Alucard’s trousers, once again unhappy with the lack of wiggle room. The vampire’s hips bucked up and he hissed against Trevor’s skin._

_“Wait—” paused the Belmont and Alucard pulled away, fear blooming across his face. “You’re still out of that cream.”_

_Expecting a disappointed realization, Trevor was surprised when Alucard just chuckled and looked away bashfully._

_“I may have…enlisted Sypha’s help in acquiring a substitute.” The vampire pulled out a vile from one of the many pockets in his coat._

_Trevor blinked at it dumbly, before flicking his eyes to Alucard. “When did you…?”_

_The vampire cleared his throat, “The day w-when, the battle—” Trevor brushed a curl from Alucard’s forehead._

_“When you got attacked.” Trevor remembered waking up with the vampire’s arms around him. Their playful conversation and the banter. That seemed so long ago. A near perfect morning that in no way could indicate the horror that would follow. He wondered if they could ever get that back._

_Alucard nodded and Trevor put the vile back in his coat before reigniting their heavy petting, growling in the shell of the other man’s ear, “We need to hurry this up before we end up fucking in a dirty alley again.”_

_The vampire let out a strained breath, his grip on Trevor’s waist tightening before he hauled the Belmont out of the alley and back on the road towards the houses._

Alucard twisted open the vile, and paused, yellow eyes flickering between his hand and their groins. Trevor could see the wheels turning in his head. The Belmont wrapped an arm around Alucard’s thin waist, pulling him down so he was sitting on Trevor’s lower stomach. His hand messaged the muscles above Alucard’s thighs, telling him what he wanted. Because after all, that's what this was about. Trevor getting to touch Alucard.

The vampire lifted an eyebrow and Trevor responded by thrusting his hips up a bit. That made Alucard smile, he poured thick liquid onto his fingers and maneuvered back so he could rub the clear gel over Trevor’s cock. He was then subjected to Alucard’s hellish ministrations, the vampire smirking because he knew just how to make Trevor a wonderful mess with such small movements.

The Belmont hand his hands on Alucard’s muscled thighs, his fingers pressing deep when he couldn’t take any more. Alucard let his mouth crawl up Trevor’s torso as he slowly lined his hips up with the hunter’s. Trevor held him in close and their mouths met. He reached behind the man and worked him open with his spit-slicked fingers. Jesus, he was tight. Alucard sighed helplessly into the kiss and god did Trevor want to hear him to that more.

So he continued, stretching him out as much as he could at this angle. The vampire began to rock back onto his fingers and muttered in a husky voice, asking for more. The words sent lightning shooting through his skin, and if Alucard could bruise, he was sure there would be the shape of his hand on his hip tomorrow. But Trevor obliged and guided the tip of himself in the clef of the vampire’s legs.

Going in was slow, even with the added slickness. Alucard leaned back, parted lips and closed eyes—this is what people would paint. The sheen of sweat sparkling in the firelight, golden curls tumbling down. The pale chest taking in a breath, ribs showing underneath the lean muscle. His scar cut his chest like a banner, bright and stark against the white of his skin. Trevor was absolutely mesmerized, and Alucard had to do most of the work, settling himself down on Trevor.

The rhythm was slow, not because Trevor was hesitating, but because he was absolutely transfixed by the creature above him. Alucard was tight and smooth, so cold against Trevor’s burning body. The vampire rolled his hips, torso bending like a wave. His hands were braced on either side of Trevor’s head as he loomed above. And so they moved like that, slow and significant. Alucard would rock his hips and Trevor would buck up, the friction maddening.

He wanted to draw this out. It had been too long since they had gotten to do this properly, and he wasn’t going to waste a minute of it. He wanted to peel apart every moan and gasp from the vampire’s repertoire. Wanted to feel every twitch and pulse of arousal. Trevor wanted this to burn deep within him. Consume his thoughts and his heart for the rest of his life. He was already branded, with the punctures on his neck and the dandelion on his wrist—there was no forgetting the vampire. Not after this. But the other man was still smooth as silk, unclaimed and unmarked. Trevor wanted this to be his brand. To be the memory that was seared behind his eyes. Every time he heard the name Belmont, he would think of this moment.

_They found the houses easy enough, they were the three biggest ones. They didn’t know who’s they were in, but it didn’t matter now. It was theirs._

_“Get cleaned up,” whispered Alucard, “I’ll get a fire going in the bedroom.”_

_Trevor nodded deftly, watching as the man swept away in his cape, up the stairs and into darkness. The Belmont gripped the lip of the table he was beside, feeling his blood heat up to a truly uncomfortable temperature. He had to shake himself back into consciousness._

_He got a bucket of cool water from the well outside, thunder clouds beginning to roll in, and washed his face from sweat and dirt. It was odd. To slow down. It had been nearly minutes ago that Trevor had a ginger’s hand on his body. And now here he was, a vampire upstairs stoking a fire for him. For them—he had to correct. For them to lay down to, a fire to cast faint light over their skin. It wasn’t there for heat, Trevor had that in scores. It was so they could see, so Trevor could trace out every little line on the other man’s body._

_“Jesus Christ.”_

_He ran his hand through his hair a few times, untangling the knots. It was ridiculous, primping and preening himself when he knew that soon he was going to be a sweaty mess of a man. But part of this felt new. Like they had never done this before and those cursed butterflies were beginning to flap around again._

_Damn them._

_He made his way upstairs, skipping every step or two. The bedroom door was open and he could see the figure of Alucard standing by a budding fire. Trevor gently pushed the door open and slipped inside. The vampire didn’t spare a glance. Strange. He made his way over and wrapped his hands around the man’s slim waist, nibbling at his earlobe. But he didn’t respond._

_“Hey, I know you’re not really alive but there’s no reason to act like a corpse.”_

_Alucard shook his head, pulling away to face Trevor, “Before we do this, we must talk.”_

It was only so long before the rolls of Alucard’s hips got rougher, and Trevor’s thrusts got harder. The tenderness of the moment washed out by their desperation. He pounded up and Alucard kept getting knocked forwards, so the man ended up just grasping at the headboard and riding it out.

The vampire wasn’t as vocal was Trevor was, but his face said it all. A face, which was usually so poised and collected, scrunched up and dancing on the line between rough and rapture. His jaw locked and the points of his teeth were visible as he chewed on his lip. Alucard noticed Trevor staring and gave a smirk, grinding down rough and dirty on Trevor’s cock.

“Like what you see, Belmont?”

Trevor let out a grunt, his body bending up in satisfaction, “Dear god, yes.” It was hard to make something like that sound less needy, but Trevor bit down and tried. He knocked his hips up hard, burying deep within the vampire.

The momentum rocking a gasp out of Alucard, who quickly recovered. “No god here,” he managed to breathe.

Trevor hummed, “Then I must be imagining the angel above me.”

_Trevor pulled away, confused and worried. “Talk about what?”_

_Alucard shook his head, expression pleading, “We can’t just pretend like what I did didn’t happen.” Trevor rolled his eyes, exhausted by the delay._

_“We already talked about this, Tepes. There’s nothing left to say.” Trevor reached out to grasp Alucard’s hand and the vampire allowed him to._

_“But…before. Before we both know what is going to happen happens—I don’t think it can be like before.”_

_Trevor’s brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”_

_Alucard’s fingers ghosted along the two little white dots at the base of Trevor’s neck, “The biting Trevor.” He spoke painfully, “I don’t think I can put my teeth on your skin, not ever again.”_

He was going hard and fast now, his breathing loud and unhinged. Alucard looked equally as debauched, but somehow still in control. Or at least mostly in control. With the speed they were going at, the vampire was forced to grip onto the headboard even tighter, his entire body rocking up with every thrust.

There was a cracking sound and the headboard above him began to splinter, shards of wood falling behind his head. Alucard instantly retracted his hands, his yellow eyes wide with oncoming fear like a frightened deer. Trevor could feel the vampire’s worry start to bubble up, so he gently took the man’s hands and guided them so they splayed over his bare chest.

“It’s alright,” he smiled softly, “I’ll just have to tie you up next time.” And although his words held a more illicit implication, he spoke them tenderly. Because he didn’t need Alucard running away again. Thinking he couldn’t control himself and abandoning Trevor like he had before.

The vampire still had uncertainty painted over his face, as if he wasn’t sure he could continue. And that uncertainty made Trevor’s heart clench, He stopped his rough movements, and just let his heart hammer underneath Alucard’s palm. He hoped that the blond could see the pleading in his eyes. Hoped he could see it wasn’t fear, that no part of him was scared.

Slowly, Alucard began to move his body again. And so they went back to the slow, the careful and the tender movements. It wasn’t a sort of build up that Trevor was used to. The heat wasn’t in his gut, but in his chest. Like waves of warmth radiating from his sternum. It made his body lax and yet on edge at the same time. Some how this was causing more tension in his core, making sweat develop on his forehead. The slow rolls of Alucard’s hips were getting tortuous, and Trevor just wanted more.

He pulled Alucard in tight before rolling them over and away from the splinters, the vampire now on his back. He buried his face in Alucard’s neck. The vampire curled his hand in Trevor’s hair and hooked his leg around Trevor’s waist. The Belmont’s hand was on his thigh as he moved in and out. Steady and calculated—his thrusts weren’t soft but no where near as rough as before. There was a delicate escape of breath every time Trevor buried himself in deep. Fingers tightened in his hair and drew laceration art over his back.

_He blinked, taken off guard. “What do you mean?” Trevor shook his head, “What if you need to feed?”_

_Alucard chewed his lip angrily, as if he was holding so much back, “Trevor, your blood does awful things to me, it makes me—”_

_“Inhuman?” Finished the Belmont. Alucard didn’t need to nod for him to know he was right. “Have you ever thought that I may already be aware of that?” Trevor was standing up straight, his chest puffed out and shoulders pushed back. He needed Alucard to let what he was saying sink in. Because he was fucking tired of explaining,_

_“Why do you always forget that I know you’re a fucking vampire? Why do you insist on pretending to be something you’re not? Playing this role, this savior? You are a good man, Adrian. Better than I could ever be. But you are a vampire. And I am a hunter. I know what you’re capable of, and I know how to handle myself.”_

There was rain outside, cutting out the faint sunlight. The rhythmic pounding against the window panes was a comforting cadence. The wind would interrupt the tempo before it returned again. It was a background hum. Something you’re only aware of when it stops. His heartbeat was a continuous tempo like the rain. Pounding in the back of Trevor’s mind. Thunder would roll. Traveling across the sky before reaching them and making his ribcage shutter. It would be followed by the eerie silence of lightning. A blinding blue flash making everything in the room turn to shadow or shape before staggering out and returning to the warm glow of the fire.

Trevor was high off the contact. The presses of their chests against one another. How strong legs were parted just for him and squeezing against his thighs. The scratches left on his back. It wasn’t even the sex anymore. It was the way they moved, like one form writhing in the bed. It was how Alucard wouldn’t throw his head back, just bend up towards Trevor’s body, his sharp jaw like a razor tilted up. It looked so chiseled in the flash of the lightning—he wondered if he would cut his lips kissing it. But the skin was soft, and he breathed longingly in between kisses, “Say it again.”

Alucard managed to get a gentle grip on Trevor’s chin, so he could kiss the man’s blood-rushed lips. “I love you,” he whispered in between the desperate motions of their mouths. Trevor moaned unwillingly into the kiss.

“Again.”

Alucard cupped Trevor’s face with both hands this time, “I love you.” And Trevor sunk into the kiss, loving the way it made his heart skip beats like the wind did to the rain. His breathing stuttered into the kiss and his hand on Alucard’s thigh clenched. It made the vampire’s entire body tense in the most wonderful way, and he hissed against Trevor’s lips.

_Alucard shook his head, pulling his hand away from Trevor’s to go pace the room. “You still don’t understand.”  And that just didn’t sit very well with Trevor so he yanked the vampire back, forcing him to look him in the eye._

_“No, not again. I’m tired of you freezing me out,” he growled, “How am I supposed to get it through that daft head of yours—I don’t have a problem with you or your teeth.”_

_“Well then I do!” howled Alucard, brows pressed together in anger. “I cannot bare to hurt you again.”_

_Trevor threw his hands up, unable to hide his aggravation. “So what? You took a little too much, why the hell does it matter to you anyway?”_

_“Because I love you!”_

Trevor nuzzled into the vampire’s welcoming neck, the cold skin feeling like sweet heaven on his inflamed cheeks. Alucard used the hand he had in the Belmont’s hair to cradle his head. His other hand took Trevor’s from his thigh, intertwining their fingers in such a sensitive gesture he almost felt wrong doing it. The other man’s fingers curled towards his own and something so small in the middle of something so poignant made his heart flutter.

Alucard led their hands to his straining length caught in between their bodies. He felt Trevor smile against his neck as his hand wrapped around Alucard. The vampire gave a relieved sigh with the stimulation, it felt far too good after being deprived for so long. So long, which in reality wasn’t very long at all. It was the silence between them that had made it seem like eons. Pearls of white had been steadily leaking out this entire time and Trevor used it to slick his cock up with every twist of his wrist.

He had his eyes closed, just focusing on the way the Belmont was making him feel. The man rocking up against the tight bundle of nerves deep within him. It made his toes curl and his mind go faint. He never thought he would ever get a chance at this again. The tight pull in his chest that led straight to Trevor.

_The Belmont’s mouth fell open, blue eyes wide. Alucard hissed, shaking his head. “It burned me, to see the terror in your face. I thought I had killed you Trevor. I seared my skin as a punishment but your blood—I should have died out there on the wall. And then you come back, and fear my touch. I go out of my way to make my life a living hell for what I did—and you think it’s because I believe you can’t handle me?”_

_Trevor swallowed hard, wishing he could take back his words._

_“How can I do this for you and you still not understand that it’s because I love you.” Alucard was practically seething, “Because I cannot imagine a future without you. That I want nothing more than to die fighting by your side. And then you—“_

_“Say it again.”_

Trevor held on, making sure Alucard fell before he did. The vampire clamped down tight, clenching around Trevor and holding him close. He could feel the muscles of the man spasming beneath him. He didn’t mutter out horrid things as he reached his peak like Trevor usually did—no his reaction was silence. But his face was beautiful like the rest of him. His eyes shut and mouth open. The grip he had in Trevor’s hair quickly going from comforting to desperate.

A mess was caught between their stomachs and slipped between them as Trevor moved his hips. He closed his eyes focusing on the rising heat in his body. With Alucard already spent, the vampire just worked on making the last few moments with the thunder and rain as good as possible. He moved with Trevor and against him at the same time to draw out the friction. The Belmont buried his face in Alucard’s fanned out hair as he lost himself within the man.

_Alucard looked at him nonplussed. Trevor had a dazed sort of face and the vampire approached him slowly. “I love you,” he repeated._

_Trevor surged up to capture the vampire’s mouth with his own, pulling the man down roughly. He didn’t know what was going through his head, only that he needed Alucard. And he needed him now. It was a sudden craving and it made his mind fuzzy. Alucard kissed back, cupping Trevor’s stubbled jaw._

Trevor let out heavy breaths as he cleared his mind, Alucard leaving slow kisses on is collar bone. He found the light touches kind and soothing, well needed after how wrecked his body felt. The Belmont nuzzled into the vampire’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

_“Tell me again,” Trevor begged once more as they fought with each other’s lips. He nipped at the vampire’s bottom one urgently._

_Alucard drew away and rested his forehead against Trevor’s, “Trevor Belmont.” His voice was rough and low, as if whispering something scandalous. “I love you.”_

Alucard kissed him soft and Trevor rolled away to catch a true breath. Their legs were still tangled up but the vampire moved away and underneath the covers. Trevor followed numbly; locking their legs up once again because the Belmont couldn't stand not touching him. They were both bent towards each other, and Alucard reached out to take Trevor’s hand.

_Trevor closed his eyes, letting the words fly through his bloodstream like a drug. He was lost in his own thoughts when Alucard whispered, “Trevor?” He ran a soft finger over the line of his jaw._

Trevor’s thumb ran along the back of Alucard’s soft hand. The man had the face of a satisfied cat, one who had just finished their saucer of warm milk. His droopy eyes which not so long ago were so pleading.

_The Belmont just nodded silently in response. Alucard’s golden eyes were sparkling down at him, the firelight glittering. He was barely aware of the rain that had started to pound the window—he was too lost in the depths of those precious metal eyes. “I…” he cleared his throat. “Touch me.”_

_So he laid him down…_


	18. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one with domestic fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I pointed out how fucking amazing you guys are? Because if I haven't I'm so sorry and I'm doing it now. There aren't words I can use to describe how wonderful you are. But there are words to describe how wonderful nutella is and I'm just going to assume that you guys and nutella are on the same level. (P.S. I have an addiction to nutella) 
> 
> Every time i get to come home and see all of your sweet and kind comments it literally makes me melt. And then I reread them over and over again because they make me smile and get over writers block. I'm going to be honest I'm in a shitty situation right now and last night I was feeling awful, and then one of you messaged me on tumblr just to tell me that they loved this and to have a good day and I cried. Happy cried though. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at fixedwithbrokenparts if you want to go over there and join me as I gush over Castlevania and glitter. I love you guys, also don't kill me for this chapter lol

 

Trevor stirred, the feeling of light sunning his skin waking him from his slumber. He moved closer to the chilled slab of muscle beside him, making a sound of discomfort. It was too early to wake up. He tried to go back to blissful rest but his mind was beginning to clear out and he just couldn’t fall back asleep. Angrily, he opened his eyes to face the world.

Tall windows were open wide with curtains pushed to the side, morning sun glowing on every surface, including their bed. Trevor turned his head up to look at the man beside him. Alucard lay, one arm around Trevor and the other under his head as a pillow. The linens let his chest free, colorless skin broken with a red scar. He looked peaceful, eyes closed and hair braided out of his face.

Trevor smiled, thinking him so beautiful, his hand was on the vampire’s stomach and he could feel the shallow breathing. The minute rise and fall of his ribs, tendons and sinew moving underneath his marble skin. The Belmont never really knew whether or not it was particularly necessary for him to breathe. He probably should have asked him by now.

“I know you’re awake,” the vampire muttered, eyes still stubbornly shut.

Trevor just placed a playful kiss on the chest he was nuzzled next to, “Mhmm, did the sun wake you?” The golden light making the vampire’s white skin reflect like snow.

He nodded and Trevor made a move to get up and close the curtains, but Alucard reined him back in. “I got it,” and with a flick of his wrist the crimson curtains shut and their room was dark. Trevor stretched out on the bed, and consequentially on Alucard as well. The vampire wiggled underneath him.

“Dammit man, we got a bigger bed so you wouldn’t end up crushing me.” Alucard could have pushed Trevor away if he really wanted to. But he didn’t. He never did. So the brunet laid over his body and tucked his head underneath Alucard’s chin.

“Mhmm, I like crushing you.”

Alucard rolled his eyes, “Of course you do, fucking sadist.” Trevor propped himself up at that with a screwed face.

“Excuse me,” Trevor hissed, but his words had no bite. They never did this early. Alucard just shrugged, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“C’mon, we need to get up.”

That made the Belmont roll over dramatically. “But why?” he whined, “No one is even up this early.”

Alucard huffed, sitting up, sheets pooling at his waist. “I disagree,” he began untying his braid, “Your nephews like to wake me up on a nightly basis.”

Trevor shrugged, “S’not their fault you have a fucked up sleeping schedule.” Alucard shook out his locks, threading his hands through the curls to pull out any tangles. And Trevor looked up at him, a comfortable smile on his face.

“What,” Alucard barked and Trevor shook his head.

“I love your hair.” He reached up to twirl a blond curl in his fingers. The hair soft and smooth. He wondered if he got that hair from his vampiric side, or he was naturally just this perfect.

The blond smiled and lent over Trevor, “Do you now?” The Belmont nodded and Alucard left chilly kisses over his neck. “Do you know what I love?” The man beneath him shrugged and Alucard let his breath tickle the shell of Trevor’s ear. “Your cock.”

Trevor let out an exasperated noise, moving away from the chuckling vampire. “I’m just walking sex to you, aren’t I?” His legs were dangling off the side of the bed and Alucard came up behind him, massaging his shoulders.

“Of course,” he mused, “Nothing else.”

The Belmont shook his head, “For years, I thought you actually cared for me.”

Alucard lips peppered dry kisses over his shoulders, “Oh not one bit.”

He rolled his eyes, but tilted his head to give the vampire more access, “How rude.” Teeth grazed over his skin and made a shiver run up his spine like a frightened mouse. But he just sighed into it.

“Oh but Trevor,” whispered the vampire onto his neck, “You love it when I’m rude.” The Belmont couldn’t argue, it made his breath quicken and his palms sweaty in the best way. He turned his head to catch the vampire’s lips.

It was warm and languid, like the summer morning out the window. The movement of their lips against each other was familiar and comfortable, settling deep in Trevor’s chest. It felt like home.

But it was interrupted by their door flying open. They jumped away from each other as a little blonde girl came barreling towards them. “Father, papa!” Squealed the child, jumping up on the bed with them. Alucard embraced the little girl in his slender arms, hugging her close to his chest.

“Oh my little dandelion,” he giggled, and playfully fell to the bed with her in his arms. She laughed and squirmed and Trevor just watched with a proud smile. There was an exhausted figure in the doorway.

Sypha’s hair was long now, a symbol of her freedom from her Speaker roots. She still stuck close to the traditions, them playing such a big part of her life, but she traveled with Speakers no longer. She had no reason to fear looking like a woman anymore.

Trevor got up and embraced his dear friend, “I forgot you would be arriving this early.” She hugged him tight, patting him on the back.

“Yes, well I can only take so much of her.” She shook her head, “She’s just like you, it’s awful.”

Trevor smiled and watched as Alucard and his daughter giggled and laughed, she was hurriedly telling stories of her journeys and showing off her newly acquired magic tricks. His heart warmed at the sight, “She is, isn’t she?” He cleared his throat, “Any trouble on the road?”

Sypha shook her head, “No, a run in with a priest or two—absolutely astonished that a woman would be traveling alone with a child. No man to accompany them.”

Trevor nodded and hummed understandingly. Lila had his blue eyes, but Alucard’s blonde locks. However, it was much spikier and never liked to lay flat. Her fringe sweeping jagged over her eyes. She was beautiful. And healthy. Her smile showed the littlest fangs he had ever seen. Well, not the littlest any more.

“So, where’s that little tot of yours?” Sypha asked excitedly, rubbing her hands together, “It’s been too long since I got to hold my favorite little parasite.”

Trevor began leading her down the hall, light spilling into the Belmont manor and making the stone walls glisten. “It’s only been two months,” he pointed out.

Sypha threw her hands in the air, “Too long!” He couldn’t suppress his laugh, not that he would want to. On their way to the nursery they almost got run over by his nephews on their way to probably destroy something of priceless value. “I always forget how busy this place is.”

He hummed, “Alucard hates it, they wake him up all the time.”

The magician snorted, “It’s his fault, he sleeps in the day.”

“Exactly!”

The door to the nursery creaked open, a sliver of light falling along a wooden crib. They tiptoed in, Sypha making small little noises of excitement. “Oh he’s just so precious,” she cooed, leaning over to look at the toddler.

Trevor watched as Sypha gently picked up the growing child. He yawned and wriggled in her cradle, hiding his face. His chocolate hair was smooth and fine, reflecting the light from the doorway. They kept the nursery dark, his skin was still too sensitive at this young age to have him in the light for too long. Lila had been the same way, but had grown out of it by now.

“Hello little one,” whispered Sypha as she pet his head softly. Trevor looked over her shoulder and down at his son. This one looked much more like him, big blue eyes and dark brown hair. It was curly, but every baby had curly hair. He wondered if it was going to stay or straighten out like Lila’s.

Vlad Fahrenheit Tepes-Belmont.

A long ass name for something so small.

Vlad creaked open his eyes, rimmed with sleepy tears. Trevor had been hesitant with the name. A Belmont named after Dracula? That’s absurd. But then again, a Belmont with vampiric blood. Equally as ridiculous. From all the stories he had heard Alucard spin of his father, he had been a good man. The world had done him wrong. It had been hard, very hard for Adrian. To kill his father. To sever that tie. If Trevor hadn’t made him hold on he was sure that the man would have severed himself from the world as well. So this was their tribute. Not to the Lord of Darkness, but to the man. The one who helped raise someone Trevor couldn’t imagine living without.

“Good morning,” Sypha smiled and Vlad rubbed his eyes. Mumbling incoherently. He hadn’t quite gotten sentences down yet. Which was fine, he was still young. So the little boy just had his own list of little noises that Trevor and Alucard were forced to decipher.

Trevor reached down and rubbed his son’s cheek, the skin so soft and smooth—if you had said it was fake he would have believed you.

“How’s Lila’s magic coming along?” He asked absently as his son refused to truly wake up. Sypha shrugged, her eyes still on the toddler in her arms.

“She’s talented I supposed, but Alucard would be better teaching her. It is his magic after all. I’m no master of levitation and transfiguration thank you very much.”

Trevor chuckled weakly, “But she had fun, traveling with you?” And the woman nodded. “That’s good.” Vlad let out a little cry and Trevor tsked, carefully taking his son into his own arms and letting him rest on his shoulder. He bounced a little, settling him down.

Sypha looked at him with such adoration in her eyes. “You have such beautiful children, Belmont.”

“And one day you will as well, Sypha, don’t worry.”

She gave him a dismissive wave, “I don’t need my own, I’ll just drop by and kidnap yours if I’m feeling maternal.” Trevor laughed and Vlad sat himself up, yawning big.

“Pada,” he mumbled and Trevor smiled. The boy’s fangs were barely needle points against his budding teeth.

“Good morning Vlad, look who’s here.”

Vlad let out a gurgle that sounded something like ‘siffy’ but Sypha took it anyway and beamed. “Hello chestnut, how are you?”

“m’ungry.”

Trevor nodded, “Ah, someone wants food. You want to good see father? I’m sure he’s got some milk ready for you.”

Vlad rested on Sypha’s hip, babbling senselessly as they headed downstairs to the kitchen. Maids bid them a good day, smiling and bowing in Sypha’s presence. Throughout the house he could hear people waking up, starting their day.

Alucard had thrown on his long cloak, protecting his skin from the light so he could spend his morning with his daughter. Lila was swinging her legs off the kitchen counter, talking nonstop and her father smiling and nodding at her story.

“Oh oh and then—hello Papa, I’m telling Father about when I set a tree on fire!”

Trevor reared back, and shot a look to Sypha, who blushed and shrugged. “Ah well then. You better not set the garden on fire, your father’s roses are just starting to bloom.” Lila rolled her eyes. She was quite dramatic for her young age. Sypha was right, she was just like him.

Alucard smiled as his eyes landed on the woman with his son in her arms. “Oh Sypha, I missed you.” He hugged her without crushing the toddler in her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead before bending down to kiss his son. “And I missed you too, little beast.”

Vlad gurgled and Adrian swept over to a corner of the kitchen that held a little machine that his parents had come up with. Dracula had been a sort of machine scientist. Alucard called him an engineer. They had faught through his mechanical castle, traps and snares with turning gears. Trevor didn’t understand it but Alucard seemed to. This was a refrigerator, it kept things cold without the need for ice.

He pulled out a bottle of milk, piercing his thumb with his fangs and letting a little bit of blood drip into the white abyss. Vlad saw what was going on and squirmed a bit, hungry after sleeping.

Trevor plucked a few twigs out of Lila’s coat, similar in design to Alucard’s. “Aunt Sypha said you’ve been making good with your magic. Don’t tell me you’re playing to run away as a magician.”

Lila giggled shaking her head, “That’s stupid Papa.” She sat up straighter, “I want to fight monsters.”

The kitchen silenced, and Trevor’s heart paused. She didn’t fully grasp it yet. That she was part of those monsters. That if anything people would want to fight her. It made everything inside of him scream with anger. That she could be considered evil. One day she would realize it. And he didn’t know what to do when that day came. So right now he just swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Of course,” his voice was tight, but he wouldn’t let her notice, “You have a Belmont heart after all.” He poked her chest and she laughed. He could see the strain in Sypha and Alucard’s faces. But it was unspoken, and they let the tense moment slide past.

Alucard fed the bottle to Vlad while Trevor began cooking on another odd contraption that Alucard had gotten from his father, something called a _stove_. He felt incredibly fancy, cooking atop the heated surface. It was near enough to magic that if he had not grown up the way he did it would have frightened him. He made some cooked eggs for Lila. Sypha stuck around and they reminisced.

Normally nannies would take over this role. But that just didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to be there for his children. The way his mother had been there for him. Before she wasn’t. His children were a part of him. Since the day Lila was born he couldn’t imagine life without her. They were the most important things in the world. Now and forever. This is what he dedicated his life to. Raising beautiful kids with the love of his life.

When the hell had he gotten all sappy?

Sypha and Lila went out in the gardens, she wanted to show off to all her cousins about the magic she had learned while she was gone. Trevor watched from the window, he preferred to stay inside with Vlad. From so far away he could recognize her movements, her smile. She did act a lot like him, back before his brothers had forgotten him. She would never be forgotten, he made sure of that.

He held his son in his arms, carefully shielding him away from the afternoon sun, but still allowing him to look outside. The boy was babbling like usual but Trevor didn’t pay much attention, just made approving sounds so Vlad thought he was listening. The boy was playing with a carved wooden bat, pretending to make it fly. But his nubby little fingers didn’t have much strength and he ended up dropping the toy.

The boy let out a screech and Trevor had to give him reassuring coos as he bent down to pick it back up.

“Oh that’s a good view.”

Trevor stood back up, and threw an unamused look to Alucard, who was sauntering towards him. The vampire just sneered playfully at his reaction, saddling up behind him, keeping an arm at his waist. “Don’t hiss at me in front of the infant.”

Trevor huffed, “I’ll hiss at you all I want.” Vlad made a sound, motioning a hand towards his bat. “See,” Trevor handing him the toy, “he agrees.”

Alucard rolled his eyes, and tucked Vlad’s curls behind his soft ears. “He agrees to anything if you smile at him.” To prove his point Alucard grinned down at the little toddler, “Don’t you?” Vlad giggled because Alucard’s voice got high and playful, “Yes, you do, yes you do!”

Trevor bumped Alucard back with is shoulder, “Now you’re just acting like he’s a dog.” Alucard shrugged, Vlad still smiling up at him.

“He doesn’t seem to mind—oh come on don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That little face you make when I annoy you, the one where your lip pokes out.”

Trevor huffed, “Yeah or what?” His voice was challenging. Alucard leaned down whispering dangerously close to his lips.

“Or I might have to kiss it off you.”

He hummed at that, “I dare you.” Alucard waggled his eyebrows and closed the distance between them. His tongue effectively silencing Trevor out. Vlad made little sounds of protest, and it took Trevor a while to realize that it wasn’t directed towards his parent’s kissing.

Trevor broke away to see what was the problem. Outside there was smoke rising from a bush. Lila was trying and failing to put the fire out and his shoulders fell.

Alucard laughed behind him, “Just like you.” He rolled his eyes and handed Vlad to the blond.

“Shut up,” he hissed before making his way downstairs to fix the garden fire.

 

Alucard usually went back to bed in the early afternoon, so Trevor spent time with Sypha. She bounced Vlad on her knee as the spoke, making funny faces to get a reaction out of him. He lounged on a couch, propping his head up with his hand.

“How long are you staying?”

Sypha shrugged, “I was planning on seeing my grandfather and his train. They should be coming near the next village over in a week or so.”

Trevor nodded, “That sounds nice. Any Speakers catching your eye?” He asked suggestively, winking a little.

Sypha rolled her eyes, “Please don’t do this again, Belmont.”

“What!” he exclaimed, “I was just wondering.” But Sypha didn’t seem to believe him so he softened his words. “You know I just want you to be happy, Sypha.”

“I know that,” she replied equally as tender. Vlad sat in her lap, muttering softly to himself with his little wooden bat. “But you cannot force love.”

Trevor sighed, “Well you can’t spend your entire life waiting for it either. I have a second cousin who’s single,” he offered. Only half-joking.

“Trevor,” hissed Sypha. Like a dog letting out a low growl before it bit. Very clearly saying _back off_. He raised his hands in defeat.

“Alright, alright…You know he’s got a thing for redheads—”

“Belmont!”

 

Trevor laid Vlad down in his crib, eyes closed and breathing soft. Moonlight flickered in from the window and made his skin as pale as Alucard’s. He smoothed down his curls before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Trevor drew the curtains shut so the sun wouldn’t hurt his skin in the morning, leaving the nursery dark. The manor, as old and creaky as it was, was silent. He could hear crickets outside, singing their sharp melodies in the darkness. With a sigh, he pulled crimson blankets up to Vlad’s chest, the Belmont family crest embellished on the fabric. The boy ran cold like his father.

His hand was on the door handle as he stared into the darkness of the nursery. Faint outlines of little paintings and stuffed toys on shelves were almost visible. There were plants with small flowers and soft scenes scattered around the room, a result of Alucard’s botanical obsession. Trevor smiled for no particular reason and whispered into the darkness before closing the door behind him.

“Goodbye, I love you.”

His feet carried him towards Lila’s room, were the door was still cracked open. Inside he could hear the sounds of Alucard recounting a story about a giant and a beanstalk. Although his version of the story was much stranger than the one that Trevor had heard growing up. See the giant had a lot of debt and owed money to the sea serpent so when Jack came up there and stole his only source of income he had to go down and find it. Not to mention his marriage to the giantess was on the rocks and she tried to stop him from going back and getting the golden goose. The golden goose who was actually on loan from a werewolf.

He supposed that creatures of the night got different bedtime stories.

Trevor let the door open a little more and snuck in. There was an electric lamp on in the corner, casting the room in blue. Alucard sat in a chair, Lila at his feet and his hands nimbly braiding her hair. Her eyes flickered up to Trevor and she hung her head.

“I’m sorry ‘bout the garden, Papa.”

Trevor dismissed her and sat on the bed next to them, “It’s alright, I accidentally set fire to the family portraits when I was your age.” Lila giggled and Alucard smiled, knowing that there wasn’t even a scorch mark on the ancestral hall. The brush ran through the knots in her hair and then he would braid a few more inches before reaching another rat's nest. Apparently, Lila had his hair as well as his eyes.

“Did you like traveling with Sypha?” He asked picking up a little statue of a wolf from her nightstand.

She nodded and Alucard hand to rein her back in by her hair. Lila winced a little but shrugged it off, “I did. I wanna travel with her a lot more. I got to see your statues in Enisara.”

Trevor lifted an eyebrow, “Did you now?”

Lila was about to nod but remembered that her father was still working on her hair, “Uhuh, it didn’t look much like you. They dressed you too nice.”

Trevor laughed, “Oh no, I guess we’ll never get recognized then, Father.” Alucard sighed with his shoulders low.

“Such a shame.” He tied up her hair with a ribbon, blue like her eyes.

“We got to stay in Sypha’s house, the one right next to yours. They said I could live there one day.” Trevor tucked her into her bed.

“Do you want to?” Asked Trevor absently while Alucard set away her hair brush and moved to turn the light off.

Lila nodded, “They said Father was a good doctor there. And that you killed all the demons.” He smiled at that, brushing her shaggy bangs from her eyes so the blue could twinkle up at him.

“Your father was a good doctor to them, he helped a lot of people. You don’t want to be a doctor like him?”

Alucard shot him a look that Lila couldn’t see, one that didn’t appreciate the line of questioning. But Lila just shrugged, “It doesn’t seem very fun.”

And that made Trevor burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and scrunching his nose. Once again, Alucard didn’t seem very amused so he settled down, trying to hide his smile. “Ha, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The vampire rolled his eyes and Trevor turned back to Lila.

“I can tell you that fighting monsters is much more interesting.” Alucard scoffed and Trevor retorted, “It is and you know it.”

“Yes, if you’re a brute.”

Trevor hissed back, “Oh shut up, princess.”

Lila looked between her parents an amused smile in her eyes. Because she knew they were never serious. That they poked fun at each other and bickered. They played around and feigned offense. Sure, Trevor had gone soft, but he was still a Belmont after all. And Adrian was still a vampire. He liked to think that the inherent friction is was kept them going so long.

He let his thumb run over Lila’s cheek, “I’ll tell you what. We’ll go and work on some whip practices tomorrow if that’s what you want.” Her face lit up and she nodded furiously. “Alright. But for now, you need rest. You’ve had a long  few months.”

“Just a few more minutes Papa, Father never finished his story,” pleaded Lila. Trevor rolled his eyes, standing up.

“Oh fine, just a few more minutes.” He kissed her forehead and bid her good night.

Trevor leaned up against the wall outside her room, unabashedly eavesdropping. He listened to the story that Alucard wove and waited for him to come out so they could go to bed. He always woke up early enough to tuck Lila in to bed and then they stayed up until a few hours before dawn. The schedule was hell but they worked around it. Alucard would slip out and go on call, checking up on patients while the sun was still barely out before coming home.

Alucard finished his story and he heard the man whisper softly, “Goodbye, I love you.”

And then there was Lila’s high pitched response, “Goodbye, I love you.”

The vampire closed the door softly behind him and wasn’t all too surprised to find Trevor waiting. The Belmont let his hands slip inside the man’s coat so he could pull him in by his waist. Alucard chuckled but led himself be wrapped up in Trevor’s arms. The man attacked his neck with kisses as they stumbled down the hall.

“What’s this for?” laughed the vampire.

Trevor hummed, “You’re a good father, you know that?”

Alucard let out a breath, tilted Trevor’s chin up to look him in the eye, “Oh Trevor. You know how much you mean to me.”

He knew. The vampire had never failed to remind him in all these years. So he nuzzled into Alucard’s chilly palm, “I love you.”

Alucard pressed his forehead to Trevor’s, “I love you,” was the whisper that fell from his lips. Even now the words seemed unreal. He had never thought this could happen. He closed his eyes and they stayed like that, wrapped around each other silently.

“Mhmm, race you,” he said teasingly.

“Oh really, you’re on Belmont.”

Alucard won, like usual. And a few hours later they were tangled and sweaty in their bed. Fresh bruises blooming along his body in the happiest places. Alucard’s steady breath stirred his hair and the vampire traced lines alone the definitions of his chest. When he got up to put the fire out for the night, there was a hesitation in his walk that made Alucard laugh.

“Fuck off,” mumbled Trevor, throwing some water in the hearth. The vampire just stretched out like a cat, sheets off his body and leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Oh but I just did,” was his reply and it made Trevor huff as he hobbled over to the tall glass windows, planning on closing them. But the starlight distracted him. So he forgot to shut them, or elected not to. Liking the way the moonlight danced along the floor too much.

Trevor crawled back in bed and took a long drink of the tonic that Alucard had brewed in advance. He stared at the little bit left at the bottom of the glass. “Do you ever fear for what the world will think of Lila, when she grows up?”

“All the time,” replied Alucard lounging against the pillows.

Trevor sighed and set the glass down, settling into the bed. “I’m worried she won’t be able to do what she wants. That no one will accept her.”

Alucard instinctively drew Trevor closer to his body, “You don’t need to worry right now.” He brushed the hair that stuck to the sweat on Trevor’s forehead. “She’ll always have us to accept her.”

Trevor shrugged, laying a hand on Alucard’s smooth stomach. “I suppose.”

The vampire kissed his forehead. “Don’t suppose, just sleep.”

And so Trevor closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

Of course until he woke up and realized none of it had been real.

There was a fire going and thunder outside the short window. Splinters were on a pillow and his toes were winter cold. A tear found its way down his cheek as he stared at the sleeping vampire in front of him. It had just been a dream. A wonderful and happy dream. The manor hadn’t burned down, there wasn’t the smell of smoke in his lungs.

His hand reached out and ran over Alucard’s cheek.

The vampire’s lashes fluttered open. A smile bridging on his face before eyes caught the tear glistening in the light. “Trevor,” whispered Alucard, worry invading is voice.

He shook his head, not wanting to be coddled. “Don’t. Just—” He looked Alucard in his gleaming eyes, his dream already slipping away from him. “Promise me we try and make it out of this suicide mission alive.”

The question was curious, and that was reflected by the furrowing of Alucard’s thin brows. Jesus it looked like he plucked them they were so thin and sharp.

“Alright,” he answered, “I promise.”

There was a weight lifted off his chest, and he wasn’t quite sure why. He reached out and for once it was the vampire curling against his chest. He needed this. Something to hold on to. He couldn’t imagine what Alucard could have been thinking right now. Probably that he had made a huge mistake by getting tied up with a vampire killing alcoholic with a prominent death wish—but who suddenly didn’t have a death wish in a baffling turn of events.

But Trevor didn’t care, he just watched the rain outside, too worried to fall back asleep again.


	19. Blood Crux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the comedic relief chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you're all allowed to take a swing at me for this chapter being so late.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one and then an epilogue to follow. You guys are fucking awesome so here's a big chapter of ridiculousness and nothing angsty whatsoever

Sypha crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at the people eating in front of her. She wasn’t angry at them, not at all. No, she was angry at the two empty seats next to her. The Hall was filled to the brim and here she sat, arms crossed and alone.

“Excuse me, Scholar,” She turned to face the mayor, he looked a little fearful of her fiery glare, “but where are the Soldier and Hunter?”

 

“Christ man, slow down,” hissed Trevor.

Alucard let out a strained laugh, his arm braced on the wall and hair cascading down with his hung head. The vampire couldn’t help the blushing smirk that gleamed down at Trevor. “Sorry, forgot you’re not used to this.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, “Fucking bastard.” He went back to sliding his mouth up and down the vampire’s length. He was right, though. Most of Trevor’s previous excursions involving men were usually moving to quick for anything coherent to happen. Although, if he dug down in his memory far enough he was pretty sure he sucked of a man as a drunken bet.

Wow, he really did have a drinking problem….oh well.

Alucard threaded his fingers through his hair, and he heard the man’s assuring sigh. Trevor didn’t take him all the way down, he wasn’t sure if that was physically possible. But he tried to use some of the tricks that the vampire had used on him. Although he was pretty sure that he didn’t look as good doing them. While Alucard retained his poised and graceful persona, Trevor felt like he as though he was more akin to a hungry animal routing through the trash.

He was cold, like usual, but Trevor didn’t mind. The man didn’t taste like anything, which he was thankful for. Trevor didn’t really focus on what he was doing. His mind was sort of elsewhere. Elsewhere like how the floorboards hurt his knees, and how Alucard’s body was essentially hairless, save for a few wispy yellow curls. He wanted to smile every time he heard the man’s breathing hitch or feel his muscles tighten but he was in a compromising position enough, and he really didn’t want to give his gag reflex any more reason to get upset.  

There were little twitches of his muscles that Trevor could feel from his hold on the man’s hips, preventing him from bucking up any more. “Trevor,” the vampire breathed. He almost didn’t recognize his name, it was spoken so softly.

He managed to give a hum in response. The vampire’s fingers in his hair pulled up. Trevor’s head was tilted and his lips left Alucard’s straining cock. Glistening eyes of gold blinked down at him and he wondered how he looked. His lips were wet and his cheeks were flushed. Debauched would be accurate.

“Mhmm, I could paint you right now.”

Trevor rolled his eyes, pumping him slowly, a bit annoyed. “Yeah, alright, alright. You can tell me I’m bad.”

Alucard’s jaw dropped in a gasp, absolutely appalled. Trevor just raised an eyebrow, daring him to challenge it. The vampire finally sighed, “Well I mean…it takes practice.”

“Oh shut up.”

The vampire got a rough grip on his jaw, making Trevor rise up a little higher. Alucard still had a hand on the wall as he glared down at Trevor. “Your mouth is better suited for filthy insults and lude comments.”

Trevor could feel his pulse speed up, thundering in his chest. The feeling of Alucard’s grasp on his jaw made him want to fall apart. He loved the feeling of being under the man’s control a little too much. “Is it now?” His voice was rough, like gravel in his throat.

Alucard hauled Trevor up, pinning him against the wall. Somehow they had migrated down to the kitchen, maybe in search of food. Or maybe it was because they hadn’t defiled any surface downstairs yet. It really didn’t matter. It was still raining outside, so Alucard was basically trapped. Trevor planned to abuse that and use every minute they had secluded here.

“Why don’t you use that filthy mouth of yours,” suggested the vampire, hovering dangerously over Trevor’s lips.

He was a little paralyzed, mostly in submission. “Wh-what do you want me to say?” Alucard caught the underside of his jaw with kisses that made him lean back for more.

“Tell me all the things you wish you could do to me,” murmured the vampire between kisses. The words rang down to his bones and made his stomach do backflips.

He was at a lost, drowning in the way Alucard pressed him tight against the wall.

“Y-your hair.”

“Mhmm?” hummed Alucard against his neck.

“I would grab your hair,” and to demonstrate, Trevor balled his fist up in the root of the man’s blond tendrils, “Use it like a leash to get you to do what I want.”

Alucard seemed to like that, he ground hard and dirty against Trevor’s hip, pupils swallowing the sun of his eyes. “Would you,” he panted. His cold breath somehow still hot against Trevor’s skin.

He nodded, using his free hand to smear pearls of white down the vampire’s length. “And then,” he started, “I would bend you over that table over there.”

The man didn’t look to see, knowing which one he was speaking about. His response bordering on a growl, “And what would to do to me, helpless under you?”

He wasn’t quite sure how to do this, or what to say. But the vampire didn’t seem to bother with his awkward stutters as he spoke. “I would make sure you would feel me, days after. Every time you walked.”

Alucard gave a hum of approval, hand snaking down to join Trevor’s in rubbing himself off. “See,” he mused, “you’re much better at this.”

Trevor didn’t help the laugh, “You used to hate it when I talked.”

“Well I must admit,” sighed the vampire, “It’s hard to hate it when you’re saying such wonderfully awful things. I could listen to it all day.”

The Belmont rolled his eyes, “I seriously doubt that. You would rip my throat out after five minutes.”

The man suddenly got serious, jaw locking. “I thought we already discussed this,” he quipped, “My teeth are never piercing your skin from now on.”

Trevor get out a gruff noise, one of displeasure. “That’s such a stupid rule.”

“No, Belmont,” corrected Alucard. “It is a practical one.”

“Well I don’t like it,” growled Trevor. Alucard let his shoulders fall, and he shook his head. The vampire pushed Trevor’s hand away.

“We can’t keep doing this,” his voice was quiet. Worn out, exhausted by the conversation. Trevor lent up limp against the wall, missing the touch of the man already.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, “You can’t starve yourself because of me.”

Alucard tilted his head, that sad sort of glimmer in his eyes. “After how much I took? I will not be hungry for weeks.” His hand came up and cupped Trevor’s jaw. He felt delicate in those hands. Soft and nimble.

“And then what?” He prodded, leaning in to Alucard’s touch like always. It was so normal, he couldn't help it. “You’ll take it from whatever village we’re passing through. But you can’t. We’re a week away from Targoviste. And you need to be strong enough to fight Dracula. You know that.”

“I’ll figure something out, but you can’t go giving up all of your blood to me every time I have a bruise,” pleaded Alucard. “You cannot fathom how unhealthy it is.”

Trevor sighed in resignation, realizing that arguing about this was pointless. So he just drew Alucard back in by the lapels, resting his head on the vampire’s shoulder. Alucard had a hand resting on his hip and another running through his hair comfortingly. Trevor wondered if this was ever going to get resolved. He burned him to have this divide between them. This chasm running right through the middle of their touches. His only hope was that they didn’t fall into it like before. Get trapped in the darkness. Trevor couldn’t handle losing Alucard again. Not now, not when they were so close to imminent death. He was the only reason Trevor wasn’t going absolutely batshit. Which is strange considering their entire situation was, in itself, batshit.

They stayed like that for a while, silently leaning up against one another. He could feel his stomach’s growing emptiness, not because he was hungry, but because he was worried. It scared him, the idea of it all being over again. So he nuzzled into the vampire’s cool neck and whispered, “Tell me again.”

Alucard rubbed his cheek over Trevor’s head, “I love you.”

 

Sypha checked both Trevor and Alucard’s rooms. Both were empty. She asked every maid and bar boy if the two had been spotted. It was damn near a manhunt at this point trying to find them. Every nook and cranny was searched—when told to check the broom closets the servants gave her a perplexed look and she was forced to come up with a flimsy excuse as to why they would be found wound up in a tight space like that.

Guards were on the walls, staring down at the city. Scouring in the rain. The mayor was panicking more than she was. Because there was no doubt in her mind that they were alright. If not better than alright. Perhaps they had finally gotten over their ridiculous pride and spoken to each other. She didn’t need Belmont throwing any more impromptu proposals at her in the middle of the streets.

So no she wasn’t worried, she was just pissed off they let her alone at the feast that was meant for all three of them. Not just Sypha and two empty chairs. So she was on a mission to give them a piece of her mind for letting her sit lonely at the table.

The rain was pouring but there was one last place to check, so she hopped on to Grant Two and rode the houses they had been awarded. This she was checking for herself. Because if they where there, they would be in too compromising of a position for anyone else to find them.

 

“Is that too tight?”

Alucard smirked, testing the pressure of his bindings. “Mhmm, not at all,” he purred in satisfaction; his hips doing a little wiggle in anticipation. Trevor nodded, securing his whip one more time.

“Are you sure it’s not burning you?”

The vampire sneered happily, “In the best way, Belmont.”

The man was tied up against a support post in the living room, hands above his head and bare naked. Trevor let his hands run over the smoothness of Alucard’s body. The taught muscle that held more strength than he could ever imagine. But tied up with the whip, he was helpless. And that made more than butterflies flutter in his stomach. No these were more like wolves on a hunt. Howling with desire.

With the vampire in such a vulnerable position, Trevor couldn’t help but spare a glance at the way he looked. Upon Alucard’s request—leather vest and thigh high boots were donned. _Just_ the vest and boots. He felt ridiculous. But it seemed to make Alucard shiver and sweat so what was the harm.

“Is this the kind of stuff all demons are into?” Trevor had asked, dumbly buckling the vest. It was difficult without assistance.

Alucard had scoffed, testing the strength of the post, “Just because I’m not a full-blooded human doesn’t automatically make me one for the darker things.”

“So you’re just a twisted bastard normally?”

The blond smiled, “Of course.”

Trevor kissed the man, full and deep—Alucard unable to reciprocate much with his hands above his head. Their tongues went back and forth from working with and against each other. It was oddly reminiscent of their first kiss. Full-bodied and large, Trevor could feel it in his bones. Alucard let out a noise and Trevor pulled back.

“Was that…?” He lifted a brow and the vampire rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” and he would have tried to draw Trevor back in but his hands were preoccupied so it was just a needy thrust of his hips. The hips Trevor had his hands on.

“Did the son of Dracula himself just moan like a wanton whore?”

Alucard rolled his eyes dramatically, matching his facetious tone, “Oh yes, the things you do to me Belmont. I can’t help it.” Trevor gave him an unamused stare. “For the love of—kiss me again, you idiot.”

And so he obliged, taking hold of Alucard between his legs. He loved the way the vampire’s body arched and he didn’t suppress the helpless sigh that got trapped between their lips. Alucard was cold but somehow he could feel the man’s want burning through his skin. Maybe the boots really were doing something.

Trevor wished he could do this forever, but he parted, snatching the vile of slippery liquid from it’s place on the table. “So you got her to enchant this?” Trevor said absently, pulling the cork out with his teeth. The vampire nodded, pupils blown wide.

“Refilling. Handy little trick.”

Trevor nodded, pouring some in his hand before setting it back down again. His hand sliding between Alucard’s thighs as though it was made to be there. The vampire spread his legs and let out heavy breaths as Trevor massaged him open. The Belmont’s empty hand wrapped around him again. The way Alucard was making this sound made Trevor fired up, and he wondered how it felt. He was going to have to get Alucard to try this on him one day.

The vampire’s body was flushed pink, on his chest and his cheeks. Feather light curls dangled at his collar bones as his head hung. Trevor was able to hit at the right spot within him, and Alucard’s body jumped. He chuckled a bit, rubbing over the bundle again to get the same reaction. The vampire bit his lip, his growl heavy in his chest and echoing through his body. Trevor kissed his body mindlessly, wanting to feel those noises through his tongue. He let his teeth scrape down the vampire’s skin. The shiver that ran through Alucard’s muscles made his own body light up.

But he couldn’t let the man finish out here, no Trevor had plans. So he pulled his fingers away and used more of the slippery substance to oil himself up. Even at his own touch he grunted, he had been deprived during this whole ordeal with Alucard’s skilled hands all tied up.

Like it had been before, Trevor went slow. Even after all the preparation Alucard was tight around Trevor. The vampire hooked on leg around his waist, pulling him closer. The Belmont truly couldn’t help the low hiss that went through his teeth. He found purchase on Alucard’s hips and left a necklace of bruises around his neck.

While everything usually started out slow, Alucard told him blatantly that he didn’t want it like that. So Trevor didn’t hold back, forcing his hips up. The vampire took heavy breaths, his ribs painfully visible. Just looking at it made him want to ease up, fearful of hurting him. But Trevor reminded himself that there was nothing he could to do the vampire that he couldn’t take.

The blond had a dumb smile on his face, one of pure bliss and Trevor couldn’t help but wonder why this was what made him so elated. But Trevor didn’t argue, just continued to hum at the hot waves of pleasure crashing over his body with every movement. He grunted into the crook of Alucard’s smooth neck, too dizzy to remember to leave kisses. Time didn’t matter, not when Alucard was making noises like that.

Heat was clawing at his gut, trying to break out but he swallowed down the temptation and just kept his hips moving. Now both of the vampire’s legs had migrated to his waist and Trevor held the man in by his lower back. The vampire’s cock caught between them, bobbing with every thrust. The polite thing to do would be to pay attention to it. But something told Trevor Alucard didn’t really want polite right now. Never the less he used the drips of white pearling at the top to slick him up. He used his blunt thumbnail to tease along the underside playfully.

Now normally that wouldn’t be to kind, but he knew Alucard responded to different kinds of worship. The vampire’s body shuttered, and a string of curses left his lips. Golden eyes rolled back as his muscles tensed. He clenched down around the Belmont and even Trevor had to let himself moan at that. When the wave of absolution was over, Alucard’s eyes lifted lazily to Trevor’s.

“Oh, you are awful,” rumbled the man, smile underneath his lips.

Trevor bit his smirk, “Am I?”

Alucard nodded, hands balled into fists, “Yes. Truly. Do it again.”

So he did.

Again, and again and it was nice not to be the one subjected to the tortuous attention. Now Alucard was the one writhing and pleading. Although Trevor was still convinced that some of it was for show. Like the way he purposely made Trevor look at him when he was down on his knees, that knowing smirk.

God it was getting hard to hold on with the way Alucard was sounding, but a different sound is what broke him out of his trance.

It was a scream.

Trevor blearily looked around, and noticed a very shocked Sypha standing in the doorway with a hand over her mouth.

“Fuck.”

 

Trevor had his arms crossed over his chest.

Alucard was sipping some wine found in the cellar.

Sypha was staring off into the distance. The same look in her eye as the one she had when Grant had died. Just…emptiness. She was soaked to the bone, her new robes dark with rain and hair just beginning to dry.

They sat in the kitchen, at the table. A mutual agreement between Alucard and Trevor not to tell her what had happened on it’s surface. She was tucked into her cold robes, knees pulled up to her chest. The sound of Alucard sipping his drink and the rain outside were the only noises in the room.

He hung his head, his face refusing to stop blushing. The butterflies in his stomach had effectively been stomped out and now he just felt shame. Tips of his ears burning red. Alucard and he had thrown on some worker’s linens they found in the closet, their formal attire too time consuming to redress in. But even still Trevor had a fur thrown around his shoulders to hide his face in.

The silence was deafening and the vampire decided to clear his throat. Trevor flicked his eyes up but kept his head low. “So,” stated Alucard.

“I always thought Trevor would be the one receiving.”

Alucard choked in his wine

Trevor reared back, horrified, “Jesus woman!”

The vampire was still sputtering as Sypha shrugged. Trevor furrowed his brow, “Also—rude.”

Alucard rolled his eyes but the Speaker gave another shrug. The slight movement of her shoulders seeming to be the only emotion she could show. “You just always had this annoying wench aura around you.”

Well now Alucard was laughing and Trevor was the one glaring at him.

“But you two,” spoke the woman tentatively, “You’re over all this distance, right? You’re alright?”

Trevor’s shoulders fell. It but have been hard for her. To be caught between the two of them. He felt bad for how frequently he forgot about the fact that they were the only two people Sypha could trust out here. She was still alone and fresh to the world.

“Yes,” he answered, laying a thankful hand on her shoulder. “We are. I’m sorry about dragging you between this.”

She shook her head, “As long at it doesn’t effect the mission, I don’t care.”

And he hung his head once again. Because he had sort of fucked this up, hadn’t he? Silence fell again as Trevor bathed in his guilt. But once more, Alucard cut off the silence.

“Trevor usually is the receiving one,” he said factually, “Just so you know.”

Sypha muffled her laugh with the back of her hand while Trevor threw daggers at the vampire. Well that was a line crossed. It was the shoe thing all over again.

The Speaker got up, pushing her chair in, and the two men got up respectively. “I must go inform the city that you are not, in fact, dead in a ditch.”

He pushed his brows together, confused but decided not to comment.

“I would go with you but unfortunately,” Alucard gestured to the beads of rain running down the window panes.

Sypha shrugged him off, “It is no bother. But we need to talk about being on our way in the next day or so tomorrow.”

Trevor nodded showing Sypha out. Surrounded by the rain he had to speak louder. “Before you go,” he called, “I am sorry for what you walked into.”

She raised her hands up, “It’s none of my business.” Her smile got warm as she wrapped her robes tighter around herself, “If you’re happy then I am happy, Belmont. As goes for Adrian.”

Trevor’s heart skipped a beat because he didn’t deserve Sypha. The world didn’t deserve her.

“But I swear to all that is sacred, if you leave me alone like that again I will not hesitate to castrate both of you.”

Hiding his fear, Trevor laughed and helped her saddle up on Grant Two. “We’ll be out after the rain.” She nodded and rode off, the clattering of hooves sounding like the thunder that sounded in the background. Trevor shuffled inside, cold and wet.

Alucard was pouring himself another glass of the dusty wine and Trevor snatched the bottle from him, gulping it down unceremoniously. “Good lord, Belmont. It’s not that bad. I’m sure she’s seen worse.”

Trevor shook his head, “What? Oh no, I just really like wine.”

 

They left Enisara the next night.


	20. Blood Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fucking Christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize for the length and scheduling of this chapter, but not for the content.

Blood.

It was liquid life.

It was essence.

It was who you were and who you used to be.

It was you and the people before you.

It rushed through your veins at mindless speeds and welled out like a tap.

It was human and it was Hell. It was everything in between.

Blood was the driving force of the Earth. It’s what the heart was made for. Not love. But perhaps the heart loved blood as a substitute.

He didn’t love blood.

It smelled like pain. Metallic and sharp. Like you could cut yourself on it. It stained, deep reds that washed out into bland russets. You could never get it out and it pissed him off.

There was a large rumbling voice, it made Trevor’s bones rattle. _“Well?”_

He flicked his eyes to Alucard, stained and covered in icor and sweat. He looked like a prince, robbed of his crown. Disheveled and broken. Every part of the man was wrong. He could barely recognize the blond.

Trevor nodded, swallowing the knot in his throat, “Take it.”

 

Trevor cracked his whip, the tip landing on the sternum of the skeleton coming towards him. The creature shattered into a pile of bones with a loud snap. He dodged a femur before resting his whip at his hip. “Fucking bitches,” he murmured.

“Don’t be so rude,’ Sypha said, coming up next to him and brushing a curl from her forehead. “They’re just mindless calcium.”

He snorted in short laughter. The hall was finally empty of the ridiculous creatures. Wandering skeletons who threw their own ribs at you. It wasn’t even menacing, just aggravating. He had gotten knocked in the forehead by vertebrae one too many times today.

“Do you think your father knows how annoying his defenses are?”

Alucard looked up from where he was wiping a goul’s icor from his cheek. “I’m fairly sure he just wants to piss us off at this point.”

Trevor sneered, walking to the other side of the room to test the door. _Locked_. “Well it’s working. You got a key?”

Sypha stepped up, bending down to inspect the lock. “I think I saw a lock pick back in that armory room.”

The Belmont groaned, “Good lord, that was hours ago!” Alucard sighed at the man’s theatrics. Trevor glared at Sypha. “Are you sure there isn’t something else?”

The Speaker shrugged, “I don’t know. This place is a labyrinth. There could be a key lying around anywhere. Your father really needs to get this place fixed.”

The vampire’s golden eyes looked icy in the electric blue light of the castle as he rolled them, “Take that up with him, my mother tried for years.”

Trevor growled to himself. They had been making progress through the castle for the past three days. Except progress was wandering into one room and then being thrown into another one by a falling floor or some sort of mirror trick. It was dizzying, the layout of this place. Trevor didn’t understand it. Sypha didn’t understand it. Hell, even Alucard was at a loss. This was useless. It was two steps forwards and three god damn gargoyle demons back.

“So it’s back to the armory?”

Alucard nodded resentfully and Trevor let out a groan that echoed off the chilly stone walls. “Urrrahhhggg, I fucking hate this place!” He made his way to the entrance of the hall, “You hear that Tepes? I hate this!”

“I’m sure he can’t hear you,” Sypha sighed following behind.

Alucard shrugged, “Eh, he might.”

They walked through, following the path they had already tread. He did whilst complaining all about it the entire way. It wasn’t that it was awful. He was just angry. Because when you’re told you’re part of a foretold prophecy in which you destroy the king of all evil, you don’t expect to walk into the castle and get in in the head with a fucking rib.

“A rib Sypha!”

“Yes, I know Belmont.”

It didn’t help that time didn’t seem to pass while in the castle. It was perpetual red skies. No dusk, no dawn. It was only Alucard’s careful attention that they knew it had been more than three days. They slept—for the most part. It was usually Alucard who kept watch while Sypha curled into Trevor’s chest. He pretended to close his eyes and dream, but nothing came but burning nightmares. So there were dark circles under his eyes, like he had perpetually been punched by Circumstance himself. And of course the lack of sleep caused his hair to stand on end and his fists to tighten too easily.

What Trevor assumed was a century later, they were back in the small armory. The room filled with suits of armor and a myriad of weapons. It almost reminded him of the one that they had in the Belmont manor. Although this was colder. Not just in temperature but in style. He wondered if this is where Alucard learned to fight. To handle a sword like a master. Sypha rummaged around and Trevor lent up against the wall, glaring passive aggressively.

“If you brood any harder you might burst a blood vessel,” Alucard sauntered over. The man looked tired. He hated seeing the exhaustion painted on his face. The blue spider webs under his grey skin darker, crawling and creeping under his jaw. Now Alucard wasn’t always the most expressive of persons but he had never really looked dead. But he was close enough that it made Trevor uncomfortable. Jesus he must be starving.

“Shut up,” he hissed as Alucard lent up next to him.

“You don’t need to be pissy about it, Belmont.” Trevor rolled his eyes and Alucard bumped him with his shoulder. “I know you haven’t been sleeping.” Trevor didn’t respond, his silence told everything. “It’s your nightmares again, isn’t it?”

He sighed, not really feeling in the mood to pour out his feelings, “Listen, can we talk about this another time. Maybe when I give a shit.”

Alucard let out a defeated breath, “Alright. Fine, have fun being a manly man.”

“I will, thank you.”

The vampire huffed. “Although I didn’t know manly men took it up the ass in the middle of an alley.” He kissed the underside of Trevor’s stubbly jaw, making the dark flush on the man’s cheeks burn brighter. Alucard slapped Trevor’s cheek playfully before walking over to join Sypha.

“Are you sure it wasn’t in this chest over here?”

Trevor was still trying to force the red in his face to go down when there was a loud rumbling sound. It was heavy and shook his chest. He sprung into action, jumping away from the wall. Cracks were splintering up the stone, scurrying down and sprawling across the floor.

“Adrian!” He called reflexively, but the vampire was equally as stunned, wide-eyed and hurrying towards the Speaker.

“Sypha, take my hand—” But the girl only had a split second to reach for him before the ground fell out beneath the vampire’s feet.

Trevor rushed to the cliff of broken floor, willing enough to throw himself over and follow the vampire down, but Sypha was on the edge of slipping off the unstable stone. He caught her by the sleeve, drawing her into his chest and away from the gaping hole of crumbling floor.

The woman screamed for Alucard, and Trevor held on tight to her. Because if she didn’t stay upright he would be diving head first into the darkness. It didn’t occur to him that his desperate hold might be bruising until she had to pry away. The floor was still unsteady and they slowly backed away, as not to disturb the ground.

“We have to get him,” Trevor growled, glaring at the dark hole in the floor like it was evil incarnate. But Sypha shook her head, “We can’t go that way. We must make our way downstairs.”

He didn’t want to leave, not just yet. Because he wondered if he stared at the blackness long enough the shadows would form into Alucard’s lithe shape. That he would just appear, unscathed as usual. It was the same sinking feeling in his chest as when he saw the demon pierce his back. The same haunting dread.

Sypha drug him away.

 

Alucard winced, moving a piece of ruble off his chest as he sat up. It was dark, but that wasn’t a problem much. His eyes could trace out the faint outlines of some damp empty room. One of the many. Every part of his body was sore from the fall. But he managed to stumble to his feet. The area around him was bathed in a pale light that drifted down from where he had fallen. Through what seemed to be multiple floors. He cracked the bones in his neck, “Wonderful infrastructure, Father.”

“Your mother never liked it.”

A chill ran up his spine, cold even to him. There was no sight of his father, but Alucard could smell it. The blood that smelled so similar to his own. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear the shift of air as his father circled him. Alucard kept his head low, knowing his eyesight would be no help now.

“How kind of you to single me out…” His fingers drummed along his thigh, echoing his hammering heartbeat. The heartbeat that Dracula could no doubt hear. The heartbeat he was no doubt smirking at.

“My son,” it was a shell of the voice that had read him bedtime stories. A ghost. “Your friends would not like to hear what I have to say.”

Alucard huffed, he knew that his father was moving. Perhaps as a mist. Either way he was being circled. Like a vulture. Except vultures went after the dead—this was more akin to a lion stalking.

“Do they know,” that ghost asked. It sounded closer, as if his father was right behind him. Mocking him over his shoulder.

“Know of what?” he hissed. Through the light he could see his breath disturb the dust in the air.

Then came his father’s haunting laugh. No—not his father’s—Dracula’s. Dracula’s haunting laughter. The one townsfolk feared at night. The echoing cackle that made your ears ring and your ribcage shake. “That you’re stalling.”

The defeated mumble that fell from his lips was all that his father needed to know he was right.

“Know that you’ve been leading them the wrong way.” There was a large shift in air behind him and Alucard whipped around to see his father’s scarlet eyes glaring down at him. “Now why would you do such a thing?”

“Don’t toy with me, Dracula,” spat Alucard.

And the man reared back, “Such formality. Have you really removed yourself so much?”

“After what you did, I hesitate to even call you blood.”

He didn’t expect a reaction out of his father, so there was no surprise when there wasn’t one. Just the same inquisitive red eyes; the color of his last meal. They were a thinner scarlet this time—low on iron then. Perhaps he had eaten a vegetable farmer.

“What do you call them, then?” Asked the count.

Alucard stood up straighter, and promptly avoided the question. “What did you have to say that took falling through three floors to tell me?”

Dracula clasped his hands behind his back, looking down at his son with a blank expression. “You are starving yourself.” The count took a deep breath, “That Belmont’s blood is all but gone now.” He narrowed his eyes. “My own son, and a godforsaken _Belmont_.”

Alucard shook his head, pushing down all the anger that was threatening to rise. “You criticize me?” His voice was strained. “After all you’ve done, you have the audacity to look down upon _me_? Are you even aware of how many dead are out there because of you!”

“Not enough!” Howled the man, practically spitting in Alucard’s face. It was natural, for a son to retreat from his father’s power. So Alucard couldn’t help that his shoulders rose and he stepped back in fear. “There will never be enough…” Dracula’s voice trailed off, turning into a growl.

Alucard shook his head, “This is not what she wanted.”

“What she wanted?” His father repeated. “What she wanted, was to help people. And look what they did!” His fury bounced off the walls, rising up towards the holes above them and filling those as well.

A longing sort of pain welled up in Alucard’s chest. Along the trace of the scar on his skin, humming in him. He could hear his mother’s screams again, her begs for humanity’s mercy. The screams cut his mind, bleeding out sweet memories of his childhood that he could never get back. Alucard closed his eyes, sinking into the pain in his chest, the hollowness he felt. His mother’s final cries creeping up like a demon upon him.

He fought the urge to agree with his father. He had to. Because this wasn’t want his mother wanted. He had to remind himself of that day after day but it was getting hard to when his father stood before him—speaking the truth. _Look what they did_. Who’s side was he on? The one who did this, or the one who was looking? He was more vampire than human. More monster than person. But he couldn’t forget the sliver of him that could stand the sunlight. Because that’s what he had left of his mother. That and her pleads. It’s what he had to hold on to.

“How can you justify what you are doing,” he whispered to himself, “How can you sully her name with your vengeance?”

Dracula growled, low and dangerous. “You are still young, princeling. You know nothing of loss, of love. You are still a child.”

Alucard’s mind drifted to the Belmont. _Knew nothing of love_? Well he knew Trevor. He knew that the pull in his chest towards the man was a blissful release from the hell of this world. He knew that he would die ten times over for him. Would let himself wither to a husk so the Belmont could continue. Was that not love?

Would he kill for him?

At the sight of Trevor’s drained skin, he sent himself to die upon Enisara’s walls. But the man’s blood was too pure, it had saved him. Perhaps it was the humanity in him that made his vengeance turn towards himself, and not the world. Or perhaps it was because he had been sure that the Belmont was dead at his own hands. So, what if Trevor was murdered? How would he react? Would he burn the world—what was left of it anyway.

_Still young?_

He thought about how young he had seemed, leaving home and studying as a doctor. He thought of how fresh and bright the world had been to his eyes. He thought of the hands he had used to sew up wounds and nurse people back to health. The same hands that could not save so many others. No one was young with this much death around them. He thought of Clarice, the fire-breathing town girl with the broken zygomatic bone. The first human blood he had tasted fresh from the pulse. The first person who knew who he was, and didn’t cower in fear. His first heartbreak. The first death he could not prevent.

He had lost control, upon finding her body. Killed her former suitor in cold blood. Sliced open his neck and watched the scarlet dribble out, no need to feed. He did not wish to taste something so foul. Alucard remembered the anger in his body at the sight of Clarice, body used and torn upon their bed. Eyes open and forever cast upwards. He remembered the fire burning through him. The loss of thought. His muscles moved at their own accord. He was miles away before he even realized he had fled the town. 

He had lost his youth in the blood and the gore long before his father had gone berserk—but he knew very much of love.

“We cannot let you continue what you are doing.”

The count huffed, puffing out his chest, hands behind his back. “Could you do it?” Alucard lifted his eyes to match his father’s. “Kill me?”

Alucard hissed, “You had no problem killing me.”

“Then why lead them away from me?” Posed his father. “Do you fear loss again? Fear losing to me, or losing those companions? Your _Belmont_.”

He did fear it. No matter how strong they were together he still found himself doubting their chances. But he knew that weaknesses were hidden around the castle. Enchanted weapons his father kept from the reaches of his minions—knowing their power. They just needed to find enough of them, get a little stronger. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself as he led them away from the throne room.

“Did you bring me down here to fight me, or to just tell me to eat my vegetables?” hissed Alucard.

Dracula placed a hand on his chest, letting out a hearty laugh. “I suppose I came to warn you,” he glared down at Alucard, “You don’t have much more time before I become tired of playing tricks on your accomplices, you’ll have to face me eventually son.”

On his last words Dracula faded into a fog, dissipating before him and leaving Alucard alone to ponder his short life in the light of the broken ceiling.

 

Trevor’s feet flew down the stairs, fast like the wings of a humming bird until he reached yet another stair case. “How far do you think the hole was?” His voiced sounded, Sypha scurrying after him, her hand running along the wall as support as they sped down the stairs.

“Three floors, at least,” she mumbled, answer jumbled as she staggered down the steps.

Trevor paused, checking his surroundings. They were in one of the many convoluted staircases of the castle, but he couldn’t quite tell exactly where they were in the grand scheme of things. “I think this is supposed to open up to a floor soon. We’ll go from there.” And he started back down.

Electric blue lights hummed with that odd buzz on the walls, contrasting from the dark swirling scarlet of the sky that filtered in through skinny, pointed windows. There was a blood colored rug and violet that tapestries hung from the cold stone walls. His mind was working through the layout of the castle, trying to create a map and in the midst of his thought he heard a scream behind him.

From where her fingers had grazed the wall for a sense of balance, a grotesque hand had reached out and taken hold of Sypha’s arm. Trevor didn’t hesitate to draw his sword and hack the skeletal arm from the wall. The bones and sinew snapped but the hand still had a dangerous grip on Sypha’s arm. They shuffled around frantically, trying to wretch it free. Sypha finally managed to pull the arm off, sending it flying to Trevor’s head with the force.

“Aragh!” The hand scuttled along his face, poking at his eyes and pinching his nose. Trevor snarled as he ripped the hand free, the disembodied limb hurrying around before Sypha effectively froze the bastard.

Trevor was absolutely seething, “Fucking hell, Dracula!” his yell echoed in the empty castle, hands were balled tightly into fists. He kicked the frozen hand towards the wall, glaring as it satisfyingly shattered against the stone. “It’s not even difficult anymore! Just goddamn aggravating.”

Sypha was busy inspecting her forearm, dark purples beginning to blossom. Trevor let his should fall and his anger seep out as he stepped closer to her, “I’m sorry.” He gently took her hand and rolled up her robe’s sleeve to see if any blood was drawn. “I think this place is starting to get to me,” he mumbled with his head hung.

The Speaker shrugged, letting him calm down, she brushed dirt off his shoulder. “It’s alright. I believe it’s getting to all of us.” Her voice was calm and soothing, so strange from her usual sharp quips. “Don’t worry, once we retrieve that vampire of ours, we’ll be back on track.”

With all the set backs and steps they were forced to retake, he wasn’t sure progress was even possible at this point and that the entire castle was secretly just one giant circle of staircases and hallways. But he nodded none the less and let Sypha’s soft hands pull the hair from his face comfortingly. Lord what would he do without her? 

They continued down until the stairs leveled out, pointedly away from the wall in case of any more surprise hands trying to get a grip on them. The staircase opened up into the foyer of the castle. It might have been grand and stunning at one point, but now even the lavish stone engravings seemed haunting in the buzzing blue light.

Trevor nervously tapped against his thigh, indecisive on where to head to next. They had circled right on their original run through the castle but with all the confusion there was no real indication as to where Alucard might have landed. He swore under his breath as his eyes darted around the grand hall. There was a clattering sound that echoed off the walls.

Sypha and Trevor jumped, hairs on end. He shot her a look and she nodded, lighting up a ball of flame between her fingers. He motioned towards the sound of the noise with a jerk of his head, drawing out his short sword slowly. They crept towards the tattered ruby curtains, silent like mice—not even sparing a breath.

His haunches were raise and eyes narrowed, he could hear soft shuffling on the other side of the swaying curtain. He had thought them just decoration at first but there was a shadow and a draft beneath them, some sort of hidden room perhaps? Sypha was close, battle ready, he could feel the heat of her contained fire from where she stood at his side. Trevor sent her a look, the Speaker just giving him a slow nod before he tore the curtain away.

The room was dark, and yet even through the shadows Trevor could see the glinting gold structures in the room. Glasses contorted forms, torn up books, shelf upon shelf. There were large contraptions that had repeating layers of dust and neglect. Papers were scattered along the floor but his eyes were drawn to the high ceiling, and the metal formations dangling above it. Had the place been clean, it would have been awe-inspiring.

And standing by one of the many counters, with his nose stuck in a book, was their vampire.

He was a little rumpled looking after the fall. A cut on his cheek and his hair astray. His clothes were covered in stone dust and hung tiredly. His golden eyes reflected the way the strange structures in the room should have, lifting up to stare wide eyed at the two people.

Sypha exclaimed, running to embrace Alucard with open arms. He left the book on the counter to wrap the thin Speaker up in his arms, her robe bundling up into folds. His face was buried in the crook of her neck as he kept her close. The sight was heart warming, or it would have been if Trevor had a heart.

Except he did.

His heart was the one embracing Sypha with those thin arms. Trevor had lived too long, distant and cold. It was strange, to remember that he did feel. And what he felt was strong. It was even stranger to look back at that night in their own little home in Enisara. Him begging for Alucard to say it over and over again. I love you. Because Trevor did love him. And it hurt. The emotion filling up all the empty space that had been derelict for so long. Like stretching a muscle after neglecting to use it. His chest felt sore every time he was near Alucard and yet they had no need to repeat the words over and over again. They knew. He looked into golden eyes and he knew he was loved but someone he cared for just as much. It was oddly domestic.

“I thought you might have broken something—in the fall,” Sypha said, looking him over, being the bossy Speaker she always was and purposely fixing all his disheveled clothes. Alucard waved her off, claiming good health. His eyes flickered to meet Trevor’s, and the Belmont nodded to him, sliding his sword back in place.

“Where’d you fall in from?” Trevor asked, arms over his chest so he could pretend that he hadn’t been panicking over losing the man just a mere moment before.

Alucard made a vague gesture with his hand, “An empty room somewhere in the east wing. I figured you would end up down here eventually.” The Belmont nodded, allowing himself to go back to gazing at the room of metal objects. Globes and potion viles were set up, the dull light barely reflecting through the dust.

“What is this place,” Sypha mused, seeming just as intrigued with the odd contraptions as Trevor was.

Alucard sighed, a wistful look to his face, “My parents' old laboratory.” His eyes raked over the ceiling, hands clasped behind his back. “Much more extravagant then the one at our cottage. It’s where he first taught my mother the ways of mystical science.” And now his eyes fell to his feet, head hung and voice soft, “It’s strange, I wouldn’t be here if not for this room.”

Trevor furrowed his brow, cutting a path through the dust with his finger. Well, he could thank this dusty old counter for that vampire he liked to call lover then. Ugh, that was disgusting. He hoped he wasn’t thanking the actual _counter_. Because that was…that was a lot of imagery. That felt wrong. He looked to Alucard, who was whispering to Sypha about some book. He hoped that the vampire didn’t notice the fact that some very awful scenarios had just flashed in Trevor’s head involving his parents and a counter.

The Belmont shuttered and cleared his head, strolling over to his two companions. “So, are we making our way up again?”

Sypha looked to Alucard, who opened his mouth in a baffled sort of confusion. “I…” He had never seen the vampire so flustered. That was peculiar. “Actually, I found a way down towards the lower levels that might be worth checking out.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes, “But you said the throne room up higher?”

Alucard’s jaw tightened, his hand resting on the counter somehow just as tensed with it’s relaxed position. “Yes well, like I said. The castle changes and it’s been a while since I was here. I recognize a few passage ways downstairs however and believe they are worth a look.”

It was strange, how defensive the vampire was getting. It made a nagging in the back of his mind flare up. _What was he hiding?_ But Trevor did his best to ignore it and just shrug it off.

“Fine,” he said, “At least we don’t have to climb those cursed stairs anymore.” That got a characteristic roll of Alucard’s eyes and Trevor smiled because at least that part of him was acting normal.

So down the stairs they made their way. Sypha still purposefully away from the walls. And much to Alucard’s surprise, they found the end of the stair case flooded.

The vampire’s eyes widened, and he retreated a few steps up in fear. “How did this…” his voice trailed off and Trevor bit the inside of his cheeks. There was a hallway on the other side of the water, damp stones leading off somewhere important.

“Did you not know there was water?” Asked Sypha, turning to look at the form of Alucard as he stuck close to the wall, white knuckling the ledge of stone used as a railing.

“I—I did not get this far down,” was his answer. Trevor knitted his brows together in a frown. They weren’t that far, he must have seen it if had explored it before. Equally as strange. Trevor looked to the murky water, reflecting harsh blue of the torches.

The Speaker sighed, and buzzing light sparked between her hands. “If I freeze it could you walk over it?”

The vampire snorted, “Of course, I’m not having Belmont carry me like a damn maiden.” Trevor rolled his eyes at the man’s defiance. He had done much worse to him anyway. Sypha just pursed her lips and made tight motions with her hands as a layer of frost began creeping long the top of the water.

Less weary of the frozen gap Alucard came down to join them at the bottom of the steps. “How did so much water get down here? Wouldn’t Dracula be even more vulnerable to it?” Trevor asked, looking up at him.

The vampire shrugged, the cracking sound of ice freezing over caught in the background of their conversation as white noise. “Perhaps a remnant of one of his minions. Long before he met my mother, he used to keep people in the castle—people who society had shunned. Introduced them to dark magic. Had them work for him. Dark creatures found a sense of home here I suppose. Maybe he’s recruited a few more in the last year.”

Trevor nodded. Wondering just how far one must have gone to find something so dark a home. But then he remembered the rage that had filled him, the anger that could have turned him into such a monster after seeing his family consumed by fire. He wondered if Dracula had swept him up then and there, would he have followed the darkness? Even if it led him to the pits of hell?

Sypha began taking tentative steps on the ice, laying down the barest of pressure. Alucard followed in her light footsteps, eyes on his shoes as he avoided any cracks he saw. Trevor however dove in head first and just started marching across as usual. The Speaker scoffed at his brutishness as he moved along the ice.

He was opening his mouth to made a snide remark about his grace when that grace fell right out from under him and he slipped, falling on his bruised pelvis. “Fuck!”

The ice didn’t crack, but his companion’s composures did. Alucard muffled his laugh with the back of his gloved hand but Sypha busted out in full blown laughter. He muttered curses as he tried to get back up and once again slipped. The Speaker lent back, her amusement ringing off the walls. Trevor would have continued growling and hissing in embarrassment but the jovial sound of Spyha’s honest laughter made him smile. And he couldn’t help chuckling at the situation.

“Do you need help, Belmont?” Alucard offered, an honest smile on his lips. That precious diamond that Trevor had searched through so many roughs to see. He shook his head and on his third attempt he managed to get up on wobbly knees. He steadied himself, eyes glued to his feet, waiting for them to just fall out again.

“This is fairly slippery, Sypha, couldn’t have done a better job?” The jab had no force behind it, just a little poke to get a reaction from her.

The Speaker had her hands on her hips, “I’d like to see you do any better.” Trevor just shrugged and made tentative movements. If he slid the smallest amount he remained more stable than taking a step. That made the corners of his lips quirk up in a smile.

“You know, if you do this—” he demonstrated a small slide, “—you move farther.” He smiled, finding the sliding much more fun than just stomping over the ice. He made a small lunge and pushed off with his back foot. Sypha was mid-sentence when he slid over to her, taking her hands so she could slide with him.

The Speaker squeaked and they spun around on the ice, Trevor chuckling at her large eyes, wide with surprise. Jesus if her eyes got any bigger they would consume her entire head. As they slowed to a stop she put a hand on the wall for stability.

Even through her glare he could see the adventurous spark fire up in the blue depths of her eyes, she was trying not to smile. “Oh c’mon,” he prodded, pushing off from the wall with his hand so they could slip away from the stone, and across the ice. She squealed, such childlike wonder in her smile as Trevor let go and she was sent flying towards Alucard.

The vampire embraced her gracefully as they collided and spun with the momentum. Alucard, being the noble he was, easily turned the movement into a sort of dance, letting Sypha unfurl while he still had a grip on her hand. She bloomed like a flower, arms out wide like her smile before the man pulled her back and wrapped her up in his embrace again.

Trevor slid past them, hands out for balance as he tested out how far he could go before his feet slowed to a stop. The two twirled around, spinning into Trevor and almost knocking him down, but Alucard’s quick hands got a grip on his tunic before he could fall again. The Belmont looked up at Alucard with wide eyes, fearful that if he made a move all three of them would fall.

But the vampire pulled him up to safety with an amused quip, “You absolute oaf.”

“Shut up,” he hissed through his grin. “Bet I can go farther than you,” he teased. Alucard scoffed at first, but then he narrowed his eyes.

“You’re on.”

Alucard ended crashing into the stone but still got there before Trevor. The vampire didn’t end up crumpling though and saved his balance before he could fall, a weary but smug look on his face as Trevor hit the wall without such poise. The Belmont rolled his eyes at the man’s smirk, pulling him by the lapels and tossing him out from the wall again and towards Sypha.

She summoned upon winds to push Alucard away before he could hit her back first. He stumbled forward with the surprise current but failed to fall as Trevor would have had he done in the same position. There was a joyful paint smeared across his face. He looked so young.

Trevor knew he was older than the vampire but Alucard had always had this eternal look to him. This air that he had stood as regal and flawless since time had begun. A statuesque quality to his face, rarely ever showing more emotion than sneers or smirks. But in the rare times Trevor was able to pull emotion to his face, he didn’t wonder why the man didn’t express as much. Because if he did on a day to day basis then Trevor was sure he would be burned for witchcraft like his mother. Beauty too intense to be real.

But he had never looked _young_ before. Like his age. The spritely twenty one year old that he should have been. Would he be more emotive if he didn’t have vampire blood running through him? Or perhaps his concealed and temperate nature was a result of his upbringing. Then what would he have been like raised like Trevor had been? Just as lumbering and easy minded. It was hard to imagine Alucard in the scenes of his life, done up in practical gear like himself. Laughing and drowning in mugs of ale like it was natural. It just didn’t seem to fit. So it was easy to forget that Trevor had lived more years than the vampire. Because he just seemed beyond time’s grasp.

Alucard was pushed into Trevor by Sypha’s wind and they gripped each other by the forearms for stability as they slid to a halt. Alucard was laughing freely, his fangs failing to ruin what a beautiful smile he had. If anything Trevor thought they enhanced it. They knocked foreheads, chuckling close to each other. “Steady there, man.”

Alucard shook his head, grin making a rare blush fall along is cheeks. There was a urge within Trevor’s chest to just leave quick pecks along those rosy cheeks, touch the little heat Alucard had in his body. Pepper him with smile formed kissed.

“Watch this,” Trevor prompted, breaking free and letting himself back up against the wall. Both Sypha and Alucard frowned in confusion before Trevor pushed himself off the wall with all the force he had. He went fast and fell to his knees, his trousers gliding seamlessly along the ice, moving further than any of them had; faster too. He was reaching the wall at a critical speed. So he twisted his foot and placed a hand on the ice to slow down, ending up spinning back towards his friends and ending in a kneeling position.

“Ta-da!” He hummed brightly. Alucard gave a sarcastic clap but Sypha turned her nose up at it.

“Pfft, that’s not that hard.”

“Oh yeah?” Trevor challenged, and the Speaker nodded, moving back to do the trick herself. She landed equally as theatrically as Trevor, looking better while she did it too. He frowned, crossing his arms and looking towards the vampire for approval.

Alucard shrugged, looking indecisive, “I might have to give this one to Sypha.”

“Ha!”

“Bullshit!”

The vampire just sighed, as if it hurt him to made the decision; which Trevor knew it very much did _not_. Trevor and Sypha helped each other to their feet, the Speaker almost slipping more than once. Sandals did not provide the best traction. “You’re just saying that because you don’t like me,” Trevor mumbled.

Alucard was sliding around aimlessly, “Mhmm, not at all. Sypha is much prettier.”

Trevor crossed his arms and Sypha laughed, the Speaker moving off on her own while Alucard sent Trevor a playful wink. He really didn’t appreciate that. So he smirked, narrowing his eyes at the vampire like he was locking his eyes on his prey. He gained some momentum with a few small slides of his feet before he barreled into Alucard, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and bringing him down.

Thankfully, the ice did not break when they wrestled each other to the ground.

But all elations come to an end and they moved on from the childish antics on the ice, making their way to the other side of the hallway and continuing on the path they had been on. As much as she would try and hide it, Trevor could see the heavy blinks of Sypha’s eyes; lids staying closed just a little too long. The Speaker didn’t argue when he suggested they rest for the night. So they settled down in an empty room, that looked as though it had been used for storage. Milky light spilled in from large windows and danced long Sypha’s pale skin as she curled to his chest for warmth.

They laid close, wrapping each other in their own heat and he let his heart rate calm to the sound of Sypha’s sleeping breath. The shallow rise and fall of her chest against his, her ginger lashes fanned out across her cheeks. She only looked peaceful when she was sleeping. Her little breaths stirring the curl of hair that was caught in the crook of her mouth.

Maybe it was the silence in the room, as Alucard stood watch, or maybe it was the constant rhythm of Sypha’s breathing that lulled him to sleep—either way, nightmares did not come when he closed his eyes. It was just darkness. Blissful darkness. The first time he had truly rested since coming to the castle. Since Enisara really.

Of course, the blissful things never lasted for him. Must’ve been the Belmont curse. He was stirred awake by the repeating sound of crunching and cracking.

Trevor broke open an eye to peer around the room. However, his field of vision was limited with the way he was laying on his side. And there it was again, a splintering _crunch_ and then a loud snap—like the sound of jaws coming down on a piece of bone. He mumbled to himself and craned his neck at an uncomfortable angle.

Alucard was sitting in the window seal between two pillars, leaning up against the stone with his eyes to the horizon. He was holding a small velvet pouch in one hand, his legs sprawled out on the window before him. He pulled something from the bag and used his hand to crush it, creating the crunching sound Trevor had heard. Shells crumbled to his lap as he threw the piece of food in the air, catching it in his mouth, his teeth snapping as he caught it.

 _What the actual fuck_ , he thought. At one point in his life, this would have been ridiculous.

He tried to worm his way from Sypha but the Speaker had a grip on his cloak, keeping him in closer for the heat. He let out a little sneer in annoyance, but not enough to wake her up and tried to escape once again. He ended up unfastening his cloak as he staggered up, gently forcing the garment towards her, “Fine, just take the goddamn thing.”

He swore there was a little smile on her lips as she drew the cloak in to her chest and curled tighter around it. Trevor shook his head and stumbled over to Alucard, who continued his little game.

The vampire gave him the weak smile he normally associated with Alucard, “Sleep well?”

Trevor lent up against one of the window’s pillars, shrugging. “Better than usual. How long was I out?”

This time Alucard shrugged, his eyes turned back to the window. One of his arms was propped up on his singular bended knee, the body language surprisingly casual for Alucard. “Few hours, it’ll do you good to get more rest.”

The Belmont shook his head, pointing the velvet bag Alucard had. “What’s that?”

Yellow eyes flicked down to the pouch as thought he had forgotten it was there. “Oh, peanuts.” He smiled pulling out a peanut and crunching it easily in his palm before throwing up the remains, catching it with a satisfied grin.

“Where did—” Trevor waved his own thought off, not really wanting to know. “Never mind.” He crossed his arms, just sort of staring at Alucard as the vampire looked out the window. The scarlet sky bathed him in a rosy sort of moonlight. Casting him pink.

“You know, if you’re hungry…” he started, knowing that ending the sentence was unnecessary. He lifted his eyes towards Alucard almost bashfully—aware this was a tender subject.

The vampire’s shoulders fell, head cocking to the side weakly. “Belmont…”

But Trevor shook his head, “Adrian it’s been weeks since you fed. And being here can’t be helping.” The vampire looked away because he knew Trevor was right.

“If I do,” he started, voice low and hesitant, “Trevor you must tell me if I need to stop. Do not put this strain on yourself for a few moments of pleasure.”

Trevor nodded and peeled himself from the pillar while Alucard slipped off the window seal, pocketing the pouch of peanuts. It was odd, how business like this felt. The air of formality as Trevor walked toward his blood thirsty lover. How detached this seemed from their normal activities.

Alucard hung his head as he approached, and Trevor pushed the pale hair away from his face so he could see those eyes. Golden, not red. Not red like the ones that had beamed down upon him hungrily. Not red like the ones owned by the feral beast that had crouched on the bed, following his every move like the predator it was. No, yellow. Adrian’s. Trevor had to remind himself that.

The vampire caught Trevor’s hand as it moved threads of silver gold from his face. “Perhaps we should not do this with Sypha so near.”

Trevor looked over his shoulder, at the sleeping form of Sypha in the moonlight. What more was she left to witness? He nodded slowly, and they silently left the room to an adjoining one, looking exactly the same; probably for the same arbitrary purpose of just existing. He had wandered through enough of this castle to know that most of the rooms had no reason of being there.

One side of Alucard’s face was pale against the pink light of the moon, the other hidden in shadow and Trevor’s heart sped up. It was hard not to seem so daunting in such harsh contrasts of light. His sharp face so cut by the shadows. He still had a soft grip on Trevor’s hand and brought it close to his lips to kiss the palm reassuringly.

“Where do you want it?” whispered the man and Trevor swallowed hard. His throat dry from anticipation, and he wasn’t sure if it was the good kind.

The Belmont just gave a shake of his head as his answer, his way of saying ‘where ever.’ Alucard’s thumb ran over the now-raised scars long his wrist. The small circle of bites and the long cut that made it halfway to his elbow. The most gruesome flower Trevor had ever seen. His mind wandered to the snow lilies he had given Alucard atop that hill in that town that he still didn’t know the name of. Such a different time it had been.

Alucard licked his lips, nodding understandingly. He brushed away the collar from his neck, moving the hair that barely tickled the skin there. Could he feel how hard his heart was hammering from the thin pads of his fingers on his neck? Because Trevor was sure he was close to choking on his own pulse.

The vampire—no, Adrian, he corrected himself. Because he was still a man. A man who Trevor loved. But he couldn’t help the fear that crept into his mind as he lent down close to the heat of his neck. Cold lips on his skin made a shiver run up his spine, but he didn’t find himself baring his neck like he usually did. This shouldn’t scare him. He tried to fish back to the times where it had felt so good. Where he had begged for it. Not the dandelion. He would not remember the embossed flower on his forearm. He couldn’t let it ruin this. The one thing that had brought them together in the first place.

Alucard kissed the skin of his neck tenderly, and he wished that the reassurance it sent him was permanent. But his nerves fired up just moments after and he was losing himself to his anxieties once more. The vampire’s tongue worked the area and it would have felt so good if Trevor wasn’t dreading what came after.

There was barely the press of points against his neck when he shoved Alucard away from him forcibly.

Red eyes. Monster’s eyes, burned into the back of his vision as he watched the man stumbled back. Trevor held his forearm close to his chest as though it was still bleeding. His breathing tumbled over into ragged heaves as the memory of the monster crouched on the bed ready to pounce. The feeling of his life pouring out of him, stolen from him. His whole body shivered, feeling cold and lifeless like he had that night.

Trevor tried to shake it out of his head, the feeling and the vision. Tried to force it down his throat that he was alive. He was alive and there was a man in front of him. Alucard had turned his back to Trevor, he was hunched as though he was hiding his face.

There was a wave of nausea that swept over him, and he felt rudimentarily helpless. Immobilized. Like a child, in need for the care of his mother. “Adrian,” he whispered. He felt a need in his chest, to be held by the creature he had just pushed away.

Alucard shook his head, and Trevor could hear him let out a strained breath. “Do not apologize,” his voice was dry, pained, “it’s alright.”

Trevor ran his hands through is hair worriedly, wondering if everything was falling down again. If Alucard was slipping through his fingers like sand. His heart was pounding in his chest, but his fear had resided.

“I…I just need a little more time.”

The blond’s shoulders fell, and he turned his head ever to slightly to look back at Trevor. “Time?” he whispered, “It’s not about _time_.” His voice was pleading almost. “I have all the time in the world,” he turned his head away again, “You still fear me.”

Trevor hung his head, ashamed. He had told himself a million times that he didn’t. But his own actions had just proven those affirmations wrong. “I love you,” he mumbled.

“It is possible,” he responded quietly, “to do both.”

Trevor bit his lip to it didn’t quiver feebly, his hands clenched tightly because there was no way in Hell or Heaven he was letting this happen again. “Say it again.”

Alucard peaked over his shoulder again, and Trevor could see red eyes glinting in the darkness. He paused, maybe wondering whether or not Trevor truly wanted to hear it.

“I love you.”

Trevor took a deep breath, trying to settle his rapid heart. “Marry me.”

Alucard whipped around baffled expression on his face, and it was the first time Trevor noticed pale streaks of red that ran down his cheeks. The man fumbled around for an answer but the Belmont cut him off.

“I don’t like words. So I don’t know how to convince you that you do not frighten me.” Trevor reached out and drug Alucard in by the lapels. He stared him right in the eyes. Scarlet and watery, and he swore to himself that they weren’t the same. “You were right, it was a bad idea. I’m sorry I thought I could do it. But it in no way means you scare me. It’s a bad memory, I’ll work through it—but so help me god Adrian, if you pull away again I will personally drive a stake through your heart.”

The man didn’t respond, he was too stuck looking flabbergasted with his mouth hanging open in that stunned sort of way. Fear spiking in the back of his head Trevor lunged forward for a kiss. Because this is what he knew how to do. He knew how to make sure Alucard what absolutely aware of everything going on in Trevor’s head. So he pushed his thoughts to the man through his lips, in hopes of understanding.

And Alucard relaxed, his hand coming up to cup Trevor’s stubbled jaw and bring him in more. Hopefully the blond could taste the apology and the resent he had for making him go through that. Trevor never really liked people who found it necessary to point out that they were right, but Alucard had been. And he should have listened. But the vampire didn’t seem smug about it, not in the slightest. And for that Trevor was grateful.

When they finally pulled away they rested their foreheads against one another’s breathing heavily in each other’s air.

“No.” Alucard whispered unapologetically. “I will not marry you.”

Trevor smiled, “Good. I’m still waiting on Sypha’s answer to my first proposal.”  The chuckle Alucard gave was warm despite the chill of his body. They remained close like that, as if it was the solution to all their problems. To just be in front of each other.

“Adrian,” Trevor sighed. The vampire let his eyes flutter to meet Trevor’s, back to their brilliant gold. “Touch me.”

Sypha woke up alone and to the tangled form of Trevor and Alucard in the next room, sleeping peacefully.

 

“Did you not just see that!” Howled Trevor, pointing angrily at the wall. Sypha and Alucard shared a look of exhaustion. “A fucking chicken!” Screamed the Belmont, moving closer to the open hole in the wall for emphasis. “A fucking chicken just came out of the wall!”

The vampire rubbed his temples while Sypha had her arms crossed, her headache visible on her face. “Belmont,”

“No!” he yelled, picking up a piece of rubble and throwing it back at the wall. “This entire place is a cruel joke!” The stone shattered against the wall. “One big goddamn prank on us. I hate your father, Tepes. Fucking hate him. Lord of all goddamn evil and he hides a chicken in the wall!”

Alucard was wearily putting up with the Belmont’s antics, tired look on his face.

“Who hides a chicken in a wall!”

Alucard shrugged meagerly, “I don’t know Trevor.”

“Your father,” he pointed accusingly at the vampire, “That’s who.” Alucard just nodded to appease the man and so they could move along. They were close to the throne room. He could feel his father’s presence growing stronger, more powerful the further they got.

Trevor let his hands fall to his sides pathetically. Absolutely exhausted with the castle. It had been a week that they had trekked through the maze. Empty and hollow of all enthusiasm. It was pointless. At this rate they would reach Dracula by the time even his immortality was running out.

Sypha ignored his anger and trudged over to the door they had fought to. “Please don’t be another golem, please don’t be another golem, please don’t… Her sentence faded off as she opened the door, and was left stunned in the threshold. Trevor squinted, confused and came to her side to see what had silenced her.

It was one of the larger places in the castle. Perhaps at one time a ballroom. The domed ceiling painted with contorted forms of beasts Trevor had been trained to kill. A ruby chandelier sparkled in the dusty light, and indigo tapestries depicted horrid scenes. But the grandeur of the room isn’t what had caught the Speaker off guard—there had been plenty of rooms similar to this in style—but it was the feeble man standing in the middle of it.

“Grandfather?”

Trevor’s heart leapt in his throat as the Speaker breathed out the word. The Elder of the Speakers stood underneath the chandelier, his hands in his robes and the comforting smile Trevor had become used to on is face. The man looked like he was straight from Trevor’s memories, snow hair and kind eyes. But the Belmont’s eye twitched, and he gripped Sypha’s arm roughly.

“That’s not your grandfather, Sypha.”

Alucard had drawn his rapier in preparation for battle, but Sypha ripped her arm away from Trevor. She looked up at him with such hurt eyes, “No.” She turned to the man in the ballroom, not saying a word. His head tilted to the side understandingly. “Grandfather?” Called the woman again, taking steps into the room. “Grandfather are you alright?”

Trevor growled following after her with a slow pace, he didn’t want to set anything off and give the demon the upper hand. So he’d play this game, hand resting on his whip. His only hope was that Sypha knew it was a game as well. Alucard followed, eyes narrowed at the man.

The Elder didn’t speak as Sypha approached slowly. She reached out a tentative hand towards him, and the older man stayed put, smiling. What was this creature? Trevor’s mind flied through a million options. An illusion? A witch? Some sort of Hell demon with powers undocumented? He was near to settling on a possibility when he was startled out of his thought.

“Trevor?”

Such a small voice. High pitched. Little volume. A voice so familiar it was a ghost’s. Trevor’s muscles seized for a split second as fear racked is body. _Don’t turn around. Don’t turn around. Don’t turn…_ He slide his gaze to the side, up and over his shoulder to look behind him.

She stood with her held nervously to her chest. Her dark copper hair was loose and tangled. Clothes were stained with ash, dark grey coming up to her knees upon her thin legs. Her feet were black as tar. Big eyes. Big eyes like a doe. Darkest of brown and widest of hope. She was so small. Like a wilted flower of a human. Her shoulders shook a little and the widest eyes glimmered with tears. They rolled down, cutting paths through the ash on her cheeks.

“Lila…”

“Trevor it’s not her!” But Alucard’s voice was in the distance. As poignant as the shadow of a hillside along a horizon of mountains. Trevor opened his mouth, throat letting out a whimper as he fell to his knees. His legs unable to take the weight. A painful, painful weight. It bore down on his skull and shoulders, pushing him to the stone floor and all he could do was let tears march down his face to match the one’s on his sister’s ash grey cheeks.

“Forgive me,” his voice was nothing more than a plea. “Oh please, Lila forgive me. I could not save you.”

Her bare feet made no sound long the floor as she took shallow steps towards him. It had been so long. So long since he had seen those eyes. Heard that voice. This was the girl he had practically raised. Rocked to sleep, told bed time stories. He taught her how to fight, how to handle her first set of daggers. And she stood before him after being lost. She looked so scared. Her clothes singed and grey.

“It’s too hot, Trevor.” The words were a knife through his heart. “I can’t breathe, brother please. Save me.”

Wounds he had thought healed split open again and he buried his head in his hands out of shame. “I can’t,” he whimpered helplessly. Just as helpless as she had been. Just as helpless as the cries she had let out in the window as she banged against the glass for freedom. “I can’t…”

The hand on his shoulder was harsh as it wretched him up from the floor. “It’s a trick Belmont, it’s not real!”

He growled at Alucard, shoving him away as he reached out and gathered his sister in his arms. She was real. As tangible as they come. He could smell the soot in her hair and the ash on her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he felt his shoulder wet with tears. She was real. This was real. It had to be. There was no way he was losing her again.

Behind his own clouded thoughts, he heard Alucard scream. “That’s enough!” His voice curdled, soaring to the heavens, “They’ve had enough, father! Stop your tricks!”

And through his hazy fog of a mind, there was a cackling laughter. It was close to his ear and it took seconds to realize that it was Lila doing the cackling. It was a grotesque sort of laugh. Dark and low, creeping upon you like a vulture.

Trevor pulled away from his sister, enough to look into her now violet eyes. “Father?” The voice rang out across the room, not even coming from Lila’s mouth. Just a nameless direction that felt far away and far too close at the same time. He let go of her, stomach coiling upon itself at the sight of her.

There was a sly grin along her face, revealing rows of razor blade teeth, “I am not your dear father, princeling.” Trevor stood up, mind tearing itself apart as he saw his little sister grow and twist and contort. Rising like a wave into a woman of immense disgrace and power.

From behind him Alucard whispered, “Succubus. I should have known.”

The Succubus grinned, her lips painted black like demon’s blood. Leathery wings stretched out from behind her, and she was so scantily clad that Trevor didn’t need to imagine. Her gleaming violet eyes matched a glowing pendant around her neck. She was tall, much taller than Alucard, towering above them loud and imposing. By now Sypha had saddled up next to them, awaked from her own state of awe at the vividly disgusting creature before them.

“It’s been so long young Tepes. Your father hardly ever spoke to me while he was married to that bitch of a woman you call mother.”

Surprisingly, Alucard kept his cool. Trevor supposed he would have learned to after all these years. Years of no one quite accepting him. To vile for one bloodline and too human for the other.

The Succubus cocked her head to the side, her wings shifting slightly. “You’ve grown into a fine young bitch yourself.” Her eyes raked him up and down and Trevor had the urge to step in front of him, shield him from her view. The demon seemed to catch wind of this behavior because now her violet eyes scanned over him.

“Ah yes, the Belmont. What a disgrace to the family name you are. What would poor Lila think if she knew you had fallen to the whims of a blood sucker, hmm? Perhaps she wouldn’t see you as such a hero after all.”

Maybe Alucard could control his temper, but Trevor self-admittedly had a short fuse. He lashed his whip out, the tip cracking against the stone floor. His body wide open to take a shot, just to show his defiance. “Say that again, you Hell-spawn, I dare you.”

But the Succubus just cackled, not even flinching at his display. Her gaze slipped from Trevor to the Speaker behind him and the creature cooed. “Oh and the Speaker!” The Succubus put a hand over her chest. “Poor thing.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes, looking behind him to see the reaction on Sypha’s face. For the first time, she looked wounded. Hurt and vulnerable. Her eyes were wide as if her dignity had just been stripped.

“Now now, what would your friends think? Oh if they knew the thoughts on your head.” The Succubus dare inch closer, “How you so desperately want to be loved. To be cared for in the way that they would never care for you. What would they think of you Sypha, if they knew you had never even been kissed?”

“SHUT UP!”

A sphere of flames hit the Succubus square in the chest, and she stumbled back.

The beast let out a howl, that edged into laughter. “My my, that passion of yours is the reason they’ll never love you, dear. The reason no one will ever love you.”

Another ball of fire, this time darker red and larger made a target of her gut and she was forced backwards again. Sypha, hell and high fury, was coming closer. Spinning flames off her fingers like it was as simple as breathing, hurling them towards the Succubus; who did her best to put up a good defense.

“Pathetic prude!” Hissed the demon, throwing her own sort of dark energy toward the Speaker. “How could anyone love you? Defiant and unhinged, you’re practically a wild animal.”

And like a feral beast, Sypha screamed, rage and hatred echoing off the walls. She was hitting the Succubus with magic that Trevor had never seen her use. But he could feel it. Every time the demon was hit he could feel the energy radiate off the blow. It pushed him back, like a punch to the chest, and slowly he was forced away from the battle.

Sypha was a torrent of absolute hellfire. And her rage didn’t stop. Her fury didn’t stop. But the creature refused to yeld. Even though it was far apparent that she should be dead by now.

“Sypha, her necklace!” Cried Alucard, but Trevor wasn’t sure that she could heard him. Her fire was picking up wind, making the entire room succumb to the force of nature that was Sypha Belnades.

When the Speaker was close enough she deflected the Succubus’s attacks, and used blades of ice to cut her down. Screams were drowned out by torrents of fiery winds, caught in the current and lifted up. Trevor shielded his eyes as dirt and debris was tossed around.

The Succubus was nothing more than a pile of limbs with a perpetually incessant talking head. Throwing curses and insults as her last line of defense. Sypha ripped the glimmering jewel from the creature’s neck, tossing it behind her with little care where it went.

 With that the Succubus’s face stopped moving, finally dead. The Speaker used her ice to freeze the Succubus’ head, a permanent expression of fear. Sypha, in an uncharacteristic act of brutality threw the head against the ground. And the demon’s skull shattered. A million shards of succubi sent flying across the floor.

As the beast died, Sypha crumbled to her knees. Robes pooling around her as she folded in on herself. Face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Alucard raced to her side but Trevor hung back. Like he usually did. Comforting people wasn’t his strong suit. He wasn’t sure what he was meant to do. Race over there, knight in shining armor, tell her everything was okay? Alucard seemed to be handling that job just fine.

But he did slowly make his way closer, taking his time to let her settle down in the doctor’s much more welcoming arms. Trevor bent down. Picking up the necklace that the Succubus had worn. It felt wrong. To have Lila’s memory tainted with such a creature. Either way, necklace that could prevent imminent death? That was important. So he collected the trinket, and tried to ignore how it burned a terrible hole in his pocket.

He didn’t ask about what the demon had said. It was obviously a sore subject for Sypha. And the Speaker looked tired from all the energy she had exerted from the fight. Alucard pressed the back of his hand to her sweat sparkling forehead, “You must rest Sypha. That could not have been healthy for you.”

The Speaker didn’t even dare argue, and just slumped on his shoulder. Alucard threaded his fingers through her hair, and looked at Trevor over her head. The vampire motioned for Trevor to take her, as he was the only one providing any warmth in this decrepit place. So Trevor gathered the over-exerted magician in his arms, her frail body as light as a feather, and carried her to a comfortable corner to lay down.

He lent up against the wall, letting the Speaker lay upon his chest. Trevor wasn’t particularly tired, but would never argue against a nice nap. Alucard shucked off his coat, giving it to Sypha for an added layer of protection from the cold. His blousy linen shirt looked like it could tear away from his body at any minute and Trevor had to remind himself that Alucard didn’t need protection from the elements.

“I’m going to scout the area, make sure she didn’t have any minions of her own lurking about.”

Trevor nodded, “Keep an eye out for chickens,” he called to the retreating form of the vampire. Once gone Trevor sighed, arm around Sypha as she rested her head over his breast. He knocked his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and hoping peaceful sleep would claim him.

But after seeing Lila, albeit a twisted and untrue form, again, Trevor couldn’t fall to sleep’s whims as he wished he could.

He felt Sypha shift about, he noticed her eyes coming open. Apparently, she could not sleep either. Silence filled the room where their breathing could not and Trevor’s mind absently found pattern in the drafty winds of the castle.

“It is strange,” whispered Sypha, “that you do not ask what the Succubus spoke about.”

Trevor shrugged, looking off and tracing the pictures on the tapestries. “It seemed like something personal. If you wanted to share it you would.”

The Speaker hummed quietly. “She did not lie. I have never been kissed.”

Trevor sat up a little more to relieve some strain on his back, “Is it true then, that you think yourself unlovable?”

Sypha shrugged, hand splayed over his torso.

“You know that isn’t true, right?” Trevor hung his head, desperate to catch her gaze. “Sypha most women in this world get chewed up and spit out. They get locked into lives they can never escape. You will never experience that, and if anything, you’ll be the one doing the chewing.”

Syhpa gave a half-hearted chuckle, but let the words sink in.

“And if it’s any consolation,” added Trevor, “kissing really isn’t that exciting. It’s just lot of wet lips and weird tongue movements.”

She curled her lip at that, “Thank you for that, Belmont,” she hissed sarcastically.

He smiled, hoping she was in better spirits. “You’re welcome,” he replied, unsarcastically.

Sypha fell asleep eventually, and Alucard returned not long after. “Did she light a fire?” He asked, glaring at the burning lump of a broken chair.

“She insisted,” Trevor shrugged and the vampire’s shoulders fell.

“Stubborn as a mule,” he grumbled, settling down on the other side of her. Trevor just nodded in agreement, eyes to the fire in front of them. “The area’s clear but I’ll still keep watch if you’d like to sleep.”

He shook his head, “It’s alright. I’m not tired.” His eyes slid to the side, tracing over the dark veins spidering underneath Alucard’s pale skin. “When was the last time you slept?”

The vampire shrugged, the yellow of his eyes absolutely blazing as he gazed towards the fire. “Mhmm, I suppose a few nights ago. After you—after I…”

“After the blood thing.” Trevor finished for the man and Alucard nodded silently. The Belmont sighed, “You should probably get some sleep yourself.”

Alucard shrugged limply. “I suppose. But it’s not crucial.”

Trevor let his head roll to the side, glaring at the man, “Tepes. You haven’t eaten in weeks. Sleep is the only thing you can do to help yourself right now.”

Alucard deflated, eyes on the fire. “It’s unnatural,” he murmured.

“What is?”

“You being right.”

Trevor chuckled as Alucard stood up and came over to settled down beside him. “What, can’t manage to sleep on your own?” He teased as he wrapped an arm around the man’s slim shoulders.

“Speak another word of this and I will awaken Sypha to throw you into that fire.”

Trevor shook his head, weary smile on his lips. “Just go to sleep, for fucks sake.”

Alucard’s fluttered closed, a content relaxation in his posture as he mirrored Sypha, curling up at Trevor’s side. “Mhmm, as you wish.”

And for once Trevor was the one witnessing the vampire drift off, watching over protectively. It suddenly hit him, his situation. He was bowels deep in Dracula’s castle, on a hunt for the man of the hour himself, and there were two people curled up at his sides. Two people he would give the world over for. And there was a settling in his chest.

He had lost Lila.

Forever.

There was no getting back the sister he had raised. Watched grow up. Poured his heart and soul to. He had broken off a piece of his heart and let it burn that night. But slowly he could feel the empty space filling up. Swelling. And that must be why it hurt so much to love Alucard. And why it pained him to hold Sypha to tight. Had he felt guilty for loving again?

But he couldn’t. Not anymore. The two resting hearts beside him were his family now. Nothing was going to change that.

 

Alucard stared up at the door in front of him. Ornate and overbearing. Large stone engravings cold as ice and depicting things of even darker nature. His entire body felt black, and frozen. He had never felt so cold. Fear shivered up his spine, pooling at the back of his neck. He felt the emptiness in his stomach roaring to life, angry and ready to scream.

Blunt nails scraped against the back of his hand. Palms pressed together tightly. Grips bruising.

“Just don’t think about it.” Trevor whispered, hand leaving his as the Belmont stepped forward to the door. Sypha’s heartbeat was hysteric. Thundering like a race horse, ready to ride out of her body and to the horizon.

Alucard swallowed a razor blade in his throat.

_This needed to be done._

_His father had to die._

Simple truths that weighed so much as Trevor opened the door.

Simple truths such as the fact that his father had taught him how to fight. Knew his weaknesses and abused them. An honest fact that every move Alucard knew he had once floundered around attempting to do it in front of his father. His skills were peeled back and open for Dracula to exuviate. He was essentially useless.

All the power he had every acquired, had roots in his father’s veins. And every technique he used was deflected and countered. Alucard knew he was strong, but his father knew that he wasn’t. It was luck that kept him alive. Luck that Sypha or Trevor seemed to distract him before he got tripped up too much. Before he was knocked to the ground with the back of his father’s hand.

So he’d slide across the floor, his face stinging as he knocked into a pillar or two. His hand would come up to his cheek, burning red and he’d think to himself, _Just like old times_.

His father was never truly ruthless towards him. Not until he had gotten older. When he had started questioning the whispers of his father’s actions in the past. When he had realized that the kind man he had known as his father was once bloodthirsty and insatiable. A murderer. It had got against everything his mother had preached. So Dracula had finally taken to trying to discipline him.

They would travel and in the many places they reached, he would make sure that Alucard received some sort of teaching. In Arabia, it was the sword. By far the most skilled weapon he had now. In England, it was philosophy.  In China, it was various Eastern weapons. Ones that he still knew how to use today. But It didn’t compare against the knowledge of his father, the powers of his dark magic. Anything Alucard knew, his father had double.

He stumbled up from the blow to his cheek and wavered a bit, finally recognizing that he could pretend all he wanted around Trevor and Sypha. But he was still so young.

Alucard was wretched from his thoughts by a blood currtling scream. A demon had flown down and captured Sypha by the shoulders. She burst into flames, the claws of the creature catching fire and boiling off. But not before it dropped her right into Dracula’s arms.

The Speaker was a talented magician, more skilled than anyone he had met thus far. Barring, of course, the vampire who had her in a grip right now.

Trevor howled in anger, ready to spear him through the skull as Sypha was bound by his hell magic. But the man raised a finger, tsking. “I wouldn’t do that Belmont.” Dracula raised his other wrist, and used the talon on his finger to slice the pale flesh. Bright, almost comically red, blood dribbled out. “I’ll turn this bitch of yours just like I turned the spirit hiding in that whip.

Alucard furrowed his brow, and looked towards Trevor. The Belmont was seething, hand on his hip, ready to unfurl the weapon. Dracula raised his brows smugly, “Oh, do you not know?” A demonic smile crept along his face, “The soul trapped in that heirloom of yours was your great-grandfather’s true and dear love. Her name was Sarah if I can remember.” Dracula chuckled, tightening his grip on Sypha, “She was a fine woman. Tasted like jasmine flowers. A pity Leon killed her before her transformation was complete. An even finer vampire she would have made.”

Trevor snapped out his whip in anger, the tip cracking at the base of Dracula’s feet. “Liar!”

“Trevor don’t!” Alucard warned, eyeing the way Sypha trembled at his father’s side. The Speakers eyes were wide as his nails raked lightly over her skin. He bent down to smell her neck, chuckling. The sight of it made Alucard’s stomach twist and curl into knots.

“With all the power running through this delicate body of yours, you’ll be a much stronger companion then the rest. Just imagine the absolute power you could have serving for me.”

Their Sypha, strong and proud, looked broken and scared in the vampire’s grip. But she did not cower. No, she spit in the lord of darkness’ face.

Dracula reared back, lip curling in disgust. “Pitiful wench,” He tugged her closer to his side, facing Trevor and Alucard. “No matter, you’re not the point.” He poised his bleeding wrist close to her face, scarlet dripping onto her cheek.

“Come closer and she’s mine,” he growled at Trevor. Alucard stepped up, sword prepared.

“Let the Speaker go!”

Glowing red eyes flicked to him. “Why?” He hissed. “Jealous I get a taste?” Alucard’s grip on his sword tightened as his father shook his head. “Did you truly ever expect to defeat me? After you’ve run so low. It must taste sweeter, the Belmont’s blood.” Alucard closed his mouth, locking his jaw. “Our bloodlines are cursed. Cursed together…I can smell your starvation.”

“You know nothing,” growled Alucard. But that was such a lie. He was hungry. Deathly so. Trevor’s blood was practically his addiction. It made him stronger, agile. It made him feel alive in so many ways.

“I know you have an unholy devotion to the man.” His father’s voice loud and strong. The way Alucard’s use to sound, “I know you _care_ for him,” he practically spat the word. “I know that for some reason you believe you love him, and perhaps you do.”

His eyes narrowed on Alucard, red and piercing. “But he is mortal,” sneered the vampire, “He will die. That love you feel will burn you. And you will find yourself just as hateful as I.”

“I will never be like you,” Alucard hissed. “Never.”

“You believe that, don’t you? That my actions are so mad. Watch the life drain from that Belmont’s eyes—you have not seen madness.”

Dracula's hand curled at Sypha’s side, tightening. Her robes were torn by his nails. “Make a deal with me son.” Alucard shivered at the name. “I will let this magician go. I will stop my hordes and my raids—if you kill your Belmont, and come to my side.”

Alucard felt his chest enflame, and he snarled, eyes narrowing. “You’re insane. A dark curse upon my mother’s name. How dare you justify your actions by your quest to avenge her. A country is dead! And you believe I will see your reasoning? Come to your side and serve you like one of your generals?”

“I believe you have never lost someone. That you still have hope for this world. Do this as a favor to yourself. Take his life, his blood, and spare yourself the pain of losing him otherwise.”

Alucard reared back, truly horrified at his father’s words. There was no scrap of him left. Nothing to salvage. The man who had raised him was gone. And the light burning in those red eyes was nothing less than Hell itself.

He looked to Trevor, hoping they could work out a way to free Sypha without spilling any blood. But the Belmont was no longer anger incarnate. Instead his hands were at his side, his chest heaving from his exhaustion of the fight. He looked in thought, deep in contemplation.

His father growled in impatience, “Well?”

Trevor looked at Alucard, mouth open and eyes honest. “Take it.”

Alucard felt his anger rise to his throat in a growl, “ _Belmont_ ,” he warned and Trevor shook his head. God, he knew the man had always been willing to die but not now. Not after everything.

“Save Sypha, save Wallachia. Stop the bloodshed and the horror. It’s what we came here to do. It’s what I was born to do.”

Alucard shook his head, wondering what spell Dracula had put him under. “He’s lying! Can’t you see that! The second you die, Sypha will as well. And Wallachia loses all hope of survival.”

But Trevor let his shoulders fall, “You promised me you’d make it out alive.” And Alucard swallowed the lump in his throat. “I was never part of that promise.”

Alucard let slip the sword from his hand. The metal clattering to the ground. How was this happening? How was this what his life had become? The world rested in his hands but he found he couldn’t care less about the world. Not if it didn’t have Trevor in it. He took steps towards the Belmont. Words flying in his head as he tired to figure out what to say to convince Trevor out of this suicide. He thought about the fear and pain in Trevor’s eyes, the way he had looked at him like a monster. How could he live with himself, if that was the last sight of Trevor he ever saw?

The Belmont pushed his collar to the side as Alucard approached, but the vampire just shook his head. “Trevor don’t do this.”

But the man just growled, “Dammit Alucard, forget about me. Do this for the innocent people dying, please.” And the plead just made Alucard’s heart constrict even further, because the look on Trevor’s face was so determined. He felt his hunger down to his bones, his weariness in every joint. Alucard had never felt so tired. He wanted to fall into Trevor’s arms, let himself be carried to sleep.

His hand reached up to cup the man’s face, “Trevor, please don’t make me do this.” But Trevor just hauled him in, hissing in his face.

“I’ll be alright, just play along.”

Alucard’s brows raised, because the words were so low only he could hear them. What in Hell’s name was the man up to? _Play along?_ Play along to what? To watching him die before him— _because_ of him?

“Belmont…” he whispered, and Trevor shook his head.

“Just say your goodbyes—make it look real.”

What in Heaven and Earth was going on in the man’s head?

Alucard threaded his hands through the Belmont’s matted hair, the motions feeling so bitter in his body. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered honestly.

And the strength in Trevor’s eyes faltered for a second. “I am too.”

The vampire shook his head, bile rising in his throat as he bent down to Trevor’s neck. “I love you,” he whispered painfully, mostly to himself. He thought of all the innocent people laying outside the walls of these castle, rotting because of one man’s actions. He thought of how easily he could save them by another action just as simple.

And Trevor’s skin felt hot on Alucard’s lips, hot and wrong. He pulled away the slightest bit to force down his hatred. And a violet winking caught his eye. A gem resting beneath Trevor’s shirt, in the cut of his chest. It caught the light and blinked up at him.

“Just take it,” Trevor hissed. And Alucard hide his smile in the crook of Trevor’s neck.

Blood.

It ran through the streets.

It ran through Trevor Belmont’s veins.

Blood that Alucard could stop the flow of by stopping everything.

Blood is all that we are.

And Blood is what Trevor begged him to take.

So blood is what he took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, a lot of this was based of the video games. Like...a fucking lot of it.   
> The Succubus is a common boss fight.  
>  You legitimately have to make Alucard catch peanuts in the air.   
> Dracula pretty much had his castle open for business where people were allowed to practice dark magic however they pleased.  
>  Dracula didn't actually turn Sarah into a vampire, but he got another vampire to so he could basically bring Leon Belmont to the dark side with him (cause they were besties). But hey, gotta keep it fresh with this show I guess so I hope you don't mind the minor alteration. If you want to learn more it's pretty much the entire plot of Lament of Innocence.  
> There are wall chickens (however in the game they're roasted) and skeletons that do throw their ribs at you. 
> 
> (sorry)


	21. Bloodsucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> full-circle af

 

Dark hair drifted down like a falcon’s feather fallen from wingtip—caught in the throws of a slumbering breeze. The red light that came warm through the window made the russets of the hair glow like licks of copper fire. They fell without purpose, to the ground with their brothers. Little clumps of clean and washed hair, soft like silk. Once in the shade of the ground, they shifted back to their dark comforts and left behind the fiery undertones. Deft hair escaped without a clump and just gently dusted the air. Confident hands ran through over his scalp and shook away the stray hair. Those strands lighting up in the warmth of the window as well.

Trevor lent into the touch. The feeling of powerful hands so gentle in his hair. His neck rested comfortingly at the top of his chair. The sound of metal scissors being set down was followed by both hands through his scalp, shaking off the feathers.

“There we go,” mused the vampire and Trevor opened his eyes. His own hand running through his hair as he stood up.

“Feels nice.”

Alucard hummed, picking up the rug and hanging it out the open window to get the clumps of hair out. Trevor yawned and stretched and scratched his annoying stubble. His hair felt smooth and effortless and he wondered if this was the way hair was always meant to feel. Alucard had introduced him to some thick cream he called conditioner and it left his locks feeling almost as soft as the vampire’s.

The man closed the window, laid down the rug again and returned the chair to it’s place at their kitchen table. Trevor yawned in the early morning and casually rummaged around to find a waterskin that they usually left lying around. He had always found himself far too dehydrated after waking up. Alucard absently brushed the remaining snips of hair from Trevor’s shoulders before running a wet washcloth over the skin to catch all the remnants.

“Mhmm, won’t let me near your chin today will you.”

Trevor smiled, “Not a chance. Sypha says it’s starting to look nice now.” He combed his lengthening stubble with his nails in an attempt to make it look more orderly.

Alucard just rolled his eyes, “Sypha is lying to you.” He set away the cloth and yawned to himself.

“How long do you plan on staying up?” asked Trevor, leaning casually on the counter, his bare back soaking up the sunlight so Alucard didn’t have to.

“Not long, I just want to check up on the store and I’ll go to bed.”

The Belmont just huffed at that, “You know Sypha and I can just check up on the store. You need to go to sleep.” But the vampire just batted away Trevor's outstretched hand and went to go get properly dressed. Trevor let out a sigh at the lunatic he loved and left to see if Sypha was awake. He made sure not to make too much noise as he climbed the stairs to the attic, where the woman liked to meditate in the morning. The door was open and Sypha sat bathed in dawn’s glow, orbs circling her.

He gently rapped on the open door and her big blue eyes fluttered open. Her hair was a halo of fire yellow curls in the golden light. She smiled and the orbs slowly drifted down to the floor, much like Trevor’s hair had.

“Good morning,” she hummed, shoulders relaxed. She was still in her night dress, a sight that Trevor had become accustom to by now. “Your hair looks nice.”

He grinned back leaning in the doorway, “Thank you. Alucard’s going to check up on the shop. I’m going to turn in that deer from last night to the butcher’s, want to come?”

Sypha shrugged standing up and blowing out some of the candles she had been burning. “Sure, I’ll be right down.”

Trevor nodded and left to go down and get dressed himself. Alucard was in their bedroom, half-way through pulling a cloak on. Their room was dark, deep red curtains blocking out the sunlight from Alucard's delicate skin. But he had rigged the same workings of Dracula’s castle into their cottage. Something called electricity. It kept some lamps buzzing without the need for windows.

He threw on a shirt and a vest, his cloak downstairs. It was still in the grip of winter but the sun was starting to make it’s way out more often. Alucard busied himself by braiding his hair and Trevor frowned. The vampire copied his expression in confusion.

“What is it?”

Trevor shook his head, buttoning his vest, “It’s nothing. Just makes me sad when you’ve got your hair all tied up like that.”

Alucard chuckled and his hands stopped moving, holding stands of yellow white hair, “Does it?”

The Belmont nodded, “You know how much I like your hair.”

But the man just rolled his eyes, unable to hide his smile as he continued the braid, “Yes I know. But in your words, I am too handsome for this town.”

Trevor huffed, “You are. Got all the maidens in the village swooning like lovesick swans.”

And Alucard shrugged, flipping the braid behind him so it trailed down his back, “Not my fault they think me unattached.” Trevor’s shoulders fell because he could never really lay claim to the man. His own body was marked up with love bites and scars a plenty—but Alucard remained porcelain.

They set out, the three of them, in the morning light. Alucard had his hood up and gloves on, but used the light colors of the fabric to repel and attention the protection caused him. Trevor walked, fresh deer slung over his back. It was a doe, not too big, but hey—you did what you could in the winter months. He was just lucky that he had killed the thing last night and the chill had kept the smell from beginning to permeate. Sypha held a basket in the crook of her arms, herbs she had to restock the stop with. Her hair was still short, her little spark of defiance against the world, but no longer did she don Speaker robes.

If you glanced them, strolled by them along the street—nothing would seem out of the ordinary. Like some normal townies who just did their business and caused no trouble. But if your gaze lingered you would notice some things were off. Alucard’s hidden skin, Trevor’s scarred neck, and Sypha’s rebellious curls. Something about each of them that screamed, ‘Just a little not right.’

Alucard’s little apothecary was on a street near the market, and a bell tolled when they entered. Alucard pulled some near empty jars from the shelf and Sypha hopped onto the counter, refilling the herbs casually as the vampire went about checking inventory.

“Got all that burdock growing at the house, Sypha?” Alucard asked absently glaring at the bottom of a canister. Trevor however was distracted by the jar of dried berries on one shelf.

He sneakily brought the jar down without disturbing the deer on his shoulders and Sypha’s voice masked the sound of him opening the lid. “Yes, enough for a few weeks, why?”

Alucard shrugged, “Nothing, just running low—Jesus Christ Trevor how many times!”

Trevor stopped halfway through chewing to toss a hateful sneer at the vampire before he reluctantly put away the sweet berries.

He planted a kiss on Alucard’s cheek before he left, “Two hours—tops. You need to go home and get some rest, alright?”

The vampire hummed in agreement but his eyes were on an old recipe book and Trevor glared, “Hey,” he nudged the man’s shoulder until yellow eyes met his. “Don’t just ‘mhmm’ me. If I swing back by here and you’re holed up with your nose in a book, I’m throwing to you the dogs. And by dogs I mean the vibrant wrath of Sypha, clear?”

Alucard rolled his eyes but left a quick peck on Trevor’s cheek in agreement. “Alright,” he muttered annoyed and Trevor turned to leave. “Don’t let that butcher rip you off this time. That doe is at least fifteen silver.”

“Yeah yeah, fuck off,” grumbled Trevor as he left.

He ended up only getting eleven silver for it.

Trevor wandered around the market square for a little while, he had time to kill before his first lesson and found entertainment in watching a group of men haggle over a demon tooth.

“Yer’ lyin’,” grumbled one, “that ain’t no demon claw. That’s just a bear tooth.”

Another one scoffed, “You ever seen a bear—that’s a wolf’s claw if I’ve ever seen one.”

The one holding the tricket sneered, “Shut up the lot of you, it’s a demon claw I swear it. I’ve ‘ad it since those blights a couple years back.”

Trevor crossed his arms and couldn’t help but laugh. It was a demon _tooth_. One of the flying bastards too. And if the man knew what he was talking about, he could get a pretty penny for it in some coven circles off in the east. But Trevor just strolled off the edge of the forest instead of intervening, and waited for his students to come bumbling over as the sun reached it’s peak height in the sky.

There were only about five of them, but he had already taken a liking to the young girl who didn’t want her brother to get to learn all the cool stuff without her. The oldest one was about twelve and Trevor had been helping him hunt for about as long as they had lived in the village.

“Good morning, Mr. Belnades,” said the boy, looking up with an unfortunate amount of freckles and squinting at the light.

Trevor waved him off, “How many times Daniel, it’s Trevor.”

But Daniel shrugged and two of his other students stumbled up. It was the brother and sister, who had just finished working their land of their father’s sugar beet farm. Already looking tired.

“Trevor, Trevor!” Cried the girl with a large smile, “I finally got a good bullseye yesterday after practice!”

Trevor grinned back, arms over his chest, “Did you now, think you’ll be able to show me today?” And the girl nodded rapidly.

He had taken up to giving the local children hunting lessons free of charge. Not for demons or anything like that. But he thought, perhaps of some of them continued in their training—he would let a few of them in on the secret. However, for now it was just basic skills they could use to survive day to day. How to fire an arrow, the proper way to skin a kill. How to slink by in the forest unheard like a ghost through the trees.

It always stung him a little, to look down at the promising children and not recognize his eyes or his face in any of them. Trevor had always loved children, always loved teaching them. But he couldn’t deny that he wanted kids of his own to teach. To rock to sleep at night. He knew the women of the town were pestering poor Sypha on why they hadn’t had birthed any children yet. They didn’t dare tell them it was because they didn’t sleep in the same bed.

So for now he had little shadows that followed him as he crept through the leaves. He had open-minded brains that listened to every word he said with awe. And that was enough. He had to just keep telling himself that. Once the sun slipped low enough, he let the children scurry back home, tired but trained and with smiles on their faces.

Daniel hung back a little. “You know I was wondering sir,” asked the boy as they strolled through the winter dry forest.

“And what’s that?”

“How come you never tell us where you learned all this stuff?”

Trevor paused, looking down at the boy before sighing. “I don’t suppose I do, do I?” And Daniel shook his head. He continued to walk, sun dappling the forest floor, making patches of dry leaves light up. “One day I might. When you’re old enough. For now all you need to care about is that my family were experts in this sort of thing.”

“Family like Miss Sypha and Mister Adrian?”

They had settled in this town four years prior. He supposed it was the only family Daniel assumed he had. So he shook his head, stomping through the leaves on their way back to town. “No. Like my parents and my siblings. We were great hunters. And I tell you all about it—one day.” Little houses were coming in sight, “But for now, you need to go home and get some supper. And remember, no lesson tomorrow.”

Daniel whined and Trevor smiled at the boy’s eagerness, “But why? I just got the hang of that cool dagger technique.”

He clasped a hand on the boy’s shoulder, his palm so large compared to this still twig of a young boy. “I know, I know. But it’s just a day for me. You runts wear me out. I’m an old man, I need my rest.”

Daniel rolled his eyes but bid Trevor farewell, scuttling off to his family’s cottage. His mother waved at Trevor with a smile as he left back into the heart of the town so he could check in the shop and see if Alucard had kept his promise.

And sure enough, he hadn’t. He found Alucard cleaning some of his tools when he barged in the door. “For fucks sake man,” he grumbled.

Alucard was leaning back in his chair nonchalantly, sterilizing some of his suturing needles. “Oh shut up, you shouldn’t have expected any less.”

Trevor closed the door behind him and sighed, “No, I shouldn’t have.” He sat down opposite Alucard, picking up one of the tools idly. “Busy day?”

The vampire shrugged, “Mhmm, pretty average. And before you ask—I was able to take a nap in the back room between appointments.”

The Belmont rolled his eyes, as if one small nap was going to make up for the lack of sleep he had all week. Before he even opened his mouth, Alucard lifted his hands in defense.

“I know, I know. It’s not enough. It’s just…I’ll get some rest after tomorrow.” Alucard’s shoulders fell, and he lost interest in cleaning his tools. Setting them down with a tired hand. Trevor let his own chest deflate, the exhaustion from his partner seeping onto him.

“I know,” Trevor muttered quietly. It had been four years since they had killed the harbinger of all evil. Four years since Trevor’s cunning ruse had led to a knife through the devil's heart. And every year around this time, Alucard got restless—quite literally. He wouldn’t sleep, wouldn’t eat, poured all his energy into his work and never left time for himself. It left Trevor and Sypha having to pick up the pieces until the final day passed and Alucard was reassured is father was truly gone.

Trevor got up from his seat and held out his hand for Alucard to take. The man did and Trevor hauled him up from his seat. “C’mon, let’s go home. Sypha promised me lamb stew tonight.”

Alucard just nodded in defeat, “Alright.” He began collecting his things, “How were the kids?”

Trevor lent up against the wall as Alucard got ready to go. “Good. Daniel asked about where I had learned everything today.”

“Oh?” Alucard said, in that domestic tell-me-about-your-day sort of way. Trevor nodded. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing he didn’t need to know. Just that he should focus on his tread weight instead.”

Alucard chuckled, shutting his bag with a satisfying snap. They started on their way home, the falling sun not reaching the vampire’s vulnerable face through his hood. “Will you ever tell him?”

Trevor squinted up at the pale sun, usually dusk bright light like fire, but in the winter it was always pale against snow clouds. “Perhaps. Or perhaps not. I haven’t thought that far yet.”

Alucard hummed, boots crunching on the gravely road as they walked, “You never seem to.” Trevor had his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the horizon when he told the vampire to politely shut up.

They arrived at their cottage to commotion in the kitchen, and upon investigation he saw two bodies tangled together on their table.

“Sypha!” he exclaimed and the two jumped apart. The woman squeaked in surprise and the other person fled before Trevor could really gauge who they were. Sypha had her hand covering her face and her cheeks were blush red. Alucard stood behind him equally as shocked.

She slid of the table and dusted her comfortable clothes off in an attempt to make herself look presentable. But Trevor just grinned, a little proud of the dainty sorceress. “My my Sypha, looks like someone’s got a suitor.”

She waved him off going to the fireplace to stir a cooking stew, “Shut up Belmont.”

But he didn’t let it go, loving to tease the younger woman, “Oh no, I’m not letting it go. As far as the town’s concerned you just cheated on your loving husband.”

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the vampire in the doorway, “Shall I tell them about my loving husband’s demonic vampire bedwarmer?” Trevor opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. “That’s what I thought.”

Trevor took his place at the table as Alucard went off to put his things away. He lent back casually, “No but seriously Sypha, what am I supposed to say—congratulations?”

She glowered at him, “You’re supposed to ask when the stew is ready.” Trevor chuckled, and let the matter go. They ate dinner, Alucard sipping on some wine for company and talked about their days. Well Sypha didn’t really mention much about hers; and Trevor forced himself not to pry.

Trevor washed the bowls while Sypha left for bed, claiming exhaustion. The Belmont had just winked at her, knowing exactly why she was tired. Alucard remained behind him, sipping his wine at the table. Even from here Trevor could feel his tense muscles. Coiled and ready to pounce.

Four years.

Four years and nothing happened.

Four years and Wallachia was Wallachia. And the skies were blue, not scarlet. And the nights were filled with the sounds of crickets—not demons.

Four years and Alucard still had nightmares where his father came back. Trevor had his own monsters lurking in his mind, and most nights weren’t the most peaceful. One of them was usually up and about trying to pace off the dreams. He could use soothing words, but they felt wrong in his mouth. So he would pull Alucard in tight, and let the vampire shake in his arms. And when fire consumed his own mind, and Lila’s face still came crying, the blond would kiss away the tears. It was all very tender. All very kind. It was out of place and strange. It was the only time they behaved that way.

They weren’t nice. They weren’t doting. They fought and snapped and got under each other’s skin. But Trevor could hiss at the man all he wanted to, there was still a swell of emotion in his chest every time he saw those eyes. So he looked over his shoulder and the blond was gazing out the window, as if waiting for his father’s face so shadow the light.

He could remember feeling like a cold shell on the floor at Dracula’s feet. He could remember Alucard standing above him, facing his father like an angel before the Devil—ready to lose everything. He remembered the whimper Sypha made as the vampire let her go and she sunk to the floor by Trevor. She cried and it took every bone in his body to not reach out and reassure he wasn’t gone.

She screamed at Alucard, called him a traitor—a monster. And Trevor couldn’t quite see, for his head was lolled to the side, but he must have been covered in his blood. Scarlet dripping from his mouth. He would have looked like a monster for sure. What he could see was Dracula spread his arms wide, beckoning his son for an embrace.

“You feel the pain now, my son,” he had said somberly as Alucard stepped towards him, “but you would have gone through much greater in time. Rest assured.” And the blond walked into his father’s arms and for a second Trevor fell for the illusion. He had thought himself dead, and Alucard his murderer. Because the man melted into Dracula’s embrace. Trevor couldn’t blame him. What he wouldn’t give to be wrapped in his mother’s arms one last time.

Alucard buried his face in his father’s cloak, looking like a child again. The young he was. And then there was the sickening sound of metal going through bone, sinking deep within a body. Dracula stumbled away red eyes wide with surprise. And Trevor was confused at why the man looked shocked. Perhaps Alucard had fooled everyone including himself for a moment. There was one of Trevor’s knives protruding from his chest. Crimson spilling out and staining Dracula’s paper white hands.

“You worry the soul of my mother no longer,” whispered Alucard and Trevor truly wished he could see the man’s face. Sypha had a hand over her mouth, trembling with fear. In her mind, she had just watched this man kill his lover, and then his father. She must have thought that she was next.

Alucard bent down to Trevor, and he could remember the way he looked at him. Hovering from above like the deity he resembled, hair haloed by buzzing blue light. Blood was indeed smeared across his face, red like war paint. He looked terrifying.

But he also looked so scared.

With the vampire’s death, the castle began to crumble, and Trevor was carried out in Alucard’s secure arms. His blood came back, but it took days. Days of Sypha at his bedside, because he could not move. Days of Alucard treating him to every medical technique he knew to speed up recovery. They barely spoke, him and Sypha. Or at least they barely spoke around Trevor. But Sypha would curl up by his side at the inn they lodged in. And Alucard would press worried kisses to the palms of his frozen hands. The necklace remained around his neck until Trevor felt fit to fight again.

Right now, that necklace rested in the hollow of his chest. He wore it as his own little talisman. He didn’t know if it really did anything, but Trevor would like to think it kept him spry and wrinkle free. Those were superficial reasons, the ones he told Sypha. But he hoped that maybe it did stop Time’s touch. That maybe if he kept it on for so long Alucard wouldn’t have to see him grow old. Trevor didn’t want to live forever. But he wanted to live enough.

He wished he could reassure Alucard that the sun was slipping, that the day was almost done. But nightmares came out in the dark, so he just finished cleaning up the kitchen and poked idly at the hearth. Trevor poured himself a glass of the wine and sat down in front of the fire to warm his toes. Some time after the sun slipped down Sypha left with her old Speaker robes on, going to check the wards on the town like she did every night.

Trevor bid her good bye and found himself glaring at the back of Alucard’s head, trying to figure out some way to wind the man down. He sighed walking over and undoing the braid. The vampire made a noise of protest but didn’t move away, letting Trevor thread his fingers through the tendrils.

He tugged the collar of Alucard’s shirt, urging him up. And he led the man to their room by his sleeve. Trevor didn’t do kind words. That wasn’t his forte. But this was. He put Alucard’s hands on his body. He let them roam and wander and he whispered he needed to be touched.

Trevor didn’t really. But he needed Alucard to relax, to find some release in some way. The way he was tangled up like a spindle made Trevor uneasy. He busied himself, unlacing the vampire’s shirt while the blond was busy letting his hands travel underneath Trevor’s own clothes.

And after all this time, it never felt routine. Because the excitement still buzzed through him at the chill of Alucard’s fingers. A reminder that the man was not quite human. And this was sin. Wonderful, delightful, sin. Nails would rake lightly over his chest and goosebumps would rise over his skin. He tore away his own clothes, just so Alucard could have easier access. Trevor closed his eyes and focused on the way it felt. With Alucard circling him as a hunter himself.

And maybe Trevor was prey tonight. Maybe he was the sheep and Alucard the wolf. Whatever it took to bring the man back down to Earth. Perhaps he would take a bite out of Trevor. Add to the moziac of bruises and scars on his neck. Because in four years red eyes haven't haunted him. His nightmares, of being left for dead, drained dry, had come true. And Alucard, his precious murderer, picked him up and nursed him back to life. There was nothing left to fear from those eyes, because he knew the vampire would always take care of him like the doctor he was meant to be.

Soft as mist, hands drew lines over his body. And he swore Alucard was painting with the way he touched him. Cold and exact. Every line calculated. He knew how to make Trevor undone. And Trevor wanted nothing more to be a mess right now.

Because he couldn’t tell Alucard that his father was truly gone. He couldn’t. Trevor knew how strong the vampire was, and wouldn’t be surprised if tomorrow the bloodshed started up again as if nothing had changed. So for right now he could promise Alucard this moment, these touches. He could promise the man his body and his heat. Hopefully that would be enough to put him at ease if not just for the night. Against his skin, the frozen tools that Alucard called hands felt like fire dancing along his torso. And Trevor sighed, he shivered, he succumbed, and he let himself get swept away by those cold as ice fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just. What am I supposed to say? All of you have been so kind, and so loving. And you have stuck with this story through the ups and downs and cliff hangers and schedule conflicts like...y'all are all superheroes in my opinion. Every comment I swear brightens up my day and I go back and read them over and over again because just to think that people took the time to express their thoughts when they could have so easily just moved on? Like, it just brings such a smile to my face. I love each and every one of you, all the [insert number of hits here] people who gave this lil fic a chance. You guys are fucking amazing, thank you for everything <3


End file.
